Two As One
by SilverRose Brighteye
Summary: Good beast or no? After being kidnapped from her home and losing her family to the vicious mink Stelumos, it's up to a young squirrel to determine the fate of Redwall Abbey. Will it be taken? Or will a creature from the past be able to help stop her?
1. Prologue

**Two As One: Prologue**

The warm sun shone brightly over the frosted woodlands, shimmering like diamonds as it reflected off of the snow crusted grounds. A gentle breeze blew quietly across the land, scarcely swaying a leaf in the brisk morning air. The melodious song of a sparrow echoed through the silent forest, making it appear as if all was a peace. But not all was at peace, not while Stelumos the Cold plundered the innocent land.

Stelumos.

The name that sent shivers up the spine of any beast who dared to listen to the tales that were told of the horrid beast. The retched name that none could bring themselves to say.

Stelumos.

The pirate mink stood passively by, watching as his horde of vermin burnt a village to ashes, slaying any beast that tried to resist. He was a dreadful sight with the frog skin belt that held his many blood stained swords and cruelly curved daggers. His moldy, darkish fur seemed to swallow up the sunlight as it blazed relentlessly across his broad back, his fur neither shinning nor reflecting the light. The night blue cape that hung loosely down his back, fastened by the teeth of a wolf, swayed only slightly over his blood red tunic. His heavily tattooed face creased into a smile as he gripped his favorite sword 'Doomsfate', watching with cold, maroon eyes as the remaining villagers were forced to bow at his footpaws.

The many gold rings that lined the mink pirate's nose clanked lightly together as he grinned evilly at the pitiful remnants of the villagers. Tail swaying gently from side to side, he began to circle the villagers like a cat stalking it's prey.

He spoke in a quiet, lethal tone as he glanced over his prisoners.

"Well, well, what `ave we `ere?"

A younger rat, by the name of Hensfloral, rushed briskly forward and bowed stiffly to his high chieftain.

"Sah! These ah the remainin villagers, sah!" He shouted nervously, throwing Stelumos a smart salute as he did. The mink stared at Hensfloral, making the rat sweat, then nodded at his right paw captain. Hensfloral relaxed a bit, seeing his leader nod at him, but still stood straight with his eyes forward.

Stelumos looked over the creatures that lay before him, sniffing with contempt. Most of the villagers whimpered quietly from the stare or cowered behind one another. Stelumos lip curled in disgust at the creatures and he began to walk away from them.

"These beasts are nothin to me," He said agitatedly. As he walked past the line of prisoners his steps faltered as he felt some beast staring at his back. Stelumos turned and found his eyes locked with the green stripped eyes of a black squirrel.

The middle-aged male squirrel was larger in bulk then most. His paws were tied securely behind his back, his body showing many wounds from fighting the hated vermin. His eyes blazed in anger as he stared daggers at the pirate mink.

Right beside the male was a female squirrel. She was a reddish color that almost resembled the first rays of light. She stared up at her captor in fear, her blue eyes wandering around as she clutched a precious bundle to her heaving chest.

Stelumos snickered quietly as he crouched in front of the petrified female. He slowly withdrew one of his many daggers and placed it under the squirrel's chin, reaching for the bundle with his other paw.

"Well, now, what you `ave `idden here, missy?" The red squirrel pulled the bundle back in terror, swallowing in fear as the blade pressed deeper to her neck. The black squirrel moved like lightning and kicked the mink's dagger held paw away from the female. He shifted on his knees and knelt down in front of her, blocking the mink from getting near the other squirrel.

"You touch her mink, and you'll never see the light `o day again!" He growled, barring his teeth. Stelumos snarled at the black one while holding his smarting paw. Hensfloral and several of the vermin under his charge, leapt onto the male an dragged him away from the female, the squirrel kicking and biting with all the force he could muster.

The mink curled his lip at the female and swiftly yanked the bundle from the weeping squirrel as she tried desperately to hang on. Stelumos kicked her roughly back to the ground and opened the bundle, expecting to find riches or gold of all sorts. But, instead of the riches that the mink was looking for, two little squirrel babes opened their eyes and stared up in wonder at the creature before them.

One of the squirrels looked to be a little female, her fur a light black that resembled her fathers. Her small white paws kicked about as her aqua stripped eyes blazed in wonder while she stared at him.

The other squirrel was a small male with the reddish fur like his mother. His blue eyes searched around him fearfully and they began to water as Stelumos stared into them.

The pirate mink chuckled lightly as he stared down at the father, black squirrel.

"This is what ya risked yer life fer? Two worthless little brats?" The red mother squirrel seemed to get her wits about her again, for she hollered with such anger at the mink that several of the vermin stepped back.

"They are our children you worthless piece of scum! Don't you dare harm them or I'll tear you from limb to limb!"

Stelumos stared down at the parent squirrels, his face expressionless as he plucked the little black female from the bundle by the scruff of her neck. The young one growled as she was lifted up and quickly turned around in his paw. She dug her tiny claws into his and shifted her head and bit down angrily, drawing a flowing stream of blood.

Stelumos yelped and dropped the babe to the ground. She rolled around and braced herself on her four paws, barring her teeth at him. Stelumos looked down at her with amusement and motioned with his head to a vixen that stood near the fray. The female fox moved with a grace uncommon to her species, and swooped the squirrel up from the ground.

The babe twisted and snapped at the vixen, but the fox merely held a green powder beneath the squirrel's nose. The babe's movements began to slow and she collapsed into the vixens paws, a deep, dreamless slumber filling her senses. Stelumos grinned at the little squirrel.

"Hmm, she could be `o use to us when she gets older. Now, lets see `bout the other." He peered back down at the red squirrel. The babe stared fearfully at him and began to back away from the mink. The squirrel turned his head and began to cry out for his mother. Stelumos snarled at the babe and set him on the ground.

"Tah, he ain't no use." The vixen moved like a whisper towards the squirrel, preparing to pick him up, but Stelumos shook his head at her. "Leave `im here to die in the cold. He ain't no use ta me." The vixen bowed and slinked away, staring at the female in her paws.

Stelumos turned and looked at his horde.

"Alright ya lot, we-" Suddenly a streak of brownish red flew passed his face. The mink turned swiftly, drawing his sword, and watched as another squirrel went tearing through the camp.

She was a light brown, almost red squirrel with golden eyes that blazed as she sought her prize. She flew past the captives, the guards and vixen, then plucked the little red squirrel from the ground. Bunching down on her haunches, she leapt into the air, grabbed an overhanging tree limb, and went dashing from the village before any of the vermin could gain their senses and attack her. The black father squirrel called encouragement to the female.

"Ya can do it, Valena! Save the little one!" Valena clutched her precious burden to her. Dashing from tree to tree, she was gone in a trice.

Stelumos stood, staring dumbfounded after the squirrel. After but a moment though, he began giving out orders.

"Ragtail, Wetpaw, go and slay the squirrel," He growled angrily. "No beast steals from Stelumos the Cold." The two vermin saluted swiftly and went running from the camp, spear and sword in paw. Stelumos watched them for a moment then turned to face the vixen.

"Bemal, take the babe with us and use some `o those herbs of yers to erase her memories. We could use her in battle." Bemal, the silver vixen, bowed low and cast a glance over the parent squirrels.

"And what of them, mi`lord?" Stelumos stared at them briefly then turned his back.

"Kill them, we can't take chance that the squirrel will remember them." Bemal bowed and nodded her head toward three of the vermin.

Stelumos the Cold turned and began to march to the front of his horde, the cries of the fallen squirrels renting the once quiet air. He marched forward, Bemal at his side, still holding the sleeping babe. Without a word, the horde was off to wreck havoc on some other unfortunate soul.

Valena ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the young squirrel's paws wrapped tightly around her neck. She dashed from tree to tree, fully aware that the vermin were following her. She cried silently to herself, fearful of what would happen.

With one final leap, she landed nimbly on the ground, just outside of a huge, red stone building. She ran forward and began banging with all her might on the large wooden doors, clutching the little squirrel to her chest. After, what seemed like ages, one of the wooden doors creaked open and a sable furred mouse with a sword, stood before her.

"Aye, can I help you?" He asked in a kind and gentle voice. The squirrel pawed the young babe to the mouse's and swiftly took out a scroll from her light green tunic. She gave the scroll to him.

"Please, this shall explain everything. There is something in there for the young`n for when he gets older." She turned on her heels and was about to run off when she turned back and kissed the babe's head, staring in the eyes of the mouse. "Please, I beg you, take good care of him."

With that, Valena dashed into the snow, her tears frozen to her eyes, and ran back towards the vermin so that they would follow her and not come near the red sandstone building. The mouse with the sword stared after her then looked down at the babe in his paws. The squirrel blinked his eyes and looked up, confusion etched on his every feature. The mouse rubbed the squirrel's head gently when a booming voice sounded from behind him.

"What is that you have there, Kenyo?" Kenyo the warrior turned around and stared at the large, female badger that stood before him. He held up the bundle to the badger's hazel eyes.

"A squirrel babe, Renla. A female squirrel just came and dropped him off to me." He rummaged through the bundle gently and pawed her the scroll. "Here, she gave me this."

Renla opened the scroll gently and began to read it's contents. A red light began to gleam in the badger's eyes as she closed the scroll. Kenyo looked up imploringly to her.

"Well?" But Renla shook her head and beckoned the warrior and babe in.

"Come now, you don't want the poor little one to freeze himself, do you?" Still a little baffled, Kenyo allowed himself to be swept into Redwall Abbey.

The two squirrel babes had been separated. One in the clutches of evil, and one in the paws of goodness.


	2. Chapter 1 Should we tell him?

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two As One Chapter: 1**

The warm sunlight of the early morning filtered through the dormitories of Redwall, casting shadows of the beds on the red sand stoned walls. The melodious songs of the sparrows reverberated through the room, making it echo louder then it actually was. One sparrow perched on the window sill and tilted her head as she peered into the room curiously. The sunlight behind her shined brightly over the beds, revealing that all the bunks were empty save for one. Down to the left, on the far side of the room, was a bunk that held a creature wrapped up in blankets and sheets. 

The creature in question was a young looking squirrel, though one that appeared to be well built. He had bright red fur, almost the color of the first red rays of light. Twisting in his covers, the squirrel revealed a light green habit that he was wearing, though wrinkled terribly from his restless sleep. He was of an average size squirrel and nothing about him seemed to make him stand out.

His gentle breaths of air mingled with the sparrows songs and lulled the squirrel into a deeper sleep. He turned over in his sleep, the breeze of the morning air toying at his long, sleek whiskers. The young squirrel slept peacefully, unaware of the paw steps that were making their way up the stairs to the dormitory. 

A light _click click _of claws on stone echoed only slightly in the extensive hallway that led to the dormitories. The creature that strolled up the stares was a young female otter, about the same age as the sleeping squirrel. She was a rather attractive and pretty little thing, her own green habit flowing gracefully over her smooth figure. Her fur was of a dark honey color, strange for an otter though only enhancing her beauty. Bright, wise, jade eyes looked to the door that led to the dormitories. She reached out with a paw that bore a small seashell bracelet, and turned the handle.

The door creaked open quietly, the gentle snores of the squirrel reaching the otter maid's ears. She walked purposefully into the room, her gaze casting over the sleeping squirrel. She grinned to herself, her eyes shinning almost as brightly as the sunlight. Folding her paws behind her back, she began to creep towards the sleeping bundle. Tip pawing over to the bunk, she stood there for a moment and watched the peaceful squirrel sleep. After a moment she looked up at the sparrow on the window sill, a tender look in her eyes.

"Oh, he looks so peaceful, doesn't he mate?" She asked in a soft and cheerful voice. The sparrow nodded at her and a large grin formed on the otter maids face. "Twould be shame to wake him, wouldn't it?" Once again, the sparrow nodded and the otter just grinned an even larger grin. She crept to the other side of the squirrel so that they were facing each other. Cupping her paws around her mouth she grinned and, leaning down next to his face, barked loudly in his ear, her paws making it echo even louder. The sparrow screeched in fright, only adding to the loud nose of the otters bark, and took off into the air.

The squirrel's eyes snapped open, the sunlight blinding him instantly. He jumped and yelled startled but only managed to trip over the sheets and blankets that had snared his footpaws and bushy tail. With a cry of despair, he tumbled backwards off the bed, his head hitting the ground first. The squirrel ended upside down, off the side of the bed, his back pressed against it with his legs and tail hovering just over his head. He stared up with sky blue eyes as the otter fell down next to him, laughing loudly and holding her stomach.

"You..you shoulda seen yer face mate, hahaha.." She rolled back and forth, a paw held to her head. The squirrel blew several strands of fur out of his face and glared at her.

"Oh very funny Malya," He muttered and rolled over, knocking his blankets and sheets over his head, which only made Malya the otter laugh harder. As he disentangled himself from the coverings the otter giggled once more.

"Well, I thought it was rather amusing mate, haha!" That was the last straw, the squirrel, with a fake mask of fury on his face, launched himself at the otter and began to tickle her.

"How do you like it huh? How do you like it when I pick on you, eh?" He yelled, though trying hard not to laugh as the otter squirmed in his grasp. She giggled hysterically and began to buffet him with her rudder like tail. 

"Stop, stop Crim!" She yelled gleefully and rolled over on the ground, dislodging the squirrel from her. CrimsonRay, Crim for short, rolled onto the balls of his footpaws and stood, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the pretty otter maid rolling on the floor.

"Ya know Malya, you look awfully funny doing that." He said to her, a smirk playing at his lips. Malya stood up slowly, dusting her tunic off in the process. The young otter maid stood at a slant, her paws on her hips, and stared cheekily at him.

"Well you don't look much better when you do it either mate," Crim rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed, trying to straighten out his wrinkled tunic and brush down his bushy tail. He glanced up at Malya as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" Crim asked a bit irritably. Malya looked up to the ceiling and began to walk around him, her smile widening.

"Oh nothing mate, just, aren't ya forgetting about something?" The squirrel turned around in the bunk and watched her as she walked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. _What could I have forgotten? _He thought to himself. Malya looked over at the squirrel, her eyes shinning brightly and mischievously.

"Oh, you mean you can't remember about having to meet a certain warrior mouse?" Crim's mouth dropped open and he hit himself in the head in frustration.

"I completely forgot! Kenyo wanted me down there early this morning to talk with me. Oh man, I am going to get it this time!" He jumped up and started to look for his sandals. He dove under his bunk, cursing himself quietly and began pulling out parchments, old tunics, home made weapons, and all sorts of things yet no sandals could be found. Malya shook her head and began to lecture him.

"Crim, this is the fourth time that this happened. Even Renla is starting to get angry that you aren't meeting him, and it takes a lot to get that badger mad." Crim dug under his bed spryly, praying that he hadn't accidentally left his sandals out in the snow again. Crim never was the most organized beast in the abbey. Even when he was a mere dibbun he always managed to get himself into trouble. He had to be constantly watched by the abbey inhabitants, mostly by Kenyo. Though he had no recollection of his past, he could remember that Kenyo had always been there for him. The warrior mouse had strangely taken the young squirrel under his paw, and was determined to teach Crim how to become a good Abbey beast, of course that wasn't working out to well since the squirrel never showed up when Kenyo called for him.

"Ouch!" Crim yelled as he tried to get up from beneath the bed. He laid down on his stomach and rubbed his head, staring up at the side of the bunk where he had struck it. Malya burst out laughing again when a loud voice made both beasts jump.

"Confound it all, wot! Can't a jolly ol hare get any flippen sleep around here, wot wot!" 

Crim jumped up startled, bumping right into the otter maid. Both squirrel and otter fell to the ground, Crim on his stomach with Malya on top of him. The young creatures turned their heads and stared at the creature that had spoken. A young aged hare stood with his paws folded across his broad chest, his footpaw tapping on the ground agitatedly. He was a hare of average size with tanish fur and bluish green eyes. He was an odd creature, garbed in a plain blue, short crop tunic and silver gloves. Instead of the normal metals that you might find decorated on a veterans uniform, the hare instead had sea shells dangling on his tunic, shells that had been dyed blue, green and silver to match his tunic. Around his neck hung a cord that held one single snail shell that had been carved to form a whistle. He was of a far away land though he and had come to the Abbey some time back. Though he was still a pretty young hare, and very adventurous, he generally didn't seem to want to leave. 

The hare stared at the otter and squirrel accusingly. 

"Well?" He said agitatedly and raised an eye at the pair. Crim and Malya gave one another a look and stood up, Malya smiling pleasantly.

"Oh, sorry Sprypaw, I was just telling me mate here to get downstairs afore Kenyo ripped him apart," Sprypaw continued to tap his paw as he looked over the otter maid.

"Yes well did ya have to be so bally noisy about it, marm, wot?" Malya looked up at him with saddened eyes, her eyelashes flashing innocently.

"So sorry mate, we'll be quieter next time, we promise" She said in the sweetest voice she could muster. The hare looked at her and was about to say something but rolled his eyes and grinned at the otter maid.

"You know I jolly well hate it when you use the innocent face on me, wot?" Malya laughed and smiled cheerfully.

"That's why I do it mate," Sprypaw chuckled and gently patted the otter maid on the head, making her head bob up and down.

"Yer a clever one lass, wot wot!" Crim grinned slightly then turned to leave.

"Well, this has all been very interesting but I need to find Kenyo afore he sends Renla after me," Malya giggled and tapped the squirrel's shoulder before he could depart.

"Oh, mate, aren't ya still fergetten yer sandals?" The squirrel stopped in his tracks, turned around and almost cried out in frustration. He ran back to his bed and once again began to search, Sprypaw watching him with pure amusement.

"Crim, me laddo, didn't ya bally well leave yer sandals outside in the flippen snow last night, wot?" Crim looked up and fell backwards to the ground, completely exasperated. 

"Swell, I'm late and I lost my sandals, now what am I going to do," Malya smiled down at him and took off her own sandals then dropped them on his stomach.

"Here, you can borrow mine mate, just don't lose them," Crim took the sandals and began to fit them on his footpaw, wincing slightly. 

"Er..Malya, I think your sandals are to small." He remarked as he stood, flinching as the sandals cut off the circulation to his footpaws. Malya scratched her head and shrugged.

"Well, we don't have any extra sandals at the moment, mate, not since we had new arrivals." Crim sighed once again and handed the sandals back to her. 

"Guess I'll just have to go without them. Great, another thing for Kenyo to ring me out for," The squirrel turned despairingly and went to leave but Sprypaw ran and pawed him some sandals. 

"I know these are going to be to flippen big, wot, but they might still work," Crim fit the sandals on, they were way to big but the squirrel nodded his thanks and ran out of the room, the flop, flop, flop of the sandals hitting the floor resounding around the room. Malya shook her head as the squirrel left and sat down on one of the bunks. Sprypaw scratched his ears and looked at the otter maid curiously. 

"What do you think jolly ol Kenyo wants to flippen talk to him about, wot?" Malya laughed lightly and looked up to the hare.

"Don't ya remember. Today is the day that we were going to celebrate Crim's 15th birth date, mate." Sprypaw almost smacked himself in the head.

"By Jove, and I thought Crim was flippen unorganized, wot wot! I completely jolly well forgot" Malya smiled then looked out the hall and sighed, shaking her head.

"Poor Crim. It's been 13 years since he came here and yet he still can't get organized." Sprypaw grinned at the otter maid and threw a paw around her shoulders.

"Aw, don't worry me gel, wot! With a nagging beast like you, he'll flippen learn the way of the abbey in no time, wot" Malya sighed and put a paw beneath her chin.

"Yes, I suppose you're- hey wait a sec, what do ya mean nagging beast?!" She stood up just as Sprypaw, living up to his name, went dashing from the room, laughing loudly.

"Sorry me gel, couldn't resist, wot!" Malya screwed her face and grabbed a pillow then went running out of the room after him. 

"I'll give you a nagging beast you over grown, food bagged rabbit! Ooh, I'll give your hide such a tanning!"

"Ya gotta catch me first, wot!" Malya laughed merrily and chased him as he rounded a corner, the sounds of their laugher echoing through the hall.

Crim ran down the hall as if the devil himself were chasing him. The young squirrel's oversized sandals went, thud flop, thud flop, down the hallway as he ran with all his might. Twice he tripped over the sandals and went sprawling to the ground, hearing giggles from younger dibbuns or being given the disapproving look of the elders. 

After the third time of falling, Crim sat on the ground and took the sandals off, muttering to himself.

"Just made me even more late. Kenyo is going to have a fit," The young squirrel stood back up, sandaless and began running again. His thoughts ran wild but most went back to his past.

He really couldn't remember what it was like when he first came to the abbey. He could recall that it was cold out and that something held him tightly, trying to keep him warm, though who it was, he could not recall. He would often see faces when he dreamt, faces of those that he couldn't remember, normally faces of squirrels. There always seemed to be four of them, one that was a strong male with black fur, two were females, one having the same sun red fur as him, the other wearing a coat of light brown. Then there was another squirrel whom he could never make it. It was as if the squirrel was a shadow for he couldn't tell if it was male or female, nor could he tell what the squirrel looked like. All he knew was that there was type of familiarity when he dreamt of the ghostly squirrel

Then there was another face in his dreams, one that frightened him so, that he would often wake up in the middle of the night in a cold, damp sweat. The face was that of a mink but he really couldn't make it out. It was also like a shadow, the way the other squirrel was.

Crim sighed to himself as he thought of his dreams, the dreams that were so vivid and alive to him. He thought about it so deeply that he wasn't even aware of the mouse that was coming around the corner until it was to late.

Kenyo the warrior was walking around the hall that led to the dormitories, muttering to himself.

"I tell that squirrel time and time again when to be down here and yet he never comes on time. All he does is end up crashing right into the-" He was cut short as Crim just about went skidding into the warrior. Kenyo's senses kicked in right away and the warrior stepped to the side and grabbed onto Crim's tail just before the squirrel went running into the wall. Crim yelped from the pull and jerked forward, pulling Kenyo along with him. Both creatures toppled to the ground, Kenyo on the bottom, Crim lying squarely on top. The warrior mouse winced slightly as he landed on the great sword of Martin, which was strapped to his back. He tapped his claws on the ground as he stared at the young squirrel.

"Crim, you mind getting off of me?" He asked calmly. The young squirrel nodded meekly and tried to get off of Kenyo as quickly as he could but only managed to buffet the warrior in the face with his busy tail. Kenyo picked himself off the ground, his tail swaying slightly from side to side as he stood with his paws crossed. Crim backed up and sat on his haunches, his eyes diverted from the warrior.

"Um…I..I'm sorry Kenyo…I lost track of time," he rattled off, his paws fumbling nervously over one another. Kenyo sighed lightly as he raised an eye at the young squirrel, his footpaw drumming slightly on the ground.

"You lost track of time just like the last three times?" he asked sternly of the squirrel. Crim turned his head away, feeling ashamed. Kenyo, shaking his head slightly, walked slowly around the squirrel and crouched down in front of him. "Crim, would you look at me when I'm speaking to you?" Crim looked up slowly, surprise written on his features as he saw the warrior's face break out into a large grin. "Aw, so that's what you look like." He chuckled quietly and ruffled the squirrels head fur with his paw. "Crim, don't be so up tight when I ask to talk with you. I'm not very happy that you keep getting here late but there is no need to look like a pickled toad when you do come late." Crim managed to suppress a grin then stood up straight, waiting for what Kenyo had to say.

The warrior mouse stood back up, nodding slightly. 

"Well, as usual you must be wondering why I called you here." CrimsonRay nodded his head quickly and Kenyo continued.

"Well for one thing, the Abbot wants to speak to you about something, and so would I and Renla" at this point, Crim thought that he would completely pass out in fear. He wanted to be spoken to by the Abbot, badger mum _and _Abbey warrior? _What in the name of claw did I do to deserve this?_ The squirrel thought despairingly to himself. Kenyo caught the look and merely chuckled, throwing a paw around the young squirrel's shoulders comfortingly.

"Come on now Crim, you're getting that look on your face again." The warrior turned, his paw still on Crim's shoulder, and began to lead the young squirrel down the hall towards The Great Hall. Kenyo stopped suddenly and looked at Crim once more.

"Oh, and remind me to find you another pair of sandals." He said as the mouse looked down at Crim's bare footpaws. The squirrel bit his lip but Kenyo merely chuckled and continued walking.

Abbot Welkum stood quietly admiring the great tapestry of Redwall, his wise eyes scanning over the picture of Martin and the past history of Redwall. The old tawny otter smiled in spite of himself and folded his paws within his dark green habit. His features were that of an older beast and yet it seemed that the liveliness that had once inherited the body of a young otter, still held its grips in this older, frailer body. Abbot Welkum had been Abbot for many seasons now, he was actually the Abbot when young Crim had first been brought to the Abbey. He had grown fawn of the young squirrel, as had many, and always wanted to give the squirrel the best love and care like a parent would.

Next to the Abbot stood the great badger mum Renla. Not much had changed of the badger over the past seasons. She was still an awesome sight, taller then most female badgers and just as strong as a male in full blood wrath. She always had the type of stare that would make you want to run to your bunk and hide under the covers. The badger's large white striped head turned as she looked for Kenyo and Crim. She muttered heatedly to herself as she noticed the height of the sun from one of the stained glass windows.

"By the fur and feathers, that young'n never gets here on time. It's a wonder how he's lived here so long and yet still doesn't know how to get up like a normal beast." the badger growled bad temperedly. Although she seemed rough and tough, she had a certain soft spot for the squirrel. Ever since she first saw him in Kenyo's paws, a certain type of protection of the squirrel seemed to grow in her, though she always denied it. Abbot Welkum chuckled at her side.

"Aye, but patience is a virtue, my friend" replied the otter as he moved his spectacles higher up his face. Renla raised an eye at the Abbot and tapped her large footpaw on the ground impatiently.

"Yes, Abbot, patience is a virtue, unless you've been waiting for an hour and a half" but this time the Abbot did not chuckle at his friends comment. Instead, he was looking at a scroll that he held in his paws, the scroll that had been given to Kenyo when the squirrel left Crim with him. Abbot Welkum sighed heavily, taking off his spectacles and cleaning them with the hem of his habit. Renla sensed the sudden change in the otter and walked over to where he stood.

"Are you sure that we should tell him now?" Welkum asked sadly, his paws rubbing against the frail bark wood by which the scroll was made. The badger put a heavy paw on the Abbot's shoulder, making sure to be careful with her strength, and nodded.

"Yes, father, we must tell him. I wish we didn't but he is 15 now, he should know of what has happened." She replied, a small tear trickling from her eye, though she wiped it away so fast that the Abbot had not seen it.

"I know, but I just wonder if it is the right thing to do,"

"If what is the right thing to do?" A voice asked curiously from behind them. Renla and Welkum turned as one to see Crim and Kenyo walking up, the young squirrel having a curious look on his face. Renla put her paws on her hips and stared down at the little squirrel.

"So where have you been _this_ time?" Crim looked up at the great badger, shrinking back from her glare. Abbot Welkum put a comforting paw around the young one's shoulders and shook his head.

"Now, no need to go and scare the lad, Renla" the badger took a look at Crim then down at the Abbot.

"As you wish," She replied curtly then stood tall and proud. Kenyo looked at the Abbot, as did Renla. Welkum once again cleaned his glasses then turned and addressed Crim.

"Well now, young Crim, do you know what today is?" The young squirrel thought quietly to himself then shook his head.

"No father, I'm afraid I don't" Welkum nodded and gently tweaked the squirrels ears. He turned then sat upon the alter beneath the tapestry.

"Well, young one, today is the same day that you came to use so many years ago, do you remember that?" Crim almost punched himself at the Abbots words. How could he forget? It had only been on his mind for the last three months. He shook his head irritated at himself but managed to nod at the otter.

"Yes, I remember that" Welkum chuckled and was about to withdraw the parchment. He looked up and down at the young squirrel, Crim standing there with an innocent smile. The old Abbot pulled the parchment out more then stopped himself and tucked it back in his tunic, avoiding the confused looks from Renla and Kenyo. Throwing a paw around Crim's shoulders, the old Abbot steered the young squirrel towards Cavern Hole.

"Well, my son, we have a something for you," Welkum led the squirrel, Renla and Kenyo both giving one another a confused look, and opened the doors. There in the middle of the room stood a table with all different sorts of food that Crim and the other creatures his age liked to eat. Cakes, pasties, candied chestnuts and the like littered the table. Off to the side stood many of his friends and several dibbuns that had followed the others into the room. He saw Malya come running in, a bit out of breath. She smiled at him, a pillow feather sticking out of her fur, and stood behind a young mole babe who waved his paw at the squirrel.

"Burr, hurr, `ello marster Crim!" he called. Crim looked around, surprised and turned to address the Abbot.

"But, I don't understand, what is all this for, not that I'm complaining or anything," The Abbot chuckled and patted the squirrel on the back.

"You've been with us for thirteen years young Crim and we thought that maybe we should celebrate your company. And also, you are now 15 and we usually do a little something when a creature turns that age. Now, why don't you have some fun with your friends." Crim smiled delightedly and was about to heed to the Abbot's advice when he turned and furrowed his brow.

"But, Kenyo said you and Renla wanted to talk to me," the Abbot shuffled his paws over the scroll and smiled lightly.

"At another time Crim, now just enjoy yourself" With that, the Abbot turned, Kenyo and Renla following in his wake. Crim smiled and ran over to his friends. 

After greeting several of his friends, he sat down next to Malya and gave her a light shove.

"So this is what Kenyo wanted to talk to me about, huh? You little sneak" Malya laughed and shoved him right back.

"Guilty as charged mate. Now lets get us some food before Sprypaw comes in and eats it all up." Crim looked at the otter maid then glanced around the room.

"Where is ol Sprypaw anyways?" At that question Malya burst out laughing and leaned against him.

"Oh, he be around here some where mate. I was chasin him down the hall and he ran right into one o the storage rooms. Well, I closed it just so we could get a little peace for now" she giggled at her own evil deed and Crim shook a paw at her.

"And you call yourself a sweet otter maiden, Renla would tan your hide if she knew you did that," Malya smiled brightly and took a glass of strawberry fizz and began to drink it.

"She'd have to catch me first mate," she giggled then turned at the sound of a loud bang when the door to Cavern Hole was suddenly thrown open. Sprypaw stalked in, his ears holding spider webs, feathers sticking out from his tunic from a pillow fight and his fur full of dust. He stopped in the middle of the room and stared accusingly at the otter maid. Crim tried hard to keep a straight face as Malya looked at the hare in mock horror.

"My, Sprypaw, what happened to you mate?" Sprypaw blew some dust off of his face and pointed at her, his voice fuming.

"You know very flippen well what happened, wot! You locked me in the bloomin room!" Malya tapped her cheek with her paw and shook her head, smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about mate" Sprypaw shook with anger and was about to blow up on the young maid when Crim stood up and slid his plate of maple cookies over to the hare. 

"Here Spry, yer favorite," Sprypaw held a paw in the air as if he was about to argue some more but then took one look at the plate and practically leapt upon it. Malya laughed and leaned back in her wooden chair.

"Oh, the chef was right, stomach on legs, haha" Crim burst out laughing as he was drinking his strawberry cordial and accidentally spit it out at the laughing face of Malya. The otter barked in surprise and glared at him, her ears and fur dripping wet.

"Ya meant to do that didn't ya, mate?" Crim bit his lip as she stared at him and shook his head.

"No..hehe…I didn't mean…hehe…to do that…wahahaha!" The squirrel fell back laughing, wiping tears away with his tunic. Malya got an indignant look on her face but couldn't help but laugh and soon both were in a fit of giggles. Sprypaw lifted up an ear and looked over the plate with on eye at them.

"Flippen mad, wot. _chomp chomp, _letting jolly good ol cordial _chomp _go to flippen waste, wot wot!" The party went on like that, Crim spending most of the time with his two best friends, unaware to the fact that at that very moment, the Abbot, Renla and Kenyo were discussing his fate. 

"Why didn't you tell him?" Renla asked irritably as the warrior, Abbot and badger mum walked towards the Great Hall once more. The Abbot sighed deeply and began to clean his spectacles again, his rudder tail dragging on the ground.

"My friend, do you want the squirrel to be hurt by the note?" He asked of her. The badger slowed her pace and held her head.

"No, I don't but the longer we with hold the news, the harder it will be to tell him. He's not a child anymore, he should know the truth of what happened years ago, aside from us saying that a friendly squirrel dropped him off to live and grow in peace."

"But it is the truth," Welkum replied, his paws held wide in a pleading motion. Kenyo shook his head sadly, his eyes looking worriedly back at Cavern Hole.

"Aye, but not the full truth. Valena wanted me to watch the young squirrel and she told us that she wants that note given to him at the proper age, and that would be now. He's already suspicious, he is not foolish Abbot. Yes, we were telling the truth about the little celebration but I still think we should have given him the scroll. The party would have cheered him up if he felt upset about it." The warrior took a deep breath and held his head as he looked back down the hall. "Though I truly wish we didn't have to tell him. I don't want to cause the young one any pain for grief. He's grown on me" Abbot Welkum sighed deeply and leaned against a wall, his aged eyes looking down at the scroll once again.

"You are right my friend. I will speak with him soon, but I want you two to be present, for I too hate to hurt him but we must tell him." Both mouse and badger nodded simultaneously

"As you wish father" they replied then taking one last look at the Abbot, they turned and went their own separate ways. Welkum watched the two leave then turned and faced the great tapestry of Redwall. He looked up at Martin, the noble mouse standing proudly with his sword, and shook his head.

"Martin, what would you have me do? I fear that young Crim will be torn apart by the news of the scroll. When he first came here, even as a dibbun he was so distant and it took us awhile before we could gain his trust. He..he can't remember now, what he was like. But I fear that if he finds out the truth, the whole truth, that he will become the same way. Tell me Martin, what should I do?" The Abbot stood there as if waiting for an answer that never came. Welkum nodded slightly then turned and strolled away, his paw steps making barely a sound as he walked. 

From the depths of the tapestry, there seemed to be a voice, speaking softly into the quiet hall. It spoke so mellifluously that the words could not be heard. Then, as quickly as it had come, the voice silenced again and the watchful eyes of Martin seemed to look towards Cavern Hole.

Peace reigned in the Abbey the whole night. The party continued and every beast went about their business. And yet, the whole Abbey was unaware of the danger that was heading their way.


	3. Chapter 2 As Black as Ebony

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Redwall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two As One Chapter: 2**

Within the Abbey, peace reigned supreme. The party made for Crim continued through out the day and into the long, snowy night. The Abbey beasts went about their business, some going wandering around the Mossflower grounds, while others had snow ball fights in the snow that blanketed the Abbey in white. Though the Abbey was at peace, Mossflower woods was not.

The sun had just set below the horizon and already the temperature was beginning to drop. The heavy laden clouds moved slowly across the sky, ready to release their furry with a merciless snow storm. This night found a single creature walking through the trees, a creature that no other wanted to get in the way of. 

The moldy dark furred mink strolled through the woods, appearing to have not a care in the word. His hard, tattooed face glanced left and right, listening to the creatures that were following him. Nothing had changed of the warlord. He was the same dreaded sight that he had been years ago, only now he seemed even more confident of himself. His maroon eyes peered through the land, as if in search of something that no other beast could see. He scanned the area then saw what he was looking for. In a clearing, not far from him, was a camp that had tents rigged up in a circle. Obviously, creatures were preparing themselves for the snow storm that was to come. Stelumos couldn't see any thing real well from where he stood but he knew one beast that could. After a moment, he held of a paw and hissed quietly.

"Bemal, get over here," the old silver vixen floated towards him, her footpaws making no sound as they moved through the snow. Her bright blue flecked eyes looked over to her chieftain as she came to his side.

"I am here my lord," she replied with a voice that sounded like a breeze for her words flowed gently together. Stelumos looked up at her and growled, his paw toying across his great sword 'Doomsfate'.

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here by now," he growled darkly to his seer. Bemal shook her luxurious head and kneeled down upon the snow, throwing bits and pieces of bones and shells to the ground. She looked at how the objects landed and after a few minutes of silence she replied to him.

"My lord, she shall be here in time, be patient," Stelumos whirled on the vixen and held his blade a hairs breath from her throat.

"Don'tcha tell me to be patient vixen," his eyes glowed an evil light as Bemal backed away from him, her tail swaying from side to side. She looked at him for a moment then replied.

"She will be here, you must put more faith in Ebonia." Stelumos grumbled bad temperedly then stood up, looking out over the camp. A movement caught his eye and he watched as a larger male shrew walked towards one tent and collected some wood. He moved to the center of the camp and set them in a circle, using tinder and flint to light the wood and start a warm, glowing fire. Stelumos chuckled as he held his sword. He looked up at Bemal.

"Yea yea, go back to the horde and tell them to wait until we get word from `er." The vixen bowed before him then disappeared into the shadows all in one fluent motion.

"As you wish my lord," Stelumos stayed still as he watched the goings on in the shrew camp. Only years ago, this shrew clearing had been home to a village, a village that he destroyed and gained his prized warrior. Confident that this camp too would soon turn to ashes, he leaned back and began to sharpen his sword, his eye on the look out for Ebonia.

On the other side of the camp, away from the mink, there stood a grove of trees. In one tree, two strange aqua striped eyes stared down at the camp. A creature sat there, her eyes gazing at the shrews as if they were nothing put pawns in her masters plans. She sniffed contemptuously as the male shrew called within a tent and a female shrew carrying a babe walked out and sat near the fire to warm her paws. 

_To simple_ the creature thought to herself as she stood up in the tree. _Pathetic, loving creatures, twill be their downfall_. 

She moved through the tree, scarcely swaying a branch. Leaping quickly, she landed in a tree that was closer to the camp, the fire light flashing on her fur. The creature in question was a young, black squirrel. Her fur was such a dark ebony color that it blended in with the shadows, making it impossible for the other creatures to see her. Her white paws, now covered with black gloves, moved towards two daggers that she had strapped across her blood red tunic. Plucking them free of their sheaths, she moved like a whisper through the trees then landed behind one of the tents, seeking out her prey. 

Another male shrew moved from one tent to another, checking on each of its inhabitants. He was a shrew that looked of importance. A bright yellow bandana was tied firmly around his brow and his paw continually tapped the rapier that was at his side. He moved towards the tent that the squirrel was hiding behind and spoke to a young male shrew who rested with in. The squirrel crouched down to the ground and held her ear to the tent to listen.

"Now come on me laddo. Don't ya want to warm yer paws by the fire?" The male shrew asked. The young one looked up at him and shook his head, clutching a small homemade dagger to his chest.

"No paps, I want to stay in here. I feel like something is watching us from out there," the elder smiled at his son and sat next to him, his paw ruffling over his head fur. 

"Now come on Lezlo, yer ol dad Log a Log ain't gonna let anything happen to ya." Log a Log said comfortingly. Lezlo looked up at his father and shook his head again, his eyes scanning about nervously.

"Naw, I want to stay in here. If I get cold I'll come out, alright ol timer?" Log a Log chuckled and tweaked his sons ear.

"Ya little snip, watch who ye be callin ol timer" he leaned close and winked mischievously, "Yer moma be older then I am but don't tell her I said that," Lezlo giggled and nodded.

"Yea, alright. I'll come out later I guess," Log a Log nodded at his son then stood up.

"Alright me bucko, see you later on then," With that, the leader of the Guosim walked out of the tent and went towards next one. Lezlo watched his father go then leaned back in the tent and closed his eyes.

The squirrel watched as the elder shrew left and chuckled silently to herself. _All to easy._ She thought then moved slowly behind Lezlo's tent. Making sure she wasn't seen, the squirrel took her dagger and began to slit the stitching in the back of the tent, moving her dagger slowly so as not to alert the young shrew within. She glanced around herself time and time again when finally she felt the opening was big enough. Sticking the dagger within her mouth, she moved the tent fabric up a bit and began to crawl in. 

The tent was dark inside, making it easier for the squirrel to move. The snores of the now sleeping shrew drowned out the sounds that the squirrel made as she moved towards her victim. She crouched and remained still for a moment, listening to where all the other shrews where moving. After sensing that none were near the tent, she made her move.

The young shrew didn't notice the intruder until it was too late. One minute he was sleeping soundly and the next, a hard paw was clamped over his mouth and a dagger was at his throat.

"Don't move unless you want to be slain," the gruff voice of the squirrel hissed in his ear. Lezlo shook in fear as he felt the dagger pressed harder against his throat. The squirrel looked out of the tent and before the shrew could call for help, she pulled the dagger from his neck and struck him hard across the head with the hilt, knocking him out instantly. She quickly took out some rope from her belt then bound and gagged the shrew. Looking out the back of the tent to make sure the coast was clear, she took off at a dash, the shrew held in her arms, and jumped into a tree.

Stelumos was growing restless. He paced back and forth, looking to the trees then across the clearing, his cold eyes watching for his spy. Grumbling and growling he kicked at the snow bad temperedly and looked up to the sky as snowflakes began to fall. He was about to turn and walk towards his horde to warm his paws when a bound shrew suddenly dropped from the trees and landed right in front of him. Stelumos stopped in his tracks then looked up to see the black squirrel watching him with her strange eyes.

"Bout time ya got here Ebonia. What do ya have here?" He asked prodding the shrew with is sword hilt. Ebonia walked along the limb of a tree and sat down, her tail swishing behind her and her eyes glaring out over the camp sight.

"I was scanning over the camp like ya told me to. This here is the Log a Log's son. Twill make it easier to capture the camp." Stelumos looked from the captured shrew to the staring squirrel and shook his head in mirth.

"Ya never cease to amaze me squirrel. Good work." The mink leaned down and plucked the shrew from the ground. Throwing the young creature over his shoulder he headed towards his horde to give instructions. Ebonia looked at the mink as he walked then rolled her eyes. She knew that he was off to tell his horde to do the same thing to this camp as they had done to all the others, though they usually failed. She stood up and raced after the mink, her paws barely making a sound in the branches. Just as Stelumos reached the horde, she jumped down in front of him and rattled off quickly, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I know you are just going to use the rush in tactic but that won't work with these creatures. Split the horde in four sections. Have one group circle around behind the camp, one group go to the left of the camp, one group go to the right and the other go with you to the front. Walk up there with Bemal and five of your horde with the shrew. Bargain the Log a Log with his son for the camp. The shrew will want to give the camp, the other shrews will protest. That's when the other three groups come into sight and surround the camp. They can't get away then and it ensures victory" Ebonia stood there, her eyes looking half asleep as she told him her plan. Stelumos stared at the squirrel and looked up. The whole horde of vermin were watching the chieftain and the squirrel, curious to see if their leader would strike down the squirrel for telling him, the leader, what to do. Bemal moved out to the side, away from the flames of fire and watched the mink, her eyes time and again looking at the young squirrel. Stelumos took in a deep breath and raised his paw as if to strike the maiden but merely patted her shoulder, none to gently and nodded.

"Good idea my spy, as always. We will do that. Now, what I want you to do is scout through the woods, see if you can find any others to take captive" Ebonia looked the mink up and down and replied simply.

"Why?" A hush ran through the vermin at Ebonia's question. The squirrel turned her head and looked at them then stared at Stelumos again, her eyes blazing. The mink growled beneath his breath, took a dagger from his frog skin belt and held it beneath the squirrel's chin.

"That's called insubordination to not do what yer chieftain says," he growled dangerously. Ebonia looked down at the dagger and pushed it aside as she took a step back.

"I am just curious as to why you want more creatures captured. I never said I wasn't going to do it Chief" she said in such a relaxed voice that it only made the mink angrier. He stepped forward suddenly and shoved the squirrel to the ground, holding his sword at her chest. His eyes glowed as he growled at her between gritted teeth.

"You ask to many questions squirrel. You should learn to keep your thoughts to yourself. I'll tell ya when I'm ready," he took a step back and roared at his troops.

"Alright form up into four groups now before I slay you all!" The vermin were quick to act, not wanting to get in the way of their leader. Ebonia went to stand but Stelumos kicked her hard, forcing her to lie down again. "Yer lucky that you are so valuable to me other wise I would cut you down right now," the black squirrel turned around and stared at him, hate radiating in her eyes. She breathed deeply and growled right back at him.

"I will do your bidding chief," she replied, knowing quite well how the mink could react if she didn't comply. Stelumos stood there for a moment then pulled the sword away and walked towards the head of his horde, the shrew still in paw. 

Bemal moved towards the squirrel and held out a paw to her as she tried to stand up. Ebonia looked up to the vixen, the vixen that had been like a mother to her for as long as she could remember. She took the seers paw and stood up, brushing the snow from her fur. As soon as Ebonia was standing, the vixen was looking over the squirrel for injuries and berating her.

"You shouldn't be testing his anger like that. He would kill you in a flash you know that" Ebonia snorted as she let the vixen look her over.

"That bag of hot air doesn't scare me. He'd be dead three seasons back had I not told him how to defeat that hare army, he's not fit to lead." Bemal shook her aged head and stood in front of the young squirrel, her paws crossed.

"Aye but you wouldn't be here right now had we not taken you in after your family left you," Ebonia looked up at the vixen for a moment. Her strange eyes gleamed darkly as she sighed and turned away.

"I wish you would not bring that up Bemal," she said softly, the anger in her voice for the mink gone. Bemal stared at the young squirrel then walked forward and put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Ebonia, you are like the daughter I never had and I don't want to see you get hurt. Please don't anger Stelumos" Ebonia shrugged the paw off her shoulder and leapt into a tree, the cold wind of the coming snow storm ruffling her fur.

"For your sake Bemal I will not anger him" She said quietly then looked at the vixen. "I had better be going before Stelumos uses me as a sharpening post for that sword of his" The squirrel looked over at Stelumos then back down at Bemal curiously. "Bemal, you're a seer, do you know where he is going to lead us?" The aged vixen nodded slowly and whispered to her. 

"Aye, we will be heading towards Redwall abbey, my dear." Ebonia jerked back a bit and tilted her head. She had heard of vermin hordes, many of them trying to take control of the so called Redwall. The sand stoned abbey was a legend to all vermin and over the years, none had tried to take it over. 

"But why are we going there?" Bemal was about to reply when a voice called her.

"Bemal, git yer tail over here now!" The vixen let out a snort of breath then turned and walked towards the mink, her paws clenching and unclenching. Ebonia watched the vixen for a moment then lifted her head and stared into the maroon eyes of the mink, her own eyes blistering with a hate that she didn't understand. For some reason, every time she looked at the minks face or into his eyes, she wanted to rip him to pieces, why, she did not know. Both mink and squirrel stared at one another for an extended period of time, neither turning their gaze away. After only merely seconds which felt like hours the two finally turned their eyes away and went to do their own business, Stelumos leaving to wreck havoc on a camp of shrews and Ebonia off to find another captive. As the two groups left each other, the snow storm released its fury across the once peaceful woods. 

In another part of Mossflower, a young mouse huddled a green habit to his body as the wind swept across him so fiercely that it almost forced him to the ground. He shook from ear to tail, the snow burning his half closed eyes. After awhile in the storm he finally collapsed to the ground, shaking. He had been one of the mice from Redwall that went exploring in Mossflower woods, enjoying the beautiful winter day. But that beauty soon turned to ugliness as the snow storm broke out across the land. As soon as the storm had started up, the young mouse had lost his way. 

Tellio laid half frozen in the snow, his whiskers twitching as he shook. The storm ripped across the mouse's body and he felt as if he had no hope. That was until he heard the quiet thump in the snow next to him. Weakly, the mouse opened snow frozen eyelids and looked up to find his tired eyes locking with that of a black squirrel. He reached out a trembling paw to the squirrel then completely fell unconscious from the storm.

Ebonia stood over the mouse, her face completely expressionless at the creatures demise. Her own shoulders shook in the snow and she had to keep her tail pressed to the ground as she rocked from the storm. When the mouse fell unconscious she merely snorted with annoyance. She breathed through her snout quietly, the warm air turning white as it mixed with the winter storm. After a few moments, she leaned down and plucked the mouse from the ground and fled into the trees. 

Tellio hung limp in her paws as she dashed within the branches of the trees. Several times she was forced to stop as the wind blew profoundly across her figure. She peered into the woods and looked for the camp of the shrews, knowing that if she didn't find shelter she was going to freeze herself. After awhile, it became apparent that the camp wasn't going to come in site any time soon. Sighing with a deep frustration, the squirrel leapt down to the ground, dragging the mouse by the collar of the tunic, and made her way towards a grove of trees that had formed a makeshift shelter.

Tossing the mouse to the ground like a spare piece of cloth, she climbed high into the trees, swaying from the screaming wind. She pulled some rope out of her belt and began binding the branches together to shield them from the storm. It took her awhile to do so as she was whipped around several times but she finally succeeded and leapt down to the ground. When she landed, she looked around but saw no sign of the mouse. The squirrel stood dumbfounded for a moment until she heard the chatter of teeth rising above the storm. She turned around and found the mouse huddled up against one of the trees, his habit wet from the snow. Ebonia stared at him for a moment then threw down several pieces of still dry wood. She kept her eyes on the mouse as she knelt down beside the wood and dug within a pack that was strapped across her back. Rummaging through the sack, she found what she was looking for, flint and tinder. 

Ebonia looked up at Tellio again and he stared at the wood, his paws shaking. The squirrel rolled her eyes then struck flint to tinder, causing a bright red flame to burst over the wood. As quickly as possible, she threw herself to the side of the fire, blocking the storm from blowing it out. She held her gloved paws to the fire, rubbing them to keep them warm. Yet again she looked over at Tellio who still sat frozen in place. The squirrel's ears folded back and she yelled over the storm to him.

"Well are ya just gonna sit there and freeze yer tail off or are you going to come by the fire?" The mouse stared at her for a moment then crawled over by the flames, holding his paws near the warmth of the fire.

"Th…th…thank you" he said through chattering teeth. Ebonia looked at him with disgust and shook her head thinking to herself. _If Stelumos hadn't made me go and bring back a captive alive I'd put this one out of his misery right now_. The mouse looked over at Ebonia curiously, his whiskers now defrosting in the warm glow. Slowly, he held out a paw and smiled.

"My name's Tellio. What's yours?" Ebonia looked at the paw and the smiling face of the mouse. She raised an eye to him then decided to play along and took his paw.

"My name's Nightbreeze," she replied simply, a common name she used to trick others with. Tellio smiled kindly and nodded.

"Where do you hail from Miss Nightbreeze?" Ebonia leaned back a little, her eyes looking over the mouse.

"I hail from up north. What about you?" She asked thinking to herself. _Hmm, maybe this mouse can be of some use to me. _Tellio rubbed his ears to restore the circulation that had long past stopped. He winced as he worked but replied with a voice full of pride.

"I hail from Redwall Abbey, have you heard of it?" Ebonia could have laughed as he told her. Not only had she found a captive but she had found one from the very place that Stelumos was going to go to. The squirrel leaned back smugly then remembered that she wasn't with the other vermin and quickly regained the pleasant look to her face as she poked the fire with a stick.

"Ah yes, I've heard of Redwall abbey before. Isn't it suppose to be a place of peace?" Tellio nodded instantly, a grin of delight crossing his features.

"Oh yes Redwall is a wonderful place, the best in fact. There is so much there and so many creatures that you can get along with, I love it there and so do my friends" He raised his paw and started to name them off, happiness once again making his face shine. "Let's see there's Lavender, Jela, Kenyo, who's our warrior, Malya, and a good friend of mine Crim." He frowned slightly. "Oh nuts, I forgot they were having a party for him and I'm missing it stuck out here in this infernal storm." He suddenly looked up as Ebonia raised an eye. "Er, not that I'm ungrateful that you saved my life and, and.." Ebonia couldn't help but laugh and shook her head with glee.

"Eh, don't worry about it," She said and was about to speak again when she looked up to the sky. In the short time that they had sat there, the storm had cleared up quite a bit. She grinned to herself then looked at the mouse. "Well Tellio, you've told me of your friends, would you like to meet some of mine?" The mouse leapt up with anticipation and nodded happily. 

"Sure, I'd like to meet friends of the one that saved me," he said instantly. Ebonia nodded at him as she stood and yet, she had a twinge of sadness fill her heart. She stopped for a moment and looked at the mouse who stared back at her with expectant and eager eyes. Her shoulders shuddered slightly as she began to walk back towards the shrew camp but she passed it off as the chills from the storm.

Ebonia and Tellio had just made it to the camp when Log a Log was shoved to the ground in front of Stelumos and the bound Lezlo. The mink stepped hard on the shrew chieftains back as the rest of the vermin rounded up the remnants of the shrews.

"You pitiful lot. Yer carin nature is gonna be yer downfall," Stelumos sneered as he kicked Log a Log hard in the side. The shrew growled and bit into the mink's footpaw, ripping out fur and flesh.

"And yer cruel nature is gonna be yer down fall vermin! Now let me son go! Ya made a deal to release him!" Stelumos cursed in pain as the shrew bit him but merely laughed.

"Ya really thought that I would keep me promise. Ya shrews are even more foolish then I thought, ha!" He turned on his heel and nodded to his horde. "Chain `em up and bring them to the rest o the slaves, now!" the vermin quickly did as they were bade and Bemal walked up next to the mink. 

"Will you allow me to look at your footpaw oh great one?" She asked, bowing slightly. The mink looked at the vixen and sneered.

"Yeah, get on wit it" he growled and sat on a rock as the vixen tended to his wounds.

Tellio stared in fear as he saw the cruel treatment to the shrews. Having lived a sheltered life in Redwall, he had no idea that this kind of evil existed. He turned to Ebonia and clutched her paw.

"Come on Nightbreeze, let's get out of here and back to Redwall before those vermin attack us too. We'll send out help to find your friends" Ebonia pulled her paw away and snickered.

"Ah but you are mistaken mouse, these are my friends" Before Tellio knew what was happening, Ebonia grabbed him by the tunic and hurled him to the snow near Stelumos. The mink looked down startled as the mouse began to sputter in the snow. Grinning evilly Stelumos leaned over and took the mouse by the scruff of his neck and lifted him high in the air.

"Well, well, well, what ave we here?" Tellio panted fearfully as the rancid breath of the stoat met his nostrils. 

"Pl..pl..please wha..what do you w…want from me?" The mouse stuttered nervously. Ebonia walked out from the trees and stood alongside the mink, a sly grin on her face.

"Why don't ya tell him bout yer little home o Redwall" She replied, going back to the vermin speech she was use to. Both Tellio and Stelumos looked at the squirrel and the mouse whimpered fearfully and angrily.

"I'd never tell anything of Redwall to a traitor like you squirrel and a murderer like you mink." Ebonia stood impassively at the insult but Stelumos was a different story. He hurled the mouse to the ground and drew his sword.

"I'll show ya to speak back to me mouse!" He hollered and swung his sword down at Tellio's back. It was within a flash of a moment that Ebonia moved and suddenly knocked the mouse out of the way, taking the blow of the sword across her right arm. She let out a cry of pain and stood defensively in front of the mouse, yelling in anger at the mink.

"What is wrong with you?! Ya can't just go an kill `im without reason! He could be valuable to us when it comes time to go to Redwall!" Stelumos stood stock still, shock written over his face at the squirrel who dared to challenge him. He moved swiftly and had her pressed against the tree with the sword to her throat before she could even let out a cry. He growled at her dangerously and pressed the blade deeply into her neck, blood starting to gleam on her jet, black fur.

"If ya ever question me authority again squirrel, I will make sure ya wished ya had never been born by that worthless squirrel you called mother." Ebonia stared back at him with equal hate.

"I already wished I hadn't been born. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have had to deal with a fool like you!" Stelumos' face turned beet red and he raised his sword to strike her but instead raked her across the face with his claws and knocked her to the ground alongside the mouse. He pressed the blade to the back of her neck.

"Remember this squirrel, you are mine! You do as I say and I won't kill you. Now get that mouse bound and put him with the others, we don't need any information about the abbey, we just need him to see how soft these abbey beasts are. Now move!" He pulled the sword back and walked towards his horde. Ebonia stared after him and slowly raised herself on her footpaws, wiping away the blood that lined her cheek bone. Tellio stared at her fearfully yet not as angrily as before. Ebonia walked and grabbed some loose rope, then began to bind the mouse's paws behind his back. Tellio laid still but turned his head to look at her face.

"Why did you save me?" He asked quietly as he was hauled to his footpaws. Ebonia placed a paw on his shoulder and steered him towards the other slaves, her face cold with anger.

"I just did, I have my reasons, that should be enough fer you," she replied tightly. Tellio glanced at her and sighed.

"Even though you tricked me, I need to thank you again for saving my life." Ebonia stopped walking, forcing the mouse to stop also. She looked down at him for a moment then continued walking. "Can I at least know your real name" the mouse asked quietly. The squirrel let off a irritated sigh but replied.

"My name's Ebonia. Now please stop asking me questions" she replied, not that she didn't want to answer the mouse's questions but because the blow to her face made it even more painful to talk. Tellio nodded once as he was led to the back of the slave line and tied next to Lezlo. The young shrew looked at the squirrel fearfully and cried as he clutched his mother who was bound next to him. Ebonia stared at them for a moment, an odd feeling going through her body. She just stood there when suddenly a paw gripped her and pulled her away. She whirled around to protest when she saw that it was just Bemal. The vixen led the young squirrel to a chair from the camp and sat her down, taking out ointments of all sorts.

"I warned you Ebonia, I warned you not to test his anger." Ebonia tried to shove the vixen away but Bemal merely held an herb to the squirrel's nose and made her relax. "Why did you save that mouse Ebonia?" the elder vixen asked as she rubbed ointments on the squirrels arm.

"I don't know Bemal. I knew something wasn't right about the mink just killing the mouse without cause. Just, something snapped so I leapt in and helped." Bemal raised her eye as she dabbed at the squirrel's cheek, making her wince.

"Hmm, that's not like you Ebonia. Normally you wouldn't have given a second thought to those that were killed." The squirrel suddenly sat rigid and looked at the vixen.

"Actually, that's not true, I have felt something when creatures were killed,, I just never showed it." This made Bemal stop for a minute and look over the squirrel. _I wonder if her past is making her feel this way_ she thought quietly then continued her work. Ebonia looked at her curiously. "Is there something wrong with me if I feel that way?" She asked.

Bemal chose her words carefully. "No, there is nothing wrong for a creature to feel that way but that could mean that that creature was destined for something else besides the life that was bestowed on them." Ebonia thought for a moment then looked back to the vixen.

"Does that mean that perhaps I'm not supposed to be here, that maybe I'm supposed to be some beast else or act different?" Bemal finished on the bandages then folded her paws as she stared into the squirrels eyes. 

"Ebonia, there is something I must tell you. I have seen the fortunes and what I think is-"

"Bemal get yer hide over here now!" Stelumos suddenly bellowed. The vixen sighed in exasperation and stood up.

"Well I had better go and see his lordship." She said quietly and gently put her paw beneath Ebonia's chin like a parent. "Just stay out of trouble and be careful, alright?" Ebonia was about to speak when Stelumos yelled again. The young squirrel felt the fur raise on the nape of her neck but she nodded and remained on the chair. Bemal watched her for a moment then smiled lightly and walked over to Stelumos who grabbed her arm roughly and shoved her towards the slaves.

Ebonia was left alone, sitting quietly on the chair. She turned and leapt into a tree and sat within the comfort of it's branches, her mind completely bewildered. What had Bemal meant when she said that perhaps this wasn't her life? What did she mean she had seen the fortunes? And what had she wanted to say to her before that mink had dragged her away? Questions raced through the squirrels head, questions that would go unanswered for now.

Through out the night, as Ebonia rested quietly in the tree, Stelumos went over with his horde, his devious plan of conquering the great Redwall. He strolled in front of his horde, his plan unraveling before them.

"Here's what we do. We need a beast to get into the abbey. The only beast that could set paw within 50 feet o that place would be Ebonia. We need her to get in their, learn their weaknesses, then report to us. It be a simple plan. Look how caring these foolish Redwall beasts are anyways. That stupid mouse even thanked the squirrel even though she had gotten him into this mess. She needs to go in and do this for us." The horde muttered amongst themselves then a rat stood up.

"But wot if the squirrel don't wanna do it?" He asked. Stelumos grinned wickedly.

"Then we'll tell her that we'll do away with the mouse," he growled. A couple more vermin muttered then looked at the mink.

"But wot if she don't feel bound to the mouse's life?" A female stoat asked. Stelumos grinned again as Bemal walked pass. He turned to his horde and whispered.

"Then we'll tell her we'll get rid o the vixen. Them two have a relationship and the squirrel won't risk the vixen's life." The vermin sniggered at the brilliance of their chief and they agreed to the plan right away. Soon the vermin broke up to go their own ways through the night. Stelumos walked to where he could see Ebonia sleeping peacefully within the tree. He grinned evilly, his breath going white as it mixed with the air.

"Sleep well squirrel, cause it may be yer last good sleep." He laughed as he turned and walked back to his horde. Ebonia opened an eye and watched him go, her paw touching her cheek where his claws had raked.

"Sleep well mink, because you might never see the day again if you try to harm me or Bemal again." Though she had heard nothing of what he said to his horde, she could feel that it had something to do with her and the vixen. She watched him leave then curled up in the tree and went to sleep again, unknowing that the next day would change her life. 


	4. Chapter 3 The Scroll

**Two As One Chapter: 3**

The celebration in the abbey lasted long into the night, none of the creatures aware of the happenings that had taken place just beyond their walls. As the last candles began to burn out, Abbot Welkum strolled into Cavern Hole and clapped his paws to silence the creatures within the room.

"Now I know you have all been having a lot of fun but I think it is time you all got some rest." Various moans and groans sounded through the room as the younger beasts protested.

"But Abbot, we not tired yet!"

"Yeah! We want to stay up later"

"Burr, hurr, not everyday we harv a feast!"

"Jolly well right wot wot!" Welkum shook his head and the elder otter could not help but chuckle. Renla strolled into the room and sighed heavily. She raised her large paws into the air and bellowed.

"The next beast that protests won't be going to the next feast!" Every single beast in the room silenced immediately, Sprypaw being one of the first. The jolly hare grabbed a pastry and stuck it in his mouth to make sure he wouldn't speak out. Once the room was hushed, Renla lowered her paws and smiled.

"Good, now, if there are no more arguments, then I think it is time for you all to go to bed." All the younger creatures nodded at the badger and one by one they left the room in silence. Malya smiled at Crim as they watched Sprypaw grab a bunch of food off of a table and run out of the room, just barely missing the badger. Renla put a paw to her head and chuckled to the Abbot. "Guess I'm good for something, eh, old friend?"

Welkum smiled at the badger as he pushed his spectacles closer to his eyes.

"I believe you're good for a lot more then that, my friend. Now, we had better get this room cleaned up if we are to have breakfast in the morning," Renla nodded obediently to the abbot, a smile playing on her large face. Crim was just leading Malya towards the stairs when he turned around and tapped the abbot on the shoulder.

"Um…Abbot Welkum, is it alright if I help clean up also?" A small clatter was heard as Renla dropped a wooden plate and put a paw to her heart.

"Why bless my soul, that's the first time he's actually asked to do a chore," she said in mock surprise. Welkum chuckled and patted her on the back then nodded to Crim.

"Of course you may help young Crim." The squirrel grinned at the abbot and began to clear off a table. Malya walked back into the room and started to help also, a suspicious smile playing on her face. Both walked into the kitchen and set the dishes by the tubs of water that lined the walls, one for washing and one for rinsing and drying. Crim set himself beside the drying side while Malya went to the washing bucket. As she worked, she kept smiling at Crim until the squirrel finally sighed and looked at her.

"Why do you keep smiling at me like that?" He asked. Malya giggled and pawed him a plate.

"I'm just wondering why you offered to help, mate? Trying to score points for messing up today?" Crim rolled his eyes and tossed a towel at her, which she caught in her paw.

"No I'm not trying to score points, I just thought it would be nice to help out." Malya put a paw to her head and made a fainting motion.

"Oh dear, it's finally happened. You've lost your poor little mind." She said and laughed. Crim rolled his eyes again and began to dry another plate.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that right, Malya?" The otter maid smiled as she washed another dish.

"I scare myself sometimes too mate." She replied with a wink and both creatures broke down laughing. 

Pondara, an old mouse wife and mother of Redwall paced nervously back and forth near the doors of the Great Hall. Her paws constantly rubbed together as she looked out the windows near by and whispered frantically to herself.

"He'll be back any second, I know it. He'll be back, he has to come back." She watched as another light snow storm began to blow across the land and she sighed deeply, leaning back against the wall. 

Kenyo was walking down the hall towards Cavern Hole for a light snack when he saw Pondara near the door. His brow furrowed deeply and he changed his course and walked up to the mouse.

"Is everything alright Pondara?" He asked in a kind and concerned voice, typical of the warrior. Pondara sighed and looked at Kenyo, her eyes full of worry and unshed tears.

"No, my son Tellio went out earlier to explore Mossflower and he hasn't come back yet. He's been missing since this morning but I just figured he had taken refuge from the storm in the Log a Log camp. But that was hours ago, he would have been back by now. I'm so worried Kenyo, what if he's hurt?" Her paws began to shake worriedly and she looked pleadingly to the warrior. Kenyo put a comforting paw on her shoulder and smiled to reassure her.

"Don't worry, you just go right up to bed and I'll watch out for Tellio. I'll even go out there to find him myself. I'm sure he's just resting with the GUOSIM because of the storm earlier. Don't worry, he'll come back." Pondara seemed to find comfort in his words and she nodded to him.

"Thank you Kenyo, I feel much better now that you'll look for my Tellio." Kenyo patted her shoulder and steered her towards the stairs.

"That's right Pondara, I'll find him, now you just rest," With that, the old mouse walked up the stairs to the dormitories. Once she was gone, Kenyo sighed and headed towards Cavern Hole. 

Crim was just putting a clean dish into the cupboard when he heard Kenyo walk into the dinning area. The squirrel bit his lip slightly and looked out the door to see what the warrior was doing, curiosity written on his face. Malya turned her head to glance at the squirrel and she rolled her eyes as she stood next to him.

"Bein a peeping Tom mate?" She asked as she dried a dish with Crim's dish rag. The squirrel shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering what Kenyo was up to," Malya raised an eye and pointed a claw at him.

"That would be a peeping Tom mate." She said just as Kenyo passed the door and went towards the abbot and Renla. Both squirrel and otter ducked from the warrior so they wouldn't be seen and hurriedly scooted towards an area of the kitchen so they could hear what was happening. 

"Abbot Welkum, Renla, can I have a word please?" Kenyo asked as he neared the two. Just by the look on the warrior's face, they could sense that something was wrong. Welkum pulled forth a chair for Kenyo and held out a paw.

"Proceed," he said, watching the mouse closely. Kenyo sighed and instead leaned against the table as he spoke.

"Well, evidently, Tellio was out in Mossflower early this morning and he hasn't been seen since. Pondara was down by the Great Hall doors, pacing around and it took me awhile to get her to stop worrying." He blinked a couple of times as the low torches in the room bothered his eyes. "I told her that we would send a couple beasts out to find Tellio, though I imagine that he's probably at the shrew camp, but we can't be to sure." Welkum looked very unnerved by this news and he cleaned his spectacles, like he always did when he was troubled.

"You don't think that there were vermin out there that could have taken the lad do you?" Kenyo blew out a breath and shook his head.

"It's possible but I'm not sure. All we can do is go and find him." He stood tall again and looked at the abbot. "With your permission, I'd like to arrange a small search party to find him." Welkum nodded instantly. 

"Of course, of course but I think it best that we wait till morning. We may have already lost one, we don't need to lose any more beasts." Kenyo nodded.

"As you wish Welkum." He said then frowned deeply. "We're going to have to tell Crim about this, you know that right?" The abbot sighed and nodded. 

"Yes, I know." 

Crim jerked back slightly in the kitchen and looked at Malya. 

"Why do they have to tell me this? I mean, yes I would want to know but so would every beast else. Why single me out?" Malya grumbled and threw a paw over his mouth.

"Well we'll never know with ya yakkin like an old hare wife. Now, shhh and listen." Crim pushed her paw away and did as she bade. 

Renla put her paws on her hips and shook her head.

"Figures that this had to happen now. I mean, he just got a little more situated around here and now we have to give him the scroll?" Welkum nodded gravely. 

"I'm afraid we do. We knew this would happen, the poem in the scroll said-" 

"Oh to Dark Forest with the poem and the scroll, just another way to spread more heart break and misery," the badger interrupted heatedly. Kenyo sighed then looked up at her.

"And I thought you were the one that wanted to give him the scroll in the first place." The badger rolled her eyes.

"I just thought he should know and that we should stop lying to him."

"Lying to me about what?" Crim asked suddenly, to intrigued to keep quiet. Kenyo, Welkum and Renla all turned as one to look at the squirrel as he stood at the kitchen door, Malya peeking out. Welkum put a paw to his head.

"I forgot they were in there," He muttered quietly. Crim took another step towards the group, a curious look on his face. 

"What have you been lying to me about?" He asked again. Welkum looked at Kenyo who nodded slowly then to Renla who did the same. Sighing quietly, the abbot withdrew a scroll from his habit and handed it to Crim, a grim look on his old features.

"CrimsonRay, this is what happened the night that you came to us. A young squirrel came and dropped you at our door in the middle of the night and gave this scroll to Kenyo to give to you when you got older. Well, according to the scroll, the time for you to receive it is now." The abbot sat down on a chair and watched Crim as the squirrel slowly opened the scroll. 

He first removed an intricate fabric that had been wrapped around the scroll, and dropped it to the ground. The old bark scroll crackled as he unrolled it slowly, revealing the age of it. As he opened it, an oak leaf fell to the ground at his footpaws. Delicately, the squirrel picked the leaf up and looked at it. Welkum tapped him on the shoulder gently. 

"Read the scroll first young one." Crim nodded slowly and looked at the scroll as Malya came up behind him and put a paw on his shoulder, reading also.

_Dear CrimsonRay,_

You may not know me, but my name is Valena, sister to your mother Sunbeam, a very sweet and kind squirrel. She was the healer and the seer of the family, strange to believe but true. She had the most beautiful sun ray fur that has been passed down to you. Your father was a warrior, very strong and fierce with the darkest fur that you would have ever seen. His name was Punico the fierce. I, on the other hand, am a light brown squirrel, very different then your mother. 

CrimsonRay, when you read this, I am sorry to say that your parents, they will be gone, as will I most likely. Your mother told me of the events that are going to happen the night that I take you to Redwall abbey and it is important that you know. This is what she has told me:

In the dead of winter, a mink will come with the name of Stelumos. He is an evil mink who will kill any beast in his way. He will come to our village and burn it to ashes and enslave the inhabitants. What will happen is, he will take me and my husband captive and take young CrimsonRay and his sister away from us. He will keep our daughter but leave CrimsonRay to die in the cold. Valena, you must take CrimsonRay to Redwall abbey and let him live there until the time comes when the mouse of Redwall goes missing on the same night, seasons later, that he arrived, when he must read this scroll. Our fates, my husband and I, have been decided and we will die the night that Stelumos comes. Valena, you must take CrimsonRay to Redwall and he must grow in peace there until the time comes when he must read the scroll.

These were the words of your mother as she told me. CrimsonRay, the time has come for you to know what you must do in your life. You must find your sister, and you are the one who must help defeat Stelumos and free Mossflower. This is a heavy burden for one so young but your mother has seen it and she has never been wrong before. She doesn't know where your sister will go, she doesn't know what will happen. All she knows is the poem that she heard in her dreams by a warrior mouse. Read the poem CrimsonRay, and may the fate's be with you. 

All our love,

Valena, Punico and Sunbeam 

Crim blinked several times after he read the letter, as if trying to dislodge something from his eyes. He looked at Welkum, Kenyo and Renla.

"This really happened, didn't it? My parents were killed and the town burned?" All three looked at one another and as one they nodded. Crim stared down at the parchment and slowly sat down, his face a mask of anger, confusion and sadness. He then looked at the oak leaf that had fallen out earlier and began to read the content.

__

In the mist of winter

When the young mouse goes amiss 

With the warrior you must go

To solve his disappearance

Trouble you shall find

When you scout the frosted land

The one cloaked in ebony

Will be close at hand

Follow true, your senses 

And follow the one lost

Try hard to befriend her

Try this at any cost

The one shrouded in darkness

Is the key to Redwall's fall

Be watchful of the black one

And protect her from them all

You must find this lost one

And bring the lost one home

Redwall will be betrayed 

And then you two must roam

Look for new protection

From across the sea

Defeat the sword of Doomsfate

And set Mossflower free

Some will fall in battle

And some blood will be shed

Some will kill the living

Some will mourn the dead

All will appear hidden

Until the battle's won

Until the ray and ebony

Become two as one

Crim stared at the poem, utterly confused and unsure of how to react. In just a mere few minutes, his life had been shattered as his eyes were opened to his past. At first all he could feel was confusion, then suddenly out of the depths of his heart, he felt an unspeakable rage well within him, directed at who, he didn't know. But he did not let the anger get the best of him and he slowly folded the poem within his tunic, strapped the scroll to his belt and turned to leave the room.

Abbot Welkum frowned a deep frown and placed a comforting paw on the squirrel's shoulder.

"CrimsonRay, you must understand that we wanted to tell you but, it was not the time. I am truly sorry my son." Crim stopped for a moment then turned to face the Abbot, a strange, almost frightening look on his face.

"Don't feel sorry for me, abbot, I don't want pity." That was the last that the beasts heard from Crim as he left the room towards the dormitories. Malya lowered her head in sadness and saw the fabric binding the scroll lying at her footpaws. She plucked it up from the ground and looked at Abbot Welkum, Kenyo and Renla, who all acted as if the world had come to an end. Malya cleared her throat to catch their attention and spoke in a soft voice.

"I'm gonna go and check on Crim mates, make sure he is alright." Renla shook her great furred head at the young otter maid.

"No, let Crim have some time to-" She was cut off as Welkum put a paw on her shoulder.

"Go on my dear, speak with him." he said kindly. Malya smiled one her of beautiful smiles, curtsied to the three creatures and left the room. The badger looked down at the Abbot, a bit confused. 

"I thought that Crim needed time to think this over." She said as she watched Malya close the door. Kenyo spoke up for the first time since he walked in the room.

"Sometimes when something unexpected happens, something that is so disturbing or shocking, a friend is the best medicine." Welkum nodded instantly at the warrior.

"Aye, couldn't have said it better myself Kenyo, me lad." The warrior mouse nodded then let out a sigh that he had been holding back.

"Would you like me to talk to Skipper and see if I can get a couple beasts to come with me to look for Tellio? Obviously Crim is going to have to go with us, or at least I believe what the poem means." Welkum slowly nodded and yawned.

"That would be my desirable action Kenyo. We'll arrange the party in the morning, now, let's all get some sleep and hope that this thing will, well, blow over slightly in the morning." The abbot cleaned his spectacles for about the fifth time that day and the three abbey dwellers bid each other goodnight, to go about their business, Kenyo to speak with Skipper, Renla to the kitchen to start preparations for the morning breakfast, and Abbot Welkum to the tapestry in the Great Hall. 

Abbot Welkum strolled quietly down the hall, his thoughts mingled together so that he couldn't figure out what he was exactly thinking about. He released a quiet sigh and went to reach for his spectacles again when he stopped himself and chuckled

"Enough of that Welkum, you're going to end up putting a whole in the lens." He said to himself then turned to look at Martin. The warrior stood as proud as ever, his faithful sword in his paws. The abbot looked at the pictures on the tapestry for awhile when he noticed a piece that was missing from the lower corner. He frowned deeply and walked over to it. It was as if the ones that made the tapestry had forgotten to make a piece for it. What was odd to him was that he had never before noticed it until now. Thinking he was just overly tired, he yawned and walked towards his room.

"Good night Martin, sleep well." He said as he disappeared around the corner. A soft, almost melodic voice seemed to answer into the night.

"Good night father abbot," then all was quiet. The moon shone brightly on the tapestry, and reflected off of the wall where the missing piece of the tapestry was suppose to hang.

Malya walked quietly up the stairs to check on Crim, her footpaws taking each step with care. She was just about to round the corner when Sprypaw suddenly bumped right into her and almost sent the otter maid into a whirl. She let out a cry of dismay which was quickly silenced as Sprypaw cupped a paw to her muzzle.

"Shhh! Are ye trying to wake up the whole bloomin abbey, wot?" Malya rolled her eyes and shoved his paw away quickly.

"What are you doin up mate?" She asked as the hare looked around as if he was nervous about something. Malya looked suspiciously at him and folded her paws across her chest. "You wouldn't be chancing to go down and steal some food would ya mate?" She asked as the hare began to creep down the stares. Sprypaw chuckled nervously but with humor and nodded.

"Um…shh, that's where I'm bally well be goin me gel, wot wot!" He said and began to steal down the stairs. Malya frowned suddenly and grabbed his paw.

"Sprypaw wait. Has Crim been up here?" Sprypaw rolled his eyes and pulled his paw away.

"Yes, yes, yes now off with ya me gel," He said and kept moving but Malya grabbed his paw again. Sprypaw let off a loud huff and stared at her.

"Now what in the bloomin world do ya-" his words died on his tongue as he saw the heartbroken look in Malya's eyes. The hare stepped up and looked her up and down. "What's up me gel, wot? Something the matter?" Malya nodded slowly and spoke in a hush.

"Crim found out the origin of his family, Sprypaw. They were murdered, mate, murdered!" Sprypaw looked down at her in disbelief and glanced up at the dormitories worriedly. 

"Well, Crim did looked rather bally upset when he came in wot. What should we bally well do?" Malya sighed quietly then nodded slightly to the hare.

"I..I'm gonna have a talk with him, mate, see if I kin bring him round," the hare nodded and patted her shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Yer a good one me gel, wot. I'd bally well talk with him but, ya jolly well know me, probably make him cry, eh wot, wot wot!" Malya grabbed his mouth and nodded, annoyance in her look.

"Well if ya don't get out o here so I kin talk to him, I'll give you something to cry about mate," Sprypaw looked at her with mock horror.

"By jove, where has the jolly maid gone, I fear she has been jolly well replaced by a grumpy otter maid, wot!" Malya rolled her eyes, while giving him a light shove towards the stairs. 

"Off with ya, ya great foodbag you, afore I tan your hide with me sandal." Sprypaw stood at a mock attention pose.

"Yes sah! Sah! Malya sah! I'll get right o mmmpphhh" Malya giggled as Sprypaw stood dumbfounded with her sandal, which she had thrown, stuck in his mouth. The hare put on a face of fake indignation and started down the stairs, the sandal still in his mouth. Malya laughed then walked into the dormitories to find Crim.

CrimsonRay sat with his back to the door and his footpaws pulled up to his chest on his bunk. He stared out into the snowy night as the crescent moon shimmered across his fur, almost appearing to make him glow a faint, blue light. His paws clutched the scroll and poem that had just shattered his mind, his heart, and his feelings. How could they not tell me? He thought to himself in anger. Why hide it from me and lie? 

His sun red tail twitched agitatedly back and forth as the thoughts ran through his head. Malya took a cautious step forward and whispered his name.

"Crim? Ya alright, mate?" Crim sat rigged for a moment, and completely silent, then arched his back and shook his head.

"No Malya, I'm not," was all that came as a reply. The otter maiden sighed quietly as she walked over to his bunk, and sat at the edge, quietly staring at him. Neither spoke. Malya watched her friend worriedly while Crim merely looked out into the night sky, the moon flashing in his eyes dangerously. 

"Why didn't they tell me sooner?" Crim asked suddenly. Caught off guard, Malya wasn't ready to answer the question and she merely shrugged in reply. Crim nodded then stood up and moved towards the door, his paws clenching and unclenching. Malya stood up quickly and barred his way.

"Crim, mate, wait a sec and talk to me." She pleaded with him. Crim looked her over and shook his head slowly as anger began to take over his mind and heart. Malya shook her head and put a paw on his shoulder. "Crim, tell me why your are so angry mate" She said quietly to him. The squirrel stared at the otter maid and shook his head yet again.

"You wouldn't understand, now move Malya." Stubborn as can be, the otter folded her paws across her chest, her eyes burrowing into his.

"Not until you tell me why you are so upset" Crim suddenly hurled the scroll across the room in anger and stared at her, his eyes welling with tears and the unmistakable glint of hatred. 

"Why am I so upset? I'll tell you why Malya. All these seasons I had believed them, thought that I was just dropped off to be taken care of. My life was fine, was going the right way then all of the sudden I find out my parents were murdered, my sister, whom I never knew about, was kidnapped and now I have to rescue her plus help save Mossflower and all I have to aid me is a….a stupid poem and scroll! That's why I'm so upset now ju….just leave me alone!" The squirrel sank weakly to his knees, grief taking away all his strength. Malya glanced at all the beasts that had awakened because of his yelling and gently kneeled down beside him while wrapping her paws around his neck.

"Come on Crim, let it out, it's alright mate" Crim pulled away from the otter and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"What am I supposed to do Malya? What am I suppose to do?" The otter maiden sighed as she stood, walked over and retrieved the scroll then dropped it back into his paws.

"I think you know exactly what you are suppose to do Crim. Follow the poem and the letter. Find your sister, help save Mossflower." Crim put a paw to his face and grumbled. 

"I'm not a warrior Malya, and I've always wanted to live a peaceful life, so why do I get picked for this?" Malya shrugged her shoulders a grin creased across her pretty face.

"Don't know mate, fate's a funny thing, ain't it." Crim rolled his eyes as he stood back up, his tail twitching in a thoughtful way.

"Oh yes, it's hilarious." he muttered then fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Life just isn't fair" He said in a hushed voice. Malya giggled beneath her breath and she pounced on his stomach.

"Then ya just got to make it fair mate!" She yelled and her cry was met by ssshhhhhhhsss! from the other abbey beasts that were in the dormitory, as well as a pained oomph! from Crim as she pounced on his stomach. The young squirrel stared at his friend and finally sighed and smiled

"Ya know what Malya, you really have a way with words, did you know that?" The otter maid smiled cheekily as she pulled off of her friend, fixing her fur as she did so.

"Well of course. It be one o me best attributes. Now come on, buck up Crim and take a nice long-"

"Help! Bloomin badger loose in the hall wot! AHHHHH!!!" Crim and Malya looked at one another at the yell.

"What in the world?" Malya asked and they both opened the door to the dormitories as Sprypaw went tearing past them down the hall, a basket filled to the brim with left over food clattering in his paws. Crim laughed as Sprypaw ran then glanced down the hall to see Renla dashing after the hare, a rolling pin in her paw, and flour all over her face.

"Get back here you little snip! I'll teach you to burst flour bags just to get food!" The badger went racing past the door with Malya and Crim having to hold onto one another to keep from doubling over in laughter. A loud clatter was heard and Sprypaw's protests rang through the hall.

"Now I say marm, this is bally undignified, wot! Let me go you..you, wot wot!" Renla came walking calmly back down the hall, holding Sprypaw around the waist by her side. The hare had the basket stuck over his head, jelly pastries and candied nuts sticking to his fur. He had his paws crossed and as the badger started down the stairs the hare began to get nervous.

"I say me gel, where we jolly well goin?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as he could. Renla jerked him slightly as she headed towards the abbey doors, Crim, Malya and a whole bunch of abbey dwellers close behind,

"Don't you 'me gel' me you flopped eared food bag." She said and Crim could tell the badger was having a tough time keeping a straight face. She opened one of the abbey doors, the cold winter air billowing into the abbey and making every beast shiver. The badger picked up the hare off the ground. Sprypaw, lifted the basket slightly and caught on to her plan. He held up his paws pleadingly.

"Now, now you wouldn't jolly well throw a chap into the bally ol snow would ya, wot?" Renla grinned and started to heave him up.

"1" Sprypaw's eyes grew wide.

"Now, I…I'm sure we kin work something out wot?"

"2" 

"Please, please, no, don't you even think about it wot!"

"3!"

"AAHHHH" On the count of three, Renla tossed the hare out the door and right into a huge snow bank. Sprypaw landed head first into the snow and all that could be seen of him were his hind legs and his fluffy tail. Half of the abbey members fell over laughing, their sides aching as they watched the hare dig his head out and glare at them.

"I say bally bad form letting a chap stay stuck like this. Bally bad form wot!" Renla turned, dusting her paws and bellowed.

"Alright, now all of you off to bed, before I decide to throw you out like Sprypaw. Go!" Still laughing, the abbey beasts climbed the stairs back to their rooms. Renla chuckled as Kenyo walked up to the door and looked questioningly up to the badger. "Think I over did it this time Kenyo?" She asked the warrior. Kenyo looked out at the hare then up to the badger with the flour covered face and even the warrior couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"No, no, I think you did just what you should have done." He laughed and looked at Crim and Malya. "Come on, we better dig him out." Renla put a paw on the warrior's shoulder and winked.

"Now why should we let the young`ns get their paws all wet? Why don't we let Sprypaw dig himself out?" The hare heard the comment and yelled.

"Hey! Shame on you marm, bally bad form! You'll be hearin complaints from Salamandastron itself for the treatment of it's youngest recruit, wot, wot!" Renla rolled her eyes and started to shut the door.

"You forget Sprypaw, the badger lord's my cousin, I think he would hear me out more then a simple hare," Sprypaw sputtered in the snow and grumbled.

"Flippin rude of them, wot! Teasin a chap while he's jolly well stuck up to his flippen ears in this frozen snow, wot" Crim shook his head and walked outside.

"I'll get him out," he said and walked over to the hare who still had his paws folded. Kenyo chuckled again and helped Crim with digging the hare out. It wasn't long till Sprypaw was on his own two footpaws and stomping off towards the dormitories.

"Bad, form, bally bad form," he muttered but ran as Renla gave him a wicked grin. Warrior and novice entered back into the abbey and Renla shook her head.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with him." She said in mock despair. Malya giggled.

"Just threaten to chuck him in a snow bank mate, and that'll do the trick." Renla patted the otter on the head then yawned. 

"Well, I'm off to bed, you three ought to be too. See you all in the morning." She bid them good night then walked up the stairs. Not but two minutes later was there a growl and a startled cry from Sprypaw then all was silent again. Kenyo shook his head and nodded towards the dormitories. 

"Alright you two, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning Crim when we go on the search." The young squirrel nodded and walked with Malya up the stairs. Kenyo smiled then walked off to do his own bidding. 

The scroll had been revealed and the poem was read. Now it was up to Crim to figure out the rest.


	5. Chapter 4 Frosted Lands, Frozen Tears

**Two As One Chapter: 4**

_Three figures stood before Ebonia. One was a large midnight black squirrel, the others a female squirrel with fur the color of the first rays of light and the third she could barely make out. It appeared to be a shadow of a creature she once knew a long, long time ago but alas, she could not tell who it was, nor what it looked like. Suddenly, flames burst in front of her eyes and the two elder squirrels were engulfed within the fire, but the shadowed creature stood facing her, a sword in it's paws. She tried to see who the creature was and just as the figure began to clear-_

"Ebonia! Get yer lazy rear end out o that tree!" Ebonia woke with a start as Stelumos shouted at her from the ground. The black squirrel sat up and rubbed her eyes, the dream still intent within her head. It wasn't the first time she had had that dream and she knew it wouldn't be the last. With a heavy sigh, Ebonia leapt down and landed nimbly with all the grace of a squirrel. Her cheek still throbbed a bit from Stelumos striking her but she didn't display her feelings as she walked over to the vermin leader.

Bemal was standing right beside the mink, a cup within her paws that undoubtedly held Ebonia's favorite drink, mint tea. As the squirrel walked beside the vixen, she took the cup and drank the tea slowly, coming fully awake. After she had finished, she gave the cup back to Bemal and stood with her paws folded across her chest, her eyes looking lazily over the mink.

"What do you need oh great on?" She asked, trying not to spit the words out with sarcasm. Stelumos raised an eye at the young squirrel and tapped his claws against his sword, 'Doomsfate'.

"We're gettin ready to set my plan into action." Ebonia tilted her head to her leader.

"And what plan would that be?" She asked, yawning slightly. Stelumos couldn't suppress an evil grin.

"The plan that says yer gonna infiltrate Redwall from the inside." This brought Ebonia's yawn to a dead halt and she glared at the vermin.

"Alright, what's going on?" She asked and the vermin grabbed her around the shoulders and steered her towards his horde to tell her of his plan.

Crim woke up early the next morning as Kenyo shook the young squirrel from his dreams. The warrior mouse stood with his paws on his hips and nodded to Crim as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning CrimsonRay. Are you ready to go on the patrol with me and Skipper?" He asked in a voice that showed he was worried about his young charge. Crim nodded slowly then stood up and, instead of donning his normal green habit, he fitted himself with a green tunic that stopped just below the waist. Along with the tunic he fitted a dark black belt around his waist to hold a small dagger that Kenyo had give him years before if he would ever have need of it. Kenyo nodded approvingly as Crim tied a green habit cloak over his shoulders to protect him from the cold.

"Alright, let's get going, Crim." Kenyo said and turned to leave the room, the younger squirrel not lagging far behind. 

They made their way down the stairs, nodding at the beasts that had just awoken from their deep slumber. As Crim neared the door, he saw a familiar face smiling at him, clad in a deep blue tunic that went down to her ankles and long flowing sleeves that protected her arms. Crim looked questioningly up to Kenyo.

"Malya's coming too?" He asked. The warrior mouse eyed the young otter maid as she waited for them near the door. Kenyo marched up to her, paws across his chest and raised an eye. 

"Malya, stay here, alright. It's not safe if there are vermin out there." Malya appeared to brush away the words as if they had no meaning to her.

"Vermin, I kin handle them sir, with me sling that is. Besides, if one of you mates gets hurt, I have healing skills that I can try out." Kenyo frowned and shook his head.

"Malya, I want you to stay here, I can't watch you every step of the way and I don't think your father would be to pleased to know that you're coming with us."

"I'll keep an eye on her sah, wot wot!" Sprypaw said as he rounded the corner, munching on an earlier morning scone. Kenyo sighed in relief and nodded to the hare in thanks.

"Thank you Sprypaw, see you all later." He turned to leave when the hare jumped in front of him, barring his way.

"Whoa, wait a dashed minute, I'm jolly well coming too, I said I'd watch the gel while I'm with you all, wot wot." Kenyo stared at the otter and hare and appeared as if he just wanted to yell out in frustration but Crim smiled lightly at his friends then looked at Kenyo.

"Oh let em come, they can't be to much trouble so long as Sprypaw doesn't start singing." Kenyo chuckled as he saw the indignant look on the hare's face.

"I say sah, that was jolly well uncalled for wot wot! I can sing so well the birds in the bloomin trees all get quiet, wot." Malya walked next to Crim and whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, cause they all died o fright," She muttered and Crim put his paw over his mouth to try and keep himself from laughing. Kenyo rolled his eyes then chuckled quietly and opened the door.

"Well Sprypaw, if we run into any vermin, just start singing and I think that'll solve our problem." He replied as he walked out. The hare stood dumbfounded for a moment, as if contemplating on what to say but he merely shrugged and followed the warrior and the others out the door.

Waiting near the frozen pond was Skipper, head of the otters, a couple of his close friends, as well as a young female squirrel who looked to be older then Crim. Skipper was a rather tall otter and muscular with a thin blue bandana tied around his head, a black vest filled with a pouch for stones and a brown belt that matched his fur to hold a dagger and a sling shot. His otters beside him were an older male and a younger female, both with the same light brown colored fur who looked to be brother and sister. The male was wearing a simple blue jerkin with a tight belt that held a rapier and sling shot. A javelin was attacked to a back strap and hung loosely across his broad shoulders. The female in question wore a light green tunic to match the color of her eyes. A belt with a healers bag wrapped firmly around her waist. She also wore a back strap that held a bow with a quiver of green feathered arrows.

The squirrel was, strangely enough, a gray squirrel and young in her years. She was clad in a rose colored tunic that traveled below her waist. A green sash was tied around her waist with a quiver of arrows and a long bow rested in her paws. She surveyed the search party with stunning gold eyes and leaned on her bow. Kenyo stopped Sprypaw and Crim while Malya ran up to her father who was the other male otter. He shook his head at his young daughter.

"Malya, what do ya think yer doin?" He asked but when he caught the look from Skipper to relax he nodded and patted his daughter gently on the head. Kenyo nodded and introduced everybody to one another.

"Crim, Sprypaw, you both know Skipper already. Next to him is his right paw otter, Jenkins, Malya's father of course, next to him is his sister, SilverStreak, and beside her is our tracker squirrel, Katal. Everybody, this is Crim and Sprypaw, they'll be scouting with us." Katal raised an eye and stared at Crim.

"Ya sure these young`ns kin handle it Kenyo?" She asked, her eyes looking heavily laden but ready for anything. Kenyo put a firm paw around Crim's shoulders.

"They'll be fine Katal, and young Crim here has to come anyways, no arguments." The squirrel stared at Kenyo for a moment then at Crim and Sprypaw.

"Well fine, just askin, but watch yer backs, can't protect ya every step o the way." She nodded then leapt into a tree, ready to begin the search. Crim bit his lip slightly and glanced at the warrior mouse who seemed to have a disapproving look in his eyes.

"She doesn't like me very much does she?" He asked. Kenyo looked down and chuckled.

"Don't worry, she's always like that, just has to warm up to you that's all." Crim felt a little reassured by the warrior as he smiled kindly at him, but his nerves were turning on the inside. His paw gripped the poem that he had rewritten on a piece of parchment, and although he felt he wasn't ready for this, he made no complaints. Kenyo blew out a sigh then began to walk towards the gates of Redwall.

"Alright, let's get going. Katal, stay in the trees and search ahead, warn us if you see anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the routine," came the reply. Kenyo chortled quietly then continued.

"Alright, the rest of you let's stay in one group, we don't want to get lost and have to send out another search party. All in favor, say Aye." 

"Aye!!" Kenyo nodded then opened the gates.

"Alright troops, let's move out!" With that, the search party left the abbey, unaware that two pairs of eyes were watching them closely. One disappeared and went within the forest, the other went to make it's report. 

Ebonia threw her paws in the air and stared at the mink.

"Alright, let me get this straight. You want me, to dye my fur brown, then have Bemal open up my wounds that you so charitably bestowed me, Stelumos, then let you whip me a couple times just to make me look like a run away slave. Then…then you want me to run through the forest with you in pursuit and have me get to the abbey where they will think I'm a good beast and let me in. Then you want me to learn all their secrets so I can give them to you and you can attack?!" Stelumos nodded smugly. 

"That's the plan." Ebonia stood for a moment besides Bemal, complete disbelief showing on her face. After a moment she shook her head and started to walk away.

"You're insane." A blade was at her throat in a mere second as a rat from behind a tree stepped in front of her. She jumped back in surprise and looked at the mink who was grinning evily at her.

"It may be insane but ya are gonna have to go along wit it." Ebonia turned to face him, an angry scowl across her face and her paws folded.

"Really? And why should I if I feel it's a foolish idea?" Stelumos snickered and snapped his claws. Two vermin dragged the chained Tellio out and dropped him to the ground just below Stelumos. The mink stepped on the mouse's back, driving him into the cold snow beneath him, and unsheathed his sword.

"Ye have no choice. Either ya do it, or this pathetic mouse here dies," He growled and began to raise the sword over the trembling mouse's head. Ebonia narrowed her eyes at the mink then snorted.

"Fine, kill him, makes no difference to me. If you kill him, you'll have nothing to bargain me for anyways." She said casually, trying to bluff. Tellio stared up at her from the ground and Stelumos chuckled as he lowered the sword to his side.

"Hehe, yer a tough one Ebonia. How bout this." he suddenly moved beside Bemal and had the blade pressed against the vixen's throat before she knew what was happening. Ebonia took a step forward but the mink dug the blade deeper. The silver vixen glanced up at Stelumos, her face expressionless as if she knew this was going to happen. The mink stared down at the black squirrel and snickered.

"Wot about if I killed yer friend here? I kin always get meself another seer. Now, are ye gonna do what I ask or do I have to kill the vixen?" He dug the blade deeper until a trickle of blood began to run down the vixen's silver fur. She stood still and unmoving as Ebonia, shaking in rage, finally held her head in defeat and nodded.

"Fine, I'll do as you ask." A growl emitted beneath her breath and the mink grinned as he shoved the vixen away from him.

"Good, Bemal, prepare her." He glanced over at his right paw rat. "Hensfloral, the whip if you will." The rat smirked at the squirrel and nodded, his paw moving towards the slaver whip at his side.

"As you wish, me lawd." Stepping forward, he drew the whip, ready to do his part. Ebonia stared at the rat then at the mink, hate radiating in her eyes but she finally let Bemal take her away to dye her fur so she would fit in with the rest of the Redwallers.

Stelumos snickered then picked the mouse up by the scruff of the neck and grinned at him.

"Yer abbey ain't gonna be standin long once me spy gets in there." he sneered. Tellio struggled in the chains and stared fearfully into the mink's eyes.

"It won't happen mink." he whispered nervously. Stelumos raised an eye curiously.

"Oh really, and why not?" The mouse looked into the eyes of his captor and spoke with confidence that he didn't know he had.

"Because, unlike you, that squirrel has a heart and she'll do what she thinks is right." The mink stood speechless, just staring at the mouse. After what seemed like an hour, though was more like five seconds, he tossed the mouse to one of the slavers.

"Make sure he's bound tight wit the rest o em." He growled and stalked off, his mind wandering for awhile. Surely the mouse couldn't be right about his killer and spy having a heart, could he? Alas, he did not know and he walked away, waiting for word that the squirrel was ready.

Suddenly, a ferret appeared from the trees near him.

"Lawd Stelumos, I have news." The mink turned to stare at his spy and he nodded, with a startled look from the sudden appearance of the vermin showing on his face.

"Go on." The ferret, cloaked in a pure black tunic and cape looked at the ground as he made his report.

"The Redwallers are sending a search party o great one, they will be coming this way soon." Stelumos stood for a moment, assessing his plans. After a moment he looked back to the slaver that was holding Tellio and called him back. 

"Change of plans. Gag the mouse and follow me. Have about a score of vermin follow me, we're going hunting." he grinned malevolently and the weasel slaver bowed in respect.

"As ye wish." he said and left to take care of Tellio. Stelumos turned back to his spy.

"Go, report to me when they get close." The ferret nodded and disappeared again. Stelumos chuckled and began to walk away to think over his plans. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the pair of eyes watching him closely then disappearing into the woods.

Crim and the search party had been walking for nearly an hour before Sprypaw began to complain.

"Confounded snow, flippen rude o the winter to jolly well freeze a chaps footpaws, wot wot! Bally rude!"

"Aw, will yer stop yer complainin long ears. Kinda hard to track with yer yap goin like that." Katal called from the tree above them. Sprypaw grumbled and kicked at the snow.

"Humph, squirrels, think they bally well know everything. I hope ya slip up their ya ol tree walloper you and end up on yer bottom in the flippen snow, wot w mmpph!!" A snow paw suddenly flew from the tree and silenced the hare as it covered his face. A sigh of relief came from the trees.

"Awww, much better." The others chuckled as Sprypaw spit the snow ball out and stamped his paw on the ground.

"Flippen rude, wot wot!" He grumbled and ducked as another snow ball headed his way. Kenyo shook his head, laughing quietly then glanced back at Crim who had fallen behind and was reading the poem again. The warrior slowed his pace and strolled along side the squirrel.

"What's the matter Crim?" He asked as he looked over at the scroll. Crim sighed and pointed to the lines he was reading.

"It's these lines that bother me Kenyo. They say: 

In the mist of winter

When the young mouse goes amiss 

With the warrior you must go

To solve his disappearance

Trouble you shall find

When you scout the frosted land

The one cloaked in ebony

Will be close at hand"

Crim looked up at Kenyo and shook his head. "Obviously it is I who must go with 'the warrior', you, to find Tellio, 'the young mouse', but, I don't like how it says, 'trouble you shall find' What if something happens?" Crim folded the scroll up worriedly while Kenyo threw a paw around the young squirrel's shoulders.

"Eh, don't worry about it Crim, we've got your back and we'll protect one another." Katal suddenly hung upside down from a branch right above them and looked into Crim's eyes.

"Yeah, don't fret, there be nothing that kin escape these two eyes o mine. Don't worry Crim." She quickly pulled herself back up into the tree and Kenyo smiled as he patted Crim's back.

"Think she's warmed up to you Crim." CrimsonRay grinned and looked up after the pretty squirrel maiden when suddenly every beast stopped in their tracks. The young squirrel furrowed his brow and whispered to Kenyo.

"What's wrong. Why'd we stop?" He asked. The warrior silently withdrew the sword of Martin and looked around as he spoke.

"Katal stopped in the trees and her tail is moving around, it's a signal that vermin are close by. Just stay by me." Crim nodded and peeked over at Malya and Sprypaw. Malya was standing just behind her father, a sling in her paw and Sprypaw was in a fighting position, paws held up in a boxing matter. There was a rustling in the trees as Katal disappeared from sight for a few anxious minutes. After awhile she suddenly leapt down from the trees and nodded to Kenyo.

"Alright, I just saw a mink and some vermin walking through the woods. Looks like they have a squirrel maiden captive. She looks pretty beat up too. They also have Tellio chained and gagged."

"What color is the squirrel?" Crim asked suddenly. Katal furrowed her brow then looked at the younger squirrel.

"Like a brownish red color, why?" Crim stared at her for a moment then nodded. Katal raised an eye but shrugged and peered over at Kenyo. 

"Well, what do we do oh great warrior?" Kenyo shook his head slightly then spoke to everybeast.

"Alright, Jenkins, Katal and I will go and see if we can get the maiden and Tellio back. The rest of you will be back up if we need you. Crim, Malya, you both stay back, Sprypaw, watch over them and please make sure you don't make a sound." The hare was about to reply but then silenced and nodded. Both Crim and Malya looked at Kenyo as if they wanted to protest but one stern look from the warrior silenced them immediately. 

Jenkins gave his daughter a hug then pulled out his javelin and followed Kenyo while Katal moved through the trees. Skipper and SilverStreak nodded to Sprypaw to watch over Crim and Malya, then followed close behind the first three. Sprypaw grabbed onto the otter and squirrel's shoulders and pulled them towards a grove of trees. Crim shook the paw off and leapt into the trees just above them, and watched the warriors below as they moved, something telling him that this wasn't right. His eyes stayed on Katal a bit longer before she disappeared from sight.

"Crim, don't worry, me dad's a good fighter, they'll get the squirrel maiden and Tellio, mate." Malya said quietly from below. Crim glanced down at her and Sprypaw, a blank look upon his face. He nodded once then waited to see what would happen. 

Ebonia followed close behind the vermin, her back stinging horribly and the dye from the herbs making her skin itch. Stelumos glanced around waiting quietly for his spy to return. He peered behind himself as he saw Tellio, chained and gagged in a weasel's paws as well as Ebonia, chained herself being led by Hensfloral. The mink chuckled then glanced at Ebonia as the rat shoved her forward when she stopped. She glared up at Stelumos but said nothing, making the mink smirk.

"Now, now missy don't look so upset, it's all part o the plan." Ebonia glared at him and thought to herself, easy for you to say, you weren't the one that got whipped, but said nothing still. She peeked over at Tellio as the mouse struggled in the chains. He looked completely depressed and Ebonia could almost feel sorry for him, almost. 

A rustle near the trees announced the ferret's return. He nodded to Stelumos quickly.

"Aye, I see an otter and a mouse comin this way with a squirrel in the trees. Two more otters are following behind and a squirrel, otter and hare, young`ns are hidin in the trees. It's the search party sah, they're headin this way." Stelumos grinned and whistled. About a score of vermin stepped out from the trees, bows, spears, swords and all assortments of weapons in paw. Stelumos gave out his orders quickly.

"Alright, this is where they'll get Ebonia. Hide in the trees ya lot. When the Redwallers come o`re this way, ambush em. Capture as many as ya kin alive, kill one or two if ya please but, leave at least one to take Ebonia wit them. Aye!"

"Aye!" Stelumos nodded and as his vermin hid themselves in the trees, the mink grabbed Ebonia by the shoulder and held her firmly. "Now the fun begins. When I say run, ye start runnin, right missy?" Ebonia nodded, anger flicking in her eyes. Stelumos chuckled wickedly beneath his breath as he walked slowly forward, flanked by Hensfloral, his weasel slaver and Tellio. 

Katal stopped at the last tree before the vermin just as the horde disappeared into the trees, hiding behind the thick, bare branches to remain out of sight. She nodded slightly, her long bow in her paws. Her paws were ready to jump and she stood quietly, her senses completely attuned. 

As Stelumos, Ebonia, Tellio and his guards moved towards the tree, Kenyo and Jenkins suddenly stepped into view. The warrior mouse looked over Ebonia as she winced from Stelumos paw digging into her wounded shoulder. The mink smiled craftily and held out a paw.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A wee otter and a tiny mouse." His tail swished as he caught the glint of steal from Katal's arrow but paid no heed to it and stared at the other abbey beast. "What do ya want?" Kenyo had his paw on his sword, his eyes looking over the vermin closely.

"Two things, we want you to release the maid and we want you to hand over the mouse, now." Stelumos tilted his head.

"Quite a lot o demands ain't it mouse?" He asked. Katal began to draw her bow string back, aiming it right at the vermin. She waited silently, every nerve poised. Had she been paying attention she would have noticed the ferret tracker that was sneaking up right behind her, dagger in his paw.

Stelumos grabbed Tellio and shoved both him and Ebonia to the ground, placing both of his footpaws on their backs. Kenyo growled and Jenkins began to tap his javelin against his paw angrily as the mink tilted his head. 

"Let them go mink, we want no trouble." Kenyo said, the sword held tightly in his paws. Stelumos laughed evilly.

"Well ya know, there's a bit o a problem." Jenkins raised an eyebrow, growling heatedly under his breath.

"Really, and what problem would that be?" The mink couldn't help but smile then displayed a look of pity on his tattooed face.

"Well, there be two. You don't want trouble, we do, you have only a few in your group…" he snapped his paws as the vermin stepped out from the trees. "And I have a whole score, who do ya think has the better odds?" Kenyo and Jenkins looked completely baffled as the vermin stepped into view. Katal looked back and forth, surprised that she hadn't seen the vermin. A twig snapped behind her and she turned just as the ferret lunged the blade forward. The squirrel let off an ear piercing scream as the dagger was lodged into her chest, and she fell backwards on the branch, kicking up at the ferret. The vermin growled and was thrown from the tree. The squirrel maiden groaned and gripped the dagger but was too weak to pull it out as she yelled down.

"Kenyo! Jenkins! Fall back now!" Kenyo looked up at Katal just as the mink lunged at him and swung 'Doomsfate.' Kenyo ducked and went into a roll while the vermin horde ran at Jenkins. Arrows, spears and javelins flew at the otter and he ducked, rolled and came up behind Kenyo while launching a stone at the vermin from his sling shot. One fell dead and the otter whistled. Not a moment later, Skipper and SilverStreak jumped into the fray. 

Crim, Sprypaw and Malya had been talking amiably within the trees when they heard Katal scream. All three creatures jumped and Crim suddenly began to run in the trees. Malya saw him and cried upward.

"Crim! Wait! Kenyo told us to stay back mate!" She yelled. Crim looked down at her as he drew his dagger.

"They're in trouble Malya. If some beast is hurt, they aren't going to be able to help them and fight at the same time. Stay here, you're a healer, I'll bring whoever is wounded back here alright? Now stay, no arguments!" 

With that, the squirrel took off into the trees, remembering how the poem had said 'trouble you shall find.' Well if this isn't trouble I don't know what is, Crim thought, if any of them die, it'll be all my fault. The squirrel moved as fast as his footpaws could carry him, leaping from tree to tree with a grace that was unimaginable. He glanced behind his shoulder and saw Malya trying to refrain Sprypaw from running after him. Blowing out a sigh he made it to the scene just as Skipper was shot in the shoulder by an arrow. But his eyes quickly left Skipper and went to Katal as the ferret once again moved behind the wounded squirrel maiden, a dagger raised. He ran as fast as he could to stop the vermin.

Kenyo kicked Stelumos in the stomach and sent the mink into a tumble on the ground, right passed Tellio and Ebonia. The warrior mouse moved to help the two captives but the mink jumped again and drove him back. At the same time he growled as he passed Ebonia, signaling her to run. The squirrel got up quickly and began to run away from the battle, her wounds making her a bit slow. SilverStreak saw her and killed a vermin with her sling to give the squirrel a free passage.

"This way mate!" She called. Ebonia felt a little startled that the otter was putting her own life in danger to save her, but the squirrel ran past and headed towards Malya and Sprypaw. SilverStreak nodded and was suddenly slung to the ground as Skipper moved in front of her and took an arrow in the arm that was aimed for her chest. The female otter rolled to her footpaws.

"Thanks Skip." She said. Two vermin notched arrows to their bows and aimed them at Skipper. They were about to fire when an arrow from the trees killed one of them and Skipper killed the other with his stone. He looked up at Katal, who had weakly fired the shot and gave her a worried look as the bow slipped wearily from her paws.

He growled angrily but had to duck from a weasel. SilverStreak fought back another ferret and watched as Jenkins made his way over to the bound Tellio. Three vermin were surrounding the mouse and the otter took a hard thrust of a sword to his side but he was able to stab one through the neck and sling another vermin in the head before being knocked to the ground. Kenyo saw a rat aiming an arrow at the otter and he knocked Stelumos back slightly and threw the sword. It hit home in the rat's chest and he fell back to the ground, never to rise again. The warrior mouse dodged an in coming arrow and retrieved the sword while helping Jenkins up, who was breathing heavily from the side wound and a blow to the head. A weasel grabbed Tellio from the ground and ran back towards the horde with him, leaving Kenyo to help bring Jenkins out of battle. 

"Everybeast! Fall back now!" He bellowed and handed Jenkins to SilverStreak as he watched their retreating backs with Skipper. 

At the same time that Kenyo and the others retreated, and at the same time that ferret was bringing the dagger down on Katal, Crim suddenly launched himself and jumped on the ferret's back. The vermin hollered in anger and swung the dagger back, getting the squirrel on the side of the leg. Crim winced in pain then held his dagger and drove it down the ferret's back. The vermin stood for a moment, then went toppling from the trees just as Crim jumped and landed next to Katal. The vermin wasn't dead but sorely wounded and he growled up at the young squirrel as he cradled Katal in his paws.

"Katal, are you alright?" he asked. The squirrel maid opened her eyes weakly and chuckled. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine Crim, thanks." She shifted slightly in his arms and started to stand. Crim stood in front of her and helped her up, worry etched on his face. The elder squirrel nodded in thanks and looked over his shoulder to see a vermin aiming an arrow at his back. Katal's eyes widened and she suddenly shoved the squirrel aside.

"Crim! Watch ou-" her words died on her lips as the arrow took her right through the heart. Katal collapsed backwards next to Crim, her golden eyes glazed over in death. The young squirrel yelled in fear and shock as her paw touched his footpaw when she fell and he accidentally slipped out of the tree, right onto Skipper's shoulder as the otter was running past. Skipper looked up at him in surprise as he ran.

"Whoa! Mate, where'd ya come from?" He asked. Crim struggled to get up and cried out loud.

"Katal! Katal! We can't leave her!" He screamed. Skipper stopped in his tracks and nodded as he set the squirrel down and went towards the trees. He had taken but a step when two arrows almost pierced through his heart. He jumped back and looked at Crim.

"How bad is she? Do ya think she kin follow?" he asked. Crim shook his head as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Sh…she can't follow! Th…they killed her! She shov..shoved me out of the way an..and." He fell down to the ground as an arrow cut across his shoulder. Skipper growled and grabbed Crim then went running after the others, the young squirrel barely moving in his arms. 

SilverStreak was already back at the abbey with Sprypaw and the wounded Jenkins and Ebonia. Sprypaw had taken Jenkins and ran when SilverStreak and Ebonia had come upon him. The otter helped Ebonia towards the abbey and all of them were treated in the infirmary. Outside, Kenyo and Malya paced in front of the abbey, worriedly waiting for Skipper, Crim and Katal to get back. The warrior growled under his breath. Skipper had stayed behind to find Katal and had told him to get the others back. The warrior wanted to stay with the otter but he knew that SilverStreak would need protection while carrying Jenkins so he agreed and left Skipper. Now it was tearing him apart as he worried about the otter, not to mention Crim and Katal. 

He saw Malya rubbing her paws nervously as she paced with him. The warrior sighed and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, your father will be fine." Malya shook her head and stared at the mouse, worry plainly written on her pretty features. 

"I…I know mate, I'm just worried about the others." She whispered. Kenyo sighed and leaned against the wall. He was worried out of his mind too and he grumbled as he began to walk towards the abbey doors to leave.

"I know, so am I. Listen, stay here and I'll look for-"

"Hey, kin I get some help here!" Skipper suddenly yelled. Kenyo raced to the doors and opened them as the otter dropped the stunned Crim in his paws. "Sorry mate, shoulders killin me, couldn't hold him anymore." Kenyo looked down worriedly at the young squirrel and set him on the ground. The otter patted Kenyo's shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine mate, just had an arrow skim his shoulder and, well, went through a bit o a shock." Kenyo nodded as Malya knelt down to administer to the squirrel, and stood up to stare at Skipper.

"Where's Katal? Is she alright?" The otter stood for a moment then sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Naw mate, Crim said she was slain in the trees. Guess, or of what I could make of, a vermin was aimin fer him and she took it instead. I tried to go back fer the body but the vermin were surroundin the area so I couldn't get to her." Kenyo stared at the otter as if he had been slapped in the face. Katal dead? No it can't be true, can it? The warrior thought quietly then looked down as Crim sat up and looked around, a broken look on his face.

"She..she died for me, she took the arrow for me. I shouldn't have come." The squirrel said quietly. Malya frowned and helped Crim to his footpaws and began to lead him towards the infirmary.

"Come on mate, let's get ya to the infirmary so ye kin rest." She said and soon they were both gone, leaving Kenyo and Skipper to talk. The mouse shook his head sadly as he put his paws on his hips while looking at Skipper.

"I'll wait for awhile then go back and get her body. She deserves a proper burial." He said quietly. Skipper nodded sadly then winced as his shoulder inflamed.

"Er, beggin yer pardon but I'd best get meself up to the infirmary also, mate." Kenyo nodded instantly and as the otter strolled towards the abbey, the warrior suddenly slammed Martin's sword into the ground in anger. I was suppose to protect them. Now Katal's dead, Jenkins and Skipper are wounded and Crim is practically falling apart. I have to set things right, Kenyo thought sadly then retrieved the sword and went towards the abbey to relate the news to the abbot and Renla.

Off in Mossflower, Stelumos chuckled as he saw his vermin carelessly push Katal out of the tree. He hadn't added any Redwallers to his ranks of slaves but at least he had gotten one of them. He kicked some dirt at Katal's body then strolled back towards his horde, muttering gleefully.

"Let the birds deal with her." An evil grin played across his features. His plan had been successful and now his spy was within the abbey. As he walked towards his horde, he still didn't see the eyes that had watched the whole battle. 


	6. Chapter 5 Ivy and Guilt

**Two As One Chapter 5**

Ebonia rested in one of the infirmary's nice, comfortable beds. She had been treated by a sweet hedgehog, oddly named Sister Spring, and her wounds were feeling much better at the moment. It was odd to lie there, in a soft bed, for she had never lain anywhere except in the hard trees at night, so it was quite a change. The squirrel closed her eyes in comfort, only to be aroused as she heard voices coming up the stairs. 

"Crim, I told ya mate, it ain't yer fault what happened. Now come on and let the healer's look at ya."

"But Malya, she..she took the arrow for me. If I hadn't been in the way, she would still be alive."

"Crim, uh, you're so stubborn. I'll say it once and I ain't sayin it again, it ain't yer fault that she died, mate" There was a silence then a quiet sigh as the door opened. Ebonia quickly rested herself back on the bed and looked as if she was sleeping.

Malya led Crim over to the bed near her father, who was sleeping quietly. SilverStreak was lying on another bed near him. She wasn't wounded but she didn't want to leave her brothers side. Malya looked around and she whispered to Crim as she began to wrap his arm from the arrow wound.

"Bet ya ol Sprypaw's down making a flippen feast for himself for getting me father back here." Crim looked at her and chuckled quietly then sat down on a bed next to Ebonia. The black squirrel, now brownish red, glanced at the other squirrel. She furrowed her brow for a moment and thought to herself, why does this squirrel look, rather feel so familiar? She shook her head slightly and pulled the covers over her shoulders while watching the otter maid and the squirrel. 

Crim caught Ebonia staring at him and he looked over at her, a light smile on his face.

"Hello, you must be the squirremaiden that they rescued." Ebonia nodded quickly and sat up, trying to conjure up a sweet voice.

"Yes, those vermin have kept me a slave for quite awhile, thanks to your friends, I'm now free. I can't thank you enough." She placed an innocent smile upon her face but inside she just wanted to throw up. This was defiantly not her nature. Crim nodded while pointing to himself and the others.

"Well, I'm CrimsonRay, Crim for short, my otter friend here is Malya, the two otters over there are Jenkins, Malya's father, SilverStreak, his sister and that otter there is Skipper." Crim concluded as Skipper stumbled slightly into the room and plopped down on a bed. The squirrel frowned and walked over to Skipper as the otter released a shuttered breath.

"Skipper? Are you alright?" Crim asked as he came upon him. The otter chuckled and looked over at the squirrel, a fiery light still gleaming in his eyes.

"Aw heck mate, I've been through worse. I'll be just fine so long as Sister Shlamele doesn't try to treat me with any of her, er, concoctions. Last time she tried to heal me arm she turned me fur green. Imagine a green otter, by the claw me friends were laughin fer a week after that." Crim grinned slightly and patted Skipper on the paw.

"You're a strong one Skip, wish I had your courage." the otter shook his head and tapped his claw beneath Crim's chin.

"Aw mate, come on, ya got courage," Crim shook his head sadly and looked at the ground, a single tear beginning to stain his cheek.

"If I had courage I would have taken the arrow instead of Katal taking it for me." He was so lost in sorrow that he didn't even notice the sandal flying through the air until it hit him right across the head. 

"Oww" Crim grumbled rubbing his head. He looked over at Malya as she stood with her paws on her hips and with one footpaw missing a sandal.

"Crim stop blamin yerself afore I throw me other sandal at ya mate." She said. Crim glared at her for a moment then laughed quietly.

"Alright Malya, just no more sandals." The otter grinned and plucked the sandal from the ground, waving it in Crim's face threateningly. 

"Alright, but if`n ya blame yerself one more time I'm gonna bop ya upside the head, aye?"

"Hehe, aye Malya, aye." Both otter and squirrel stood up after a moment and smiled. Ebonia watched the two and she couldn't help but let a surprised look come over her face. She had never known the vermin around to act like that. They would kill each other and be done with it. The squirrel shook her head and closed her eyes again. When she opened them, she saw Crim and Malya staring at her.

"What?" She asked, a bit of crankiness sounding in her voice but she caught it and cleared her throat. "I mean, what do you need?" 

"Oh, we just wanted to know your name, mate." Malya said with a smile. For once, Ebonia sat dumbfounded. Ohh! I new I forgot something, a name, I need a name, she thought frantically to herself. She looked around the room for a second and saw an ivy plant on one of the wooden tables. It wasn't a real good name but it had to do and she looked at the pair quickly.

"Ivy, my name is Ivy." She replied quietly. Crim nodded and held out a paw to her.

"Nice to meet you Ivy." he said gently. Ebonia a.k.a Ivy, sat completely still, wondering why he was holding his paw out to her, no beast had ever done that before unless to strike her for being insubordinate. Crim raised a questioning eye at her while shaking his paw gently in front of her.

"What's wrong Ivy? Don't you know how to shake paws?" He asked, curious as to why she was just sitting and staring at him. The young squirrel looked up at him confused and shook her head.

"I…I don't know how to shake." She muttered softly and almost felt surprised at how pathetic her voice sounded. Malya tilted her head to the side and grinned widely as she stepped up to Crim.

"Aw, don't worry mate. Here, we'll show you." The otter maid held out her paw to Crim and he quickly took it, shaking it in a friendly manner. Malya looked down at Ebonia and grinned. "Ya see, it be easy." 

Ebonia glanced up and sighed, nodding her head slightly. So that's what this paw shaking business is all about, the squirrel thought to herself. Crim grinned at the brownish red squirrel that he saw before him and he held out his paw again. Ebonia looked a little unsure about it but after pulling her nerves together, she shook his paw. A wide smile spread across Crim's mouth as he felt her grip and once he let go, he nodded to her.

"So Ivy, would you like to get something to eat with us? We're going to give Skipper and the rest some peace and quiet and-"

"Much obliged young`n!" Jenkins said suddenly. Malya giggled quietly, already knowing that he would be alright, then continued Crim's statement. 

"Anyways, we thought we'd catch a bite since we missed breakfast and we were wondering if you would like to come with, mate?"

Ebonia looked at the two of them surprised but then remembered she was playing a sweet abbey squirrel maiden and she quickly nodded. Crim smiled kindly and held out his paw to help her up. The younger squirrel looked at him curiously but took his paw and stood on her footpaws, nodding to them.

"Lead the way." They began to walk towards the door when it opened up to reveal a rather tall and bulky female vole. She was garbed in a long brownish habit with a cord at her waist which held several pouches. She looked at the three creatures while putting her paws on her hips.

"Now just wait a minute, I need to check and make sure that you are all alright." Malya quickly held up her paws and inched past the vole, a sweet and innocent look masking her face.

"Don't worry Sister Shlamele, we were all taken care of by Sister Spring mate." Shlamele raised an eye, showing that she was clearly unhappy about not being able to treat her patients. She was about to leave in a huff when she saw Skipper trying to hide under the blankets, some spots of blood dampening the white sheets. Though the sister was worried, she couldn't help but smile that she could help some creature.

"Oh dear Skipper, you're hurt. Let me help you." The otter chieftain quickly jumped up off the bed and backed up towards the wall while trying his best to hide a look of horror.

"Oh no no, that's alright matey, I'm alright." He said desperately, wincing as his shoulder moved. Shlamele walked towards him while pulling out her herbs.

"Nonsense, I can clearly see you are hurt. Now come here you silly otter." Skipper gulped visibly, making Malya and Crim giggle at seeing the strong, mighty otter chieftain scared of a little ol vole. He jumped and tried to make a speedy escape but Shlamele merely stood in front of him and held up a calming herb to his nose. The otter sniffed and grumbled. 

"Aw clam shells." Then fell backwards onto the bed as his muscles relaxed. Shlamele grinned and turned to Malya, Ebonia and Crim while waving her paws at them.

"Alright then, away with you now, visiting hours are over." The three abbey beasts nodded quickly and left the room, Malya and Crim both trying not to burst out laughing as Skipper pleaded with them to come back.

"Please mates, don't leave me wit her, she'll turn me fur green again!" Shlamele smiled sweetly as she began to close the door to the infirmary.

"Oh nonsense Skipper I wouldn't do that, now where did I put my green healing herbs?"

"Ahhh! Save me, mates!" But Skipper's call went unanswered as Crim, Ebonia and Malya went giggling down the hall.

Back in Mossflower, Stelumos was pacing back and forth in front of Bemal, mulling over his plan while his paw tapped 'Doomsfate'. A confident smile formed across his tattooed face as he suddenly swung his sword aloft.

"It can't fail! Ebonia will play those fools in her little game and when they least expect it, she'll let us in the abbey and we take over! It's ingenious!" The mink roared with laughter at his own conniving plan. The aged vixen watched the mink with amused eyes as she swished her tail back and forth.

"If that is what you think, me lord," replied her silky and almost mysterious voice. This brought Stelumos' laughter to a grinding halt as he turned and glared at the vixen. His breath could clearly be seen as the warmth mixed with the coldness in the air. Taking a few steps forward, the mink held the sword beneath Bemal's chin and growled.

"What have you seen, me seer?" he hissed with a threatening tone. Bemal looked up at the mink and ever so slowly, she stood up and opened her long flowing cloak to him. Within her cloak, tails of all different types of animals were stowed away with care. Tails of rats, otters, mice, squirrels, any you could think of, she had. Bemal lowered her head to her leader and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Pick a tail and I shall look into your future." Stelumos looked curiously at the vixen and he grabbed the tail of a golden squirrel. Bemal took the tail from him and knelt down on the snowy ground. After clearing away some of the snow, she wrapped the tail in a circle and threw three bones, two gem stones and a pebble within the circle. She watched the way they landed with curiosity and she began to mutter beneath her breath. Her paws moved over the objects and formed odd shapes as she concentrated. The mink grew impatient easily and he growled at her.

"What do you see?" Bemal calmly stopped her chants and looked up at him.

"My lord, I cannot work if you interrupt me." Stelumos made to strike the vixen, but he thought better of it and nodded instead for her to continue. Bemal nodded once then put her paws close to the objects on the ground and began to speak.

"_Your word right now is true_

The black one shall help you through

She'll guide your wicked plan 

And help you in any way she can

Yet if the red one finds her tale

Your plan of conquest then shall fail

And if she hears another call

You, shall never own Redwall."

Bemal nodded slightly as her vision came to an end. After a moment, she looked up slowly at Stelumos who was growling in anger.

"So, ya don't know what's gonna happen?" Bemal shook her aged yet wise head.

"No my lord, I just speak of what I see." She remarked carefully to the mink. Stelumos growled once more then nodded to the vixen and walked away, strange for one that would normally beat Bemal if she spoke badly of the future. The vixen stood up after stowing her objects away and gently sat down on an old tree stump, muttering.

"Be safe Ebonia. I wish I could have told you the truth of your life, then perhaps you would be prepared for this." As the words left her mouth, the vixen closed her eyes, and slipped into a meditated state, ignoring the rants and raves from the mink. Two eyes watched the vermin and moved suddenly towards the slaves.

Tellio opened his eyes slowly as he heard the sound of metal upon metal. The mouse had fallen asleep after the weasel had chained him back with the slaves and only now did he fully awake. As his eyelids flickered open, he saw Log a Log scraping a well concealed dagger within his chains in the attempt to free his paws. Tellio sat up slowly and whispered to the shrew.

"Any luck yet?" Log a Log grunted as he grew frustrated and set his blade within his cloak again.

"Naw, it be stuck tight, been tryin fer nearly two hours." The young mouse frowned and looked over at Log a Log's son Lezlo who was sleeping soundly against his mother. Log a Log looked over also and frowned deeply. "I wish I had been able to protect them mate, I really wish." Tellio patted the shrew's shoulder gently.

"Don't blame yourself, it's the mink and squirrel's fault that we are in this. But we will be free again one day, I swear it!" He spoke with such force that a whip suddenly swung out and struck him right across the face. The weasel slaver growled at the mouse.

"Shut yer trap mouse afore I shut it fer ya!" Tellio wiped away some blood from his face and nodded obediently to the slaver.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." he mumbled off. The weasel snorted and walked away, Log a Log snarling angrily. He looked down at Tellio as the mouse shook in fear and spoke in a kinder voice.

"Ya alright lad?" Tellio nodded slowly then looked up.

"The Redwaller's will save us, I know it, but we have to get out and warn them." Log a Log nodded and took out his dagger again.

"Well, then let's get to it." He muttered and began to work on the chains again. He never noticed the two eyes that watched him, the same two eyes that had watched the battle. They blinked once then disappeared into the shadows of the trees. 

Crim, Malya and Ebonia sat together at one of the tables in Cavern Hole. A couple plates were set in front of them, one with candied nuts, one with some hot root soup that Malya had made that neither Ebonia nor Crim dared to touch, as well as some pastries and scones. Ebonia nibbled on a scone as she listened to Crim and Malya talk quietly.

"Malya, I'm telling you, the poem is coming true. I mean it said that we'd find trouble and we did. We lost Katal, that's considered trouble." The squirrel frowned deeply and Malya put a paw around his shoulders.

"Crim it ain't yer fault now continue." Crim nodded slowly then spoke again.

"We have to find the meaning to this poem but I feel like I'm forgetting something, like forgetting part of the scroll that I should look at." Malya shrugged her shoulders an stuck her paws in her pockets. Suddenly her face lit up and she snapped her claws.

"Wait, there was something else on that scroll that you didn't look at." She said excitedly. Crim looked at her side ways then noticed the confused look on Ebonia's face, for the squirrel had no idea what they were talking about. Crim smiled kindly and set the poem in front of her.

"This is what we're talking about. I received a poem a day ago that was telling me that I, well, I really don't want to explain everything over at the moment, it's…it's kind of hard." He said quietly, a frown taking over his face. Ebonia furrowed her brow slightly to the squirrel but then nodded slowly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish, that's alright Crim." She replied and jerked back a bit at how compassionate her voice sounded. The black squirrel shook her head slowly as Malya pulled out the fabric that had fallen from the scroll. With a pleased look on her face, she handed it to Crim and sat back to wait and see what the fabric contained. Crim opened it slowly and gasped out at what lay in his paws. It looked as if it had come right off the tapestry in the Great Hall. It was a well fabricated square that had pictures sewn in careful detail upon it. Crim smoothed the picture out on the table and looked over the contents in wonder. On one side there was a red squirrel that had fur that looked like the sun. On the other side there was a black squirrel that had fur as dark as ebony. In the middle there stood a mink with a sword raised in his paws and an army behind him. 

The young squirrel wrinkled his nose at the picture in confusion as Malya glanced over his shoulder.

"Whoa, that looks like something from the tapestry!" She yelled in surprise. Crim nodded and was about to speak when a huge commotion was heard from across the room. Ebonia leapt up startled and reached inside her tunic that still concealed her daggers and held them in her paws, expecting an attack to take place. But as she looked, she only saw Sprypaw looking down at a fallen plate with food on it. The hare had been walking out of the kitchen when Malya shouted and had become so startled that he dropped the plate. 

"Tis a bally well sad sight to see such go tucker going to waste, wot" The hare said in a pathetically sad voice. He turned and went to yell at Malya when he saw Ebonia with the daggers and pointed at her.

"Whoa me gel, no need to go pullin bloomin daggers out on a chap, wot wot!" He said as he began to collect the broken pieces of the plate. Crim and Malya looked up at the squirrel in complete surprise. Ebonia looked back and forth at the creatures and then put her daggers away quickly, her face turning slightly red beneath her fur.

"Er….sorry about that, he just startled me is all." she muttered and sat down, cursing herself for being so stupid. Crim and Malya nodded slowly as the otter maiden glanced at where Ebonia had sheathed the daggers.

"How long ya had daggers mate?" She asked curiously. Malya looked down at them and shrugged her shoulders. 

"For as long as I remember. I've always kept them hidden so the slavers wouldn't take them from me." It was actually the truth, she never remembered where she got the daggers from, only that they had always been with her during her life. Her paw stroked one of them as Crim spoke this time.

"How did you end up in slavery?" Ebonia stopped for a moment, her paw still in the air as it went to stroke the dagger again. Oh no, Stelumos never told me what to say, she thought despairingly to herself then looked at Crim and a frown came across her face.

"I'd really rather not talk about that Crim." She remarked quietly, praying that he would buy it. The red squirrel nodded understandingly, Sprypaw however was a different story. He walked up behind the squirrel and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"Come on me gel, better to get it out then hold it in wot wot!" Ebonia rolled her eyes slightly, how she just wanted to stand up and strangle the hare at the moment. Instead, she thought for a moment and as a story came to her head she leaned back in her chair and spoke. 

"I was taken into slavery when I was just a babe. I remember that a fire had broken out and the vermin came and took me and my er… sister from my parents. The vermin killed my parents, slew my sister then took me away into slavery. I haven't been free since then." She furrowed her brow slightly. Why does that story seem familiar, like I've heard it or seen it before, she thought to herself. Crim sat still, sounds like my story only I lost my sister and she wasn't slain, only I hope she wasn't, he thought. All four beasts looked at one another in silence before Sprypaw, as usual, broke it.

"Well me chap and chapessses, I'll be going back to my jolly ol food, wot! Have fun!" The hare turned on his heel and walked over to the food on the ground. He swiftly plucked up all the pieces and walked back into the kitchen grumbling slightly.

"Confound it, that was a flippen good plate o tucker too, wot. Oh well, just gotta bally remake the plate, wot wot!" The hare grinned as he disappeared. Crim chuckled quietly then looked at Ebonia who began to shift uncomfortably in her seat. Thinking for a moment, Crim suddenly wrapped the tapestry picture up, stowed it in his belt and held out a paw to Ebonia.

"Want to take a look around the abbey with me so you can get your bearings?" Ebonia looked up at him slowly, contemplating. Careful Ebonia, you don't want to get to close to these creatures, she warned herself but she knew she had to start snooping around the defenses so she slowly nodded her head and stood. Malya giggled quietly beneath her breath at the two squirrels.

"Er…would ya like me to leave the two o ya alone?" She asked while batting her eyelashes. Crim shoved her and laughed.

"Oh knock it off water dog. Come on, let's show her around." Malya giggled again, winking at Ebonia that she was just kidding. The squirrel rolled her eyes slightly but followed close behind the two creatures. This is going to take some getting use to, she thought to herself as she looked around at the abbey.

Abbot Welkum sat quietly on a chair in the recorders room of the abbey, a quill in his paw and a parchment lying on the desk. He looked up at Kenyo after the warrior had related the facts and sighed intensely.

"I am deeply sorry that young Katal was lost. We…we shall set up a proper burial for her." He said in a deeply saddened voice. Kenyo nodded once as he shifted on his footpaws.

"Once it gets later, I'll go and retrieve her from the trees, I'm sure they wouldn't do anything to her body." The warrior mouse closed his eyes in sadness then opened them to find Abbot Welkum studding him. "What is it abbot?"

"You are not just saddened, you are worried, aren't you?" Kenyo jerked back slightly in surprise. After a moment, the warrior nodded slowly as he began to pace the room.

"Aye Abbot, I am worried. Worried about Crim and the abbey. I can't describe it but it's like I feel an evil of some sort is coming." Abbot Welkum slowly took off his spectacles and set them in his lap, a sigh escaping from his old figure. 

"My son, evil is afoot. Young Katal was slain by evil, that is what you feel." Kenyo shook his head.

"No father, I…I think it is something more, like something is going to happen and the threat is near." This made the aged Abbot tilt his head in surprise. Never had he heard Kenyo speak so deeply and passionately about his thoughts. The otter leaned back in his chair and raised a curious eye to the warrior.

"What type of threat?" he asked in a quiet and wise voice. Kenyo shook his head slowly as he sat on a chair before the abbot.

"I don't know but I promise that I will use all I can to protect this abbey and get Tellio back. I'm worried about him also." He sat there for a moment, contemplating then finally looked back at the abbot. "May I set up some wall guards so that they can watch Mossflower in case the vermin try to come?" The abbot thought for a moment then nodded as he stood up.

"That is a wise idea. Now, I must confer with Renla on what has happened. You may put wall guards up then retrieve Katal but I want you to take another beast with you to watch your back, maybe SilverStreak, she's alright to travel I assume." Kenyo nodded slowly as he stood back up, his tail swaying a bit in thought.

"As you wish Abbot." He remarked quietly. Both otter and mouse moved towards the door, Kenyo moving quicker and opening the door for the abbot. Welkum nodded in thanks as he strolled through then began to walk down the halls towards Renla's room. The warrior mouse released a tired sigh while he began to travel towards the infirmary to talk with SilverStreak. 

Crim, Malya and Ebonia walked down the Great hall as Crim explained the history behind Redwall, involving Martin the warrior, Matthias, Mattimeo, all the great warriors of Redwall. Ebonia listened with fascinated ears, surprised that she was actually interested in this stuff. As Crim began to talk about Song, one of the abbesses of Redwall, the black squirrel smiled slightly at the idea of a squirrel ruling an abbey. 

They talked amiably when suddenly Crim stopped. Ebonia did the same and looked at the sun colored squirrel curiously.

"Why'd you stop Crim?" She asked then looked up at the Great Tapestry in the hall. Her mouth dropped down in awe as she stared at Martin the warrior and all the different pictures that were intricately designed for the great tapestry. Crim caught the look of awe on the squirrel's face and he couldn't help but smile.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ebonia nodded dumbly as she moved closer to the tapestry and looked it over with wondering eyes. She had never seen such a thing of beauty before and she almost smiled but caught herself. What am I doing? I can't let myself be caught up with something as plain and simple as this tapestry, she thought in silence. Crim grinned and pointed to the mouse in the middle. 

"That would be Martin the Warrior I told you about, and there's his sword, Kenyo carries it now though." She looked over to Crim, relatively surprised. 

"You mean the sword still exists?" The squirrel nodded.

"Of course, that is what all the abbey warriors wielded and still wield." Ebonia nodded slowly then looked curiously at a spot on the tapestry where there looked to be a piece missing. She pointed to it.

"How come there's no piece there?" She asked and looked back at Crim and Malya. Malya shrugged her shoulders but Crim's face lit up suddenly and he pulled out the tapestry picture that Malya had given him. He eagerly ran forward and pressed the woven piece to the bottom part of the tapestry and gasped excitedly.

"It fits." He whispered to them both. Malya's mouth dropped open and she moved to look at the tapestry.

"Yer right mate, it does fit!" She exclaimed completely surprised. Ebonia looked at them a bit confused as to why it was so amazing that two tapestry pieces fit together but she thought it better to keep her mouth shut. Instead, she pretended to look surprised and amazed right along with them. Malya clapped her paws and smiled. "I don't believe it mate, yer part o Redwall history!" Crim looked over at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" Malya laughed and pointed at the piece of tapestry.

"What do ya mean what do I mean? It's sewn there right in front o ya! The red squirrel, that's you Crim!" Crim looked at the tapestry and shook his head laughing.

"Oh Malya don't be silly, that can't be me. This tapestry was made even before Matthias was born!"

"So! A lot o this was sewn before anything happened on the tapestry except fer Martin defeatin Tsarmina and some other stuff. Crim! You're part o it!" The young squirrel looked up curiously at the tapestry then furrowed his brow.

"Then the black one must be the ebony one the poem was talking about which means-" His mouth dropped wide and he hugged Malya and Ebonia together. "Then she must be alive!" He yelled. Ebonia pulled back startled as he hugged her and flopped to the floor by accident. Crim looked at her and held out a paw.

"Oh, sorry bout that Ivy." Ebonia nodded slightly and stood back up, Crim beaming the whole time. Malya leaned back against the wall.

"Good thing I found that tapestry piece, eh? I'm a true heroine." She said, looking as if she was lighting up with pride. Crim giggled and shoved her slightly as Ebonia stood by, a bit unsure of herself until Crim grabbed her paw.

"Alright, enough of this. Ivy, do you want to take a walk around in the orchards. I mean I know it's cold out but…" Ebonia nodded instantly, she wanted to get out of the abbey and be out in the air again. The squirrel wasn't use to being indoors and something about it bothered her for some odd reason. Crim grinned and began to move towards the doors of Redwall, Malya following behind. They were about to leave when they saw Kenyo and SilverStreak walk and leave through the gates of the abbey, while several squirrels, otters and the such, armed with bows walked up to the ramparts and spread across the walls. Crim stopped in his pawsteps and frowned. Ebonia looked at the squirrel curiously and questioned him.

"What's wrong?" Crim pointed towards Mossflower and sighed deeply.

"Kenyo and SilverStreak are off…off to bring Katal home. She was the squirrel that had been slain while we rescued you and tried to save Tellio." Crim looked down at the ground as Malya took her sandal and bopped him over the head with it.

"What did I tell ya about blamin yerself mate?" She asked disapprovingly. Crim stood rubbing his head and glaring at her.

"Geesh I didn't think you were serious." He remarked. Malya picked up her sandal and held it in her paws, grinning mischievously.

"Well I was serious mate, and I'll do it again too if you blame yerself.." She raised the sandal in the air. "Do you believe me now mate?" Crim nodded quickly and ducked behind Ebonia before spreading his paw to the courtyard.

"Well, let's go afore she hits me again." he muttered and all three left the abbey, trying not to giggle at one another. 

The pair of eyes watched them as they left the abbey. It shook it's head and turned to follow Kenyo and SilverStreak as they went to recover Katal.

The warrior mouse and otter maiden walked in silence as they went about to fulfill the grim job of recovering the squirrel maiden that had fallen. Kenyo looked down at the ground in a deep thought though his ears folded back and forth as he listened to all the sounds in the woods. Both creatures were in low spirits as they trudged through the deep snow, their heads lowered and their breath mingling slightly with the cold air. SilverStreak looked at Kenyo quietly and wanted to speak but she thought it best to remain quiet to let the warrior think. After a few moments, Kenyo sighed and looked at the otter.

"You alright SilverStreak? Were you hurt at all in the fight?" SilverStreak chuckled quietly and patted the warrior on the back. 

"Don't worry bout me mate, just got a couple bumps, nothing major." This seemed to brighten Kenyo up a bit but alas he soon elapsed back into silence. SilverStreak sighed quietly and looked down at the ground with him.

Kenyo was in a deep thought when he ducked beneath a low hanging branch, his mind lost to other things. He muttered quietly as he kept moving.

"Watch out for the low branch SilverStreak." The otter was also in a deep thought as he spoke and she swung her head up startled.

"What low br-"

CRACK! 

Kenyo looked back to see the otter rubbing her head, grumbling beneath her breath. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the indignant look she gave the tree.

"Erm….that low tree branch." He replied quietly and continued to walk forward, still biting his lip. SilverStreak raised an eye brow at him and chuckled.

"Well no kidding that low tree branch." She said to him then walked beside the warrior, trying to keep a straight face, though it was no use. Both broke down into a quiet laugh as they continued their journey through the woodlands. 

They walked for about an hour before a light snow began to fall again. Kenyo rubbed his arms to try to keep himself warm while SilverStreak pulled out a shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked silently up at the sky then down again and gasped, skidding to a halt in her pawsteps. Kenyo stopped in his tracks and looked up at her curiously.

"What's wrong SilverStreak?" The otter pointed with a trembling paw in front of them, tears welling in her eyes. Kenyo frowned and looked to see Katal on the ground, covered and protected by the snow. The warrior mouse stopped and sighed deeply as the otter maid knelt down beside the fallen squirrel and wrapped her within her shawl. Kenyo looked around to make sure no vermin were watching them, his paw close to the hilt of Martin. SilverStreak wiped away a few tears before standing up and lifting the fallen squirrel in her paws. Both warrior and otter looked at one another before heading back towards the abbey, as tears started once again to stream down SilverStreak's face while Kenyo brushed something away from his eye and continued to walk.

The eyes watched the two in silence, a soft sigh escaping the creature's lips. It stood up and followed the two beasts back towards the abbey.

Crim, Ebonia and Malya were on the ramparts talking amiably to one another. Ebonia watched the two creatures before her with fascination. She had never known beasts to get along so well or be friends, she had always known of creatures as being mateys and the such but never as friends that could just joke and fool around. It actually brought a smile to her face though she was being ripped apart on the inside. Something kept telling her not to work with Stelumos, not to sell these creatures out, but then there was the fear for Bemal and the anger of how her parents had just left her to the vermin. The young squirrel shook her head and looked over the wall as Kenyo, SilverStreak and the slain Katal came into sight.

"They're returning." Ebonia said suddenly to the two young creatures beside her. Malya and Crim silenced immediately and looked down below to see the warrior and otter. A chilled wind blew and there was complete silence which was broken by a sob from Malya. Crim put his paw around the otter maid and sighed sincerely.

"Come on you two, we had better let them in." Ebonia looked at the two creatures, confusion on her face. How could they feel so much for another creature? She had never gotten attached to any creature except Bemal and it confused her but she masked it and followed them down the ramparts. 

Crim opened the doors to the abbey, the guards on top watching, and the warrior and otter stepped through. Tears still streamed down the otter maid's face as she carried Katal towards the abbey. Ebonia, Crim, Malya and Kenyo stood in silence, just staring at one another. The eyes watched them also and looked back to where the vermin camp was set up. After a few moments, the creature spoke, though only to itself. 

"Tis time, I must do my duty." With that, the creature fled from the scene, leaving a weeping abbey with a horde of conniving vermin, and disappeared into Mossflower woods.


	7. Chapter 6 Pieces of a Tapestry

**Two As One Chapter: 6**

The next morning revealed a darkened sky over Redwall, Mossflower and the vermin camp as the burial for Katal took place. Every creature of Redwall, with the exception of the dibbuns walked silently out of the abbey and towards the now open grave that would soon be the last resting place of Katal. The grave had been dug beneath a bare tree in the graveyard near the abbey. So many lives had been lost in past seasons and the graveyard seemed to hold countless tales of Redwall's past history. Now Katal would be added to that history.

Crim walked down the hall of the abbey, preparing to go outside to the funeral that was held. His face was a mask of anger, sadness and a look that clearly said he blamed himself for her death. The young squirrel strolled past the tapestry in the Great Hall when he stopped and looked at the spot where his piece of tapestry should have hung. With a heavy sigh, he walked closer and looked at the pictures in the corner of the tapestry. He saw a fight and different creatures but the pictures meant nothing to him.

He stood for awhile longer, examining the tapestry when a paw tapped him on the shoulder. He turned quickly to see Malya behind him. She drummed her footpaw on the ground and Crim backed up and muttered.

"I know, I know I'm not blaming myself Malya, you can keep your sandals on." The otter didn't even smile as she put a paw around his shoulders.

"I know yer lyin mate but I'll let it pass this time." Crim nodded slowly, looking at the ground with sadness shinning in his eyes.

"Where's Ivy?" Malya shrugged.

"Last time I saw her mate, she was sitting up in the window in the infirmary." Crim nodded and pulled away from the otter maiden then headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to get her ok, I'll meet you outside." Malya gave him a light grin and shook her head slowly as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Can't mate, have to go and get Sprypaw. He says he's so sad he has to eat." Crim snorted and walked up the stairs quietly to get the young squirrel that awaited in the infirmary. 

Ebonia sat quietly on the window sill, over looking the small grave that the moles had dug up earlier. Her tail flicked back and forth in thought as she watched many of the abbey beasts walk out and start to file around the grave. Leaning back slightly on the window frame, she began to mutter to herself, a confused look masking her face.

"I don't understand it, why do they care so much about one life being lost?" 

"Because one life lost is one to many, especially if it's a life that was taken because of a noble cause." Came an answer at the doorway. Ebonia practically fell out the window with a start as she looked and saw Crim walking into the room. The squirrel quickly regained her balance and jumped down, folding her paws behind her back, angry at herself for being caught off guard. Crim didn't even seem to notice her discomfort as he nodded towards the doorway.

"Come on Ivy, we have to pay our last respects." Ebonia stared at him for a moment, her mind mulling with questions about all this. What did it matter if one beast died? There were millions of creatures in the world so why would one beast make a difference? She wanted to question him, she craved to do so but the other squirrel seemed so lost in sorrow that she didn't think that he would give her a straight answer. So instead of standing there for an hour, listening to how sad he was, Ebonia nodded once and left the room, Crim following close behind. 

They walked together down the stairs, past the tapestry and out the doors into the cold, morning air. Ebonia glanced up at the ramparts where the guards still stood watching, though most of them were looking down at the congregation of abbey members that had appeared. The two squirrels moved silently to stand beside Kenyo, SilverStreak, Jenkins and the green Skipper. Ebonia looked at the otter chieftain and had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing. Skipper had once again been turned green from the tip of his tail, to the top of his fury head. The otter stood in silence though he could feel all the eyes staring curiously at him.

Crim glanced over at the abbey doors as Malya and Sprypaw walked out towards them. Both walked silently on the way to the group of Abbey beasts as Renla followed close behind, carrying Katal's wrapped body. Abbot Welkum exited the abbey soon after. The large badger mother moved slowly through the snow, tears freezing to the fur on her face. As she came to the grave, she knelt down and gently set the squirrel within. Foremole the mole leader, stood beside the grave with his moles, watching as the abbot stood in front of the burial place. Welkum spread his paws to the abbey beasts and began to speak in a clear voice, yet a voice filled with sorrow.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today, to say good-bye to a young maiden who's life was horribly cut short. Katal Numredge, born at Redwall abbey, and a dear friend was slain in battle while trying to rescue young Tellio whom we all know has been taken by vermin. Today, we are here though, to say a final fare well to her. She was a kind squirrel and befriended many beasts here, though young in her years, she was wise in heart and looked out for the other creatures, even if it meant death."

Crim shuttered at the phrase and Ebonia looked at the squirrel as his paws began to clench and unclench. She shook her head for a moment then continued to listen to the abbot, though not really caring about what he said.

"A life that is taken, is a horrible thing. It may be the life of good beast or vermin but when a life is lost, they are no longer able to grace us with their presence, no longer here to give us their wisdom and no longer here bless us with their kindness. A life is a very important thing and we must all understand this."

Ebonia stared at the abbot for a moment as the words sank into her mind. A life is that important? All these creatures seem to believe it. I never knew, she thought silently and then once again listened as the abbot carried on.

"Though she is gone from us, her spirit will still live on through the hearts of her friends, and through the hearts of others that knew her. Katal, we bid you fare well with a prayer"

"Simple heart that's gone from us

Through the smite of hate

Now you rest within your grave

And meet at Forest's Gate

You shan't be forgotten

You'll always be a part

Of our Redwall's history

And also of our hearts."

With those words, the abbot dropped in a paw full of dirt, followed by the other creatures of the abbey doing the same. Crim picked some dirt from the ground as Malya began to cry next to him, and dropped it in the grave.

"I'm sorry Katal, you're death will be avenged." Malya walked up to Crim and tried to take off her sandal but was to blurry in the eyes to find her footpaw so she just bopped the squirrel with her paw.

"S..stop b..blamin yer…yerself, mate" She whimpered then ran into her father's arms as the otter held them open to her. Ebonia looked over at the otter maid and slowly picked up a clump of dirt. She looked at the grave carefully, then let the dirt slide from her paw into the hole. The squirrel stood for a moment, confusion written on her face, but she finally turned away as the moles began to finish up the job. 

Foremole shook his head sadly to the green Skipper.

"Burr hurr, it bein a sad day." He muttered sadly then looked up at the otter and raised and eyebrow. "Moi, wot harpened to you?" Skipper sniffed once and pointed over at Sister Shlamele who was handing out cloths to the crying beasts to wipe their eyes but they all moved away, giving one glance at Skipper and running for their lives.

"Sister Shlamele tried to heal me mate and once again ended up turning me fur green." The otter frowned and sneezed loudly as a snow flake tickled his nose. He looked over at Shlamele, who glanced over at him, grinning from ear to ear, then whispered to Foremole.

"See ya around mate." With that, the otter went dashing from the grave, the sister following as quickly as she could behind. Foremole chuckled quietly then looked to see Crim walk away from the grave and jump into a tree, followed by Ebonia, Malya and Sprypaw. 

Crim sat quietly in the tree, his legs dangling off of a branch and his eyes looking at one of the defense walls of Redwall. He sighed heavily as he turned his attention to watching the moles bury Katal. Why did she have to die for me? He thought despairingly. The squirrel leaned back in the tree while looking at the sky when suddenly Ebonia landed right above him.

"Whoa!" Crim cried startled and his paw slipped from the branch. He fall and landed with a thud right on top of Sprypaw. The hare grumbled beneath Crim and as the squirrel sat up, Sprypaw tapped his shoulder.

"Er, ya mind jolly well getting off of me, wot! You're bally well heavier then you look lad, wot!" Crim scrambled off of the hare and stood up, dusting snow off of his tunic.

"Um….so..sorry Sprypaw." He muttered and leapt up into the tree as Malya stood beside the hare. She glanced up at Crim sadly when he sat once again on a branch limb, Ebonia watching him closely from a higher bough. 

"Crim, you alright mate?" Malya asked from below, having ceased her crying. The young red squirrel peered down at her and shook his head.

"No…." He merely replied. Ebonia tilted her head to the squirrel, as if trying to figure him out and finally spoke her thoughts.

"Crim.. You have to get over it. Death happens everyday, it's a part of life and sulking about it isn't going to help. Do you think she would want you crying over her and blaming yourself for what happened? No, her life is gone, as is her spirit and there is nothing you can do so don't kill yourself over it." Crim glared at Ebonia for a moment, the fur on the back of his neck rising in anger. He leapt into another tree as the squirrel maiden sat and thought about her words. A light clapping was heard from below and she looked down at Sprypaw who clapped his paws sarcastically.

"Bravo me gel, nice bloomin job at upsettin the lad even more, wot!" Malya whacked the hare in the bottom with her rudder, glaring at him coldly.

"Now come on mate, don't be so rude." Sprypaw rubbed his backside and looked at Malya.

"Yer telling me to not be so flippin rude and you hit me in the tail area, wot! Bally bad form me gel, bally bad form w-" He coughed as a snow ball hit him in the head. Malya picked up another and grinned mischievously at him.

"Yeah keep talkin mate, let's see iffin I kin hit ya in the mouth and shut ya up that way." The hare stared at her and ceased his senseless rambles. Malya grinned slightly then looked up as Ebonia leapt into the tree that Crim had moved to. The black squirrel sighed as she sat down near him and put her paws forth.

"Listen Crim, I'm sorry, I guess I just don't fully understand what's so horrible about this death, creatures die everyday, why should this one matter?" Crim practically knocked Ebonia out of the tree as he whirled on her, anger burning in his eyes.

"Why does this matter? It matters because it is a life Ivy, every life is important, be it vermin or good beast. A life is a life and it effects those around also. Katal saved my life, I mourn because she died for me. Others mourn because she was a good friend to them. Look at this abbey, you saw all those creatures around her grave. Do you think they just stood there because they were forced to? NO! They had respect for her, they weren't even asked to come, but they came to bid a friend farewell Ivy and that goes to show how one life can make a difference!" The squirrel sat fuming, his eyes turning almost as red as his fur as he spoke about his thoughts and feelings. Ebonia was taken aback by the sudden change in the squirrel and she lowered her head as she started to understand his meaning. She had never lost any beast dear to her that she could remember. The only thing that she could remember that caused her pain was the dream with the squirrels being engulfed by flames. It was as if, something long ago was coming to her mind, trying to make her remember but alas she couldn't recall the meaning so she had no recollection of losing some one. 

Crim sat watching her for awhile before taking a deep breath and finally calming down a bit to speak to her in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry Ivy, this is just hard. I….I've never really known or lost a beast before, only my parents but I didn't know them either except in my dreams so I'm not use to death." Ebonia sat in silence for a moment. He has dreams like that too? How odd, she thought to herself and looked over at the abbey. She watched as the green Skipper ducked behind the abbey doors as Shlamele searched for him. Ebonia glanced over as Abbot Welkum and Renla talked quietly beside Katal's grave. She then looked over at Malya and Sprypaw while the otter hurled snow balls at him. For the first time in her life, she started to understand the importance of life. Each creature before her was a living, breathing creation that had feelings and thoughts just like her. All of them, herself included were like threads in the tapestry in the Great Hall. They all connected to make something beautiful and yet when a life was lost, a thread was removed and the beauty of the tapestry seemed to diminish a bit.

Crim looked at Ebonia as she gazed around and he questioned her as he moved to sit beside the squirrel. 

"What are you thinking?" Ebonia replied instantly, before she even thought of the words that came out of her mouth. 

"I'm thinking about how you are right about this, about life being important. We are all pieces in a tapestry, we all play an important part." The cool wind of the winter air ruffled the squirrel's fur, sending a shiver down her spine as she realized what she had said. She sat down slowly on a branch and thought to herself, careful Ebonia, you are letting yourself go, you can't allow yourself to get in touch with these creatures, it'll make you soft and make it harder to betray them. 

Ebonia closed her eyes as she thought and listened to the sounds around her. Something inside her felt as if it had unwoven and the threads of her life were starting to straighten out again but she quickly dismissed the feeling and jumped higher into the tree. Crim glanced up at her and was about to follow when a snow ball struck him on the side of the head. There was a hush as the squirrel slowly turned and looked down at Malya with her paws over her mouth and Sprypaw who was pointing at the otter and holding a snow ball. Crim glared down at them and Ebonia waited for the squirrel to explode but he merely burst out laughing and threw a snow ball down at them from the trees. Ebonia raised an eye and shook her head, a snort emitting from her nostrils. She climbed higher in the trees and was about to leap when something crashed against the side of her head and she looked down at the three creatures, snow falling from her fur, as they laughed at the shocked look on her face. 

Crim grabbed another snow ball and smiled innocently up at Ebonia.

"What's wrong Ivy, little cold for you?" Most times, Ebonia would just growl and hurl a dagger down but two things stopped her from it. One, she still had a job to do by playing the innocent squirrel maid, but also, she couldn't help but jump down and want to get the squirrel back with her own snowball. 

She leapt down and grabbed some snow from the tree, forming it into a ball, and hurled it at Crim. The sun squirrel laughed and ducked, the snowball flying and hitting Sprypaw right in the chin instead. The hare sputtered out the snow and yelled up at her.

"Hey, that was jolly well rude, wot! Throwin snowballs at a jolly chap!" He cupped his paws and plucked some snow and went to fling it back when another snowball hit him in his stomach. He grunted and glared over at Malya who had fallen in the snow, laughing so hard from the look on the hare's face. Her laughing face was greeted by a snowball as Crim hurled one down and got her in the mouth. The otter maid spat out snow, grumbling indignant remarks.

"Whahahaha, wot ho, jolly good shot, wot wot! Hahah!" Sprypaw laughed so hard that the huge snowball that he was about to throw, slipped from his paws and fell right on his head. Crim giggled quietly as he began to scoop up more snow but was hit in the back of the head by Ebonia's missal. The squirrel looked up at her and flung a snowball right back. Ebonia grinned and slid backwards off the branch, hanging onto it and upside down with her tail. Crim looked at her surprised as she let go and landed firmly on another branch.

"Come on Crim, try to get me." She taunted good naturedly. A mischievous grin spread across Crim's face as he picked up more snow.

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you." He said and charged after her, both of them laughing loudly. 

Renla and Abbot Welkum were just entering the Abbey when they heard the laughing resound around the lawn. The badger growled beneath her breath as she muttered to the Abbot irritably.

"Now who in their right mind would be laughing on a day like this?" Abbot Welkum turned his head and glanced over to the orchards where Crim suddenly tackled Ebonia out of a tree and onto the ground while Sprypaw and Malya had to keep ducking from hurling snowballs at one another. The old abbot chuckled to himself as he pointed.

"I think there is your answer my friend." Renla glared over at the four creatures and shook her head, her eyes rolling.

"Now why on earth would they be romping and playing around when an abbey beast has just been slain?" The aged otter shook his head slightly as he patted her large bulk.

"My dear friend, they are young and perhaps this is the way that they relieve themselves of sorrow." Kenyo walked up behind the two as Renla replied with an exhausted voice.

"I suppose you are right father Abbot but I just don't think it is right for them to be acting like this when one of their comrades is in the ground." 

"We are the elder ones Renla, let us worry about the problems of life, not them." Kenyo suddenly responded to the badgers comment. Renla looked back at the warrior and sighed deeply.

"I hope you are right Kenyo." Kenyo looked across at the younger beasts and nodded slowly

"Yes, I hope I'm right too." He muttered quietly as he turned to walk into the abbey. The badger mom followed behind and said in a hushed voice.

"Well I can only pray that they'll be alright soo- uk!" Kenyo turned around and looked up at Renla who had a snowball covering her head and was glaring daggers over at Sprypaw as the hare fell backwards laughing on the ground. The badger growled beneath her breath as she spoke to Kenyo. "For their sake Kenyo, I hope they are just doing this to get over the sorrow because if it's any other reason, I'm gonna tan their hides!" Abbot Welkum chuckled while pulling the badger within the abbey.

"Now come on my friend, they are just young`ins." The grumbles from the badger were drowned out as all three walked within the walls.

Ebonia laughed, trying to kick Crim off of her as he dropped snow all over her head.

"Cr…Crim….stop, hahah, t…that's cold!" Crim scooped up even more snow as the maiden protested.

"Oh, and sticking snow in my ears wasn't cold?" He asked teasingly. Ebonia rolled over in the snow, knocking the squirrel away from on top of her. Crim fell on his back, grinning from ear tip to ear tip while Ebonia stood and started to brush her fur down with her paws, using a claw to clean out the snow in her own ears. She had only just started to walk away when Crim whipped out his tail and wrapped it firmly around Ebonia's footpaws, yanking it back hard. The squirrel gave off a startled cry before she fell backwards into the snow with a 'puff'. She lifted herself up slightly and glared at the squirrel, rubbing a paw on the back of her head where she struck the ground.

"Oh now you're gonna get it Crim!" Ebonia launched at the squirrel and they went rolling in the snow, stuffing it in each others faces, ears and any where you could think of. Malya and Sprypaw stood together shaking their heads at the same time.

"They've bally well gone flippen mad, wot wot!" Malya peered over at the hare and nodded in agreement.

"I think yer right mate, they've definitely lost it." Ebonia pinned Crim on his back and smiled sweetly. Crim struggled beneath her, chuckling quietly while his tail came up and grabbed onto the squirrel maidens paw. But Ebonia kept him pinned and nodded up to Malya and Sprypaw. Crim caught on and plucked up some snow while Ebonia did the same. The hare and the otter looked at each other, still laughing and turned to leave just as the two squirrel's stood up and hurled the snowballs at the back of their heads. The snow struck home and they both ended up face forward in a snow bank. Ebonia and Crim fell to the ground laughing hysterically.

"I….hehe…I ne…hehehe…never knew..hehe…y..you could have….eheh…so much fun….haha!" Ebonia managed to rasp out while snorting out the snow that had gotten in her nose. Crim laughed and rolled onto his stomach, only to see Katal's grave before him. His body shivered, not just because of the cold breeze that blew across his back, but because he realized he was having fun on that sad day and it made him feel upset with himself. The squirrel sighed and rose, Ebonia still laughing on the ground. Before any creature could so much as say a word to him, Crim leapt into a tree and onto the ramparts, next to Foremole. The mole looked at him for a moment but remained silent.

Ebonia rolled over to her side and watched him quietly, a frown taking over her face. She sighed quietly at seeing him this way and she followed into the trees and up onto the ramparts. The squirrel landed nimbly and stood next to him, remaining quiet. She could feel the darkness inside her, the darkness that made her one of Stelumos fighters, start to melt in her at seeing how much the death effected the squirrel. She stood in silence beside him and looked out over Mossflower woods, wondering why she was doing this, why she was going to betray these creatures, but the reminder came back to her. Bemal, the vixen. She couldn't let the vixen die, not the creature that had taken care of her, her whole life and been more then a mother then she could ever remember.

Crim looked at Ebonia as she sighed and he smiled weakly to her before looking back out over Mossflower. Anger, grief and sadness filled the young squirrel's heart. He was angry over what happened to Katal, how she died for him and how he could do nothing about it. Grief and sadness made him slowly lean upon the ramparts and close his eyes. He remained silent for awhile until something felt as if it was pricking at his neck. He opened his eyes and folded his paws into his tunic when he felt his paws hit something. Crim slowly pulled it out and looked at the scroll with the poem rewritten on it. With a furrowed brow, he reopened the scroll and began to read over a couple of the phrases.

_Follow true, your senses _

And follow the one lost

Try hard to befriend her

Try this at any cost

The one shrouded in darkness

Is the key to Redwall's fall

Be watchful of the black one

And protect her from them all

Crim sighed, frustrated as he read over the poem. Who is this black one and who's the lost one? Ivy could be considered the lost one but she is brown, not black. I don't know what to do and what does it mean by Redwall's fall? Crim shook his head as the thoughts ran through his head. Ebonia looked over his shoulder at some of the words and leaned next to him. They both glanced at one another but said nothing, a peaceful silence instead passing between them. 

Sprypaw and Malya looked up at the two squirrels, a wide grin spreading across the otter maid's face.

"Aww, don't they look so cute together mate?" Sprypaw rolled his eyes as he stomped through the snow to warm his frozen footpaws at the fire.

"You gel's and yer bloomin cutesy stuff, wot, I swear." Malya laughed quietly as the hare thudded through the orchard. She called out to him as she turned and started to make her way towards the abbey.

"Sprypaw, make sure ya watch out fer the pond mate." Sprypaw looked back at her indignantly. 

"Do you really bally think I'm that dumb enough to fall in the flippen po-whoops!" Malya turned and looked over at Sprypaw as the hare went skidding over the frozen top of the pond, landing right in a snow bank, the same one Renla had thrown him into not a couple nights before. The otter maid burst out giggling and walked into the abbey, leaving Sprypaw to yell in the snow.

"Bad form marm, leavin a bally chap in the snow bad form, wot!" The hare quieted for a moment then spoke in a timid voice. "Hello? Hello? Well ain't that jolly dandy, leavin me in the snow, flippin bally water dog." Sprypaw muttered and grumbled but no beast came to his pleas.

Stelumos paced back and forth heatedly, the words the vixen had said to him the day before still rattling his mind. Hensfloral, his hench rat, watched his leader with nervous eyes. He knew how Stelumos could get if the vixen or anything for that matter made him angry enough and he didn't want to be in the way if his leader went into one of his anger fits.

"If she hears another call, then ya shall never own Redwall? Stupid vixen, always has to speak in riddles, can never tell me it straight." Stelumos turned quickly and grabbed the rat by the throat, growling. "Tell me, why does she speak in riddles rat?" Hensfloral gulped visibly as he stared into the mink's cold eyes.

"I don't know me lawd, she is a seer, mayhap that's how seer's speak." Stelumos growled again and threw the rat to the ground viscously.

"When this is through, I'm gonna string her up by her neck fer confusin me like this!" 

"But my lord, are you really confused or is it just your imagination." Stelumos whirled around and glared at Bemal as she spoke. The silver vixen folded her paws across her chest and didn't even flinch as Stelumos drew his blade to her throat.

"I could kill ya right now vixen." Bemal chuckled quietly as she shook her head to him.

"Ah, but you cannot, you need me for Ebonia and you will not kill me now." The mink snarled and pressed the blade deeper, a light trickle of blood forming on the vixen's silver fur.

"Oh, and why is that?" The vixen smirked slightly as she tilted her head and simply pushed away the blade.

"Because I have seen my death already, and it won't be this night." Stelumos stood a bit dumbstruck at the answer. He hadn't expected her to say that. After a few minutes the mink sniffed slightly and stared contemptuously at Bemal. 

"Do ya die by me paws?" Bemal strangely smiled to the mink and spread her paws in a mysterious fashion that always seemed to make Stelumos even angrier.

"I die the way I die and I cannot tell ye of it. But what I spoke to you in the riddle is the truth and if you thought about it, you would understand, but alas I fear your feeble mind will never know what the riddle means so you should just stop while you are a head." The mink's blood began to boil as Bemal spoke with her calm and smooth voice. His eye twitched, he yelled loudly in anger, and then raised his fist, but instead of striking the vixen, he turned and whacked a stoat right up side the head in his fury. Breathing heavily, the mink pressed the blade to Bemal's throat and snarled.

"You lie vixen, I'll kill you right now!" he began to raise the sword to strike her down, his eyes burning with a red light, but Bemal merely shook her head.

"You cannot for a weasel shall come up to you the minute you start to bring the sword down upon me." 

"We shall see!" Stelumos roared and swung the blade.

"Me lawd!" The mink stopped in mid swing as a weasel ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Stelumos stared wide eyed at the weasel then looked at Bemal who just shrugged.

"I tell the truth of this, and I tell the truth that you shall not understand the riddle so stop looking for the answers." She whispered in a hushed voice then turned and walked away. As she moved, she frowned and whispered to herself. "Hopefully that will baffle his mind more so that he will not find out what that riddle could mean." With that, the vixen moved into her tent and left the mink with his minions. 

Stelumos glared after the vixen, breathing hard. Why did the foolish vixen have to keep questioning his intelligence, why did she have to keep confusing him when he was getting close to taking the abbey, and why did she have to always speak in that clam voice? The furious mink was about to leave when the weasel tapped him again.

"Me lawd?" 

"WHAT?!" Stelumos roared so loudly that the weasel jumped and leapt behind Hensfloral as he spoke.

"Th..the horde wi..wishes to know what they should do." Stelumos growled irritably and turned on his heel.

"Tell them that they stay put, I'm goin to have a little talk with the squirrel. We're gonna attack the abbey soon." The weasel nodded quickly and ran off towards the rest of the horde. Stelumos growled and plopped down upon a log near the a fire, grumbling under his breath. "Stinkin riddle, now I'm more confused then before." Hensfloral still stood at attention, watching his master quietly. Stelumos leaned back and spoke to his rat.

"That squirrel better be getting a lot o information fer me or I'll have her head." Hensfloral nodded to his leader and shifted on his footpaws, growing more nervous every second. The mink glanced at him and scoffed. "Go on, get outta here, I don't need cowards near me, go!" Hensfloral made a hasty bow and ran off, gulping. Stelumos leaned back and poked the fire bad temperedly with a stick, his conniving mind spinning. "Redwall will be mine."

Tellio glanced at the vermin as he sat in front of Log a Log, guarding him, while the shrew chieftain worked on his chains. The shrew continued until he growled under his breath and set the dagger down again.

"Still no use, I keep tryin and tryin and it ain't gonna open." The shrew rubbed his eyes as Tellio turned around and plucked the dagger from the ground.

"We have to get loose and warn the abbey Log a Log, he said he was going to go after the abbey soon and with that treacherous squirrel, who knows what will happen."

Log a Log sighed deeply as he took the dagger from the mouse and began to work at the locks again. There was a deep crease in the shrews forehead as he thought and worked at the same time.

"Yer right, we have to do this, fer Redwall." With Tellio sitting in front of him, the shrew set to work once again.

"Do you think that vixen is trying to help us?" Tellio asked suddenly. Log a Log glanced at him as he worked.

"Why do you say that?" 

"Because she confused the mink even more by telling him he won't find answers, maybe he won't think straight now." Log a Log grunted.

"She's a fox and a seer, she's tricky, who knows what she has up her sleeves." Tellio shrugged then watched the shrew work in silence. He glanced around the slave compound and growled quietly, a determination lit in his eyes.

"We're not only doing this for Redwall, we have to do this for the rest of these slaves also. The moment Stelumos' power is plundered, then they can be free." Log a Log looked up at the mouse and stopped working for a moment.

"You sound as if you want Redwall to go to war with these vermin to free the slaves. The Redwaller's aren't fighters, they'd be slaughtered." Tellio sighed and nodded slowly.

"I know, I know, I just wish there was something we could do for the rest of the slaves." The elder shrew chuckled as he dug in the lock again. He looked over at his son and ruffled the little shrew's fur before answering.

"We'll find a way Tellio, I promise."

The day wore on towards night, Ebonia and Crim on the ramparts, Stelumos plotting his plan in the woodlands, Tellio and Log a Log working on the chains on the slave line, and the eyes that had watched them, running tirelessly across the land.


	8. Chapter 7 The past returns

**Two As One Chapter 7**

The creature that had watched the battle between the abbey and the vermin, the creature that had seen the reaction of Katal's death and the beast that had spied on both good and bad beasts, moved swiftly through the frosted land, it's footpaws barely making a sound. It was draped in a long flowing cloak of black and almost seemed to melt in with the darkness that began to descend upon the land. The creature had been moving at a fast pace since it left Mossflower woods and never once had it stopped, knowing that it needed to reach it's destination soon.

The sun began to slowly slip behind the horizon as the snow once again started to fall from the darkened clouds up above. The creature began to pant quietly as it's body wore down in the cold weather and darkening land. It wanted to get to it's destination so badly but it's body wasn't use to all this running any more and if it didn't stop soon, it knew it would collapse eventually.

With a heavy sigh, it finally came to a halt within a grove of trees that circled slightly around what appeared to be an old camp spot. The creature looked around for awhile, ears twitching back and forth to make sure no beast was watching it. A ruffle was heard as it opened part of it's cloak to pull out an old scroll that was bound by a single green thread. Slipping the ribbon off of the parchment, it began to look at the map that had been drawn upon it. The creature grumbled for a moment and looked into the distance though hardly anything could be seen.

"This is not good, I shan't be there till noon if I rest now. But if I keep traveling I'll fall from shear exhaustion." It spoke in a soft, yet strong voice. The creature finally let out a frustrated breath and began to clear away the snow that littered the ground to make a place for a fire. The cold winter air billowed through the trees and ruffled the creature's cloak so that a hint of brown fur was revealed. The beast moved over to the trees and took out a very long, old and well made dagger and began to hone the wood off of a branch that was in fair distance from the ground. It then took the wood, formed it into a circle, and lit it with timber and flint to keep it's body warm through the night. The fire swayed and crackled in the eerie darkness that began to swathe the land..

A few hours later, after much hesitation about sleeping in a new land, the creature's eyes began to droop and it laid down right next to the fire, it's paw at it's dagger for protection. It muttered softly while it began to drift off into a quiet sleep.

"I hope I'm not to late." With that, the creature fell asleep, feeling safe, warm and comfortable. But it was completely oblivious to the other figure that had watched it the whole time.

A young hare sat in the shadows, his keen eyes watching the creature with curiosity. He was of a strong build, muscles running up and down his body to show that he favored more in the boxing style then with weapon, though that didn't mean he was going to disregard carrying on. The fire flickered across his silver fur which was swathed in a sky blue tunic that matched the colors of the hare's eyes, which gleamed slightly in the moon light that shone above. 

The hare glanced around quietly as the creature fell asleep then pulled out a saber and began to creep into the camp, his ears twitching back and forth to make sure that no beast was going to sneak up on him. 

He moved stealthily through the trees, never betraying his position and peered over at the crackling fire as he stepped a little closer. Everything was silent except for the quiet breathing of the sleeping creature. The hare stepped in the snow without a sound, trying to keep everything quiet so as not to wake the beast. Suddenly, a loud crack resounded through the trees as a piece of wood splintered in the fire. The hare stood completely still, watching the figure and praying that it hadn't woken up. 

When the creature didn't move, the hare blew out a quiet sigh of relief and move forward again.

The beast on the ground slept soundly, that was until the wood cracked loudly and stirred it's senses. It stayed still on the ground, now aware of the beast that was making it's steady way over to it. Cautiously, the creature's paw moved slowly down to the dagger concealed within it's cloak, making no visible movements what so ever. One eye peeked open and as the hare come closer, it flipped over on the ground and kicked with all it's might at the hare's stomach.

The hare grunted at the unexpected blow but that didn't make the beast fall and he quickly swooped around to get behind the creature as it began to draw it's dagger. The hare leapt and swung the saber around the creature's neck, drawing the blade back close. But the creature was fast too and swung it's dagger to protect it's neck from the saber. The two beasts where now in a dead lock, the hare behind the creature and trying to force it to release it's blade while the creature fought to get the saber away from it's neck. The hare grunted and growled to the beast in his grasp, his paws tightening on his weapon.

"Alright vermin, wot! What are you bally well doin all the way out here? Did your flippen 'friends' leave ya behind, wot wot?"

The creature beneath him oddly stopped it's struggle, looked up into the eyes of the hare and strangely began to laugh. The hare raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, his saber still pointed at the creature's neck.

"What's so bally funny?" He asked with a confused look on his young face. The creature continued to laugh then dropped it's paws from it's blade.

"I am sorry, I had no idea you were a hare, I thought you were the vermin." It said while still laughing. The hare still didn't back down and he grumbled out.

"Who are you, wot?"

"Well if you take the saber away, I can lower my hood and show you." The hare thought for a moment then slowly began to pull the blade away, one eyebrow still raised. The creature laughed again then threw back it's hood, making the hare gasp at what he saw.

Before the hare sat a middle aged, light brown, almost red, female squirrel. She looked up at the hare with bright green eyes and a light smile but her face was ridden with scars that must have been given to her years before. She appeared to be a creature of a petite build but the strength she had on the danger suggested other wise. The squirrel twitched her tail slightly as she touched the hare's paw with her gloved paws.

"Can I stand up now?" She asked of the creature. The hare nodded dumbly and sheathed his blade while backing away from her so she could stand up.

"Who are you, wot?" The squirrel stood and dusted herself off as she spoke in a clear yet middle aged voice.

"My name's Valena, sister of SunBeam and aunt to CrimsonRay. I have come in search of Salamandastron to talk with the badger lord. The abbey where my nephew is staying at, might be in peril and I have come to ask for help. I was just resting so I would be able to travel the rest of the way in the morning." The hare stared at her for but a moment then began to chuckle.

"Valena, I thought you died a jolly well long time ago, wot. Our badger lord received word from his cousin at Redwall about the bally chap CrimsonRay, he knows of you as well, wot." Valena looked at the hare, slightly surprised but shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to the fire.

"Well I'll have to meet this badger lord in the morning, I don't know if I could make it tonight, I've been running a day straight." The hare shook his head and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stand again.

"Sorry me gel but you have to jolly well come with me now, wot. We're in the middle of a flippen war. Yer lucky I bally well found you instead of the vermin, wot wot!" Valena stood up again and sighed as she leapt into an over hanging tree, a tired look still showing on her scarred face.

"Alright, I'll do my best then. How far away is the mountain from here?" 

"Oh a few bally miles or so, wot. I'm one of the jolly patrol groups, I'll lead you there." The squirrel looked down at the younger hare and shook her head.

"Youngsters." She muttered and tilted her head curiously to the side. "What's your name anyway?"

"PeriNickel marm, wot." Valena raised an eye for a moment then nodded as she started through the trees.

"Well then PeriNickel, let's get moving." The hare gave a quick salute and stood at attention.

"As you wish marm, wot!" Valena glanced back at him as he stood to attention and rolled her eyes. What had she gotten herself into? The squirrel stopped for a moment, waiting for the hare to start moving.

"When I say let's get moving, that means the both of us, now come along young`n." PeriNickel hopped once in the air then took off running, calling up to the squirrel as he moved like a breeze through the trees.

"Young'n? I bally well resent that wot!." The elder squirrel merely shook her head and followed behind the young hare, her ears twitching and her eyes looking around to make sure they weren't being followed.

Valena and PeriNickel ran for a couple hours before the squirrel finally skidded to a stop in the trees, panting. Her leg trembled slightly as an old wound began to act up but she sucked in the pain and went to follow again when she noticed PeriNickel standing completely still beneath her. Curiously, Valena moved down the tree and stood beside him, her eyes darting back and forth.

"What do you see?" She asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. PeriNickel growled slightly beneath his breath before answering her.

"Vermin a foot, wot. I can see the flippen mountain from here but there's vermin swarming about, wot wot. This will be jolly well tricky." The hare remained quiet for a moment, accessing the situation. The vermin horde was spaced out across the land between the two good beasts and Salamandastron. PeriNickel knew that one slip up could cost them both their lives. With a heavy sigh, the hare turned back to Valena.

"How fast do you think you could jolly well run, wot?" Valena bit her lip as she looked over all the vermin. Her leg began to tremble again but she answered the hare with a little more confidence in her voice then she actually felt.

"Right now, I can't run fast at all but if I have to, I could run as fast as you." PeriNickel nodded his head once then addressed her again as he took out a spear from a back strap.

"Do you have any more bally weapons beside a dagger, wot?" Nodding, Valena opened her cloak and withdrew a long and worn sling as well as a pouch of smooth stones and showed them to the hare. PeriNickel checked over the weapon then stood at a warrior stance, his long ears twitching back and forth. 

"Good, now when I bally well say go, try to make it to those dunes wot, it's dark so we have that as an advantage. If any laggards come at you, fire that sling o yers aye?" Valena nodded and held onto the sling tightly, her only link to survival. PeriNickel glanced around once more then signaled for the squirrel to move. Valena took off at a fast pace, her footpaws kicking up light clouds of sand. She looked worriedly over at the vermin camp fires that were still burning brightly in the cold, night air.

As she moved towards the dunes, her leg began to tremble again and she remembered the rat that had been sent after her by Stelumos on the night that her sister had been slain and her niece and nephew separated. She remembered that the rat had scored a hit in her leg with a spear and had made her fall from the trees which made it possible for the vermin to get to her and strike her down. It was actually amazing that the squirrel was still alive.

Valena sighed quietly as the memories faded and leapt behind the dunes, landing with a quiet shhhhhh in the sand. She crawled into the shadows of the mound and waited for the hare to arrive as well. PeriNickel took off running and in no time flat, he skidded to a halt beside Valena and crouched down, glancing over the dune to where the mountain was. He looked at Valena then back up and whispered to her.

"Alright, we have to bally well make a straight run for it, can you make it, wot?" Valena moved up the sandbank and looked at the mountain before responding.

"Yes, I think I can." She whispered quietly then suddenly jumped back and began to whirl her sling. PeriNickel ducked as the sling almost hit him right across the face and grumbled.

"What in the flippen world are you doin, wot?" Valena didn't reply and launched a stone just as a ferret came over the dunes and tried to stab PeriNickel in the back. The stone flew true and the ferret gurgled and fell to the ground before the two creatures. PeriNickel gulped and looked over at the vermin horde as several stood up and looked over in their direction.

"Uh oh, this isn't bally good. Come on me gel, we have to run for it wot!" Valena didn't need any second bidding especially after an arrow suddenly landed right at her footpaw. The squirrel took off running, PeriNickel leading and ducking from arrows as the vermin became aware that there were other creatures watching them. Valena ducked from a spear that flew towards her back, but ended up skimming across the PeriNickel's footpaw and made him trip. The squirrel stopped to help the hare up when a stone from a sling struck her hard in the shoulder, knocking her back a few feet. PeriNickel leapt to his footpaws and threw his paw around Valena to steer her towards the mountain as he called out like a mad beast.

"Eulalia! `Tis death on the wind!" Valena had to cup her paws over her ears as the hare shouted the war cry of the Long Patrol. She growled slightly as she ran beside him and held her shoulder.

"What are you trying to do, tell the vermin where we're at?" PeriNickel ducked from another arrow and yelled out again, ignoring the squirrel's question until an answer sounded around the land.

"Eulalia!! Over this way chaps, wot!" PeriNickel laughed and pointed to a silver hare that stood at the entrance, waving a javelin in the air.

"That's why I was bally well yelling, to alert the mountain, wot!" Valena rolled her eyes as she threw her paws over her head to protect it from another stone.

"Well you could have told me at the beginning, you had me scared half to death!" She replied then went down as an arrow whizzed right into her bad leg. PeriNickel threw his spear at an advancing vermin then knelt down and threw the squirrel over his shoulder before running through the door. 

The female hare grabbed the handle of the door as they entered, waited a couple of seconds and yanked it closed. A few clunks were heard as several of the vermin slid on the sand and ran right into the door instead of stopping. The silver hare giggled as she moved over to PeriNickel.

"Hehe, I bally well love it when that happens, wot wot!" PeriNickel gave her a disapproving look as he headed up the steps to bring Valena to a room where she could rest for awhile. 

"Tell his lord ship that we have a bally guest that needs to speak to him. And tell him, I'll jolly well speak to him shortly on the matter." The silver hare tilted her head and shrugged.

"Sure sure, put me to work wot!." She grumbled before walking down the hall. Valena glanced at the silver hare over PeriNickel's shoulder and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Who was that?" The hare beneath her rolled his eyes as he reached the top of the steps.

"That would be me bally twin sister SkyBreeze, wot. She's normally rather nice except when she's bally well around me, then she's a terror." Valena chuckled tiredly and muttered beneath her breath.

"Youngsters." Before she could say any more, the elder squirrel fell asleep from pure exhaustion. PeriNickel glanced up at her then gently set her down on a bed in the dormitories. A middle aged tan hare stood at a table in the room. He was rather large hare, bulk then in fat. He turned around as PeriNickel went to leave and glanced down at Valena before kneeling down beside her and dressing her wounds.

"What do we have here, wot?" The hare asked in a deep yet kind voice. PeriNickel stopped at the doorway and nodded to Valena as the squirrel slept soundly.

"That's Valena, wot." The elder hare stopped for a moment and looked up with a slightly surprised look upon his face.

"Do you mean the same bally one in the scroll." All PeriNickel did was nod before leaving the room again to talk with the badger lord of the mountain. 

SkyBreeze stood near the badger lord's quarters, rocking back and forth on her footpaws as she waited for her brother to show up. PeriNickel appeared from behind a corner as his sister gulped and nodded towards the room.

"Er… lord OakRealm isn't in one of his good moods wot." She muttered quietly to him. PeriNickel sighed and rolled his eyes as he headed for the door.

"When is he ever in a good mood, wot. Go and check on Valena while I bally well talk to him." SkyBreeze folded her paws across her chest and snorted.

"Why do ya think you can jolly well keep ordering me around, wot?" PeriNickel chuckled and tapped his sister beneath the chin.

"Cause I have a higher rank, wot." SkyBreeze stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk up the stairs to check on the squirrel while mimicking his voice perfectly.

"Cause I have a higher rank, wot. Ha, higher rank my bally left footpaw wot!" PeriNickel chortled quietly then walked into OakRealm's room, his fur tingling slightly in fear of speaking to the badger. 

OakRealm stood at a window located toward the sea and on the far side of the room. The badger was a large one, bigger then most males and had the darkest black fur with the normal white markings of any badger. Over his body he wore a light golden breast plate and chain mail armor but his helmet was set on the bed beside him. The badger was renowned for his battle skills and his intelligence, as well as brute strength and an intimidating stare, just like his cousin, that could make any hare from the long patrol cringe under him. 

PeriNickel coughed a bit under his breath to alert the badger of his presence. OakRealm didn't make any move but his voice cut sharply through the air and startled the hare.

"What is it?" PeriNickel gulped and stood up to attention.

"Um..me..me lord, a squirrel is bally well here that needs to um..talk with you wot!" OakRealm continued to stare out of the dark window at the vermin below then turned around and looked at the hare.

"The squirrel's Valena, is she not?" He asked in a steady voice. PeriNickel looked a bit surprised but nodded, figuring that his sister had just told the badger. OakRealm nodded his head slowly and turned back towards the window. "Yes, I knew she would show up again. Tell her to come in when she's ready." The hare bowed to the badger and turned to leave but stopped suddenly as a question struck a cord in his mind.

"Um…may I bally well ask, how you knew it was Valena?" OakRealm looked at the hare with his intimidating stare and made PeriNickel back up a bit as he answered.

"I have seen it in the old badger scripts, that's how I know." He merely replied then leaned against the window sill. "Deliver my message PeriNickel." The hare left quickly, his ears flopping against his head. He closed the door speedily and leaned against the wall, wiping away a couple droplets of nervous sweat.

"Phew, I think I'm gonna have SkyBreeze jolly well talk to him from now on, I was sweating a bloomin lake in there ,wot." He muttered then scampered towards the stairs while almost knocking over a hare that was walking towards the badger's room. The new hare rolled his eyes and entered while muttering under his breath at how rude young hares were becoming.

Two hours later saw Valena up and about again, though this time with the aid of a staff. The combination of old battle wounds as well as the new ones had played the toll on her leg and although she had protested, she was eventually fit with a staff which she leaned upon as she made her way down the stairs towards the badger's lodgings. SkyBreeze and PeriNickel followed behind her, both twin hares arguing back and forth.

"I told you, I ain't bally well going back in there, he's scared me enough today, wot." SkyBreeze said but PeriNickel grumbled to her.

"You bally little coward, wot, he's just a bloomin badger!" SkyBreeze giggled innocently and nudged her brother in the stomach in a playful manner.

"Just a bloomin badger, then why were you jolly well leaking streams o sweat wot?" PeriNickel's ears stood straight and his face flushed slightly at his sister's comment. Ever so slowly, he turned is head and glared at her while speaking with a regal voice.

"I was not bally scared SkyBreeze, me gel, wot. It was just bally well warm in the room." SkyBreeze had to bite her lip to keep the laughter from bubbling out of her mouth as her brother spoke. The hare shrugged her shoulders faintly and batted her eyelashes at him as she landed at the bottom of the stairs first.

"Whatever you jolly well say dear brother, wot." She giggled playfully and disappeared around the corner. Valena raised an eyebrow at the two and muttered to herself under her breath while using the staff to move.

"How did I ever get stuck with these two?" PeriNickel began to walk backwards as he heard the squirrel's words and he grinned while watching her.

"What's so bally bad about being stuck with us wot?" Valena continued walking down the stairs and went to answer when a booming voice of the badger sounded from behind PeriNickel.

"You will come to attention when in the presence of your lord!" The silver hare jumped about ten feet in the air as the voice sounded behind him and he turned, threw a salute and stood to attention quickly.

"Yes sah, sorry sah!" He rapped in a startled voice. Even Valena jumped slightly on the stairs and leaned heavily on her staff as she made it down to the steps where PeriNickel stood. She expected to see the badger lord standing right in front of him but as she came to his side, all she saw was SkyBreeze, on the ground laughing uproariously and shouting out in the loud voice again, mimicking the badger lord's voice perfectly.

"You will come to attention, whahaha, ya should have bally well seen your face, wot!" Valena looked down at the hare and shook her head as PeriNickel's face turned a bright red in fury and embarrassment. Before Valena could even say anything, the hare began to berate his sister at an unbelievably fast pace.

"Why you bally pickled face, annoying flippin frog smelling, bally pain in the rear. I oughta bally well string you up by your bloomin neck and throw you off the jolly ol mountain. Wot wot! You…you….wot!" The hare turned on his heel and started to stroll away, his face the mask of fury. As he reached the stairs, his name was called in the same booming voice.

"PeriNickel, come back here." The hare grumbled and started up the staircase, trying to save what dignity he had left.

"I ain't bally well listening, you over grown food bag, wot." A large shadow covered PeriNickel's back and the hare turned around to look up into the face of OakRealm as the badger tapped his claws on his armor. He raised an eye brow to the hare and stood at a bit of a slant, eyeing PeriNickel coldly. 

"Over grown food bag, huh?" He said in a voice filled with malice. If it was ever said that a hare couldn't turn pale as a ghost, PeriNickel would have proved them wrong. The young hare stared up into the face of the badger lord, his silver fur paling of all color until it was a bright white. His mouth hung open, unable to speak as the badger stared at him. SkyBreeze tried hard not to giggle at her brother though she was as pale as him and her ears were flopped to the side of her head. 

OakRealm stared at PeriNickel until the hare began to tremble then strangely enough broke into a deep chuckle and patted the hare's back.

"Relax PeriNickel, I heard what happened. Now off with you, I'll call you when you're needed." He turned around as PeriNickel, still in complete shock, went dashing from the room. SkyBreeze was about to do the same when OakRealm put a heavy paw on her shoulder and shook his head. "Now as for you, no more mimicking my voice young SkyBreeze or else." The hare didn't even have to ask what 'or else' meant before she nodded instantly and went dashing from the room also. The great badger shook his head and looked at Valena. "You have to know how to handle the younger ones." He remarked kindly to the squirrel.

Valena laughed quietly and bowed slightly before the badger.

"I suppose you are right. Now, I'm sure you know that I seek an audience with you my lord." OakRealm waved his paw as if dismissing her words.

"Right, right. I apologize for that little interruption. Come along then into my quarters and we shall talk." Valena did as she was told and followed the badger as he slipped within his room once again, leaving the hall completely silent except for the still scampering paws of SkyBreeze and PeriNickel.

OakRealm walked to the window in the room and leaned against the wall next to it as he directed Valena to sit on the edge of his bed. The elder squirrel used her staff to move beside the bed and sat down quickly. Both beasts remained in silence for a moment, as if trying to read one another's thoughts. Finally OakRealm broke the spell and looked at the squirrel.

"So what have you to say to me Valena?" Valena cleared her throat quietly and went to speak her tale when she tilted her head curiously to the side.

"How is it that you know my name so well? PeriNickel said that you know me and my nephew." OakRealm shook his head slightly as he shifted on his footpaws near the window.

"I know for two reasons, one, there are old badger scripts that only we badgers are able to read. One section has told of your coming so I know you in that sense. Also my cousin sent me a scroll long ago, telling me of a young squirrel's arrival and gave me a copy of the scroll in case I wanted to write it down and put it in Salamandastron history. That is how I know. Now, if you don't mind, can you please tell me what it is that you need to speak to me about?" The squirrel sat dumbfounded for a brief moment but nodded quickly and began to relate the chain of events.

"Well my lord, a horde of vermin is coming towards Redwall Abbey and want to take it over. They have already killed a young squirrel maiden and taken a mouse novice captive. They also have sent in a squirrel to betray the abbey and let the vermin in. I am here to ask for your help if the vermin should attack." The badger began to pace the room at the news, his mighty brow creased in concentration. 

"Have you told the abbey that the squirrel is going to betray them." Valena quickly shook her head.

"No my lord I have not." This surprised OakRealm greatly and he stopped in his tracks to look at her.

"Why not? Would it not have been best to warn them before you came to me?" Valena bit her lip slightly at his words but then spoke again.

"My lord, I do not feel in my heart that the squirrel will betray the abbey, I have seen no reason as to why she would. I've heard rumors it is because a vixen will be slain if she doesn't do this but I do not believe that she will betray them."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because-" The squirrel sighed for a moment before looking up to him again. "Because she is my niece. She was taken when she was little but she has no recollection, or at least I don't believe she does. CrimsonRay, my nephew, has befriended her but he doesn't recognize her either." OakRealm sighed heavily and tapped the side of his head with his claw.

"Ah yes, CrimsonRay, my cousin from the abbey told me about him. Do you truly think that the vermin will attack even if your niece doesn't betray the abbey?"

"Yes I do my lord, they still have the upper paw with the mouse novice and their slaves." The badger lord suddenly turned on the squirrel and growled in a hated voice, his eyes turning to a light shade of red which was commonly known as the bloodrath.

"Slaves?! The vermin have slaves?!" Out of pure instinct, the squirrel backed up on the bed a bit and nodded her head quickly.

"Ye..yes my lord, they have slaves, including the GUOSIM." The badger sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes to disperse the red light. Now not only did he have his mountain to worry about but now he had to worry about the abbey and the vermin. After a brief moment, OakRealm spoke without raising his head.

"How many hare's can we spare General Fleetfoot?" Valena looked curiously at the badger for only she and OakRealm were in the room. She looked about until she spotted a creature walk out of the shadows. This beast was a dark black hare, almost as dark as Ebonia's fur. He wore a green trimmed tunic that was decorated with many sorts of different medals. The moonlight from the window glinted off of the spear that was strapped to his back by a black strap. A light mustache of gray was already forming on his face as he strolled forth, his paws behind his back.

"Not many sah! We have the bally vermin here to worry about sah! Plus, if we send to many hares away from the jolly ol mountain, the vermin might bloomin think we're bally well attacking, wot!" OakRealm nodded thoughtfully then called again.

"How about you, Major Weave, what do you think?" This time a light tan hare with dark brown highlights stepped out of the shadows. She was a bit taller then the black hare but more petite then the general. Her large ears swiveled slightly and she put her paws on her hips which was covered by a white, long sleeved tunic, that had a vest and held a black belt that contained a dirk and a couple of strange bags. She turned her bright rose eyes on the badger.

"I agree with the General sah! We can only bally well spare five hares at a time, wot!" Valena jumped up at the news and held out her paws pleadingly to the badger and hares.

"But five hares against a horde of vermin is not nearly enough! The Redwaller's would be slaughtered if the vermin attacked." Both hares looked over at the squirrel then up at the reaction of the badger lord. Suddenly Valena realized what she had done. She had actually spoken back to the hares and in doing so, was speaking back to the badger as well by dismissing their word. The squirrel shrunk back slightly but looked up as OakRealm placed a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"It's alright Valena, relax. No, I agree, five is not enough but Weave said that only five hares, at a time, could travel with you. She didn't say those were all the hares we could send. We can send five at a time, you take the first five and then the others will follow in time." Valena looked up to the badger and a light smile broke out across her face as she bowed slightly to him.

"Thank you my lord. Thank you so much." Weave raised an eye at the squirrel but remained silent. Fleetfoot on the other paw coughed slightly beneath his breath and looked up at the badger.

"Beg pardon sah, wot. But do you think we bally well have enough hares to spare?" OakRealm turned slightly to look at Fleetfoot and spoke in a reasoning voice

"Well Fleetfoot, what would you suggest? Sending a couple hares and letting the Abbey fall while Salamandastron wins for certain or sending hares continually so that the Abbey beasts at least have chance?" Fleetfoot looked at the badger for a moment then at Valena, contemplating. OakRealm gave a slight wink to Weave but continued to look at Fleetfoot Before the hare could speak, Weave suddenly nudged him sharply in the stomach.

"Uh hem, excuse me General sah but I believe that we bally well have enough, wot." The General's face turned red slightly at Weave's sharp nudge and he spoke again, a bit winded.

"Send the jolly long patrol continually sah! We have enough, wot." OakRealm grinned slyly at the female hare before nodding and looking at Valena again.

"There is your answer my lady." As Valena thanked him again, the badger turned to the two hare's and spoke in a commanding tone. "I already know which hare's should go and I would like the two of you to round them up. Fleetfoot, go and get Ballard, he's probably still up in the infirmary, cleaning up after tending Valena." OakRealm then turned to Weave and smiled lightly. "And you Weave, I want you to get SkyBreeze and PeriNickel, they'll be going also." A groan arose from both hare's and Valena. Weave held up her paws pleadingly to the badger.

"My lord, don't mean to be jolly well disrespectful but those bally twins would be more trouble then help wot!" OakRealm shook his head and patted Weave gently on the shoulder.

"My friend, I am certain they'll be of some help." Fleetfoot sighed slightly then looked up at the badger lord questioningly.

"You said jolly well five were going, that only accounts for three. Who are the other two wot?" OakRealm looked at the two hares and pointed at them. 

"You two are going as well, and Weave, make sure you keep the young ones in their place. Now, off with the two of you." Weave and Fleetfoot bowed quickly to the badger lord then took off out the door, grumbling slightly. Valena sighed and sat back down while OakRealm went to one of the walls and pulled off a bow and several arrows. The great badger turned around then knelt down in front of Valena so that they were close to being eye to eye.

"When you're sure that your niece is on your side, give her this, I think she would like it and it could help in battle unless daggers will suffice for her." Valena looked at him startled as she took the bow.

"But how did you know that she uses daggers?" OakRealm shook his finger at her slightly then stood up and went to leave the room.

"Like I told my hares, it's in the old badger script. Now, I must talk with my council. The five will be ready soon and you can start back towards Redwall." The elder squirrel quickly stood up and strapped the bows and arrows to her back then bowed to the badger while she walked towards the door also.

"Again, I thank you my lord, the Redwallers will be ever grateful. I will never forget you my lord." OakRealm smiled kindly and watched her as she left to meet with the other hares. As she left, he spoke quietly.

"Nor I you Valena, nor I you." 

An hour later saw the hares and Valena standing near the entrance to the mountain. Weave and Fleetfoot were still in a bit of a bad mood as SkyBreeze and PeriNickel continually chattered about how excited they were about going on their first trip. Fleetfoot rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall as Ballard came towards them. The large hare grinned at Valena and watched the twins with interest.

"I can't jolly well believe we're finally going on a flippen mission, wot! How bloomin exciting!" SkyBreeze said and couldn't help but jump up and down a bit. PeriNickel was a little more subtle then his sister but he still couldn't keep the enthusiasm from bubbling up.

"We'll get to fight the bally vermin, wot! Real warrior like, wot wot!" Fleetfoot banged his head against the wall slightly his eyes closed and his ears draped over his eyes in frustration.

"This is going to be a jolly well long mission, wot." Weave grinned at the black hare and nudged him in the stomach again. 

"Now come on Fleety, don't you jolly well remember what you were like when you were a bloomin leveret, wot?" Fleetfoot's face turned beat red and his ears stood on end as Weave called him by his most hated nick name. He turned to the hare and put his paws at his sides.

"I ask that you desist from bally well calling me that, wot!" The black hare said angrily and strolled towards Valena who was shaking her head at the twins. Weave chuckled beneath her breath as Ballard came next to her. She made the sound of a cat as she spoke to him and stuck her paw out, scratching at the air.

"Meow, touchy, wot" Ballard shook his head a bit, grinning from ear to ear as he tilted his head to Weave and fiddled with the healer's pouch at his side.

"Well, maybe he doesn't bally well like to be called Fleety, Weaverlin." Weave growled as Ballard called her by her full name and went into a boxing stance.

"You just jolly well call me that again, wot, and I'll knock your bloomin nose off, wot." By now SkyBreeze and PeriNickel had stopped talking and were trying hard not to laugh at the adult hares. SkyBreeze nudged her brother slightly and giggled.

"And they were bally worried about us being trouble, wot." Valena watched the hares and sighed, looking up to the sky and muttering.

"Why me?" She asked then turned to the hares and shouted out loudly. "Alright, alright, let's get goin, Redwall awaits." The five hares calmed down and Fleetfoot took lead again.

"Alright troops, let's move out, wot!" With that, the five hares and elder squirrel, silently slipped out of Salamandastron and disappeared into the night that would soon turn into day.

OakRealm watched them from his high window, a sad look on his face as he watched his friends leave. It was a hard decision to let them go. As they made it to the safe haven of the trees and disappeared, OakRealm muttered into the night.

"Farewell my friends, may good fortunes go with you, and may I see you all again." The badger turned away from the window and went into the council room, his duty as the lord of Salamandastron was calling.


	9. Chapter 8 The one shrouded in darkness

**Side note: I apologize for not writing a new chapter for so long, I've been having a bad case of Writer's block and I'm trying to work on the next chapters. Please bare with me**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` 

Two As One: Chapter 8

As the night wore on over Redwall, Ebonia and Crim continued to stand quietly on the ramparts, peering over Mossflower which looked so peaceful yet held so much evil within its snow encrusted trees. Ebonia released a quiet sigh and shifted lightly on her footpaws. This was the first time for seasons that she could just stand and feel comfortable instead of worrying about getting a dagger stabbed in her back. A fleeting breeze of wind ruffled her bushy tail and she looked over the brownish red fur that covered her beautiful and sleek black fur. Something about it made her curl her lip but she instead rested her head on her paws and leaned on the ramparts.

Crim had his eyes closed as he stood so silently beneath the moon on that cold, dark night. He appeared to be in a deep thought though his mind was clear of everything as he just enjoyed the silence between him and the other squirrel. After a few moments, he suddenly spoke to her.

"Ivy, do you remember what your parents were like?" Ebonia was taken aback by the question for she had not expected the squirrel to ask her this. She furrowed her brow faintly and thought about her answer. How can you answer when you never knew your parents, she thought to herself despairingly. 

"No, I really don't remember them that well." She muttered in a quiet voice that seemed to hold a bit of sorrow and anger in its tone. Crim opened his eyes and stared at her, his sun colored fur shining a bit in the moonlight.

"Hmm, I can't remember mine either though I'm starting to remember my past." Ebonia watched the squirrel before he looked out over Mossflower again and she couldn't keep down the curiosity that was burning within her.

"Crim, what happened in your past, to your family I mean?" Crim stood silently for a second, his face masking any emotion that flowed through his young body. His paw strayed to the scroll at his side, the one that unlocked the door to his past, the scroll that told him of his future and the scroll that had practically turned his life upside down. Slowly withdrawing it, he held the beaten and old parchment in front of Ebonia before speaking to her in a hushed and almost eerie voice that didn't exactly sound like his own.

"Well, I never knew what happened to my family, they always told me that, well, I was dropped off here long ago." Ebonia almost snorted at his answer, her eyes seeming to flare with an unmistakable anger.

"So you were abandoned then?" The sun squirrel shook his head quickly while holding up a paw to still any more words that Ebonia might speak.

"No, no, let me explain. They supposedly dropped me off so that I could live in peace and grow up safe." Ebonia narrowed her eyes for a moment as she thought about his words but shook her head and spoke regardless of him wanting her to be silent.

"What do you mean by supposedly?" Here, Crim sighed sadly while handing her the scroll and leaping upon the ramparts to walk across it, his tail brush flicking back and forth constantly to keep balance. 

"What I mean is, look and read the scroll. This is what I couldn't tell you before, what was so hard to say. Read it Ivy, it will tell you of my past." Ebonia raised an eyebrow with a bit of surprise at his words, his words seeming to plead to her to read it. The young squirrel looked at Crim for awhile longer before unrolling the scroll gently and reading the contents within. As she read, her shoulders began to sink slowly and her eyes widened with sadness and confusion. Crim glanced over at her as he strolled across the battlements and frowned faintly, he hadn't want to make the squirrel upset, he just thought that if she read the scroll, perhaps she could understand him more, and she wouldn't be afraid to open up to him and share her thoughts. 

Ebonia finished the scroll as she slowly slid down into a sitting position against the wall. Why was she so surprised about the words of the scroll? They seemed so familiar and yet she didn't know why. But what hurt her even more was that it had been Stelumos who killed the other squirrel's family, the same vermin that Ebonia had to work for, had to betray the abbey for. She closed her eyes and struck her head against the wall angrily just as Crim jumped down and crouched beside her.

"Are you alright?" Opening her eyes ever so slowly, the other squirrel sighed and shook her head to him.

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to your family Crim." She said in a truly sincere voice that she didn't try to hide. Crim shrugged his shoulders a bit while he took the scroll back from her and tucked it back in his habit cord.

"There's no need to be sorry, things like this happen. I…I just need to figure my quest now."

"What do you mean?" Crim turned around to face her and leaned against the battlements, his eyes straying to the ground below them.

"I also got a riddle when the Abbot gave me the scroll. I'm still trying to figure it out. Some of it has come true but I just don't understand it. That was what Malya and I were talking about when we were in Cavern Hole." Ebonia tilted her head to the side and recalled the event. She stood next to him and as she spoke, she looked out into Mossflower woods while a cold wind ruffled her fur.

"What don't you understand about it?" Once again, Crim shook his head and sighed with frustration, not at Ebonia but at himself for not being able to figure out a simple little riddle. He pulled the rewritten poem out and placed it before Ebonia while pointing to some of the lines.

"Well, the first part came true, we know the lost mouse is Tellio, I know the warrior is Kenyo and we found trouble in Mossflower, the frosted land, because we lost Katal to the vermin." He stopped for a moment at his words but then continued. "It's these next couple lines that have me baffled." Ebonia read the poem and pointed to several of the verses in curiosity. 

"You mean the lines that say

__

The one shrouded in darkness

Is the key to Redwall's fall

Be watchful of the black one

And protect her from them all

You must find this lost one

And bring the lost one home

Redwall will be betrayed 

And then you two must roam?" 

Crim nodded and threw up his paws confusedly.

"Yes, I don't understand it. I mean it says the one shrouded in darkness is the key to Redwall's fall, but all the beasts here are good, they aren't shrouded in darkness and then it says Redwall's fall? What's that suppose to mean, that Redwall is going to be taken over? I don't know Ivy I just don't know." Crim's face began to turn to a twinge of red that was brighter then his fur which ruffled in aggravation as he shook his head. Ebonia swallowed hard and read through the lines. It's almost telling what will happen because of me, she thought to herself but merely shook her head. Crim looked at her then spoke again.

"I think the poem might also be leading me to my sister, I mean, I don't know who the ebony is but perhaps it's a clue to find my lost sister, I don't know." This caused Ebonia to jerk back even more. Her fur began to sweat with nervousness and she quickly handed the scroll back while shaking her head.

"I don't know Crim. Listen, I'm a bit tired, I think I'm going to head off to bed soon ok." Crim acted a bit surprised but smiled and put the scroll and everything back as he began to cool down again.

"Oh of course, I didn't mean to keep you so long. Would you like me to lead you back?" 

"No, no, I can find my way. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll go in in a minute, I want to um, just have a moment to myself if you don't mind." Crim nodded respectfully while performing a slightly bow to her.

"As you wish milady." With that, Crim turned and walked down the ramparts towards the abbey, a thoughtful look covering his young features. Ebonia shook her head and looked up to the sky as if pleading for help.

"What am I suppose to do, this..this is too much like my dreams and my thoughts. Wh..what if I'm the black one connected to the poem then that would make me his…" But she wouldn't even allow herself to finish her thought for she was shaking her head defiantly. "No, no, I can't be, my parents abandoned me and Stelumos wouldn't have killed them, anyways, Bemal wouldn't have allowed it." The young squirrel closed her eyes and sat on the ramparts for a time, looking out over Mossflower as a light snow began to fall again.

Stelumos looked up to the sky as the snow began to fall and the mink growled heatedly beneath his breath while standing and drawing his sword. 

"Stupid worthless snow," he growled and began to stalk around the camp, glaring at any vermin that go in his way and kicking aside any vermin that were slacking off on guard duty. Every beast knew the mink was in a bad mood from his conversation with Bemal so they tried to avoid him, either by ducking inside tents, hiding behind trees or avoiding the mink's angry stare. The horde knew that Stelumos would be leaving soon to talk with Ebonia and find out any information the squirrel could give him so it was best to stay away from him until then. 

Bemal stood passively by with amusement as she watched her chief meandering around the horde. Though the vixen was loyal, she couldn't help but feel glad that she had confused him and made him angry - she wanted to. She knew what would happen later on and it just made her angry and saddened. The elder vixen turned on her heel and strolled past a weasel that was watching her. The weasel was the slave driver by the name of Deathfang, a weasel that no beast wanted to make angry. He wasn't as bad as Stelumos but he was bad enough. He watched the vixen with baited eyes but said nothing to her. He despised the vixen greatly, she was the one that was making the mink crueler to the horde and the one that knew if they would win or lose. Since he couldn't touch the fox, for fear of Stelumos gutting him, he decided to vent his anger on the slaves or Stelumos' little hench rat Hensfloral. But this time, the weasel went over the slaves, they didn't whine as much as the rat. 

With a snort of disgust for Bemal, he turned and headed toward his victims. 

Tellio watched fearfully as the weasel came towards him and Log a Log and he quickly tapped the shrew with his tail. Log a Log looked up and groaned quietly as he stuck the dagger within his cloak again and hid the chain that was almost open under his sleeve. Deathfang stared at the two, who diverted their eyes from him, but then moved onto to some of the other slaves. The weasel liked slaves that would be easy bait to pick on, not a scrawny mouse and shrew that tried to defend each other.

Tellio sighed with relief as he turned back to the shrew chieftain. 

"Phew, that was close, I thought he was gonna come by us." Log a Log nodded in agreement as he slipped the dagger into the locks again. 

"He should be leavin us soon mate, then we can really start working again. I got one chain free from me paw, I have to get the other one now." Tellio nodded excitedly at the thought of being free again and had to bite his lip to keep a smile from creasing his face. He was about to speak to the shrew when suddenly he heard Stelumos shout to Bemal. The young mouse and shrew chieftain looked up to see what would happen.

Bemal sighed and walked over to the mink, her movements as smooth as silk. Her eyes betrayed nothing of what she felt as she came to the mink's side. Stelumos growled at her and began to walk in the woodlands toward Redwall.

"Come wit me vixen, we're gonna see the squirrel and I need ya to get `er fer me." Bemal raised a white eyebrow which stood out across her silver fur and strolled next to him, a bewildered look on her face.

"How am I suppose to get her my lord?" She asked in a hushed voice while the eyes of the vermin horde watched her back. Stelumos rolled his eyes and shoved her forward more to keep her going.

"I don't know, ya figure it out. Them abbey beasts see me and they'll go on da alert, they `aven't seen ya yet. We `ave to find out what she knows and plan when to attack." Bemal sighed and sauntered through the trees, her eyes flashing slightly. She knew that this was not going to be good for Ebonia. The young squirrel would be just expecting her, not the mink. The vixen sighed sadly and continued to follow in the darkness of the trees, her head lowered against the falling snow and her tail swishing quietly on the ground. It was but a moment before both mink and vixen disappeared into the woodlands. The horde let out a relieved sigh and went about talking and eating, as if they didn't have a care in the world. 

"And don't any o ya think o slackin off!!" The horde jumped to attention as Stelumos' voice rang out over the camp sight, each vermin quivering like a leaf. Hensfloral gulped quietly and when everything was silent, he stood in front of the horde and nodded at them to sit down but be quiet. The rat might have been Stelumos' right pawed rat but he knew that even a horde needed to rest. He strolled to a fire and sat there while Deathfang and the rest of the slavers watched the horde with interest.

Tellio swallowed worried as he turned back to the shrew while Log a Log began working on the chains again.

"We have to hurry Log a Log and warn the abbey. He could attack at any time now." He whispered urgently to the shrew. Log a Log growled under his breath, the fur on the back of his nape raising slightly in anger.

"I know Tellio, come here and hold out yer paws, now." Tellio quickly scooted over to the shrew and held out his shackled paws, glancing around to make sure none of the vermin were watching them. Log a Log did the same, then slipped the dagger out and stuck it into Tellio's lock. With a bit of luck, the shrew was able to get both locks open and they were both free. Tellio set his chains down quietly then began to rub the feeling back into his sore paws while Log a Log did the same and looked at the vermin. Most were beginning to fall asleep, some where eating, some laughing and a few were just meandering about. Log a Log shifted his eyes towards the woods but Tellio frowned for a moment.

"They'll notice we're gone." He whispered.

"No they won't," a voice said softly beside them. Tellio jumped and looked at another shrew and a mouse slave with him. The shrew nudged Tellio and whispered quietly in the young mouse's ear.

"We'll cover fer ya in yer place now get movin, we're relyin our freedom on da two o ya." Tellio nodded and grabbed Log a Log's wrist so they could run but the shrew hesitated for a moment. Tellio turned his head and stared at him, confused.

"What are you doing, we're free, let's go." He whispered urgently but Log a Log shook his head and nodded towards his son and wife who were watching them with worried eyes.

"I can't leave em here like this." Tellio looked over at the shrews and quickly whispered to the chieftain.

"We have to warn Redwall, then we can get help and free them. If we free them now and they're caught, what do you think will happen?" Log a Log groaned quietly and nodded for he knew that Tellio was speaking the truth and he did not want to see his family die. With a heavy sigh, he kissed his son and wife on the head and moved beside Tellio.

They both watched the slavers for a moment and as they turned away, the two freed creatures went dashing quickly, yet quietly, into the woodlands. Log a Log spoke as they ran, slowing down just a bit so that Tellio could keep up to his quick stride.

"When we get to the abbey, let's try to stay unnoticed by the mink and such and we'll go round back. If they see us, yell yer heart out mate." Tellio grabbed onto Log a Log's tunic and stopped him for a moment.

"But why don't we just wait in the woodlands until morning when Stelumos isn't going towards the abbey." Log a Log grabbed the mouse by the shoulders and spun him around quickly while pointing back towards the vermin horde that they were leaving behind.

"Because by morning they're gonna notice we're gone so they'll make sure they have vermin ready to stop us if we try to warn the abbey. We have to go now Tellio, now!" The shrew took off running again, Tellio close behind.

"I hope you're right Log a Log."

"Me too mate, me too." They disappeared hurriedly into the trees, unknowing of the eyes that watched them leave.

Stelumos and Bemal made their way through the trees, the vixen moving as silent as the winter breeze while Stelumos stomped along in the snow, regardless if any beast heard him. The silvery vixen rolled her eyes and thought about how she would get Ebonia out of the abbey. The only skills she had was as a seer, but then she also had trained Ebonia to listen to every sound around, so perhaps she had an idea. 

As the vixen and mink moved closer, Stelumos forced Bemal to crouch down near him. They were right at the edge of the woods, far enough away from the abbey to remain hidden. Stelumos looked through the darkness and just made out the squirrel standing beneath the moonlight, looking thoughtfully at the sky. The mink growled and nudged Bemal to get to work and as the vixen sighed, she began to trill her voice out into the air. It sounded like a bird but not like one you would normally hear. It was sweet yet very soft so that the wall guards might not be able to hear it as well. She continued to trill her voice, the mink beside her waiting expectantly.

Ebonia was just about to turn and leave when her ears pricked and she heard the faint trill resound in her ears. A chilled feeling came over her and she looked around to make sure the wall guards weren't looking. Luckily, most of them were exhausted from standing on the wall in the cold most of the day and the small fires that they had built crackled quietly so that it drowned out the sound. The squirrel breathed nervously, her breath turning white as it left her body. 

The trill sounded again and the squirrel made sure no beast was watching her before latching her claws into the side of the abbey wall, and dropping to a tree below. She looked up and without a second thought, went running towards the sound, knowing that it had to Bemal. Only the vixen could make a trill like that. Ebonia was glad that it was the vixen and not Stelumos, she needed a friend she could trust to talk to.

Stelumos snapped for Bemal to step back as he saw the squirrel dashing in the snow towards them. He slipped into the shadows of a tree so that Ebonia wouldn't be startled by seeing him and cry out, for even the vermin knew that he had to be careful this close to the abbey.

Ebonia skidded to a halt as she entered the woodlands and immediately began to ramble off to Bemal who stood before her.

"Bemal, I'm so glad you're here, I need to talk to you." The silver vixen opened her mouth to speak but Stelumos caught her eye as he pointed to Ebonia and motioned for Bemal to get information out of her. Bemal moaned on the inside but she turned to Ebonia and finally spoke.

"Tell me what you will Ebonia, I'm here to listen." The squirrel was so flustered that she didn't even notice the silent conversation the vixen and mink had with one another. Before she knew it, she was rattling off all her confusion and all her questions to the seer.

"Bemal, I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I can betray this abbey. These creatures, they're so different than what the horde and you tell me about. They care about each other, they don't hate one another nor are they deceitful. I've met some of the them, a red squirrel and a hare and otter and they are kind to me, especially the red squirrel. And..and… are you sure you told me everything about my past? This squirrel, he had a scroll that told him of what happened to his family and you remember the dreams I've told you about, the dreams of the hidden squirrels and that? Well his story is so familiar, it's as if I remember it. Bemal I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt them." 

As Ebonia's words died on the breeze, total silence reigned over the woodlands. Bemal stood dumbstruck, even for a seer she hadn't seen anything about this happening and she couldn't keep the surprise from showing on her face. She shifted upon her footpaws with nervousness, not completely sure what to say to Ebonia's words. Had she been alone with the squirrel, she would have spoken truthfully but with Stelumos hiding in the background, she dared not say anything that could put the squirrel in more danger then she already was in. 

Ebonia looked up at Bemal, completely baffled. She didn't want to attack, she didn't want to help the horde, she just wanted to live in peace like the other abbey beasts. Closing her eyes, the squirrel was about to speak again when a paw was clamped over her mouth and a blade was held to her throat. Ebonia's cry of surprise was muffled as she looked up into Stelumos' bloodshot eyes. 

The mink breathed slowly and angrily as he stared down into the startled eyes of the squirrel that was his link with success. His shoulders moved up and down as he tried to control his anger from hearing her words of betrayal. With a growl, he pulled the sword away from her neck and shoved her to the ground then began to stalk around her like he would always do with the slaves. Ebonia spat out a bit snow and looked up as he moved, her eyes unsure and startled, a look that rarely had even been seen in them. Stelumos growled at her as he kicked her tail to the side, his eyes flashing with an dangerous light.

"So ya don't want to attack dem huh? Ya don't want to betray them? But you'll betray us to them?! You traitorous squirrel, I should kill you right now!" As he spoke he unsheathed 'Doomsfate' and raised it high into the air then brought it down to where it stopped about an inch from the squirrel's neck. Ebonia shuddered in the snow and looked pleadingly to Bemal but the vixen stood still, she couldn't do anything unless she wanted to put the squirrel in more danger. Stelumos slowly withdrew the blade then crouched down in front of her and took out a dagger which he tapped beneath her chin. "Don't ferget Ebonia, I still hold the cards. Do ya remember why you have to do this?" 

"Ye..yes because you said if I didn't, you would kill Bemal" Stelumos smirked wickedly and tapped the dagger beneath her chin again. 

"Very good, now, what if I was to say that iff'n ya don't do as I say, I'll kill the vixen as well as the slaves I have, starting with the mouse?" Ebonia glared at him, her hard nature returning again. She pulled herself up into a kneeling position and snapped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Stelumos turned on her and snarled angrily as he stepped right in front of her.

"Oh I would, now ya do what I say or they die, all o them!" The young squirrel growled beneath her breath as she turned her head away so she didn't have to stare into his eyes. She wouldn't let him see the hate nor the fear of the others lives that showed in her strange aqua striped eyes. Stelumos chuckled, knowing he had hit a soft spot on the squirrel and he pressed the sword to her cheek to turn her head. "Now that we got an understandin, tell me what ya know bout the abbey, bout the defenses and that." Ebonia stared at him again and gulped quietly, a nervous feeling like butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I…all I know is that they have wall guards and a warrior leader but that's it." Stelumos curled his lip with hate and dragged the dagger across Ebonia's cheek, causing a light cut to appear.

"That's it! That's all ya got! I can't go by that! Now ya listen here, ya get yer stinkin bushed tailed rear back in that abbey and find out about the defenses, about the weak points! Tomorrow night, ya come here again at the same time and ya tell me all the information and we'll go from there. Don't fail me squirrel, the lives of the vixen and the slaves are in yer paws. Now, I'm goin back to the horde, I'm sick o bein surrounded by fools. Bemal, clean that cut, I don't want anything to betray we met tonight." With that, the mink snarled, turned on his heel and headed back towards his camp, his tail swaying furiously and his fur standing on end.

Ebonia sank into the snow defeated, her paws holding her head in anger and confusion. Bemal looked at her young charge and her motherly self began to take over, the same motherly feeling she had since she ever set eyes on the young squirrel so many seasons ago. With a sigh, the vixen moved to kneel beside the squirrel and gently began to dress the slit on her cheek, her eyes betraying the worry for Ebonia that she could never seem to hide. The young squirrel groaned quietly as she looked pleadingly at the vixen.

"Bemal, what am I suppose to do? I don't want the slaves to die nor you but if I betray the abbey he might…he might kill all of them. What's wrong with me, why am I having these feelings, I never use to have them?" The elder seer closed her eyes for a moment, her paws stopping momentarily from tending to Ebonia's cheek. Thoughts raced through her head as she sat there next to the creature that she had felt was like a daughter to her, the creature that had helped her feel again and actually care about another.

Bemal slowly opened her eyes and stared into Ebonia's strange aqua striped ones. The vixen spoke softly to her and continued to work on the young squirrel's cheek.

"You will understand Ebonia." Was all she said. Ebonia looked at the vixen and sighed, it wasn't the answer that she had wanted. She wanted to know if there was something that the vermin weren't telling her, something that could explain why she was feeling things around these other creatures. With a sigh, she just sat there in silence, her footpaws freezing slightly in the snow, Bemal's soft paws tending her cheek and the cold breeze of winter sending a shiver up her spine.

Tellio stood in shock behind a tree where he and Log a Log had arrived to hear the words of the squirrel. The young mouse had known there was something good about that squirrel though he didn't want to fully admit it. Biting his lip, he turned to look at the shrew chieftain.

"I wonder if we could just convince her not to do this then perhaps we could stop Stelumos from taking over the abbey." Log a Log quickly shook his head at the idea.

"No, fer one thing, we don't even know if she's on our side for sure, and fer another, that mink will attack the abbey wit or wit out her, it's just easier fer her to give him all the information on defenses then open the gate then knowing nothing and trying to get in. He'll try until he gets in, Tellio, sorry to say. Now our job is to warn the Abbey so they know he's gonna attack soon, that way they can be ready." The young novice sighed but nodded his head to the words of the shrew chieftain. He watched as Stelumos disappeared into the trees then listened a little longer to Bemal and Ebonia before moving to another tree, signaling for Log a Log to follow.

"Well let's go then, no time like the present I guess." Log a Log nodded once, a grim look on his face, then followed the young abbey mouse, ready to run when needed towards Redwall Abbey.

Tellio stood quietly near the fringe of the trees and listened as Bemal bid Ebonia farewell. The squirrel stood up and headed back towards the abbey, remaining in the shadows so she wasn't seen while Bemal shook her head sadly and traveled back towards the camp sight. Tellio held up a paw and counted to three before they both went running towards the abbey, hiding in the shadows just like the squirrel. Log a Log ran in front while Tellio kept watch from behind, a nervous look flashing across his hazel eyes.

They were just about 30 feet from the abbey when a crunching caught their attention. Tellio turned around, looking for the source of the sound when suddenly he was shoved hard to the ground with a dagger at the back of his neck. He squeaked in surprise which made Log a Log turn around, his dagger held in his paw. He glared at the creature that held Tellio and growled angrily.

"Let em go or this dagger flies." Ebonia looked up from on top of Tellio, her eyes registering shock, anger and fear.

"What are the two of you doing here? You're going to get yourselves killed!" She hissed to them. Log a Log stepped forward and raised the dagger up higher, a growl escaping from his throat.

"I said let em go you traitor." Tellio struggled beneath the squirrel and spoke suddenly.

"Please, just let us go, we want to warn our friends in the Abbey. I know you don't want to betray the abbey and if we tell them you won't have to and the others won't be killed." Ebonia stared down at the mouse quietly, her mind running with different thoughts. Before she knew what she was doing, she moved off of Tellio and stood up, brushing away some snow that was attached to her tunic. 

"Fine, we have to get to the abbey before Stelumos comes back and finds out what I'm doing." Log a Log stood completely dumbfounded, his eyes shifting from squirrel to mouse then from mouse to squirrel. His paw on the dagger faltered a bit as he held up his paws to Tellio, confused.

"Why in the bloomin heck are you trusting her?" The shrew was not daft, he just didn't want to make any wrong moves that would get them killed, and he clearly stated that when he pointed the dagger at Ebonia while keeping his other paw on his hip. Tellio merely sigh and began to race for the abbey.

"Log a Log we don't have time for this, come on, we're only a few feet from the-" His words were cut short as a bolas flew out of the shadows and wrapped itself firmly around the mouse's footpaws. Tellio went down with a thud and turned around to see Deathfang step out of the shadows, his paws whirling a sword and whip. The weasel's eyes glared into Tellio's and Log a Log's as he snarled darkly.

"Ya thought ya could escape, ya fools. Hadn't been fer the squirrel, ya two would o made it back. You kept them just long enough squirrel. Now shrew, put down the dagger or the mouse dies." Ebonia stood with her mouth wide open, she hadn't planned this, she hadn't tried to betray them, she was trying to help them and now this weasel was putting the blame on her. Log a Log growled at Ebonia as he dropped the dagger to the ground.

"You traitor, I knew ya was no good squirrel, you'll get what's comin to ya." Those were the last words that came out of Log a Log's mouth before the weasel struck him on the side of the head with the flat of his blade and dragged the two unconscious creatures back towards the camp sight. Ebonia breathed deeply, a saddened look seeming to shine in her young, confused eyes. Why did things have to keep turning out wrong, she thought to herself despairingly as she turned and ran back to the abbey.

Ebonia made it back without any problems, most of the guards were talking quietly or sleeping so they didn't notice the squirrel as she slinked back over the wall, leapt to the ground then headed back towards the Abbey to get a long sleep and think about what Stelumos had said, unaware of two eyes watching her. 

"If I don't do this, the slaves and Bemal will lose their lives but if I do this then these creatures may lose their lives. I'm so confused what am I going to do." In silence, the squirrel made it through the doors and began to walk towards the dormitories when she stopped and looked up at the great tapestry of Redwall. Her eyes strayed over the warrior mouse then down to the spot where the piece of tapestry was missing. Before she knew it, she began repeating the words she had said not but a few hours ago.

"We are all pieces in a tapestry, we all play an important part. So what is my part? Am I suppose to betray them or am I suppose to let the slaves die? I'm so confused, I don't know what on earth to do." She looked up to the tapestry as if it held all the answers and yet she felt nothing from it. The squirrel shook her head and headed towards the stares when a breeze chilled her back and her ears perked up to a strange and eerie sound.

__

"Seek the answers in the lie

Don't let the captives ever die

Seek the answers in your heart

Then you'll play your given part." 

The squirrel stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to the tapestry as the words flowed through her head. The voice that had spoken was strong yet soothing, like a voice she could feel comfort and protection from. Her fur stood on end slightly as she stared at the great piece of work but the voice did not speak again so she merely rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I must be overly tired, I'm hearing things." She muttered then turned and headed up the stairs to the dormitories without a second thought.

As she left, the cold breeze ruffled the tapestry where Martin stood and a voice like a whisper spoke on the wind.

"_The one shrouded in darkness_

Is the key to Redwall's fall." The words resounded quietly around the hall then once again went silent.


	10. Chapter 9 What am I to do?

**Two As One**: **Chapter 9**

Ebonia trudged up to the dormitories to rest, her mind lost and disoriented after meeting with Stelumos. How could she do it, how could she betray these creatures that had been kinder to her than she could ever remember? It wasn't right and she knew it, but she had to do it, she didn't have a choice. Her thoughts fogged her mind as she lie down on the soft dormitory bed near Malya. She watched the otter sleep peacefully for a moment before sighing and closing her eyes to the darkness that engulfed the room. 

"I have to figure something out." She whispered to herself tiredly, and then was lost in her dreams.

Crim wandered around the halls of the abbey, his paws folded behind his back and his eyes roving around thoughtfully. Ever since Ebonia had come to the abbey, he had felt strange, like there was something familiar about the squirrel. He couldn't quiet put his claw on how he felt but a word kept popping into his mind that made him stop and think; kin. Could she be his long lost sister or was she just another ordinary squirrel, he didn't know.

His footpaws padded softly on the cool stone floor as he walked towards the Great Hall. Whenever he was thoughtful or confused, he always found comfort at looking up to his hero Martin. Though he knew he could never be like the great warrior, he still couldn't help but feel awed to be in the same area as him. 

Just as he rounded the corner to the tapestry, he saw two figures standing beneath it. Crim jerked back a bit surprised, who would be up this late besides a nosey squirrel? As he neared the two, he could make out the shinning spectacles of Abbot Welkum and the gleaming blade that belonged to Kenyo. They spoke quietly in the late night, their voices so soft that Crim had to move closer so that he could actually make out what they were talking about.

"It's not distrust father Abbot, I just believe we should be safe and keep an eye on every beast here to make sure we know where they are going. We don't want any more creatures to be captured."

"I know Kenyo but it's such an inconvenience for the creatures here. We want to maintain an air of calm so no beast panics." Kenyo sighed and threw his paws in the air as he began to pace aback and forth in front of the abbot, a tired and angry look in his eyes. His sable fur flashed gently in the moonlight that filtered through one of the windows as he brushed some fur out of his eyes.

"The Abbey is already in a panic because Tellio has been captured and Katal's dead. What are we suppose to do? We can't just sit here and let this happen, we need to take more precautions." Welkum watched the warrior pace with tired eyes and raised an eyebrow slowly as Kenyo looked towards the dormitories. 

"You don't trust the squirrel, do you?" The mouse was visibly startled by the abbot's words and the peculiar expression on his face showed it.

"I…no….I …I don't know. It's….it's just that I saw her go over the ramparts earlier tonight and then she came back and headed towards the abbey with this like….this strange look on her face." There was a brief silence as Abbot Welkum looked up to the tapestry and thought about what Kenyo had just said. Crim crouched closer to the ground, a worried look on his young face.

"They think Ivy's doing this?" He whispered to himself and ducked lower as Kenyo paced by his hiding spot. 

"Father Abbot, to be honest, I don't know what to think. I really don't want to think that Ivy is in league with the vermin, but, who knows." The old abbot sighed forlornly at Kenyo's words but he couldn't reject the advice of the warrior. With a heavy heart the abbot nodded.

"Alright, fine, check each beast if they are going to leave, I don't want any beast to get hurt because of carelessness. And Kenyo….keep an eye on Ivy, I hate to say that but just in case. Now I'm going to go and get some rest, you should too, Kenyo, you look exhausted." The warrior chuckled dryly as he tapped a paw against Martin's hilt.

"I'll be fine, good night Father Abbot."

"Good night, my son." With a shuffling of his footpaws, the abbot turned and walked towards his room quietly. Crim had sat and listened the whole time and he just couldn't believe what he heard. They think Ivy is guilty?! How dare they?! He thought furiously and watched as Kenyo gave a sigh and headed outside. The young squirrel stood and walked to the tapestry, looking at it closely before pulling out his strip from the scroll. Setting it beneath the magnificent piece of work, he looked at the small picture before him and elapsed into a deep thought. Ivy can't be involved with the vermin, I know it, she's too kind. No, I won't believe it. The scroll says the one shrouded in darkness will betray us. Ivy's not black and she's not dark, they're wrong. 

"At least, I hope they're wrong." He muttered beneath his breath and sat down beneath the tapestry, thinking deeply to himself.

The sky began to lighten as the sun rose behind the clouds the next morning. Ebonia stirred from her night of fitful sleep and she glanced out one of the windows, only to shiver as a cold breeze racked her body. It was going to snow again, she could just feel it and it was going to be a big storm. Great, she thought, I have to meet him again tonight and I'll have to crawl through a storm to get to him, just how I want to spend my night. 

The squirrel sat up bad temperedly and looked around the room. Many of the beasts were already up and about, including Sprypaw, Malya and Crim. Ebonia rolled her eyes slightly and knew what was coming. With an exasperated sigh she began to count.

"5....4.…3.…2.…1"

"What ho me jolly, bally nice morning isn't it wot wot! Ready for some bally tucker?" The moment Ebonia hit zero, Sprypaw came bounding through the room, his normal cheerful self. Ebonia wanted to laugh at the hare's antics but she didn't feel like it, not after what happened last night. She knew very well that any of those days, the hare that stood before her could be under the ground because of the swipe of a sword. Ebonia shuddered at the thought and stood up without a word. Sprypaw gave her an odd look as she passed him and he shrugged.

"First time I've met a jolly ol gel that wasn't excited about tucker. Oh well, more for me then wot." The hare performed an about face and followed Ebonia down to the Cavern Hole, licking his lips the whole way. 

Ebonia sat at the table with the three other creatures, idly stirring the porridge that was in front of her, with a large wooden spoon. Her mind raced constantly as she listened to her three 'friends' talk amiably. 

"So anyways when I was down in the cellars helping Friar Melard carry up some strawberry cordial I saw Skipper hiding behind the strawberry fizz. Hehe, he's still green. I asked him what he was doin down there and he said he was still hiding from sister Shlamele. I guess she figured out how to wash away the green dye but Skipper said that he would rather have green fur then turn up dead from another one of her odd concoctions. The Friar laughed so hard that he lost hold of his side of the barrel and it fell to the ground and exploded all over Skipper so now he's red and green. Hahaha" Malya laughed gleefully at remembering the expression on Skipper's face. Both Crim and Sprypaw were in a fit of giggles as Malya told them the tale. 

"Whahahah poor jolly ol Skipper wot! I'd pay to see the bloomin on his face right now, wot wot!" The three laughed long and hard for awhile before they noticed that Ebonia wasn't joining in; she was still stirring her now soup-like porridge. 

Sprypaw looked at Ebonia's breakfast longingly, his tongue licking his lips. He had already finished his bowl as well as half of Malya's, some of Crim's, and about four other bowls that creatures hadn't claimed. With a tapping of his claws he slid over to the squirrel and whispered in her ear. 

"Erm..if you're jolly well not going to finish that I'll bally well finish for you wot, best not to let food go to waste I always say, wot wot!" Ebonia jumped as the hare spoke to her. She hadn't even noticed he had come near her. As she moved, her paw accidentally snapped down on the bowl, sending it flying into the air and landing with a _squish _on top of Sprypaw's head. 

"Oh…uh…erm…s..sorry bout that Sprypaw, ah hehe." Ebonia's cheeks began to grow a rosy color as the hare wiped the porridge out of his eyes with the back of his paw. He turned and glared at the squirrel before breaking down laughing and throwing a paw over her shoulders.

"Whahah, nice jolly shot, wot!" Ebonia looked at him confused then turned her head as Crim and Malya began to laugh hysterically. All the squirrel could do was put a paw to her head and sigh before standing.

"Erm...listen, I'm gonna get some fresh air." She muttered and before any of the three beasts could reply she walked out of Cavern Hole and moved towards the doors at the end of the Great Hall.

The female squirrel walked through the Great Hall, her ears laid back flat against her skull and her tail drooped to the ground. I can't do this, I just can't, but what am I suppose to do? She thought to herself as her eyes closed for a moment. Ebonia kept walking and was about to open the doors when she heard a voice.

"_You know what you must do is wrong_

But you will know where you belong

You must do what you feel's right

When you see the mink tonight."

The squirrel stopped in her tracks and whirled as the voice echoed in her ears. Her heart pounded in her chest and her eyes darted wildly around at everything in the hall.

"J..just my imagination, just my imagination." She muttered to herself over and over again, as if trying to convince some other beast besides herself. Her paw reached for the Abbey door, her shoulders still shaking slightly. As she opened it, she was immediately bombarded by the freezing winds as the snow storm unleashed its fury. The squirrel was thrown back and struck her head as she hit the ground, putting her in a daze.

Flash! Vermin, she could see vermin all around her, all of them with swords. Bemal was there, standing next to the mink. She was holding something, a bundle of some sort, but what could it be. A village, she saw a village behind the vermin going up in…in flames! Creatures screaming, she could hear them as the cry of death filled the air. What was going on? What was-

"Ivy, Ivy are you alright?" Ebonia snapped open her eyes as the dream fell away from her senses. She peered up and saw Crim next to her, holding her head on his lap. The squirrel maiden groaned as she felt a lump rise on the back of her head and she slowly sat up to rub it. "Ivy? Are you ok?"

"Wh? Oh, oh, yes I'm fine, just hit my head is all." Ebonia hurriedly got to her footpaws and brushed away the snow that had encrusted her tunic when she fell. Crim stood up also, a worried look on his face for the maiden.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Er..um..y..yes why do you ask?" The sun squirrel raised an eye slowly. Ebonia was really acting strange to him, she never had seemed to have problems speaking to him until now. Crim folded his paws across his chest and tilted his head to the squirrel.

"Ivy, um..do you want to go for a walk around the abbey? Might get your mind off things." Ebonia shook her head and was about to decline the offer when she remembered she had to dig up something about what the defenses were like. If she didn't, Stelumos would in no doubt kill a slave or even Bemal as punishment. It was a horrible thing to think about but she had no choice, she had to deal with reality and death was reality. 

"Sure Crim, I'll take a walk with you. Would you mind if I asked you a bit about the abbey as we walk though?" Ebonia looked up to him and fluttered her eye lashes innocently. Crim merely shrugged his shoulders and began to walk down one of the hallways of the abbey.

"Of course I'll answer them, no harm could come by that right?" Ebonia stared at his back as he began to walk and she muttered dejectedly beneath her breath.

"You have no idea." 

"What?"

"Oh..oh nothing, shall we?" Ebonia began to walk and after giving her a strange look, Crim followed while answering her questions.

As the snow storm ragged, six creatures took shelter in an abandoned cave that looked to have once belonged to a few woodlanders. Valena ducked inside the burrow and leaned against a wall, her leg pounding horribly from moving so much in the last day. She and the hares had not rested for hours and the elder squirrel just couldn't keep up, course nor could any beast in the storm that forced them to take shelter. PeriNickel and SkyBreeze entered right after the squirrel and plopped down on the ground further in the back of the cave. Both hares still looked as brisk as the cold air outside as they chattered amiably, just like they had done for the last five hours.

"I say SkyBreeze, it's bally well rude that the sky decided to jolly well snow right now, wot. Doesn't the sky know we're on a bally mission?" SkyBreeze was busy pulling a thorn out of her footpaw as she replied.

"Aye, dashed rude if you jolly well ask me wot wot!"

"I agree with you there me gel, why I remember when-"

"Oh will ya two bally well give it a rest!" Weave grumbled as she walked into the cave and sat down on the opposite side of Valena. The hare's ears were completely drooped to the side, heavily laden with snow. She tilted her head forward and began to scoop the snow off, grumbling beneath her breath.

"Flippen rude, wot. If either of ya two ever throw a dashed snow ball at me again, you'll be doin bally laps for a month." Ballard chuckled as he walked into the cave with a bunch of wood in his strong arms.

"Now, now me gel, you were the bally one that challenged them to a snow ball fight, wot. It's your own bloomin fault." Weave rolled her eyes and folded her legs as she watched Fleetfoot come in. The black hare sat down near the entrance to the cave and called back to the others.

"I'll take first watch, wot. Thought I saw a flippen hawk flyin round in that storm, wot." Weave snorted

"A hawk? Them bloomin birds would be flyin away from this storm, not stayin in it wot!" Fleetfoot glared back at her with a deadly look in his eyes and growled beneath his breath.

"Well who's to say what goes on in their flippen minds, wot." He replied then noticed Valena slump to the ground. "Ballard, give Valena a paw with her bally leg would ya." The squirrel rolled her eyes and set her staff on the ground with a quiet thump.

"Honestly, ya treat me like a dibbun. I'll ask for help when I need it." Ballard shook his head and set the wood in a circle on the ground. He took tinder and flint from his tunic and before any beast could say Salamandastron, he had a fire lit and burning. The sudden heat hit Valena's leg like a jackhammer and she couldn't help but let off a groan. Ballard looked over at her and raised an eye. The squirrel stared back and after many mumbles, grumbles and a rolling of the eyes she stuck out her leg to him. The large hare chuckled and set about tending to her leg as Weave spoke over to the arguing twins.

"Hey SkyBreeze, why don't you jolly well sing us a song to take our minds off of the snow and cold, wot." PeriNickel snorted and gave his sister a shove.

"She can't bally well sing for anything, wot. A mangy ferret could bally well sing better then her." SkyBreeze stood up defensively and gave her brother a swift bop on the side of the head.

"That ain't jolly well true, momma always said I could sing the bloomin birds out o the trees and-" 

"SkyBreeze, why don't you just bally well sing and we'll be the judge of that, wot." Weave said with a sly grin to PeriNickel. "Why don't you jolly well sing the song you made up the other day, you know, Silly Singing Silver Hare?" SkyBreeze couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the expression on her brother's face. The young hare maiden stood beside the fire and after tapping her footpaws a couple times she began to sing in a clear, crisp voice.

"I was walking through the forest

Without much to care

When along came a silly, singing 

Silver young hare. 

He stopped me in my tracks 

And I heard him proclaim 

"Major CockerPeriNickel

Would be my name" 

I bowed to the hare 

And replied "How do you do" 

When he hopped to attention 

And said "Glad to meet you.

I'm a boxing hare 

As plain as you can see"

I said "You sound like a silly

Singing, silver hare to me" 

He snorted and he took a pose

As if to prove me wrong

But instead of boxing, kicking , punching, 

He sang this silly song.

"Jump to the middle 

Attention at the front 

If you bally say I'm not a boxing hare

I'll kick you in the rump.

A major as fine as me 

Would never tell a lie

If I told a fib `ol gel

I hope you'd pass on by.

A jolly young hare, I am

And none could beat my butt,

But I love to dance and play `ol gel

And I love to sing. Wot! Wot!" 

With that the hare smiled broadly

He jumped and he took a pose 

Before he left he took a fist

And bopped me on the nose. 

"Now you know `ol gel

A boxing hare I be

I'll protect and guard and sing a song

If you come and jolly follow me" 

I took his paw and hid a grin 

And together we walked in tow 

I looked him in the eye and said

"You're still a silly, singing, silver hare to me you know"

As SkyBreeze finished her song, the whole cave was in a fit of giggles at the look on PeriNickel's face. The young hare's silver fur had switched to the color of rosy pink as he listened to the song. Even Valena couldn't help but laugh at the young hares.

"Oh my SkyBreeze, hahaha, that was a good one." The squirrel laughed then yelped out as Ballard pulled something from her footpaw. The hare held up a long piece of oak wood and grinned.

"Found out what was hurting your footpaw." Valena growled and swiped the bloody wood away before tossing it into the fire with a crack.

"Next time warn me when yer gonna do that." Ballard chuckled and lied down on the ground as Weave continued to laugh uproariously.

"Whahahah, bally good show, wot wot, hehe, SkyBreeze, you're brother was flippen right, a mangy ferret could sound better then you hahah- uck." SkyBreeze stood with one paw on her hip while the other held another snow ball.

"You were saying?" Weave spat the snow out of her mouth and remained quiet, trying not to laugh again. She glanced at the entrance where Fleetfoot sat and sighed. The black hare seemed to be the sternest one of the group, which set him apart from all the fun the other hares had. She almost felt sorry for him. Weave shook her head slowly with pity and lied down near the fire as Valena followed suit. 

"Might as well get some jolly sleep, don't think we'll bally well make it to Redwall till tomorrow night, if not the bally day later." The others agreed quietly and in a short time, all of them were asleep except for Fleetfoot and Valena. The squirrel stared into the flames of the fire, her brow creased in worry and uncertainty. Fleetfoot walked back in a little more and sat beside the squirrel. Both remained silent, only acknowledging one another with a flick of the tail or nod of the head. Fleetfoot looked at Weave sleeping and finally spoke.

"Something on your bally mind, me gel?" Valena glanced up at him, her tired eyes closing slowly. 

"Just a bit worried I suppose about not getting there on time if something happens." Fleetfoot chuckled quietly and gave the squirrel a gentle pat on the back.

"Aww, don't you worry your jolly head over it, we'll get there in time, don't worry, wot." Valena sighed as she rested her head upon her forepaws, exhaustion starting to creep over her aging body.

"Wish I was as confident as you." She remarked softly then yawned and fell asleep. Fleetfoot looked at the squirrel and smiled gently before giving off a quiet breath of air and resting his head against the wall in deep thought while the storm ragged on all day and through the night. 

While the storm continued in Mossflower, Ebonia and Crim walked quietly back towards the Great Hall. Both had been together all day, going over Redwall, from the structure, to the armory, to how many warriors they had and what the order of the abbey was. Ebonia tried to keep a mental note of what he was telling her, but she couldn't keep herself totally focused. Her thoughts were too disoriented because of everything that was happening so quickly. Her mind just couldn't register it all at once.

"Well here we are, back where we began." Crim said suddenly as they stopped before the great tapestry. Ebonia looked up at him as she stopped and sighed deeply. She didn't want their talk to end , she had had such a nice day with the squirrel though she knew that it was just a matter of time before she had to go to Stelumos. The wind pounded against one of the abbey windows and startled the squirrel. She looked over and her eyes opened wide with shock as she realized just how late it was. Stelumos would surely be there by now, storm or no storm. 

The squirrel began to bite her claws worriedly and glanced at Crim who was looking up to Martin in silence and awe. Oh, how he wanted to be a great warrior like Martin so that he could defend the weak, defeat the vermin, and help get Tellio back. He could do so many things if he was like Martin, but in his heart he knew that wasn't going to be possible. He was strong, yes, but he didn't want to hurt any creature. He had too much of a caring nature to cause harm to any beast. 

He stared at the tapestry for a moment longer when Ebonia gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder. The squirrel looked over at the female and she smiled slightly.

"Listen, why don't you go and get some rest. I'll be along shortly, just need some time to myself again." Crim looked over Ebonia as the squirrel looked out the window, her eyes seeming to be filled with anxiety and something else. Fear. The wind outside howled loudly, echoing eerily in the silence between the two squirrels. The silence prolonged for a few more moments before Crim finally nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Alright Ivy, I'll see you in a bit. If you need to talk or anything, you can talk to me." The squirrel looked down at her for a moment longer before disappearing like a shadow up the stairs. Ebonia put her head in her paws, she did not want to have to do this.

When she was able to compose herself again, the squirrel slowly walked over to the abbey door and cracked it open, closing her eyes quickly against the freezing cold snow that stabbed her face. Without a word she slipped out the door and headed toward the battlements, the snow beating her body savagely the whole way.

It didn't take long for her to sneak past the guards on the wall. The snow provided an excellent cover for her and although there were more guards on the wall because of Kenyo's worry, she was able to leap into a tree near the abbey and run towards the woods where she knew Stelumos was waiting. 

The mink stood in a grove of trees, his paws wrapping his blood red cloak around his freezing body. He hated the snow, he hated it more then good beasts, he hated it more than the squirrel. The only other thing that he hated more than snow was big birds, he despised them most of all.

Stelumos shuttered as the snow battered against his body and he had to hamper down a bit so he wouldn't be blown painfully about. His teeth clattered together quietly as he tried to shield his eyes from the snow with his paw. A soft crunching came from his right and he quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword, prepared to skewer any creature that might betray his position, be it friend or foe. The mink wasn't going to take any chances, not when he was this close to taking the abbey. 

He was about to lunge forward with 'Doomsfate' when Ebonia came into the clearing and jumped back, startled to see him. The mink growled irritably and sheathed his blade, his breath coming out in white gusts as he tried to breath against the cold threatening to take over his body.

"What took ya so long squirrel?"

"I had to get past the guards and the others there." She muttered in reply. Stelumos eyed her closely as she looked down at the ground. The squirrel looked as if she was ready to just crawl into a hole and die. The mink watched her suspiciously, but since he was to anxious to get out of the cold to question her, he barked out instead.

"Well?! What did ya find squirrel?" Ebonia crouched down in the snow and leaned her back against a tree so that she wouldn't be blown away. Tired and angry eyes looked up to the mink but she told him of what she knew.

"They don't have many warriors except for an otter and his group. They have one main warrior who seems to be a real softy. There is a large badger there that could be of some trouble to you." 

"Yes yes, now will ya tell me bout da defenses?" He growled, cutting the squirrel off. Ebonia glared at him with hate and continued.

"There looks to be about five guards on each side of the wall. They change every four hours or so, so if you attacked at night I think about midnight would be the best. There wouldn't be many guards on the wall. Umm….the weapons they have are arrows, spears, some swords, not much to go by." The squirrel silenced herself and held her head lower. Every word she spoke was like a dagger being lodged into her chest because she knew she was betraying the abbey beasts by telling the mink. Oh how she hated him, how she just wanted to kill him now and end it so he couldn't hurt any beast, but she knew he'd merely cut her down to size if she attacked him. 

Stelumos glared at the squirrel coldly. He could feel there was something wrong with her, she wasn't being her normal uppity self and it unnerved him a bit. The mink knew that Ebonia was his key to defeating Redwall and he couldn't lose her now, not while he was so close to taking the abbey that no beast could. So he tried negotiating with her, the vermin way.

Ebonia sat absorbed in thoughts of anger and confusion and wasn't aware of the mink drawing his sword until it suddenly struck her across the head and sent her sprawling to the ground with a groan.

Flash! A creature stood in front of her holding a gleaming sword. It raised it into the air and then gently tapped on her shoulder, chilling her body to the bone. She looked at the bearer of the sword and saw Martin standing there, staring down at her. Suddenly, another creature stood beside the warrior mouse. By the shape, it was a squirrel though Ebonia couldn't make out what he or she looked like. Martin looked at the ghost squirrel and nodded before he pressed the cool blade a little harder on Ebonia's shoulder and spoke in a soft and almost comforting voice.

"_Seek the answers in the lie_

Don't let the captives ever die

Seek the answers in your heart

Then you'll play your given part

You know what you must do is wrong

But you will know where you belong

You must do what you feel's right

When you see the mink tonight

Remember this riddle and this rhyme

Twill help you in your given time

Seek the answers in your heart

Then you'll play your given part."

Flash! Suddenly the mouse disappeared and pain cascaded over Ebonia's head as the force of the blow set in. She rolled over onto her stomach and looked up at the mink as he held the blade beneath her throat. Stelumos growled as he stared into her petrified eyes. He remembered those eyes, they were the same eyes that had looked at him when he had taken Ebonia from her mother's arms. This just put him into more of a rage and he pressed the blade deeper and hissed.

"Ya do what I say squirrel or those slaves will die, Bemal will die and so will any creature that gets in my way, including you. If you betray me, you will die, as will the others, I swear it. Ya understand?" Ebonia swallowed lightly and nodded her head, her bewildered eyes watching him in shock. 

The mink held his sword at her neck a moment longer before pulling it back and growling heatedly.

"Good, I'm glad we come to an understandin. Now, tomorrow night at midnight ya will come down to the doors and let me and me troops in. If da Redwaller's are changing guards they won't notice us that much. Get any guards by da door out o da way and den let us in and we'll attack. If you double cross me, I'll still attack and kill every beast there. If you let me in, then I wont' kill them, I'll make use fer them. Ya understand squirrel?" With pain in her eyes, the squirrel nodded slowly and watched as the mink kicked snow at her and began to stroll off. "Don't double cross me Ebonia, I'm warnin ya. I'll make their deaths long and painful, you know I will. You don have a choice." With that, the mink disappeared into the snow storm and headed back to his troops.

__

Ebonia sat in the cold snow, her cheek burning, her paws freezing and her heart broken. What was she suppose to do? All she wanted was to lie down in that snow and die but then the mink might think of that as double crossing him. Her heart was heavy and painful as she stood up and went back towards the abbey. She couldn't betray them, she just couldn't but like the mink said, she really didn't have much of a choice.

Stelumos made it back to his troops just as the storm began to blow even worse. He was still rightfully angry about the meeting with the squirrel, he just knew that she was losing her edge and that was dangerous for both of them. If she double crossed him and told the abbey, it would make it a lot harder for him to get inside but he swore that if she did that, she'd die a nice, slow death, just like the rest of the abbey beasts.

The moment he walked into his camp area, his temper turned from bad to worse. His troops were nowhere in sight, all huddled up inside their tents instead. The fires had long since been blown out and the only creatures that seemed to be outside were the slaves. The mink glared over at Tellio and Log a Log, both looking very roughed up because of the night before. He had made sure that the pair had received a sound whipping for trying to escape. 

Bemal walked outside one of the tents and bowed slightly to the mink as he stormed towards the middle of the clearing.

"Any news my lord?" She asked, more anxious to find out if Ebonia was still alive then to care about any news she might have brought. Stelumos snarled at her then roared out loudly against the storm.

"Alright ya yellow livered scum! Get yer rears out here afore I kill da whole lot o ya!" The vermin needed no second bidding and they hurriedly stepped out of the tent, Hensfloral accidentally tripping over Deathfang and sprawling at the mink's footpaws. Stelumos growled and gave the rat a swift kick before turning to the vermin and relating his plan of attack that he had told Ebonia.

Ebonia stood in the dormitories of Redwall again, having made it easily back through the storm. Her paws were still frozen and her eyes were dark with sadness and anger. What could she do, what could she do? The question hounded her mind endlessly, threatening to make her go crazy.

She sat down on the window sill and looked out over Mossflower, staring at the area where she knew the vermin were camped. She could see Bemal standing with the vermin, watching the mink and listening closely. She could see the slaves lying helplessly on the ground, trying to warm their frozen bodies. She could see Stelumos yelling at the horde and telling them of his barbaric plan.

Ebonia opened her eyes again and looked down at her footpaws. She sat absorbed in her thoughts and slowly began to wag her tail about. Suddenly, something caught her attention and she looked down at her tail. It was still brownish red like the rest of her body but the black was creeping through now, the dye Bemal had used on her fur, wearing off thanks to the storm.

The squirrel swallowed and looked around the room. There was nothing she could do to change her tail a different color so she ruffled the fur on her tail a bit so it melted together and didn't look like a different color. She growled to herself as she leaned her head back against the wall. She didn't want to have to worry about her disguise coming off, she had enough to worry about is it was.

The squirrel closed her eyes sadly and her thoughts switched from her horrible predicament to Martin and his words. What in the world did he mean? How could she seek answers in a lie when she didn't even know what a lie was? And what did he mean to use her heart? The frustration grew and she decided that she'd ask Crim in the morning but until then, she would sleep and pray that an answer to all her problems would arise.

The night faded on, the abbey sleeping peaceful while the vermin planned their take over. Ebonia slept on the window sill throughout the storm, knowing that all her questions would be answered the next night.


	11. Chapter 10 The Key to Redwall's Fall

****

Note: Sheesh, ok I finally updated that only took what…two months *rolls eyes* Believe me I've been writing this along with a lot of other stories…just sort of..kind of…forgot to post it…uh hehehe. Anyway here's chapter Ten. 

****

Claimer: I own CrimsonRay, Ebonia, Sprypaw…well basically all the characters in here lol

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall

************************************************************************

**Two As One Chapter 10**

Flames were dancing all around, shining as brightly as the first rays of the sun. Crim saw himself standing out on the lawn of the abbey, looking around at the flames that engulfed him. Suddenly, three squirrels stepped into the fire. One was muscular black male, one was a beautiful female with fur just like his own and the other looked like a shadow squirrel, but he couldn't make out what color it was. 

The young squirrel moved towards the two adult squirrels, feeling a familiarity with them, when they were swallowed up by the flames and in their place a mouse in armor emerged. Crim backed up, startled as he realized that the mouse standing before him was Martin. The flames flashed brighter and illuminated Martin's armor, reflecting the flames. The shadow squirrel that stood nearby stepped forward and looked into the metal. Crim looked at the armor also and gasped as he saw a black, female squirrel staring back at him. The sun squirrel gulped and opened his mouth to speak just as Martin raised his sword and pressed it to his head. A cold shock ran through Crim's body and forced him to close his eyes. When he opened them, he saw his paw holding the sword with Martin. The mouse warrior looked down at him with kind eyes and spoke in a compelling voice.

"The one shrouded in darkness  
Is the key to Redwall's fall  
Be watchful of the black one  
And protect her from them all  
You must find this lost one  
And bring the lost one home  
Redwall will be betrayed   
And then you two must roam"

The words echoed over and over again in Crim's head as the eyes of the female black squirrel burrowed into his heart and soul. She watched him and raised her paws up into the flames and as she pulled them back down a bow appeared in them. The flames of the fire grew bigger and suddenly swallowed Martin in it's blazing fury. Crim was left staring at the black squirrel until she turned on her heel and walked into the flames as well. Crim began to back up but the fire surrounded him and-

"Wakey wakey you bally chap! You're going to jolly well miss breakfast, wot wot! Can't sleep the whole flippen day away now can we, eh wot?" Crim practically jumped right out of his skin as Sprypaw suddenly yelled right into his ear, waking him from his fiery dreams. The young squirrel sat up swiftly and before Sprypaw could get a chance to move, Crim head butted the hare and sent him reeling back onto another bed. There was a short silence before both began rubbing their heads painfully.

"Egad…ouch…what in the bally world was that for oh chap, wot?" Sprypaw asked, wincing as he tried to stop the bump on his head from rising. Crim lay back down on the bunk ruefully, his eyes shut in pain.

"Uhhnn….sorry Sprypaw, you just surprised me." He muttered beneath his breath as the stars in front of his eyes began to disperse. In a few moments time, the young squirrel slowly sat up again with one eye closed and the other looking at Sprypaw. The hare stood cautiously, his ears flopping to the side as a small bump began to rise.

"You had that whole flippen thing planned didn't you?" He asked pointedly of the young squirrel. Had Crim woken up from a normal dream he would have laughed at his friend's antics but this time, he merely shook his dazed head and mumbled.

"No Spry, I didn't. Sorry bout hitting you there, you startled me." A cold breeze ruffled the sheets around him and Crim rubbed his arms as he stood fully awake. Sprypaw could sense the oddness in his friend which made him cross his arms in concern. 

"Something jolly well wrong Crim, wot?" At first Crim was just going to come out and say what his dreams were about, like he would normally do, but something told him to keep quiet and he simply shook his head while a light smile toying at his lips.

"No, I'm fine. Come on, let's getting something to eat, you must be starving." He said playfully and jabbed his friend in the stomach, none to gently.

"Oofff!" Sprypaw pretended to flop on a bed in agonizing pain, groaning loudly at the squirrel. "Owww, I think you jolly well damaged me ol stomach, wot. Be a jolly good lad and get me some jolly scoff and bring it up here, wot." Crim quietly snorted and began to walk towards the door in a quick stride.

"Oh Sprypaw, if your stomach hurts I don't think you should be eating anything, friend." It took but a moment for the hare to leap out of bed and practically barrel over the squirrel as he went tearing down the steps.

"On second thought, I've jolly well never felt better wot!" Crim laughed and began to descend the stairs, his mind reeling back to the dream. What could it mean? And why would Martin visit a squirrel like he? It just didn't making any sense. 

With an exasperated sigh, Crim walked off towards Cavern Hole.

Malya sat at the table directly across from Ebonia while the squirrel picked at her food with a wooden fork. Pieces of scone fell to the side as she swirled the fork in her paw, her head resting on her fist in a deep thought. Malya was looking over some of the herbs she was stocking up in her healer's bag when she noticed how lost the squirrel seemed. Being ever the friendly one, the otter set aside her herbs and looked up at her.

"You alright, mate?" Ebonia continued to pick at the scone without even answering. Her eyes were half closed between sorrow and lack of sleep as she stared at her plate in thought. Malya raised an eye and gently reached out to tap the squirrel on the shoulder as she spoke. "Ya can talk to me about it if`n ya want mate." As Malya's paw touched her, the squirrel seemed to jump in fright. She looked up with surprise on her face and dropped her fork which clattered to the ground.

"Wha…what…I mean…uh…did you say something Malya?" The otter giggled quietly with a light smile on her face, and plucked the fork from where it had fallen. 

"Yes, I asked if ya were alright and if ya wanted to talk mate." 

"Oh, oh I'm sorry I must not have heard. Um…yes I'm fine, just a bit overtired I suppose." Ebonia mumbled, not even caring about using a kind, sweet abbey squirrel voice. Malya seemed a bit worried about the squirrel and opened her mouth to speak when just then Sprypaw came tearing in the room and jumped on the bench next to her. He breathed lightly and had a quirky grin on his face.

"Hey there me gel, saved any jolly tucker for me wot wot?" Malya rolled her eyes up to the sky and shook her head sadly at the hare.

"Oh I knew that I shoulda saved some fore ya mate but I was so hungry." She replied with mock sadness in her voice. Sprypaw sat completely still for a moment when a frenzied look covered his face and he looked as if he were to explode. Ebonia caught the look and quickly shoved her torn apart scone to him.

"Here Sprypaw, you can have my breakfast." The hare's bulging red face stopped growing and a big smile crossed his lips as he began to munch happily on the scone.

"Why thank you wot!" He said happily around the scone, which made him sound rather hysterical. Crumbs trickled down his fur as he began to hum happily while he ate. Even Ebonia couldn't conceal the laugh that was growing in her throat and she began to giggle, followed quickly by Malya. Crim entered the room just as they broke out laughing and he chuckled quietly.

"Aww, too bad, guess I missed something good huh?" He asked quietly of them. The moment Ebonia saw the squirrel she quieted down and stared at the table stone faced again. She couldn't look up at him, she really couldn't look at any of the abbey beasts knowing what she had to do that night. 

Crim noticed the immediate change in the squirrel maiden as he entered and it made him sigh. What was it about him that made her get so upset at times? The squirrel glanced over at Sprypaw as he scoffed down the scone then went and collected another plate of food while Malya just sat there laughing. While he watched them, Ebonia stood up and left the room, feeling truly sick to her stomach. The squirrel moved passed the abbey beasts, trying to ignore the kind looks that plagued her eyes. The pain in the squirrel's heart and the butterflies in her stomach just made her want to throw up with guilt.

Crim watched her go for a moment with a sad look upon his face.

"Hey Malya, did she say anything to you?" The squirrel asked as he collected some food and put it on a plate. Malya ceased her laughing fit a bit as Sprypaw sat and ate his food in silence. Only then did she notice that Ebonia had left. With a confused look in her eyes, she glanced up to the squirrel and replied,

"No mate, she looked so upset though, I'll tell you what. I tried to ask her what was the matter but she said she was just tired." Crim nodded once and glanced up as he saw Jenkins and SilverStreak start to walk over to the table. The two otters talked amiably as they strolled over, both turning their gaze on Malya. The squirrel looked over at the otter maiden and grinned.

"Well I'm going to go and talk with her. Oh, and Malya, just to tell you, your aunt and dad are coming over." Crim picked up the plate of food quietly then walked toward the Great Hall where Ebonia had headed. Malya watched her friend go and glanced at the two elder otters as they came over.

"Malya, want to do a little guard duty with us mate? You could keep us company." SilverStreak asked of her young niece as Jenkins came up beside her. Malya took a quick draught from her mug then stood with a smile on her face.

"That sounds like fun. Spry, you want to join us mate or are ya to busy fillin that belly o yers?" Sprypaw glared up at her indignantly and bit off another piece of scone.

"Are you calling me fat, missy?" Malya giggled as she started to walk away with her family.

"Yep!" Well that had done it for Sprypaw. The hare dropped the plate on the table and went chasing after her.

"I'll show you fat, wot! I'll jolly well kick your flippen tail ,wot wot!" He yelled and both hare and otter went running out the abbey with Jenkins and SilverStreak shaking their heads in mirth. 

Ebonia stood staring at the mouse warrior once again, a weird feeling of sorrow and hate coursing through her veins as the burden of the last few days began to weigh heavily on her shoulders. Her eyes shined with a sadness that could even make the hardest of beasts feel sorry for her. The squirrel sighed deeply and shook her head.

"What am I going to do, I'm so lost."

"Ivy, what are you so lost about?" Ebonia jumped quickly and stumbled over her tail, making her fall flat on the ground. As she rubbed her back side, she looked up at Crim who set the plate of food on a table beneath the tapestry and knelt down beside her.

"Ivy are you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The female groaned as she stood up and straightened out her fluffed up tail, accidentally making the black that was coming through show. Crim looked at her tail, a bit confused, just as Ebonia noticed her mistake. She quickly swished it out of the way and smiled innocently.

"Oh don't worry Crim, I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind is all." She replied softly, a worried look still upon her face. Crim knew better than to press creatures if they were upset about something, but in this case he continued. He wanted to know exactly why the squirrel had been acting so weird lately.

"Ivy, I know something's wrong, now what is it. You can trust me, I'm your friend. You know I trust you." The squirrel's words made Ebonia jerk back as if she had just had a dagger stabbed in her heart. He trusted her? How could he trust her when she had to betray him? 

The sadness struck her hard and she couldn't help but put her head in her paws as if she was going to cry. Crim quickly walked forward and threw his paw comfortingly around her shaking shoulders and looked down at her. "Ivy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Please, tell me what's wrong." 

"Everything Crim, just everything's wrong. I have so much to think about and I don't know what to do about it!" She almost cried out as the squirrel held her. Crim sighed with sympathy and patted her back kindly.

"It's alright Ivy. Do you want to know what Abbot Welkum always says to me when I'm upset like this, or when I have a lot on my mind?" Ebonia placed a paw on her face to hold back the tears of anger and frustration that she could feel waiting to pour out of her eyes.

"What does he say?" She asked in a voice that was contorted with a tightness, like some beast in great pain. Crim looked over his friend worriedly and continued to rub her back, hoping that in some way he could ease the pain or whatever it was that plagued her.

"Well, when we have problems, he always says to follow our hearts. To let them guide us into doing what we feel is right to do. I don't know if you understand that but…" His words grew silent as he watched her, his eyes shifting constantly back and forth. Ebonia suddenly stopped shaking and she slowly pulled her paws away from her eyes. Follow your heart? Why did that seem so familiar? The squirrel closed her eyes for a moment and turned away from Crim. When she opened them, she found herself standing right before Martin. 

_Seek the answers in your heart_

Then you'll play your given part."

Ebonia jerked back startled as the words filled her mind. Who kept saying that? Why were the words engulfing her mind and making her more troubled than she already was? Crim watched the squirrel worriedly as she began to back away and he moved forward to put a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"Ivy are you al-?" 

"Crim just leave me please. Go to your friends, I need to be alone." She interrupted suddenly and fled from the room before he could speak. Crim stood dumbfounded as he watched the squirrel go. What was wrong with her? He thought to himself. 

Shaking his head, Crim plucked the food from the table and walked back toward Cavern Hole, figuring it was better not to press the squirrel any more. As he left, three pairs of eyes watched Ebonia run through the door. Once both squirrels were gone, Abbot Welkum, Kenyo and Renla stepped out of the shadows quietly. All three had heard what the squirrel had said. Kenyo looked after the squirrel quietly and shook his head.

"The one shrouded in darkness, is the key to Redwall's fall." He muttered beneath his breath. Abbot Welkum glanced over at the warrior as he spoke, his spectacles sliding down his face slightly. There was a wise look in the old Abbot's eyes as he glanced towards the main doors.

"I'm going to talk to her, maybe I can find a way to help her." Renla peered over at the Abbot and creased her great brow.

"But Abbot, are you sure that is a wise idea?" There was a brief silence before the old otter spoke again.

"Yes I do Renla, there is something about her. Now, why don't the two of you go about your business and I will speak with you later." He said in a gentle voice before heading towards the door. Kenyo watched the abbot for but a moment before turning on his heel and strolling back towards Cavern Hole. Renla put her paws on her hips and stared after the warrior.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Crim. If Ivy is up to no good I want to make sure Crim doesn't get hurt." The badger shook her head with sadness and began to walk away to think.

"Alright Kenyo, do what you think is right, I just don't want you to put any unnecessary pressure on him." The warrior stopped in his tracks for a moment and sighed.

"I know, I'll be gentle." He said quietly then turned and left, leaving Renla to do her own biddings. 

Deep in Mossflower, the sound of steel against steel reverberated through the air as the vermin prepared their attack on the abbey. Stelumos stood near a fire, sharpening 'Doomsfate' as Bemal glided past him, her eyes gazing over him as he peered into the flames. The mink seemed to be in a foul mood, but then again wasn't he always? The vixen shook her head slightly; she did not want Ebonia to have to go through with this. She knew the squirrel's heart, she knew Ebonia was no true killer but that Stelumos had made her that way. It was almost unbearable to think about how the one she cared for all those years had to go through this kind of mental torture on what to do.

She stared at Stelumos for a moment and in that moment, the mink stood up and tapped the blade against her neck.

"Tell me wot you see, does she go wit it?" Bemal lightly shoved the blade to the side and closed her eyes as she spoke. A temper arose slightly behind her words for she didn't feel like telling the mink anything, especially if it was going to cause her young charge harm.

"I have told you what I've seen and I can say no more." Stelumos snarled furiously at her but didn't attack. If what the vixen said was true, then what she told him about not being able to kill her would be true also. A growl rose in his throat but he slowly pushed it down and turned to his vermin. They all growled and spoke to one another while clashing their blades around, ready to fight and take over the abbey. Stelumos glared at his troops for a moment before belting out.

"Alright ya lot! The time is drawin near! Get yer weapons ready! Get yourselves in line! We're attackin tonight!" A loud cheer rang out from the vermin, at last they were going to overthrow the abbey and be able to live in a nice warm place. At last they would have a kingdom of their own. At last, they would have slaves to work for them!

Stelumos paced back and forth as he yelled at his group. "Everythin has to be in order fer it to work! All o ya have yer parts to play, the squirrel lets us in, we attack! Ya got that! Ya take da abbey beasts alive! If the warriors fight, ya do wot ya kin to get dem to stop fighting! If they be to bothersome then just slay em!" The cheer rang louder among the vermin. Hensfloral and Deathfang stood near the slaves and listened to their chief. They were both assigned to take hold of the slaves while the battle went on. The large weasel glared down at the tiny rat as he stood with his paws on his hips, making Hensfloral cringe slightly. The weasel grinned. This was going to be fun. He always loved to pick on the pathetic rat, even if he was one of Stelumos' little right pawed captains. He glared over at the rat again who gulped nervously in his throat before looking back at his chief.

The mink strolled back and forth, his eyes glaring. This was going to work, it had to work. He had the force, he had the power and he had the squirrel who would make it all possible. Stelumos almost smiled. It would work, all of it. With a wave of his paw he began to go over orders again to make sure that they would be ready for the night.

Bemal stood quietly off to the side. Her eyes blazed with an eerie light and she slowly crouched down in the snow and set the golden squirrel tail on the ground, the same tail Stelumos had chosen before. The sun glinted off of the gems and stones she threw, making her blink against the light. When she could see again, a startled gasp escaped from her lips. Her visions were different now. She read through them continually, praying that they were wrong, but no matter how hard she looked, they came out the same. 

The old silvery vixen looked up at Stelumos than at his sword as a lump caught in her throat. If her visions were correct, a creature was going to fall by that sword, and very soon.

Tellio looked up at the vermin next to Log a Log, his face mixed with fear and anger. He couldn't believe that this was going to happen, that his beloved abbey would fall to these monsters. The young mouse moved closer to Log a Log, a worried look upon his scar whipped face.

"Log a Log, what are we gonna do? We have to help them." The shrew chieftain merely shook his head as he looked down at his raw wrists. The punishment from running had been a hard one and both had been beaten severely, almost to the point that their hope of being free was shattered. In a quiet voice the shrew replied, anger tipping on his tongue.

"There be nothing we can do Tellio, but wait and see what happens. I wish I could say otherwise but I can't." Tellio stared at the shrew in disbelief. They couldn't just sit there and let the Abbey be taken over by a deranged maniac. They had to do something! But how could they do anything when they were surrounded by vermin and chained together? A dejected look came over Tellio's face as he slowly slumped down onto the snowy ground, his heart broken, his spirits shattered and his hopes dispersed. They could do nothing, the Abbey was lost.

Kenyo walked around Cavern Hole for awhile as he searched for Crim, but the squirrel couldn't be found. Several creatures said that they had seen him go up to the dormitories while others said that he had gone outside. The warrior mouse exhaled quietly and was just about to go up towards the dormitories when his eye caught a red flash from beside one of the windows. He quickly backtracked and looked outside as Crim leapt into a tree then landed on the ramparts next to Malya, Sprypaw, Jenkins and SilverStreak. Kenyo smiled lightly and headed towards the stairs. 

"Hey Crim, everything alright mate?" Malya asked as the sun squirrel landed beside her. Crim merely shrugged his shoulders and set his head and paws on the upper wall.

"Yeah I guess, just worried about Ivy." Sprypaw snorted as he held a javelin in his paw. He looked quite honorable as he stood beside Jenkins. 

"Will ya jolly well stop worrying about her wot? She's able to stand on her own flippen paws, Crim." The young squirrel sighed and glared up at the hare a bit bad temperedly.

"I know Spry, but if you had seen her….never mind." Jenkins looked over at Crim as the squirrel turned away and spoke quietly.

"Crim, why don't you guard with us, might take your mind off of things, mate." But the squirrel didn't even turn. Instead he began to walk down the ramparts, only to meet up with Kenyo. The mouse spoke to him quietly and with a sigh Crim nodded and headed down with him. Jenkins watched them go before turning as a voice hailed him.

"Hey Jenkins, anything wrong mate?" The otter turned around and almost died from laughter as the red and green Skipper walked towards them. The otter chieftain's fur had started to turn back to his normal brown but the other colors could still clearly be seen. Malya and Sprypaw looked also and had to hold their mouths shut to keep from laughing. Skipper simply winked at them.

"Wot? Never seen a green and red otter befer?" Malya shook her head quickly as laughter bubbled from her throat. Even Sprypaw had to turn away as his face turned a bright red. Jenkins shook his head quietly with amusement and nodded after Crim.

"He's just a bit upset bout that Ivy character." He said between quiet chuckles. Skipper winked at him then glanced over as Malya and Sprypaw started to head towards the steps.

"Where are you mates going?" Malya couldn't even turn as she tried to leave for her face was bright cherry red which made her look almost as red as Skipper.

"Oh, nowhere, hehe, just going to check the perimeter and such hehehe." Before another word could be said, both disappeared from the ramparts, leaving Skipper grinning and Jenkins and SilverStreak biting their lips so as not to burst out laughing.

Kenyo gently lead Crim over to the frozen pond and had the squirrel stand beside him. A cool gust of wind ruffled their fur as warrior and novice stood in silence together. The sun glinted on the pond and reflected across Martin's sword before Kenyo spoke in a gentle voice.

"Crim, I want you to be careful. I'm not sure if you should trust this squirrel." Crim immediately went on a defensive side and glared up at the warrior.

"What are you saying? She's some kind of vermin? How could you think that?" Kenyo looked over at his young charge and shook his head.

"Crim, I'm not saying that, I just think that you should be careful alright, you don't know much about her and-"

"I know enough about her to know that she's not evil!" A whistle of air flowed through the trees as Crim stared at Kenyo with a startled look on his face. He had never spoken out against the warrior before, what was making him do it now? The squirrel waited for Kenyo to reprimand him but all he did was speak in his same soft voice.

"I'm not saying she's evil, all I'm trying to do is protect you." Crim nodded slowly and placed his arms across his chest with a determined look in his eyes.

"And I'm just trying to protect her from you all." He replied shortly. Suddenly he looked down at the ground with confusion on his face. The words were familiar but he couldn't recall why. Maybe it was in his riddle, he couldn't remember.

Instead of pondering it over he glanced up at Kenyo and was surprised to see the mouse smiling slightly. His paw moved to his back and skillfully unsheathed Martin's sword. Crim watched with fascination as the sun glinted across it for it was the most astounding blade that he had ever set eyes upon.

Kenyo looked over the keen blade then handed it to Crim.

"Here, I want you to hold it." The young squirrel looked at the blade completely surprised and wanted to pull back, thinking himself unworthy to hold the sword, but he couldn't will himself to do so. He slowly reached out and took the sword in his own paws, expecting to fall over from its weight. But instead he stood tall and proud, the blade glimmering in his paws. Kenyo looked at the squirrel as he held the sword and he nodded his head once before slowly taking it back and sheathing it. "I want to tell you something Crim. A warrior tries to do what he or she feels is right. They follow their instincts and follow their hearts." He began to turn away but looked at the young squirrel for a moment longer. "But Crim, don't follow your instincts more then your heart, and don't follow your heart more then your instincts." 

With that Kenyo turned and strolled back towards the abbey to leave Crim in his thoughts. The young squirrel looked after the warrior then sighed deeply as he sat down in the snow. Maybe Kenyo was right, maybe he was letting his friendship with the squirrel cloud his mind from the truth, maybe there was something wrong with her. But she was so nice, how could anything be wrong with her? The squirrel just didn't know what to think so he merely sat in the cold snow and listened to the trees rustle in the wind and the different sounds of nature around him.

Ebonia sat against an outside wall, her head in her paws. How could she even think of betraying these creatures who had been so kind to her. It wasn't fair. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Abbot Welkum approaching her until he laid a gentle paw on her shoulder. Ebonia rightfully jumped out of fur as she looked up at the Abbot, a lump of surprise caught in her throat.

"A..abbot?! I..I I mean sorry, I didn't know it was you I…-" Welkum smiled gently and knelt down so he was face to face to her.

"My child, calm down. I didn't mean to frighten you." Ebonia leapt to her footpaws with a bit of gulp and nodded to the Abbot before her.

"Well, it's alright, I was um…just kind of lost in thought your abbotship." Welkum chuckled quietly and folded his paws slowly within his habit sleeves while his spectacles slid down his nose a tiny bit.

"Just call me Welkum, I wish every beast would." Ebonia nodded very slightly then gently leaned against the wall with a sad look in her eyes. Welkum studied her face with wise eyes for a moment before speaking again. "Something is troubling you. Might I inquire what it is?"

Ebonia snorted quietly at his comment but then realized who she was in the presence of and quickly changed her attitude. 

"Umm…yes something is troubling me but it's nothing for you to be concerned about abbo….er Welkum." The abbot continued to look at her but she diverted his eyes, refusing to look into the friendly face of the one she was to betray. Not a word came from either of them and Ebonia could feel the awkward silence that seemed to linger for ages. The chirp of a sparrow made the squirrel look up towards the sky, her eyes glittering with an odd light. Welkum watched her in silence, as if trying to figure the young maiden out. Ebonia took notice of the abbot's curious eyes so she looked back at him and tilted her head. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I am just trying to piece something together." The Abbot replied in a gentle voice. As he spoke, the words seemed to have struck a cord in Ebonia's mind for she looked at Welkum for a moment and thought of something that she had told Crim. 'We are all pieces in a tapestry, we all play an important part.' Was that what Welkum was trying to do, was he trying to find her place in the tapestry of life?

The question died on her mind as quickly as it had come, though. It was absurd. Her part was the confusing one. In her mind, her piece could either make or break that tapestry. Whatever she chose to do, she felt that her piece of life would look like a loose thread that needed to be plucked out of existence. 

Ebonia's head lowered quietly in sorrow as her thoughts flowed endlessly through her troubled mind. Abbot Welkum looked at her again then slowly placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Ivy, you know that we are here for you right? That you could trust us with anything?" The young squirrel looked to him, her heart urging to tell him of what would transpire that night but she kept her mouth shut and just nodded her head.

"I know," came her reply though her voice sounded so pitiful that it only made the abbot's frown deeper. With a half hearted sigh, Welkum stood and offered his last condolences to the young squirrel.

"Ivy, if there is anything you need, please come to me or the others, they'd be happy to help you," he peered over his spectacles at her "especially if you are in any type of trouble." Ebonia's ears almost shot up as he spoke but the feeling shook off and she simply nodded her head to the elder otter as he turned to leave.

"As you say Abbot." Welkum watched her for a moment longer then turned and ambled away quietly through the snow. Ebonia watched him with tear filled eyes but couldn't bring herself to tell him, she couldn't put the slaves or Bemal at risk. With a pain filled sigh she sat in the snow throughout the day, the brown in her fur slowly melting off of her body to reveal her black fur. She crept a bit more into the shadows of the Abbey and watched the sun as it passed over in the sky, waiting for her doom to come.

The sun slowly began to set beyond the horizon. Ebonia sat in the snow throughout the day, thinking of what was to come while Crim pondered near the frozen water. Both were lost in their thoughts, wondering what was going to happen in the next few days. Out in Mossflower, Stelumos organized his troops and prepared to march, gloating now that his victory awaited him. Deep in the woods, Bemal stood worriedly in the shadows, her visions playing over in her mind. Everything would come into place that night, life or death would be determined. Victory or defeat would be revealed. 

  



	12. Chapter 11 Betrayal and Troubled Hearts

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Redwall

Claimer: Mostly all the characters I made up. Mine mine mine…er. Yeah. 

Author Note: Please please please read and review, I want to know what you think of it and if you believe I can make any changes to enhance my writing. Thanks!

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

**Two As One: Chapter 11**

Day slowly faded into the light of the moon, as darkness took over the land. The sun had set in the horizon, and the moon had risen high into the sky, bringing with it Ebonia who leaned against the abbey in the shadows. Her mind reeled angrily as she stood with her paws folded across her chest and her now black tail flicking back and forth. The time was coming near that she would have to betray the abbey, betray the friends she had made, betray Crim, to the foolish vermin. She had thought about it all day, should she tell the abbey and let the slaves die, plus the attack come, or should she hand over the abbey and let the creatures live? It was a hard decision, her heart not wanting to take either, but in the end she was forced to choose the hardest one, betraying the Abbey.

The midnight light filtered down upon her fur, making it shine dully. The brown dye had leaked out during most of the day because she had been outside so long, sitting in the snow covered trees and avoiding Crim, the abbot and the rest of the abbey. She couldn't believe Crim's words from earlier that morning. He trusted her, he really trusted her. 

At the thought of it, tears began to run unchecked down her cheeks. It was the hardest decision she had to make, but she had to chose the one that she felt would save the most lives and that was betraying the abbey.

Stelumos looked up to the darkened sky knowing that it was almost time for the march, the march that would lead him to victory. The mink could just taste it. Soon he would be dining in his own fortress with slaves galore as well as his trophy hunter. He licked his lips in expectation, wanting to just rush in and finish the Redwallers now instead of waiting but he wasn't that foolish. He wasn't going to go through all this and blow it because of one simple and incoherent urge. 

His paw tapped 'Doomsfate' continually as the moon rose higher and higher, telling him when it was time to go. As he watched, a cloaked figure moved by his side and whispered to him.

"Are ye ready fer yer victory me lord?" It asked in a smooth and silky voice. Stelumos looked down on the creature and smiled craftily.

"Of course I'm ready Wraith, why wouldn't I be?" Wraith chuckled evilly and drew back the hood to reveal the ferret tracker that had found Kenyo and his group while they were on their mission to save Tellio. The middle aged vermin flicked his nose ring about quietly as he studied the troops that would attack the abbey.

"Do ye think the squirrel will go fer it me lord? Or do ya think she'll back down?" Stelumos snorted as his eyes roved over towards Bemal and watched her kneel on the ground and throw stones and jewels into the golden squirrel tail. Even if the squirrel did pull it off, he was getting tired of the vixen and her confusing predications. Maybe it would be easier to just put her out of her misery, he thought to himself as his paw toyed over the hilt of is sword.

"She'll go with the plan Wraith, I have no doubt o that. She ain't gonna let them slaves nor Bemal die. That dumb squirrel's got too much o a heart now." This seemed to please Wraith and he looked up to the sky and smiled wistfully at his leader.

"Well me lord, the moon is rising high, I believe it be time to start moving towards da abbey." Stelumos looked up to the sky also, his cold maroon eyes gazing at the moon as if it was a beacon leading him to victory.

"Yes Wraith, I think it's time." As he lowered his head, his rotting teeth glimmered with a sickening light. He raised his paw high in the air, the sword flashing in the light of the moon, and bellowed out in a voice full of confidence. 

"Alright ya lot! The time has come! Move out now!" The horde let out a hearty cheer then became quiet and followed their leader as Stelumos took the front. As he walked past Bemal, he grabbed the vixen from the ground and forced her to walk with him while the slaves stayed behind with Deathfang and Hensfloral. The vixen growled beneath her breath quietly but Stelumos took no heed as he looked up to the sky.

"Well, me vixen, the time has come for the take over and you are going with me. Let's just see how much ya like yer little squirrel once she allows us to take down a whole abbey! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bemal trembled slightly in his grasp and looked up to the sky also. _Ebonia, be safe, I don't know who will die by his sword but I pray it is not you_, she thought to herself and walked beside the mink with her eyes lowered to the ground.

Tellio watched in horror as the troops began to march, he couldn't stand it, knowing that the abbey was going to be taken and he couldn't do anything about it. In a fit of fury, he pulled against his chains and tried to launch at the nearest vermin but was rewarded with a sharp blow from Deathfang as he swung a whip at the young mouse's back. Tellio fell to the ground, groaning quietly and Log a Log pulled him back into the slave line before he could be struck again.

"Tellio, be still, there's nothing we kin do. Better to live today then fight tomorrow alright? Calm down lad." Tellio laid his face in the freezing snow beneath him and allowed the tears of anger and hate to come. The two vermin that were watching them stalked around their pray malevolently, just waiting to send the whip cracking again. Tellio glanced up at them but stayed still. Whatever happened, he swore that one day he would pay these vermin back for even thinking of hurting the abbey. But until then, he would do as Log a Log advised and just calm down. 

While the moon continued to rise, Ebonia watched as the guards prepared to leave and go to bed while the others would take their place. The now black squirrel sighed quietly to herself as she made sure her daggers were in easy reach if they were needed. She didn't plan on killing any beast but if they got in her way, she'd have to do the next best thing for them and just knock them out. The squirrel shivered at the idea but she really didn't have much of a choice. 

She looked around the front lawn quietly, and watched as one or two beasts walked back into the abbey. This was going to be easy enough, just leap forward, open the doors and that would be that. Her heart lurched at the idea of it, at the reality of it but with a final deep sigh, she ran forward and headed towards the doors.

The night sped by her as her footpaws quietly kicked up the snow. The trees that she had talked with Crim in, the pond that Sprypaw had slipped on, the wall tops where Crim had tried to comfort her, it all came rushing back to her but she had to brush it aside as she moved. She couldn't let sentiments get in the way of her duty, of her mission, of her betrayal. 

A lump caught in her throat and as she reached for the bar on the door, something bumped right into her and sent her sprawling into the shadows. She had been so absorbed in trying to keep her feelings at bay that she hadn't even been paying any attention to the movement of the creatures around her. The squirrel cursed herself for her foolishness and as she rolled over to stand up, she almost cried out at who had bumped into her.

"Oh my, Ivy, are you alright?" Crim stood up as he dusted snow away from his legs and tunic. His eyes looked over at the squirrel worriedly then suddenly widened as he saw that she was black. "What the? Ivy, is that you?" 

Ebonia gulped quietly, this was not going to be good. The last creature on earth that she wanted to hurt was Crim. Her paws trembled over her daggers as the other squirrel stepped closer, trying to get a better look at her. The black squirrel's heart beat began to speed up as she tried to think of a lie but she couldn't. With a heavy sigh, she stepped out of the shadows and showed her black fur.

"Hello Crim, yes…it…it's me." Crim stopped in his tracks as he saw that she was truly black, his eyes widening even more in surprise.

"But…Ivy, what happened to your fur, you're suppose to be brown and red." Ebonia looked down at her ebony fur and sighed quietly as her paw moved towards the door handle again.

"This is my actual color Crim. I…my fur was just dyed."

"What? Why?" Crim stepped towards her which made the other squirrel step back. She turned her head to the side for she just couldn't look into the eyes of the one she would betray. Crim continued to walk forward and held his paws out pleadingly to her. "Ivy, why was your fur dyed?"

"Crim I…I can't tell you I…just…just…" Ebonia bit her tongue hard then suddenly moved forward and gripped his shoulders with her normal strength, her eyes blazing with worry for him. Her eyes shined with the bright aqua color that she normally possessed, making Crim jump back a little startled. The sun squirrel's brow furrowed and he went to speak but Ebonia put a paw to his lips and shook her head. "Crim listen to me. I want you to take Sprypaw and Malya and get yourselves out of here and quick." Crim pulled away from her paw and stared at her with confusion and a twinge of anger.

"What? Why? Ivy what's going on?" Ebonia cursed to herself quietly and felt a tear drip from her eye as she shoved Crim slightly towards the opposite doors.

"Crim just go, please and take them with you. You said you trusted me so trust me now. Go!" 

"Ivy I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" Crim stopped in his tracks and stood defiantly which just made Ebonia even madder. Her eyes blazed angrily not at Crim but at herself for having to do this. When he stopped she turned on her heel and strolled to the doors.

"This is why you have to leave." Without a second thought she put her paw over the latch on the door and flipped it opened. The squirrel cringed and waited for the vermin to rush in but there was only a quiet hiss of air as the doors opened. Ebonia furrowed her brow and looked up above. The moon was not in place. Crim looked at her surprised as she opened the door and he moved to close it but Ebonia stood in front of him.

"Crim, I'm so sorry, I don't want to do this. Please, where are Malya and Sprypaw, go and get them and get out now!" Crim stared at the squirrel and his paws started to shake in confusion. Was she the one that the poem was talking about betraying the abbey?

"The one shrouded in darkness, is the key to Redwall's fall." He whispered to himself then glared over at Ivy and stood his ground.

"Malya and Sprypaw are both checking the perimeter. If any of your vermin friends get in they'll know. I can't believe you're doing this. Kenyo was right all along and I was too blind to see it…no..no I won't waste my breath." The squirrel turned around suddenly and went to yell for help but Ebonia saw what he was doing and she leapt forward and clamped a paw over his mouth. As his cry was silenced, she kicked his footpaws from beneath him so they were both forced to kneel on the ground. Ebonia's other paw flew to her dagger and with a sob she held it near Crim's chest. The red squirrel growled and grabbed onto her arm with the dagger but Ebonia kept it firmly near his body, forcing him to stop moving.

"Crim please, I'm begging you, just get them out of here now, you don't understand what's going on. Please, I'm so sorry." Tears continued to drip down the squirrel's face and she began to move her paw away when suddenly a voice sounded behind her.

"Well ain't this sweet, the little squirrel tryin to get the other to safety. Makes me want to puke." Ebonia turned around with a whirl and saw Stelumos standing right at the door, his army flanking right behind him. The squirrel glanced up at the ramparts and saw that the guards that were taking over were lying limply on the walls, having been knocked out by sling shot stones. Her eyes turned to look at the mink and she watched as his horde members began to slink around and look for other beasts that were acting as guards. 

Crim's eyes widened again then quickly turned to anger and before Ebonia could do anything, he grabbed the dagger from her paw and shoved her backwards into the snow. The black squirrel watched him with surprise as he stood up and held the dagger menacingly in front of Stelumos.

"Get out of this abbey mink! You have no right being here!" His voice rose higher and higher to alert any beast to the danger afoot. The squirrel's eyes blazed with a fiery light and for a moment Ebonia thought she was staring at Martin's essence. Stelumos stared down at the dagger pointed towards his chest and snickered at the squirrel. With a flash, 'Doomsfate' was out of it's sheath and swinging at the squirrel's head but surprisingly enough, the dagger went up at the same time and blocked the sword from cleaving his head from his shoulders. The squirrel held the dagger tightly and a strange growl arose in his throat. 

"I said leave mink, I don't want to hurt any beast." Stelumos scowled at the squirrel and pulled the sword back as he heard two gasps from behind the trees. He looked over and Wraith signaled that he had caught something. The mink's scowl turned into a delighted sneer as he tapped his sword in his paws and stepped towards the squirrel.

"I'd advise that ya put that weapon down young`n, wouldn't want yer friends to be hurt." As he said this, Wraith dragged out two unmoving forms. One was a tannish hare with shells as metals and the other was an otter maid, her head lowered as her paw bracelet jingled. Crim's paw faltered on the dagger as he immediately recognized the pair as Sprypaw and Malya. His shock turned into rage as Wraith dumped the two on the ground.

"You…you killed them didn't you?" He growled at the mink who was merely shining his sword. Bemal walked up behind the mink and after she spotted Ebonia alive and well though in total fear and anger, she released a quiet sigh and moved behind the vermin. As she moved though, her breath caught in her throat as she saw Crim standing there. _It can't be, he's still alive, _she thought to herself but quickly got out of Stelumos' field of vision so he wouldn't try to use her to sharpen his sword on. 

"Of course I killed them, don't really have any need fer them do I?" Stelumos said with a snarl. Crim's eyes burned brightly as he backed up. Ebonia watched him closely as red squirrel suddenly turned and stared into her tear filled eyes.

"I can't believe I trusted you. I can't believe you did this, now the abbey is going to fall because of you." Ebonia lowered her head and whispered to him, her paws trembling in the snow.

"Crim…I never wanted to hurt any of you, I had to do this if only you-"

"No! You betrayed us, that's enough for me. The poem was right the one shrouded in darkness would be the key to Redwall's fall but your body isn't the only thing shrouded in darkness, your heart is too." Ebonia turned her head away as if she had been slapped. The words struck her heart painfully as if a dagger had been stabbed into it.

"Crim please I…" But Crim wasn't listening. The young squirrel turned and opened his mouth to the sky.

"RREEEDDDWWWAAAA…uhhhnn!!" As he tried to call out a warning, the flat side of Stelumos' sword came crashing down on the side of the his head. Crim stood for a second then collapsed in a heap besides Ebonia, the dagger slipping from his paw and plopping on the ground near the black squirrel. Stelumos raised the sword and went to finish the squirrel with a downward thrust but Ebonia pulled Crim out of the way and shook her head. She stood up over the squirrel and stared at the mink with her normal fiery aqua striped eyes.

"No, let me finish him, he's been nothing but trouble since I got here." She said, her once vermin tone returning again. Stelumos snarled then shoved her aside as he headed for the abbey.

"Fine, I don't have time fer this. Make sure ya finish the hare and the otter while yer at it. Don't need troublesome brats in my slave lines." Ebonia nodded instantly and started to pick Crim up when Stelumos swung his blade and held it beneath Ebonia's chin.

"Bring me back their ears or tails or something when yer done." The squirrel looked into his eyes, horrified at the thought but she nodded her head and began to leave. Stelumos chuckled then signaled his army and they started to surround the abbey itself.

Ebonia sighed quietly and brought Crim outside the gates. Her eyes were downcast as she looked at the unconscious squirrel. A chill ran through her spin as she thought of his words 'you're body isn't the only thing shrouded in darkness, your heart is too.' Ebonia shivered at the words but she couldn't keep standing there, she had to get them out of the abbey.

As she went back within the gates, she knelt down beside Sprypaw and Malya to make sure they were still alive and not dead like the mink had said. She placed her ear over Sprypaw's body and after hearing the grumble of his hungry stomach, she smiled and knew that he was still alive, just knocked out. The squirrel turned her attention to Malya to check her but she could see that the otter maid was breathing fine and wouldn't need any medical attention. 

Satisfied, Ebonia took the two in her paws and began to drag them out of the abbey as Stelumos broke inside and began the fight. She could hear the startled cries as she moved but she paid them little heed. She was too busy trying to come up with a way to bring Crim, Mayla's and Sprypaw's tails back without actually having to cut them off. 

The snow beneath her footpaws crunched as she walked out of the gate doors and headed towards Mossflower woods. She would have to get rid of the three quickly and safely before Stelumos could get a chance to use the small brain inside of that thick skull of his. As she walked though, a paw suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around to strike her assailant until she saw Bemal standing there with her paws folded within her clothing. 

"Oh Bemal, you scared me." Ebonia muttered quietly and watched as the vixen gently picked up Malya and began to carry her towards the woods. The black squirrel sighed as she walked next to the old vixen, her arms holding the unconscious Crim. Bemal remained silent as they came to a quiet part of Mossflower woods. Ebonia set Crim down on the ground and then ran back and brought Sprypaw over also. The squirrel's eyes dripped with angry and saddened tears as she set the senseless hare beside Crim and Malya. She took the hem of her habit and wiped her eyes as Bemal put a paw around her shoulders and looked down into her eyes.

"Ebonia, it's alright, you did what you had to." The squirrel shook her head and knelt down beside Crim and placed a piece of her habit over the wound on the young squirrel's head.

Bemal, no, I can't believe I did this. Crim's right, I have a black heart, it's shrouded in darkness just like he said." Surprisingly enough Bemal suddenly bent down and pulled the squirrel to her footpaws.

"No! No you listen to me. If you are crying for them then does that mean you have a black heart?"

"Bemal don-"

"Answer me!" Ebonia shoved the vixen's paws away from her and shook her head furiously as she looked over towards where the abbey was.

"Bemal I don't know! Just…just…I didn't want this to happen, I ….oh by the claw. What am I going to do Bemal, I have to bring thei..their tails or ears or something back. I can't mutilate their bodies like that." Bemal watched the squirrel as she looked around frantically, her eyes watering even more with confused tears. The old vixen sighed and took Ebonia's paw in her own silver one. She opened up her long flowing cloak and revealed the tails within her cloak that she used to tell her fortunes with. Ebonia looked in the cloak startled and tried to pull back but Bemal kept a firm grip on her paw.

"Ebonia, wait, take these, alright, that way you won't have to hurt them." The black squirrel looked up at the vixen startled but nodded and plucked the tan tail of a hare, the milky brown color of an otter rudder then went to take the tail of a squirrel to match Crim's strange fur when her paw faltered and her breath caught. Bemal had a tail of a squirrel with the same color fur! The squirrel took the tail and looked up Bemal, afraid to ask the question.

"Crim told me, that Stelumos killed his family. Is…is this tail…I mean does it belong to…" Ebonia didn't even need to finish her question before Bemal nodded her head slowly and looked at Crim's senseless form.

"I had visions that it would be needed to save another with the same fur. Take them Ebonia, take them and convince Stelumos that you killed them. I'll keep them safe until you finish." Ebonia's lip quivered slightly as she held the tails of the fallen creatures. She nodded slowly to Bemal then turned and ran towards the abbey. Bemal sighed quietly and knelt down beside Crim and looked at him before speaking quietly.

"In time young squirrel, you and your sister will be together. She knows it in her heart that you two are similar. She has a good heart CrimsonRay, it's just, as the poem says, shrouded in darkness but only for the moment." Though she knew the squirrel couldn't hear her, she felt comfort in saying the words. The old vixen's eyes lifted as she watched Ebonia race back towards the Abbey at top speed. She stood slowly up and sighed quietly before leaning against a tree near the three Abbey beasts. "In time CrimsonRay, you shall know, and so will Ebonia."

While Stelumos invaded the abbey six creatures moved quietly through the darkened forest towards Redwall. Valena ran as best she could through the trees but soon had to jump down as the pain in her leg grew to be to much. SkyBreeze and PeriNickel dashed ahead of the group, their ears pricked as this listened for any movement in the woods. Both Weave and Fleetfoot leapt through the shadows to stop any vermin that might attack them, leaving Ballard to run beside Valena and make sure she didn't fall while they ran. The sound of running footpaws in the distance caught Fleetfoot's attention and he went running faster than even SkyBreeze could keep up with. His eyes peered through the darkness as he saw a black squirrel running towards the Abbey.

"I wonder who that bally squirrel is, wot."

Valena came up beside him, panting, as she watched the squirrel. When she saw who the squirrel was, she gasped and dropped her mouth open in surprise.

"That would be my niece but what is she doing with…with those tails?" Fleetfoot looked over at the elder squirrel before crouching down and shaking his head.

"I don't jolly well know but I think we're flippen to late. Look, the bloomin doors are open."

"No! This can't bemmpphhh" Fleetfoot clamped a paw over Valena's muzzle to stifle her cry.

"Shhh! Do you want to alert any more flippen vermin?" He asked angrily. The squirrel shoved his paw away and leapt into the trees after the other squirrel.

"I have to stop her." Fleetfoot looked up worriedly after the squirrel and before Valena could get much further, the hare leapt high into the trees and grabbed her! The black hare pulled the squirrel down from the trees and held onto her paws to try and talk some sense into her.

"Valena, there's nothing we can jolly well do about it. It's bally well better to retreat and come up with a plan wot!" Valena glanced over as Ebonia ran inside the Abbey and the elder squirrel practically sank to her knees from anger and frustration. She pulled away from the hare and went into the woods, followed quickly by the rest of the hares. Ballard moved beside her and put a paw on her shoulder.

"Valena, don't be angry wot. Everything will jolly well turn out alright." The squirrel shook her head and kicked a tree with her footpaw as she walked.

"No… no I should have warned the abbey when I had the chance. Oh my, I never thought she would do it." Ballard sighed in frustration. 

"Listen, let's do as Fleetfoot said and jolly well fall back and come up with another plan wot. We might just have to wait for the other hares from the mountain to get here. Now come on. SkyBreeze, PeriNickel, why don't you jolly two go and see if there's any more flippen vermin in the woods, wot!" The two hares in question nodded and SkyBreeze took off first.

"Come on CockerPeriNickel, keep jolly well up." The silver male hare growled as he ran after his sister.

"Don't jolly well call me that or I'll bally well pop you one wot!" 

"That is if you can catch me wot-ouch!" As SkyBreeze spoke she accidentally bumped into a tree. PeriNickel snickered but soon they both disappeared into the glade to find the other vermin. As they left Ballard steered Valena towards the trees and looked for shelter. Fleetfoot and Weave followed close behind, both rolling their eyes at the younger hares that had ran off.

SkyBreeze and PeriNickel dashed quickly through the woods, each racing to keep in front of the other. SkyBreeze's ears stood high on top of her head as she listened to all the sounds around them. So far she hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary so she dismissed listening closely, thinking that all the vermin had traveled to the Abbey.

PeriNickel sprinted beside her, his footpaws barely making a sound as they struck the freezing snow. His eyes sparkled while he looked around the dark forest, though he couldn't imagine finding anything thing in the darkness. He looked over at sister and went to suggest turning back when suddenly the sound of a whip reverberated through the trees and made both hares stop dead in their tracks. SkyBreeze glanced around Mossflower silently and when the whip was heard again, she took off like a streak towards the sound, PeriNickel hard on her heels.

Tellio backed up as the whip flew again and almost struck him again. He looked up at Deathfang and gulped as the weasel began to stalk around him. The young mouse had just been sitting quietly when the weasel decided to pick on some of the slaves, namely him. Hensfloral stood over by a tree, gulping quietly as he watched Deathfang do his work. The weasel swung the whip again and struck the mouse on the footpaw then saw the rat trembling near the trees. A sly grin spread across Deathfang's face as he stood up and started to walk towards the rat.

"Somethin wrong Hensfloral? Are ye scared?" Hensfloral growled and backed up as the weasel advanced on him, his footpaws tripping and stumbling on the ground. 

"Ye..y..yes I…I mean no." The rat fumbled. Deathfang snickered and came closer, the whip swaying in the cold wind.

"Oh I tink ya are matey. Here, let me see if I kin get rid o some o that fear fer ya."

"AHHHHH!!!!" Hensfloral went running before the weasel could so much as raise the whip. Deathfang chuckled and kicked a shrew that was near him mercilessly before leaning on a tree again. Log a Log took Tellio's arm and pulled him back over towards him. The mouse was trembling and he gave a light smile that was contorted in fear. The shrew chieftain sighed and glared over at the vermin.

SkyBreeze stood near the fringe of the trees, watching with fiery eyes at what was happening. The hare growled beneath her breath then whispered to her brother as he came up behind her.

"We have to jolly well do something, wot."

"Are ya flippen mad?! We're supposed to jolly well alert them about the vermin, not attack them." SkyBreeze rolled her eyes in annoyance and pointed at Tellio and Log a Log with a furious paw.

"So what are we bally well suppose to do huh? Leave them as flippen slaves, wot? Nope, won't allow that. Come on, wot" The female hare started to walk towards the clearing but PeriNickel grabbed her arm and dragged her back.

"Now wait a flippen minute. If we're jolly well going to go in there and get some flippen slaves out we might as well do it right wot! There could be more bally vermin out there." SkyBreeze sighed and nodded as they started to go over a plan, both hares snickering to one another the whole time at their idea.

Deathfang stared over at Tellio and Log a Log, a sneer on his face as he flicked his whip back and forth. The mouse cringed as he heard the swish but the shrew continued to glare over at the weasel. Hensfloral was nowhere to be seen, of course he could still be heard yelling through the forest. Deathfang rolled his eyes and moved to have some more fun with the slaves when something tapped his shoulder. He whirled around quickly and swung the whip but it only hit the tree and nothing.

"Ohhh, bad luck chappie, got to jolly well try harder wot!" The weasel looked to the left and saw a silver female standing there, a big grin on her face. At first he just stared dumbfounded but once he regained his senses he gripped his sword and swung it at SkyBreeze. The hare yawned, ducked twice and kicked at his stomach with her footpaw. "Tut tut, bad form ol chap, trying to strike a jolly maiden such as myself wot! Shame on you." She kicked some snow at his face as he doubled over from the kick and started to stalk towards the slaves.

Deathfang snarled and withdrew his bolas and hurled it at the hare's footpaws with deadly accuracy. SkyBreeze saw it coming but allowed it to hit and she toppled to her knees in front of the weasel, horror showing in her eyes. Deathfang snarled and walked over towards the fallen hare maiden, his whip in his paw and a scowl on his face. SkyBreeze put a paw to her brow and sent out a powerful wail.

"Oh dear, oh jolly my is this the bally end of little ol me, wot?!" Deathfang winced at the volume of her voice and stopped in his tracks, looking slightly confused.

PeriNickel stood off to the side, rolling his eyes at how dramatic his sister was acting as he waited for the right moment. Tellio looked over at the hare maiden and raised a questioning eye to Log a Log who merely shrugged and covered his ears from her loud wailing.

Deathfang growled and swung the whip down at her to shut her up but as he did SkyBreeze became quiet again and twisted out of the way. She scraped her claws through the snow and dirt and as she rolled she threw it right at his face, hitting him smack dab in the eyes. The weasel yelped out as the snow and dirt ball hit and he started to flail the whip around mercilessly. Unfortunately he swung the whip right at Hensfloral as the rat came back into the clearing and made the rat yelp in pain. Deathfang wiped away the snow and looked to see SkyBreeze standing there with an innocent smile on her face. 

"Oh yer gonna get it now rabbit," Deathfang growled. SkyBreeze's smile immediately grounded to a halt and she glared at him, her ears folded forward.

"Do I look like a flippen rabbit to you sah?! Take that bally comment back this instant before I kicked your bloomin rear wot wot!" Deathfang growled and started to raise the whip again but heard the jingle of chains. He turned his head away from SkyBreeze and saw PeriNickel unhooking the shackles from the slaves paws. With a growl, the slave master took another bolas from his waist and swung it through the air. SkyBreeze saw what was going to happen and landed a double footed blow to the weasel's stomach that sent him reeling back. As he fell, he took a whistle from around his neck and blew out two long bleats. 

SkyBreeze stopped in her tracks and looked around as ten more vermin suddenly stepped from the trees. Her eyes widened and she began to back up.

"Uh oh. Um…Peri, ya almost done there, wot?" The male hare looked up and gulped as he grabbed the paws of the slaves he had freed and went dashing from the clearing, leaving SkyBreeze by the vermin. Deathfang stood up and leveled a sword at the hare's throat.

"To bad rabbit, looks as if yer wittle friend don't care bout you. Hmmm, you'd make a mighty nice slave." SkyBreeze glared at the vermin then stood at a slant while looking over her claws as if the vermin's threat was nothing. 

"Well, I bally well wouldn't doubt that but there's just one flippen problem wot. I have no intentions of being a bally slave." She winked at the weasel then ducked as a sling stone went flying at Deathfang's face. The weasel grabbed Hensfloral and threw the rat in front of the hurling projectile which hit him square on the chin. After dropping the stunned rat to the ground, he moved to grab the hare but she was already gone.

"Whahaha, you should have flippen seen his face when you hurled that stone haha." SkyBreeze laughed joyfully as she, her brother and four of the slaves trudged back towards their little camp. PeriNickel rolled his eyes and clamped his paw around her mouth to keep her from laughing again.

"Will you shut your bally trap afore you alert some more of those flippen lump heads towards us, wot!" SkyBreeze batted his paw away and walked next to Tellio as the mouse looked at his free paws. The mouse couldn't believe that he was finally free again. He glanced over at Log a Log as the shrew walked with his son Lezlo. Both shrews seemed happy but Lezlo had his head lowered to the ground, they hadn't freed his mother. Instead a dark red squirrel had been freed. The young squirrel walked towards the back of the group, looking around for any more vermin. His eyes shined quietly as he suddenly ran up towards PeriNickel and walked beside the hare while his tattered ears flicked back and forth.

SkyBreeze glanced over at the squirrel for a moment before looking at her brother.

"We better jolly well hurry afore Weave or Fleetfoot come jolly well looking for us wot!" 

"Oh, like we're jolly well doing now?" SkyBreeze jumped and looked up as Fleetfoot stepped out of the shadows, his eyes showing that he was not the least bit happy. He looked over the slaves quietly then grabbed PeriNickel by his ear and gave it a sharp tug. "What did Ballard flippen tell ya? He said to find the bally vermin, not attack them wot!" 

"Owowowow, it was her idea wot!" PeriNickel groaned as he pointed over at SkyBreeze. The hare maiden put on a face of shock and shook a claw at her brother.

"How dare you jolly well lie about that, I'll kick your flippen behind, I'll-"

"Enough! Come on let's bally well get out of here." Weave yelled as she stepped out of the shadows also. She grabbed onto SkyBreeze's ear and started to pull the young hare maiden along while she spoke to the slaves. "Time to bally go, come follow us wot." 

Tellio giggled quietly while his two rescuers pleaded and groaned as they were dragged along. He went over to Log a Log and pulled his paw to get the shrew and his son to start moving. The red squirrel watched them then followed close behind, looking rather scared. The eight beasts walked quietly beside one another, with the exception of the moans coming from the hares, and before long they disappeared into the trees.


	13. Chapter 12 Look For New Protection From ...

****

Disclaimer: You know the usual, I don't own Redwall

Claimer: Crim, Ebonia etc. belong to me

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two As One: Chapter 12

The abbey was deathly silent as the moon rose in the sky. All that could be heard was the light tap, tap, tap of a creature's paw striking the stones over and over again. Kenyo the warrior strolled down the walkways of the Abbey, his head lowered in thought and his paws held behind his back. Something was nagging him and he felt as if he needed to be up and about. As he walked down The Great Hall, he glanced over at the tapestry of Martin and looked to where the piece of the sacred cloth was missing. The mouse warrior slowly ambled over to it and placed his warm paw on the cold stone where the other part of fabric should be. A sad smile came across his face and he stood there quietly, his eyes just gazing up at the great tapestry.

"RRREEEDDDWW!!!" Kenyo whirled around as the sound bounced off of the walls of the Abbey and rang in his ears. With a start, the warrior pulled out the grand sword of Martin and started to walk towards the doors that lead to the Abbey lawn.

"By the claw, what was that?" He asked to himself and stretched out his paw to open the door. All of a sudden his warrior intuition kicked in and he jumped back just as the Abbey door flew open, striking the wall with a thud and revealing the faces of ten hideous vermin. The warrior stood in shock for a moment as he stared at the vermin and the vermin gaped in surprise as they saw the single warrior in front of them. Kenyo, though was the first to regain his senses and as he lashed out at the first vermin he bellowed out in a huge voice.

"VERMIN IN THE ABBEY!! SOUND THE JOSEPH BELL!" As he shouted a weasel stepped forth and swung a cutlass down at the mouse's left flank. Kenyo wielded Martin's blade expertly and parried the blow, driving the weasel back towards the open doors where the other foe were crowding to get inside. While the warrior and weasel were engaged in their combat, the other vermin shoved past and ran in with weapons drawn. 

The Joseph bell sounded across the Abbey as one of the otters pulled hard on the rope, almost lifting him in the air with the force of the pull. The moment the bell rang the Abbey beasts woke up and grabbed the nearest thing that they could use for protection.

SilverStreak and Jenkins came running down from the stairs and met the vermin head on, a sling, rapier and javelin being their only weapons. Jenkins pulled out his sling and tossed it over to his sister with a grim smile.

"Never a dull day eh mate?" He asked and swung his rapier at a rat that was heading towards the stairs. SilverStreak ducked from a thrown spear and whirled the sling in her paw. A ferret dashed towards her with a sword raised by she released the stone and it clacked off of the ferret's helmet, forcing him to collapse in a senseless heap on the ground.

"Guess not mate! Where the heck is Skip?! He's missing all the fun!" Jenkins shook his head and winced as a stone struck him across the arm.

"Don't know mate but he better get his flippen rudder down here soon!" With that the two otters leapt into battle against the vermin.

Skipper dashed up the stairs from the cellars, his sling shot fully loaded in his paws. A cool breeze flew past him as he ran, ruffling his brown, red and green fur comically. The otter almost groaned and muttered to himself as he darted towards the Great Hall.

"Sure, going into battle against vermin and I have to be all these colors. Probably make em all laugh to death." His rudder swung to and fro and as he ran into the hall way, he spun and struck a rat in the back which sent the vermin flying into a nearby wall. Skipper chuckled and made his way over towards Kenyo who was bogged down by a weasel and two ferrets. "Looks like you could use some help mate!" Skipper yelled and released a stone at one of the ferrets. The vermin dived to the ground and grabbed a spear, growling at the otter. Kenyo grunted as he swung the sword in a sideways slash towards the weasel's right flank.

"Much obliged, friend!" He managed to rasp out before he was forced to turn all his attention to the battle at paw. Skipper reached inside his black vest for his pouch of stones and tossed a rather large one into his sling. As he looked up to fire, fifteen more vermin suddenly filed into the entrance which forced him and Kenyo to back up. 

"Where are they all coming from?" The otter growled and started to whirl the sling. Four vermin ran towards the otter to bring him down. Suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks with their mouths hanging wide open. Skipper raised an eye then realized they were staring at his strange fur. The otter rolled his eyes and he growled heatedly. "Alright, go on laugh it up!" But the vermin did exactly the opposite. The four that were going to attack him suddenly dropped their weapons and went running down the hall.

"Ahhhhh!!! Demon otter!!!" They screamed at the top of their lungs in fear. Skipper blinked several times before snickering and picking up a fallen spear. With an evil grin on his face he hefted the weapon and went running after the vermin, yelling.

"Fear me for I am the demon otter! Muahaha!" 

With a cry the vermin raced past their fellow horde members and ran towards the open door. Kenyo was just about to cut down a vermin when he saw the four run out of the Abbey screaming.

"What in the name of claw?" He muttered then turned back to the battle at hand. Skipper went running after the vermin until they were out of the Abbey. He watched them go then strolled back in, snickering the whole way. 

Stelumos stood on the abbey lawn watching as his vermin invaded the Abbey. Everything seemed to be going well, that was, until four of his troops came darting out as if a pike were biting at their heels. The mink growled and stepped in their path, 'Doomsfate leaving the sheath at the same time and swinging threateningly in the air.

"Where do you think you scum are goin?"

"Sire there be a demon otter in der, he's green and red and and-"

"There ain't no such things as demon otters now get yer scurvy tails back in there afore I cut em off!" Stelumos yelled and raised the sword above their heads. The vermin gave off a shriek and dashed back towards the Abbey, more afraid to face their leader then a 'demon otter'. Stelumos rolled his eyes irritably and looked at his next batch of vermin who would charge in. "Incompetent fools. Alright! Ya next lot! Get yer tails in gear and attack that Abbey! Go! Go!"

The group of vermin marched at a fast pace into the abbey without a word. To them, facing the abbey members was less dangerous then being a victim of their leader. Stelumos snarled as the vermin dashed into the abbey. His plan was going fine but there was still the matter of the badger Ebonia had spoken about. It was going to be hard to over come such a strong beast without killing her. 

"Wraith!" He shouted. The ferret crept towards his leader and nodded his head quickly.

"What is it me lawd?"

"You have what we need to stop the badger right?" Wraith grinned mischievously and pulled out a hollow reed which was just right for shooting darts.

"Aye me lawd, shall I deal wit the stripe dog now?"

"Yeah, get on wit it." Stelumos replied with a snarl. The ferret bowed to his leader and stuffed a dart within the reed before running behind the vermin going towards the abbey.

Kenyo grunted as he was dealt a sharp blow to the side. The vermin were starting to pour in and there was no way that even he could guard the front doors without being killed in the process. His paw held onto his side where blood trickled out and stained the tunic he wore. The odds were turning horribly against the abbey and on top of it, he was wearing out from trying to fight off so many at once. Before he could so much as raise Martin's sword again, ten vermin surrounded him with spears in their paws that were pointed towards his neck. The mouse growled in anger but still fought on, he wouldn't allow the abbey to fall.

SilverStreak and Jenkins were hard pressed also. The two otters had been maneuvered to a corner of the room, their slings still whirling dangerously through the air. 

"This isn't working mate" SilverStreak hissed as she was forced to throw herself to the ground from a soaring javelin. A low growl issued from Jenkins throat as he was shoved against the wall by a weasel and rat holding a spear shaft horizontally. The shaft struck against his neck and pinned him to the wall while other vermin ran forward to disarm his paws from his sling and javelin. SilverStreak rose to help her brother but didn't get very far as she felt a noose suddenly tightened around her neck and yanked backwards. The otter maid went down to one knee and saw Skipper hit the ground just before a spear butt came crashing to the back of her head and darkness filled her senses.

Kenyo was finally brought down with a slash to the legs and a hefty blow to the back of the head. He dropped to his knees and was shoved to the ground by the cruel kick of a weasel's footpaw. As he fell he saw more vermin running in and heading towards the stairway and dormitories. A burning anger filled his heart and although he was restrained from fighting, he still shouted with all his might, hoping to at least alert the other members in the dormitories.

"Skipper! Jenkins! SilverStreak! They're going for the stairs!!" Little did he know that the three otters had already fallen under the mass numbers that seemed to fill the abbey more and more. Kenyo peered through the legs of the vermin and saw the three otters lying unconscious on the ground. A lump of anger and fear for the abbey that he was suppose to protect arose in his throat, threatening to choke him. With a new found strength, his paws scratched across the ground and gripped the sword of Martin again. If he was going to go down, he was going to bring the other vermin with him. With a cry, he shoved off of the ground and swung the weapon at any vermin in view, knowing that although his heart would last long, his body wouldn't.

The loud cry of the warrior mouse reverberated up the stair well and woke the creatures in the dormitories. Before a word of calm could be issued the dormitories went up into an uproar of fear. Mice, moles, squirrels all sorts jumped out of their beds and grabbed the nearest thing that they could use as weapon though their paws trembled so much it wouldn't do much good to try and use them. The good beasts that had been trained in such situations grabbed anything sharp and moved to the door to protect the others.

Right next to the room Renla came bounding out, a growl rising in the great badger's throat and her eyes shining an unholy red. How had she not noticed the slimy vermin entering the abbey? She asked herself furiously How had they gotten in without the guards sending up an alarm?

She growled angrily but her thoughts were disrupted as the first flea bitten vermin made it to the top of the stairs. A stoat looked up at the badger before him, his mouth dropped wide in shock at the great beast. The javelin in his paws trembled but he never the less shoved forward to try and skewer the creature. With a fast swipe of Renla's paw though, the stoat fall backwards to the ground, never to rise again. The rat behind him gulped and hurled a spear at the badger but again all she did was catch it in mid air and fling it back. With a shriek, the rat dived to the ground, allowing a weasel behind him to be skewered by the deadly shaft. Renla dropped to four paws, growling venomously at the hideous creatures before her.

"If you want to live, you'll leave this Abbey now!" As she shouted she barreled forward knocking vermin left and right with her head and her paws. It was an awesome sight that would make any badger lord proud. Wraith dashed up the stairs and pressed his body to the wall just as another ferret went tumbling backwards down the stairs. He cringed as he heard the other hit the ground with a sickening thud then moved closer up towards the dormitories. The badger was coming fast, much faster then the sly ferret could have imagined. Another rat struck the wall beside and just as the badger almost set upon Wraith himself, he put the reed to his lips and blew out a long dart. The shaft flew and struck Renla in the side her neck, making her growl in fury. She continued to charge but three more darts followed the first and strangely enough the badger slowed and swayed wearily on her footpaws.

A cowardly fox jumped and hid behind the ferret as he shot another dart at the badger's flank. Renla growled and walked slower and slower until her footpaws dragged across the slain vermin strewn around the floor. She stopped an inch from Wraith's nose before releasing a breath and collapsing to the ground in a daze. The ferret snickered and looked over the quietly sleeping badger, his darts had worked like a charm. 

The fox behind him gulped and picked up a spear to finish the badger off, but Wraith shoved him hard against the wall and growled.

"Ya fool! He don't want da badger dead nor da others! He needs them now get yer troops and get them beasts out o them dormitories! With the badger subdued ya got nothing to stop ya! Now move!" The fox trembled under the ferret's grasp, he was obviously scared of the other vermin. Wraith snarled at him and shoved him harshly towards the room. "Idiots, the whole lot o em." He growled.

With a rolling of his eyes, the ferret raced back down the stairs to find several more abbey members being over taken by his fellow vermin. Other otters that had followed Skipper were being pushed back by the vermin. Several of the foe beasts had fallen to the brave otters but there were to many for them to handle. Foremole and his moles were already brought down by the other vermin and the only creatures that still seemed to be fighting were the mouse warrior and one of the otters who was protecting the Abbot. 

Wraith chuckled quietly as he looked at the abbey beasts. It only appeared that a couple had been slain by his fellow vermin but they just couldn't seem to bring the warrior mouse down. The ferret shook his head and placed another dart within his reed. Though Kenyo kept moving around like a mad beast with his sword, he would still make an easy target for the tracker ferret. Wraith placed the reed in his mouth again and as Kenyo turned to deliver another fox to the dark forest, he blew the dart and struck the warrior on the side of the neck. Kenyo gasped and stumbled as he felt the herbs on the dart flow through his body. The paws that gripped his sword began to weaken and his eyes slowly closed with exhaustion. All the vermin had to do was swing the flat of a blade at the warrior's head and the battle was finished. 

Wraith snorted then turned his attention to the vermin that subdued the otter protecting the abbot. They surrounded the two creatures and before much longer the abbot was taken captive. The ferret chuckled and walked through the Great Hall, his eyes looking over the strong walls that would soon become a fortress of power. The Abbey was theirs.

Ebonia darted through the main gates of the Abbey and raced towards where Stelumos stood with a delighted grin on his face. The squirrel's heart skipped a beat knowing that the abbey had fallen to the vermin. Tears of anger sprang to her eyes unbidden but she dismissed them quickly and moved to the mink, her paws still holding on tightly to the tails. She had to fool him, make him think the others were dead, if she didn't he'd have her head as well as the others.

Stelumos smiled for once as Wraith strolled up to him and relayed the events. The mink couldn't be happier, the Abbey was his fortress and the dwellers were his slaves. His name would go down in history as the only warlord to capture Redwall Abbey and actually keep a hold on it.

The mink was about to laugh with glee when, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught the squirrel running up behind him. His paw went to his sword, just in case she had any intentions of betraying him but when he saw the tails, he relaxed. With a wicked smile he turned to face the young black squirrel, the one responsible for Redwall's fall.

"Well well, she's returned. I take it ya did me biddin fer once?" He asked and nodded to the tails in her paw. The black squirrel growled quietly as she held the tails high in the air and replied in a tight voice.

"Aye my lord," Stelumos smirked and began to stalk around her, his maroon eyes shining darkly. His tail brushed past her body as he walked in circles as if observing her. Beads of sweat began to drip from Ebonia's fur as he moved closer and closer to her. The squirrel maiden's paw shifted towards her faithful dagger slowly, afraid that he might attack but instead Stelumos gave her a hearty pat on the back and laugh. 

"Har har har, never thought ya had it in ya! Ha! I knew ya'd pull through my little spy, my warrior!" As he laughed the mink threw a paw around Ebonia's shoulders and led her towards the Abbey. Her heart practically shattered as they moved, she knew the abbey beasts would see her and know what she had done. The thought of it pained her even more then a dagger to the heart. 

The mink and squirrel walked within the Great Hall and Ebonia immediately put her paws to her mouth in shock as she saw the abbey beasts herded together like a pack of slaves. Her eyes strayed to Renla in the corner. The badger was chained and shackled so much that she could barely make any movements. 

The squirrel looked around some more and bit her lip at the sight. The creatures that she had known huddled close to one another, their paws bound or chained together. They whispered quietly to one another, trying to keep each others hopes up. Ebonia shook her head sadly and her eyes roved around until she found Skipper with Jenkins and SilverStreak over on one side of the room. All three were still unconscious but they weren't too badly hurt, well, not as bad as they could of been. Next she saw Kenyo on the ground, wounded rather badly and displaying no movements. She could still tell he was alive by his steady breathing but just seeing him lying helplessly on the ground made her want to cry.

The last creature her eyes met with was the very beast she didn't want to see this happen to; Abbot Welkum. The old otter sat against a wall with a few of the little dibbuns huddled up next to him. They whimpered in fearful voices, and despite his situation, the old Abbot placed his paws around their shoulders and spoke quietly to reassure them. Ebonia's face burned with shame as she saw him and the dibbuns together. _What have I done? What have I done?_ She asked herself over and over again. Stelumos gripped her arms tightly and led her over to where Welkum sat. The otter kept his head lowered to the vermin as he spoke with the dibbuns but when he saw the footpaws of a squirrel, he looked up and furrowed his brow as he recognized the familiar eyes.

"Ivy?" He asked which only made Stelumos chortle wickedly.

"Ivy? Haha so that's what ya went by eh? Sorry, but this little missy here is called Ebonia but I guess ya know her as Ivy." The Abbot peered up at the squirrel and released a shuttered sigh.

"I see that Kenyo was right." Was all he said and turned his face away. Ebonia stared down at him, her heart breaking into a million pieces at once. Stelumos couldn't help but smile evilly, he was enjoying making the squirrel live through his mental torture. Just to make it worse he grabbed Ebonia's paw, the same paw that held the tails and lifted it in the air.

"Hehe, she did a good job foolin ya, even finished off a couple o yer young beasts. Got a red squirrel, an otter maid and a hare." As he waved Ebonia's paw in the air every single eye turned to stare at her in shock and fury. A male otter that was bound next to Jenkins yelled in hate at the squirrel as he tried to rise.

"You double crossin murderer! Why would ya do it to them?! All three were kind to ya! They became yer friends! How could you-" His rants were silenced as a rat swung a sword to his throat and held it there. The otter looked down at it then slowly kneeled back to the ground, his eyes burning with anger. Ebonia looked over at him than down at Abbot Welkum as the otter shut his eyes tight as if he were in excruciating pain. 

That had done it for Ebonia. With a growl she pulled away from Stelumos and ran past the Redwallers and vermin. Her eyes threatened to release the tears that were building up behind the fury and as she ran she felt a warm liquid trickle down her cheeks. The mink watched her leave and shook his head with amusement. 

"Foolish creature, she did good though." Welkum looked up again as Stelumos spoke but he still said nothing, all he did was go back to talking with the dibbuns. The mink smirked and walked past the captured beasts.

"Wraith! Come here." The ferret was at Stelumos' side in a trice.

"Aye? What is it me lawd?"

"Send one o the troops out to get Hensfloral, Deathfang and the slaves. Might as well have them all together. We'll have more slaves to build up me new fortress!" Wraith snickered quietly and bowed to Stelumos in an elegant fashion.

"As ya wish me lawd! Luma!" A red vixen stepped out from the vermin horde silently. She was a bit larger then Bemal but more agile then the old vixen could ever be. The younger vixen's eyes flashed as she tapped a whip at her side, which rested firmly next to a long curved cutlass. With a light bow to Stelumos, she turned on her heel and strolled out of the abbey to get the slaves. 

The mink snickered and began to walk towards the doors to watch her go when his footpaw struck against something sharp on the ground. Stelumos looked down quickly and almost danced with glee as he saw a fabulous sword lying right at his footpaws. It was a keen blade and had a long blood channel that traced on down to a red pummel stone, a perfect sword for a warrior. The mink bent down and scooped up the sword in one paw, the blade flashing astoundingly as it was lifted from the ground. When he brought it to his face, the mink smiled in a conniving way as he looked at his devilish reflection in the cool steel. 

As he admired himself in the blade, Kenyo stirred on the ground and looked up to find the sword of Martin in the horrid mink's paws. The warrior mouse shoved against the ground to stand but only managed to move about an inch before collapsing again in exhaustion. His eyes burned with fury as he realized what had happened. The abbey had been lost and now the sword was gone as well.

Ebonia dashed out of the Abbey, anger brimming her senses and sadness taking over her heart. How could she have done that to all of them? How could she have betrayed them? She put a paw to her face as she ran, an angered growl rising in her throat. As she moved though, she didn't even notice Bemal walking back through the gates until the young squirrel accidentally bashed right into her. Ebonia was completely thrown off balance from the impact and she tumbled to the snow with a light thump. Bemal grasped a fallen spear to keep herself from falling and looked down with rather surprised. 

"Ebonia, are you alright?" The silvery vixen knelt beside the young squirrel as Ebonia pushed herself from the snow. Tears were still streaming down her eyes as she looked up to the vixen and whispered.

"I can't believe I did this, I'm…I'm evil I don't believe it…I…I have to set things right." The squirrel shoved herself to her footpaws but before she could get far Bemal grabbed her shoulders and embraced her.

"NO! No, you are not evil Ebonia, all…all things are done for a reason you remember me telling you that. Now just listen please, just listen to me. Stay here, the time will come when you'll understand, just please stay here, bide your time, everything will work out Ebonia, in the end it will work out I promise you." Ebonia shook in Bemal's grasp but her head nodded up and down as she spoke in a strained voice.

"I trust you Bemal, just please, don't leave me, I don't know what I'd do if you died, I have no one." The vixen slowly looked down at Ebonia and shook her head.

"Ebonia, a time will come when I will no longer be with you, that may be soon or in the far future, I do not know but when I do go, there will be another. You will know who it is young one, you will know." Vixen and squirrel stood next to one another quietly, Bemal trying to calm her young charge while Ebonia tried to decide what on earth she was going to do. Two vermin near the gates watched them and snickered to one another.

"Well ain't dat cute? Tah! Makes me wonder how dat squirrel was able to pull it off." A rat muttered quietly under her breath. The stoat beside her snorted and put his paws behind his head.

"She's Stelumos' pawn, he has her in da palm o his paw, all he has to do is threaten da vixen and da lives of others and she's his. Hehe, stupid squirrel, don't understand why she's so jumpy bout others getting killed." The rat shrugged her shoulders and toyed with her dagger as she looked across the land.

"Ahh, who knows. Hey, there goes Luma, now there's a true vixen, nothing like ol Bemal." The stoat grumbled as he watched the vixen run then turned his attention on Bemal.

"Bemal's a seer, all seer's are odd. Now shut yer yap and let me get some sleep." He muttered. The rat rolled her eyes and remained quiet once again as she watched the moon begin to lower in the sky, signaling that dawn was approaching. 

Night slowly turned into day as the sun quietly rose into the rather dark sky. The snow that was held by the branches of the trees in Mossflower began to drip as the warm light shone upon it. A water drop from an overhanging tree hung limply on the branch then slowly dripped and landed right on Crim's snout. The red squirrel groaned quietly and turned over in the snow where he had laid unconscious all night. With a hiss of breath, his paw slowly moved up to his head where Stelumos had struck him. He could feel his fur matted with blood from the blow and as he remembered what had happened, his eyes snapped open in shock.

"No!! Sprypaw! Malya no! The Abbey!" 

"Uhnnn, mate do ya have to yell so loud?" A muffled voice came behind him. Crim turned around quickly and watched as Malya slowly sat up out of the freezing snow. Her shoulders shuddered with a chill as she looked at Crim with a frightened expression on her face. "Wh…where are we, mate?"

"Malya?! You're alive!" Crim rolled onto his knees and clasped the otter's paws in his own, not quite believing that she was sitting there with him. The otter maiden raised an eye and pulled her paws back slightly, still a bit bewildered.

"O course I'm alive mate, what's gotten into you?" 

"Stelumos must of knocked you out and-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a tic, Crim what are you talking about mate?" 

"A mink got into the abbey with vermin and attacked you and Sprypaw, they must have knocked you out because you weren't moving when I saw you." Malya rubbed her head slowly, frowning at the same time.

"So…you mean vermin attacked the Abbey? How did they get in?" As she asked the question Crim's face contorted with a fury that made the otter maiden back up in fear.

"Ivy opened the main gates, or should I say Ebonia."

"Ivy?! But why would she-?"

"The poem Malya think! It said the one shrouded in darkness is the key to Redwall's fall. She's really black, her fur was dyed a different color though. She's a vermin Malya. She opened the gates and she let the vermin in. Her body is shrouded in darkness and so is her heart. I don't know what happened, I don't know why we're alive but…." 

"Dash it! What in the flippen world happened?" Crim turned his head as Sprypaw aroused. The hare grumbled and he felt the bump on his head which only put him in a worse mood. Both Malya and Crim moved over beside the hare to make sure that he was alright. The young otter maiden opened a pouch at her side and began to apply herbs to Sprypaw's head to try and stop the swelling from getting any larger. The hare glanced at her then at Crim. "Er…what in the flippen world happened?" Crim sighed.

"Long story short, Ivy betrayed the Abbey and now we're stuck out here. I can only hope that the Redwallers were able to hold off those scum." Malya glanced at the squirrel as he growled and for a moment she thought she was looking at another beast. The maiden sighed and began to apply herbs to Crim's head next.

"Well there's only one way to find out mate, we have to go and look." Crim nodded slowly, which only made him wince.

"You're right, come on, let's get going then." Sprypaw stood up quickly and, despite the situation they were in he gave Crim a salute.

"Yes sah! Crim sah!" The squirrel rolled his eyes and leapt into the trees with an irritated sigh. Malya shoved Sprypaw as she walked past him, her bracelet still jingling on her wrist.

"Must you always make jokes mate? Now's not really the time." But Sprypaw merely waved a paw dismissively and followed behind Crim.

"There's always time to tell a jolly joke Malya me naggy ol water dog." Malya's ears shot up and she gave the hare a sharp smack on the bottom with her rudder.

"Call me a water dog again and I'll make sure you can't sit for a week." Sprypaw rubbed his rear end vigorously and nodded as he hobbled off after Crim.

"Erm…point well taken me gel hehe." Without a word Malya rolled her eyes and the three beasts disappeared into the trees.

Crim was the first to spot the Abbey from the trees. His eyes flashed and he prayed quietly that all the beasts were alright. With a burst of speed, the squirrel ran off leaving Malya and Sprypaw behind in the trees. He had gone but a few feet when his footpaws stumbled with shock at what he saw. A whole crowd of creatures in chains, many shrews, were being led into the Abbey by a red vixen. Crim's mouth dropped open and he ducked low in the tree so he wouldn't be spotted. _NO! Please don't say it's true, please don't let the Abbey be taken_ he thought frantically to himself.

The young squirrel's eyes roved around the great walls and remained riveted to one particular spot. There upon the ramparts, where just nights ago he and Ebonia had been talking, stood several assorted vermin, each one brandishing a bow or javelin and spear. Crim's heart thumped in fear and fury and before he knew what he was doing he leapt to the ground and started to run towards the Abbey. 

That's when he saw her, a black squirrel walking along the battlements. Crim froze where he was and watched as she spoke with a silvery vixen then leaned against the ramparts and looked to the sky as she had done before. Crim's fierceness began to rise and something almost seemed to snap. He was about to run at the walls, hoping to get up and over to the squirrel but before he could move, the mink that had struck him the night before walked over to the black one. Crim furrowed his brow and crouched down so he could watch, figuring the mink was going to congratulate Ebonia on a job well done.

But what he saw next surprised him even more. Stelumos lowered his paw out of sight and as he raised it again, a sword that he knew well rested in the mink's paw.

"Martin's sword? No, what about Kenyo?" He whispered to himself then watched in silence again. The mink waved the sword in front of the squirrel who seemed to growl and back up. Crim could just make out the fury on her face, the same fury that he felt in his heart. She moved to where the silvery vixen stood and appeared to argue with the mink but her arguments were silenced as Stelumos grabbed her paw and yanked her forward sharply. Crim's eyes narrowed and he could just make out the words from where he stood.

"Yer getting soft squirrel, you've been strange ever since ya came here." He heard Stelumos say. Ebonia yanked against the mink's paw but didn't get very far because of his strong grasp.

"So what if I have, what's that to you? You have your fortress now be happy about it and leave me be!" Crim jerked back at the words then looked over at the mink as he squeezed Ebonia's wrist harder, making the squirrel cringe in pain. 

"Ya cheeky squirrel. I oughta kill yer little vixen friend there jus-"

"You can't! You swore that if I helped you you wouldn't harm her or the other slaves! You can't go back on your word!" At that point, Crim's mouth dropped open in shock. _She was trying to save slaves?_ He thought to himself quietly. The red squirrel shook his head in disbelief and raised an ear to hear what would happen.

"Crim, what's jolly well going on?" The squirrel's attention was pulled away as Sprypaw and Malya came barreling through the trees towards him. Crim looked at them and heard a strange noise. As he glanced back up he saw Ebonia kneeling on the ramparts, holding the side of her head while Stelumos turned and stomped away. The sun squirrel sighed quietly and looked back at his friends.

"The Abbey's captured." Was all he had to say. The moment the words left Crim's mouth though, Malya's eyes began to water with fear.

"Cap…captured? Bu..but what about me papa and auntie? Wh..what about Abbot Welkum and Kenyo and and." As she spoke her voice rose higher and higher with hysterics which forced Sprypaw to take her in his arms to try and quiet her down.

"Me gel, take it easy, I'm sure they're jolly well alright, don't worry wot." He said quietly but his own eyes were brimming with tears as well. His home for so many seasons was gone, all because of vermin. Crim looked down from the trees at his two friends and slowly sat down.

"It looks like they have the whole GUOSIM with the slaves but I don't see Tellio nor Log a Log." Malya sniffled and looked up at him with watery eyes.

"You…you don't think they killed them do you mate?" Crim sighed. If the two weren't there then most likely they had been slain but something told him to speak differently. 

"No, Log a Log's tough and I'm sure he's looking out for Tellio. Don't you worry Malya, I'm sure they're fine. Now, we have to figure out what to do next."

"What..what do you mean?" Malya asked as she wiped the tears from her soft eyes. Crim stared at the Abbey, his eyes narrowing in a strange way.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? We have to get the Abbey back and rescue our family and friends." Sprypaw and Malya looked at one another for a moment then back up at Crim with surprise.

"Er…mate how do you suggest we do that? We're only three beasts, we can't jolly well stop an army."

"No, but we can make one." Sprypaw's ears shot up in complete bafflement. Crim never was the type that wanted war, only peace. Now it was as if another beast was speaking through him.

"Crim…don't you think we're just a jolly bit young for this?" The sun squirrel flicked his tail about in the trees then slowly turned to face the hare.

"What about Martin? He was young wasn't he? And he freed Marshank from Badrang, so why can't we free Redwall from Stelumos? What's the difference?" 

"Crim we aren't warriors, mate. We're just kids without the knowledge o war." Crim shook his head vigorously and leapt down from the trees.

"You're wrong Malya. What about all the stories our elders have told us about the battles that waged at Redwall. Like…like with Cluny and Matthias, or the battles with the Marlfoxes? What about Martin and Tsarmina? Think! There were children that fought to protect the Abbey and they won! We know what they did and how they won the battle, we can do the same!" The hare and otter maiden looked at one another then at Crim as he stood before them, his paws held out pleadingly towards the pair. Sprypaw frowned deeply and placed his paws on his hips.

"What's next in the bally poem?" Crim jerked back in surprise for he hadn't even thought of the scroll. He looked down to his belt and sighed in relief to see that the parchment was still there. With a light tug, he grasped the scroll in his paws and began to open it. As he unrolled it though, something dropped out and he stooped down to pick up the piece of tapestry that he had gotten along with his letter. He looked over the red squirrel then the black squirrel and snorted quietly.

"Well now it makes sense. The black one must be Ebonia then I'm the red one then the mink is Stelumos. Strange. Hmm, anyways let's see what this thing says. We already know that she's the one shrouded in darkness and that she betrays the Abbey so lets see." He read slowly through the scroll and pointed to one of the verses.

"_You must find this lost one  
And bring the lost one home  
Redwall will be betrayed   
And then you two must roam  
Look for new protection  
From across the sea  
Defeat the sword of Doomsfate  
And set Mossflower free"_

Crim looked up from the scroll and sighed quietly. "Any ideas?" Malya bit her lip quietly and mulled over the poem in her head before answering.

"Well mate, it um…it sounds as if you and Ebonia, that's her name, right? It sounds like you two have to work together. I mean, I assume she's the lost one and it says you two must roam so maybe she's not as bad as she seems."

Crim stared at the otter for a moment and thought about what he had heard on the ramparts about Ebonia and the slaves. It confused him but he nodded then pointed to the second part.

"Then what could this mean? I mean, what in the world is Doomsfate and then there's the seek new protection. I just don't understand." Sprypaw looked at the poem also then suddenly snapped his claws together.

"Wait a dashed minute! Look for bally new protection means to jolly well get some beasts to help ya! Then it says from across the bloomin sea. Well, what mountain is near the jolly sea?" Crim and Malya thought for a moment then suddenly answered as one.

"Salamandastron!" 

"Shh!!!" He replied quickly as several of the vermin glanced over towards their hiding place. He shoved his two friends to the ground then spoke. "Right. So we must jolly well get help from bally ol Salamandastron to help free the Abbey wot. We don't know what this dashed Doomsfate thing is but we bally well got most of it." Crim nodded immediately as he put his paws under his chest.

"Ok, good, now the question is, how do we get there?" At that point, Sprypaw's face paled slightly and he shook his head.

"I don't know chap, it's been jolly well to many seasons since I was there. We'll have to figure out something else." Crim sighed quietly as he stood up and stared at Ebonia. The black squirrel was leaning against the ramparts as the vixen put something on the side of her face. Crim shook his head and began to walk away from his two friends with a strange look on his face.

"Well, we'll have to figure something out, until then, let's find some place to hide so they can't find us." Malya and Sprypaw nodded instantly and followed behind, both of their hopes raised, though diminished at the same time because of the fate of the Abbey. The otter maiden glanced back at Redwall one last time before moving ahead with the other two and disappearing into Mossflower woods beside them.  



	14. Chapter 13 Seek the Answers in the Lie

****

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Redwall

Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. It really helps to know that people are actually reading the story. Chapter 18 is in the making and may expand to a chapter 19 if it works correctly. Anyway, enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two As One: Chapter 13

The sun that was suppose to shine brightly over Redwall was instead hidden behind the mass of banners that Stelumos had tied to the bell tower and top of the Abbey to commemorate his triumph. The dark ebony strips of cloth glided through the air, revealing the blood soaked sword emblem that rested within the stitching of the cloth. Never had such a banner been seen against the great walls of the Abbey but thanks to one squirrel, the symbols of evil and death flew freely. 

A stream of light managed to weave it's way through the billowing banners and descend upon Ebonia as she sat near one of the great stained glass windows. The colorful light played against her black fur and almost managed to make her disappear within the beam. Unfortunately her aqua striped eyes stood out and betrayed her position. The squirrel had been sitting there half the day and she could feel the Abbey beasts' eyes upon her.

The creatures that she had betrayed sat quietly within The Great Hall. All were conscious and aware of their horrible predicament. Some of the beasts would move around, the sound of rattling chains making the squirrel cringe with guilt. Several times she would glance over at the creatures but only be met but the hated glare that she so rightfully deserved. She had tricked them, betrayed them, swindled them from keeping their home safe and free from danger. How could she have done such a thing? Even if it was for Bemal and the other slavers.

A sigh of anger and frustration emitted from the black squirrel as she looked upon Bemal who strolled slowly over towards the window. The vixen too seemed to be effected by the many eyes that stared at her with anger. But, unlike Ebonia, she was able to drown the feeling out. She walked over to the squirrel and frowned sadly at seeing her young charge so down trodden. The vixen wanted to reach out and comfort the squirrel, but that could just cause more problems for both her and Ebonia. 

The sound of a loud bang made every creature jump and stare toward the doors that lead to Cavern Hole. Stelumos strolled out sagely, his face drawn up into a wicked smile. The mink sauntered toward the vixen and squirrel, a sneer across his heavily tattooed face showing that he was in a strangely good mood for once. Had Ebonia dwelt in her fury, she probably would have plucked her dagger and hurled it at the sadistic beast but she was wallowing to much in sadness instead of anger.

Stelumos came upon her and unsheathed the great sword of Martin right in front of her eyes. The squirrel took little heed of it until the mink tapped the blade roughly beneath her chin and cooed.

"Wot's the matter wit ya eh? Why ain't ya celebrating like the rest o yer fellow vermin." His voice came loud and clear making every abbey member growl with a quiet fury at the squirrel. Ebonia stared into Stelumos' eyes, her own heavily laden from lack of sleep. She raised her paw in the air and shoved the blade away from her chin with a growl.

"Maybe I don't want to join in, maybe I just want to be left alone and on duty to watch the Abbey beasts like you told me, chief." The squirrel practically spit out the last word but managed to hold her temper just a bit. Stelumos smiled craftily knowing that he was truly getting on the squirrel's nerves. Just to spice it up a bit, he sheathed the blade and turned to the Abbey members with a twisted smile. 

"Well, well, well. Ain't ya all a sorry lot o creatures. Ya look like some vermin invaded yer home and took ya all as slaves. Oh wait a minute, we did do that didn't we me cullies?" The vermin beside him snickered with enjoyment while Ebonia merely shook her head and stared outside. Stelumos watched the squirrel for but a moment then continued his little speech. "Well I'm sure ya all want to know what's gonna happen to the lot o ya eh? Well, how does reinforcing me new castle and working as slaves fer the rest o yer miserable lives sound to ya? Hmm? Don't like that, well ya kin all thank one creature fer all yer troubles." 

Ebonia swiveled her head to glare at the mink as he stared pointedly at her. Clearly the mink was trying to turn every beast against her which just made the squirrel snort. _They're all already against me, save your breath you two faced liar_, she thought to herself with a growl. The mink could see the angered look in her eyes and that just made him smile even more. With a wink of his eye Stelumos turned to the abbey beasts again and sneered. 

"Get some rest slaves, yer gonna be working tomorrow, rain or shine. I'll give ya the rest o the day to thank yer little friend over there for all of this." The mink looked at the black squirrel once more then turned on his heel. With a haughty gait, he strolled back towards Cavern Hole, his vermin following close behind. Once they were gone, Jenkins slammed a paw in the ground with fury.

"Traitor! How could ya do this to these abbey beasts?! What reason did you have to betray us huh? Was it fer personal wealth or maybe for some kind o power?! Or maybe is it because you wanted to harm innocent beasts like Crim, Malya or Sprypaw?! I swear squirrel if you hurt my daughter you won't see another day!"

"Jenkins! Calm yourself!" SilverStreak grabbed onto her brother's arm and pulled him to a sitting position so she could try to calm him down a bit. The otter maiden though was just as angry as he. She couldn't bear it if her young niece had been slaughtered by a savage squirrel. Her eyes flickered with anger and tears while her rudder thumped the ground in aggravation. Jenkins did sit down and silenced a bit for he didn't want to waste is breath on the likes of the squirrel. Sister Shlamele was the next one to speak. The vole maiden lifted up a chained paw and wiggled it rather comically at the squirrel.

"Shame on you. We helped you. We healed you, we clothed you, we gave you a place to stay, why would you do such a thing?" Skipper who sat behind her almost chuckled quietly as she talked about 'healing' the young squirrel. If the sister had gotten any where near the black one, she probably would have had fur like his own. 

Ebonia stared at the sister and lowered her eyes to the ground. _This is just like him, make them turn against me, and make what I did feel even worse_, she thought agitatedly to herself. This wasn't going to be easy to endure. Everyday the abbey beasts would scorn her for this even if she tried to help them. She would be an outcast to both vermin and good beasts and seen as nothing but…but a figure of entertainment. 

The squirrel's fury lit up again but she refused to direct it at the abbey beasts. That was until Kenyo spoke out.

"I don't understand, we gave you help and we trusted you, why did you do thi-"

"Trust?" The squirrel snorted, her eyes picking the warrior out particularly. "Don't you talk about trust, I know you never trusted me to begin with." 

Kenyo stood up from the ground slowly, his paws weighted down by the manacles that threatened to cut off the blood to his body. He stared with calm eyes at the squirrel and replied in a steady voice that made the squirrel look away from him.

"Well it looks like I had good reason not to trust you squirrel." The warrior replied. Ebonia peered over at him from the window, her fur rising in an unnerved way. Before the squirrel could respond to his words, Kenyo took a small step forward and spoke again. "Ebonia, if that is your real name now, just for once be honest with me, with us. Did you kill Crim and the others?" 

The squirrel stared right at the warrior with heavily laden eyes. She wanted to leap down from the window and scream to him no, that she didn't kill them, that she didn't want to have done this. Unfortunately, other vermin were in the room with her as well and changing her story or acting peculiarly would have only made matters worse, so the squirrel was forced to lie again.

"Yes, I killed them. You saw the tails and there's only one squirrel with that color fur, you know that." The moment the words left her mouth, the squirrel wanted to throw up. A painful ping struck her heart, making her eyes water in fury for having to lie. Every single abbey beast was quiet. No one made a move and no beast said a word.

The vermin looked over at Ebonia curiously as the squirrel lowered her head onto her knees with sadness. The light from the stained glass windows covered her face so they couldn't see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Without warning, Renla stood up and struggled against the massive chains that had been bound around the great badger as a restraint. Nothing, though, could hold back the badger's anger as she strained against the metal to get to the squirrel.

"You vermin! They were innocent! How could you have done something like that?! How could you have done all of this?! You're no better than any vermin here. No, you're worse!" That had done it, Ebonia couldn't hold back the emotion any more and before any creature knew what was happening the squirrel drew her dagger and hurled it. The weapon didn't go anywhere near the Abbey beasts. It whirled through the air and instead embedded in the corner of the wall where the tapestry was missing its piece. The dagger struck the wall with such a blow that it stayed within the stone. Ebonia leapt down from the window and roared out to them.

"You want to know why I did it?! Why I betrayed you all?! Why do you think that mouse Tellio was still alive when you found me, Kenyo?! Why do you think Stelumos brought live slaves here?! I did it because he was going to murder helpless slaves including the GUOSIM and your Abbey friend! He was going to attack anyway and kill any beast here if I didn't do his bidding! He was going to kill the vixen there, the only one that isn't like a vermin! You want to know why I betrayed you?! It was to save your lives! You're not warriors! You wouldn't have been able to beat him anyway!" As her words echoed through the hall, there was dead silence. Even Renla stopped struggling with her chains and sat down on the ground once more. 

The squirrel breathed heavily as every single creature stared right at her heaving figure. Bemal stared quietly at her young charge and shook her head. _I should have told you Ebonia, I have to tell you, you need to know_, the vixen thought to herself. While Ebonia tried to regain her composure, the vixen glided slowly over towards her and threw a paw around the young squirrel's shoulders. The Abbey beasts watched the fox for a moment as she steered Ebonia away and towards the outdoors. She had to tell the young squirrel her past or it was going to destroy her. Ebonia allowed herself to be led, her eyes brimming with angry tears as she walked out of the door with the vixen.

Kenyo sat dumbstruck when the squirrel went through her rants and raves. He had expected her to say something about money being given to her for her services considering the mink obviously wasn't treating her like a higher command. But when she said that she had done it to keep the slaves alive, well that just shocked him completely. He hadn't even expected her answer to be anything like that.

When the vixen led the squirrel out of the Abbey, he just sat and watched dumbly. If what she said was true, then she was as much a victim as the rest of the abbey members. The beasts looked at him with confused expressions on their faces but no creature made any more conversation about the squirrel. In fact, they didn't speak at all.

The moment Ebonia was led outside, the squirrel took out her other dagger and hurled it into the snow. Why did the mink have to do that? Why did he throw all the blame at her when he was the cause of it all? The squirrel's fury enhanced the more she thought about and it took quite awhile for the vixen to calm her young charge down.

"Ebonia, Ebonia calm down please. Just sit and let me talk to -"

"Why did I do it? I can't believe this, I…I didn't know all of this was going to happen I mean…."

"Ebonia, please just relax and let me talk to you." The vixen grabbed onto the squirrel's shoulders with a rather surprising amount of strength. Ebonia struggled in the grasp but Bemal didn't release her. She held on tighter instead and stared right at the squirrel. "Ebonia listen to me. I want you to calm down so I can tell you something. I know why you're so baffled, so confused by all of this. It's because you're not evil, or not suppose to be with us." Ebonia's struggling stopped immediately from the words. _What does she mean?_ The squirrel thought to herself and made no more moves to fight against the seer.

"What do you mean I'm not suppose to be with you all?" She asked in a hesitant voice, not sure if she wanted to learn the truth. Bemal stared at her silently then began to lead her around the orchards with a paw about her shoulders. They passed under the heavily snow laden trees threatening to unleash their load as the two creatures walked beneath them. Ebonia stared at the vixen and blinked twice as a couple of snow flakes began to fall from the sky, the first signs of a storm approaching. 

The old silver vixen remained silent while she walked across the snow encrusted grounds. She could feel the young squirrel's eyes watching her closely and Bemal knew that it was time that she came out with the truth. After watching some vermin move among the ramparts, she lead Ebonia towards the graveyard where Katal was buried. None of the vermin seemed to want to trespass on that land since it was the resting place of many creatures that had fought bravely in battle, and, superstitious as they were, the vermin didn't want anything to do with the buried creatures.

Once on the ground and away from the horde, Bemal forced Ebonia to sit down upon a tree limb that had broken off beside its birth place. The squirrel stood indecisively for a moment but sat down quietly and listened as the vixen spoke.

"Ebonia, there is something that I wish to talk to you about." Bemal began, her voice trembling a bit, whether from emotion or fear, Ebonia couldn't tell. The squirrel watched the vixen closely and noticed that Bemal's eyes were already beginning to water, as if something was mentally tearing the poor seer apart. With a concerned frown, Ebonia began to stand to see if Bemal was ok. She ignored the anger and fury that was still brewing within her, but the fox pushed her back down gently and shook her regal head.

"No…no, Ebonia, just sit and listen to me. You know how you've always questioned what you do, for you seem to believe and understand right and wrong? You knew that betraying the abbey was wrong but you also knew letting the slaves die was wrong. Time and again, I can sense from you a struggle within your own heart, as if something is well….keeping you from understanding yourself, making you feel like this life isn't the right one for you."

Ebonia's eyes rose a bit in surprise. She knew the vixen was a seer but it was still surprising that the old vixen before her was able to pinpoint the exact problems that plagued her heart.

"Th..that's right, but Bemal what is this all about, what does this have to do-"

"Ebonia, just hush and let me speak alright my dear…there's a reason why you feel this way. The fact is…you're not one of us."

"What do you mean?" Ebonia was thoroughly confused by now and she didn't even attempt to hide the fact. Bemal sighed as she sat down beside the squirrel. For a moment she remained silent, trying to find a way to conjure up the words she wanted to speak for so long.

"What Stelumos has told you about your past, and what I have told you about your past….it's all lies Ebonia. Your parents didn't abandon you, they died trying to save you."

"What?!" The squirrel practically tumbled off of the tree limb as she leapt to her footpaws, her eyes widened with anger and confusion. Bemal watched the squirrel who slowly backed up to a tree with her paws held loosely at her side, appearing as if they had lost feeling. The vixen sighed, having expected the squirrel's reaction. With much regret, the elder fox continued her tale.

"Thirteen seasons ago, Stelumos, I and his horde wandered through Mossflower to conquer villages and their inhabitants, and turn them into slaves. One cold winter night we came across a village not too far away from here, where the shrews had set up camp, to be exact. We were able to drive out the inhabitants and chain them so that we could use them as slaves There was a black male squirrel and a red female squirrel with fur like the sun who basically were both defiant. Stelumos saw them and advanced on the female who was holding a bundle in her arms. Stelumos probably thought it was riches of some sort so he took the bundle from her, both the squirrels fighting madly to stop him. Inside were two squirrels, a black one with white paws and aqua striped eyes, as well as a bright sun squirrel that looked like the mother."

Bemal stopped speaking for a moment as she watched Ebonia take off the gloves over her paws and stare at the white fur. Tears sprang to the squirrel's eyes but she said nothing and bade Bemal to continue with a nod of her head.

"When Stelumos saw the two squirrel babes, he took the female, who I'm sure you have guessed is you, and left the sun squirrel on the ground to die. Right before we were about to leave, a female squirrel came and swept the red babe up and headed off towards Redwall I believe, or at least that's what the vermin that attacked her said. As we left, Stelumos ordered the death of the two adult squirrels. I wanted to speak against it but…they were killed before I had a chance. Ebonia, those squirrels were your parents. They tried to save you and the other red squirrel…who's your brother."

"Crim! Crim's my brother isn't he?! An..and that tail you had…it was…it was our mothers!" The squirrel's voice came out like a shriek as she put two and two together. Her eyes brimmed with angry tears as she realized that she had just betrayed her own brother, her own family, all because of some stupid lie that the mink and vixen had made up to fool her. Had they never told her all those lies, had they never taken her, had they never deceived her, she wouldn't have had to betray the Abbey. The realization that Bemal had helped to continue this lie made her heart shatter with emotion. Her eyes narrowed and her footpaws stumbled as she began to back up. From the look on her face, the squirrel seemed to be trying to get away from some kind of demon.

Bemal sighed with regret for having kept the secret from her young charge for so long. Although she knew she could never redeem herself for telling the lie, she had to at least try.

"Ebonia, I wanted to tell you all this, I yearned to tell you but every time I tried Stelumos would interfere or something else would happen. I'm so sorry Ebonia…I never wanted th-"

"Stop! Just stop! You lied to me! You made me betray the abbey, my brother, my own kin! No wonder all these years I've never wanted to really hurt anybody, I thought there was something wrong with me and now I know why I felt that way! You lied! You lied!"

The squirrel threw her paws to her ears in distress and turned to run off but Bemal, old as she was, side stepped the squirrel and grabbed her arms with her paws.

"Ebonia please! I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to help you"

"Help?!" She screeched. "You call lying to me help?! I'm such a fool, how could I have believed you, how could I have believed that…that putrid mink?! I…can't stay here, I'm not like all of you, I'm not a vermin!"

Ebonia pulled against the vixen but Bemal held fast, her grip tightening around the squirrel's arm. She moved forward so that she was in front of Ebonia and reached out to comfort her but the squirrel pulled against her paw.

"Ju..just get away from me. I don't know who you are, I don't know who I am, just stay away."

"Ebonia, your name is Ebonia, don't deny yourself, and don't you dare renounce me. All these years I've tried to get you to open up to your feelings. I knew you wouldn't be evil, why do you think I always stayed by you? To encourage you to do evil? No! Ebonia, I wanted you to become like these abbey beasts, peaceful and understanding but with all these years being with the mink, and being his tracker, you lost your feelings."

"How could you expect me _not_ to lose them Bemal?! I was a pawn to a tyrant, a pawn! He used me…he used my so called past to get to me…and so did you."

"Ebonia-"

"No! I've had it with all of you…I…it's time I set things right again." 

With a furious yank of her arm, the squirrel turned and walked toward the Abbey but once again, Bemal ran forward and stopped her.

"Ebonia you go charging in there and he will kill you! He made me keep the past from you so you would do his bidding and if I ever told you he was going to kill you because you wouldn't be of any use."

"What does it matter now?! I'm not any use as it is, I'm just his…his entertainment. He loves to blame all of this on me and he's right…I did do all this but…he makes it a sport and…no! I won't explain myself to you Bemal you lied! You're probably lying now!"

"If I was lying, would I be trying to save you?! Dang it squirrel, you've always been so stubborn!"

Ebonia stopped in her tracks and turned to face the vixen. Her eyes flashed with a mask of anger as she pointed up to Bemal's face and growled.

"That's the first time you ever called me squirrel…you don't care, you're just doing all of this to save your hide…I should never have agreed to what he said, I should have just told the abbey what was going to happen but no…I wanted you and the slaves to live. I was a fool to believe you even cared…that you even wanted to help. Just stay away from me vermin."

Bemal's ears shot back with sudden anger. _Vermin? How dare she call me a vermin, after all I've done for her. I saved her life, I was there for her, how can she call me that, I am no vermin!_ The vixen thought furiously and turned her head away. The squirrel glared right at her and spoke in a voice dripping with hurt.

"Seek the answers in the lies, this is what Martin meant. You're the lie and I sought answers from you. Looks like I found them too." The squirrel lowered her eyes with fury, her voice coming out tight and angry. "I'm going to set things right for once Bemal…I won't let those abbey beasts whither away because of my foolishness. Do what you want, I don't care anymore. You're nothing more than one of them. You don't care about me, so I don't care about you."

With that, the squirrel turned on her heel and headed off toward the doors. Bemal looked up at Ebonia's back as she folded her paws into her long flowing cloak. The snow began to fall even harder, draping the silvery vixen in a blanket of white. As the squirrel entered the Abbey, the vixen lowered her head and whispered softly.

"You're wrong Ebonia, I do care about you, that's why I didn't tell you, I wanted to give you a chance at life."

Bemal folded the cloak around her body even more as a cool breeze swarmed over her frail figure. She stared around the Abbey grounds and sighed quietly with sadness before taking a step forward and heading towards the great building.

While the squirrel and vixen quarreled with one another, another creature watched what took place. Wraith crouched within the snow of a nearby tree and listened to the words that they spoke. When Bemal told the squirrel her past, the ferret clenched his paw over his dagger and almost hurled it at the fox. _Traitor_ He thought furiously to himself. He waited for awhile, until he heard Bemal whisper into the breeze. Like a shadow, he stood up and headed towards the Abbey by sneaking through trees. Stelumos had to know what he had heard, he had to know that the vixen was involved in treason and that their whole plan could fall because the squirrel maiden knew the truth. 

The ferret crept behind trees and snow banks, barely making a noise as he treaded in the snow. The old vixen would take a longer time to get there so with a burst of speed, the ferret leapt towards the open doors, and disappeared down the hall without a trace.

Ebonia walked silently through the hall, her ears flat against her skull and a fiery look in her eyes. The vixen had lied , all these years she had lied about her past. How could she do such a thing? Her mind and her heart felt as if they would explode with anger. She had betrayed so many creatures and for what? True she had saved the slaves but she wasn't part of the vermin horde, she wasn't like them. _If I had known, if I had only known all this, maybe…maybe things would have been different._ She thought despairingly to herself.

A cackle from a vermin to her left made the squirrel jump with a start but she was on a mission. She had to set things right and nothing would get in her way. She had to free some of the creatures, the Abbot and Kenyo, highest on her list. If the abbey knew the abbot was free, they would have hope. And if Kenyo fought back, then maybe, just maybe she could convince the warrior to help her find a way to defeat Stelumos.

The squirrel almost scoffed at the idea. _I am no warrior, and I don't plan things very well, how can I possibly hope to save all of them…no…that's the old me talking, I have to do what's right…I…I just have to_ As she neared where the abbey beasts were bound, she pulled out one of her two daggers and looked at the blade. Neither had caused death to another creature because for some reason, she just felt taking lives was wrong. Most of her life she felt that way, though sometimes her 'vermin' side told her otherwise. She stared long and hard at the keen blade and muttered quietly to herself.

"You've caused damage before, now you're going to do some good." Eyes of aqua stripes glimmered in the torch lights that had been set up along the walls. As she looked around, she noticed the slaves had been moved further back then before, why she just didn't know. She looked over the pitiful creatures as they curled up in balls or just sat dejectedly next to one another. Time and again one of the younger creatures would whimper and it would be like a stab to her because she knew she was the cause of their pain. 

After what seemed like ages, her eyes finally sought out the warrior mouse sitting next to the great badger. He stared at the wall and spoke quietly to Renal, his eyes heavily laden as if he had weighed the whole burden of the Abbey upon his shoulders. Ebonia frowned slightly at the sight of him but her frown quickly turned into a snarl as she watched the vermin pass up and down the hall. They were no longer her companions, they were her enemies, and they would pay. 

The squirrel's maddened eyes glimmered slightly and the warrior blood of her father flowed through her. She crouched to the ground beside the shadows of the wall, watching the vermin talk with one another and go about their business. The squirrel glanced at two rats and a ferret as they walked into Cavern Hole, leaving the slaves unguarded. Something surprised her about it but she ignored her nervousness and headed towards the slaves, her dagger held firmly in her paw.

Renla glanced up first as she heard the soft steps of the squirrel. The moment her eyes connected with Ebonia's she knew something was wrong. The squirrel's eyes were alight with battle, hate and vengeance. Of course to the badger that was a warning the squirrel might do something to the other abbey members. Renla growled deeply and moved the best she could to get in front of the younger Abbey beasts. Each creature seemed nervous as the squirrel came closer and closer to Kenyo. They recoiled back in fear, their eyes never leaving the black one. The warrior mouse slowly maneuvered his body so that he was kneeling on the ground before young Ebonia. Every nerve was poised, expecting the worse from the squirrel.

Ebonia stopped right in front of him, the dagger glinting in her paw. She looked over the slaves that were watching her quietly, praying that she wasn't going to harm the mouse. After a moment, the squirrel dropped down to one knee and grasped Kenyo's right paw with her own as she raised the dagger in the air. Fearing that the squirrel was up to no good, Renla shifted in her chains and swung out a massive paw at Ebonia's head. The squirrel ducked down low and stabbed the dagger down at the lock. It took but to a moment before the chain was freed from the warrior's wrist. As she moved to the other lock, Renla, who had not noticed that the squirrel was freeing the shackles, swung her own chain at the squirrel's neck and managed to wrap it around. Ebonia latched her paws onto the chains as she was pulled off balance by the great beast. The dagger that was in her paw dropped to the ground with a quiet clang but she didn't cry out for mercy. Instead, she merely relaxed in the badger's pull.

"Renla stop." Kenyo whispered quietly and grabbed onto the badger's paw to keep her from strangling the squirrelmaiden. Renla looked up with a growl then saw one of the chains dangling loosely upon the mouse's paw. Confusion came over her white striped face as she glanced down at the captive squirrel.

"What are you doing here squirrel?" 

"Trying to set you free." Ebonia muttered back, her voice a bit strained from the force of the chain around her neck. Kenyo went to speak but Renla was one step ahead of him.

"Why should we believe you squirrel? Why should we believe the one that slew our young`ns?" 

Ebonia sighed deeply and tried to get traction on the ground from the pull but her footpaws slid and she was forced to kneel against the badger painfully.

"Listen, I didn't kill them, they're out in the forest alive. When Stelumos came he just knocked them out, I told him I'd kill them but I only brought them out to the forest to be safe. I couldn't tell you before because there were vermin in the room alright."

"What about the tails?"

"The vixen uses tails to tell her fortunes, she let me borrow three to make it look like I did kill them. Now will you please release me so I can get you all out of here."

The badger looked down at her completely dumbstruck but with a nod from Kenyo she let the chains slacken. Ebonia rubbed her neck slowly and began to work on the second lock.

"Why are you helping us, I thought you were on their side?" Kenyo asked in a quizzical voice. The squirrel furrowed her brow and soon got the second chain loose. 

"Sometimes you just have to do what's right." Was all she muttered. Once the warrior mouse was free, she handed him her other dagger so he could free the other slaves. Kenyo looked at it uncertainly but Ebonia stared into his eyes and spoke in an earnest voice. "I know what I did can never be forgiven but please, just trust me this time."

The warrior mouse nodded slowly and set to work as the squirrel looked over towards the Abbot. With a quiet sigh, she stepped over so that she could free him from his bondage. Welkum looked up at her closely. After hearing what she had said, he didn't really seem quite so nervous as she made her way over. He was chained by the path leading to Cavern Hole so Ebonia knew she had to be silent so the vermin wouldn't hear her. 

The other beasts remained quiet as the squirrel bent down and began to work on the chains. The right wrist was pretty easy to get free, but as she turned to work on the left, her eye caught a glimmer of light. She looked up just in time to feel the hard flat of a blade crash across her head and send her tumbling to the ground. The squirrel hit the stone floor on her right side but reflexes made her roll over as the blade missed her by an inch. The squirrel was on her footpaws in but a moment, her dagger held tightly in one paw. Stelumos stepped out of the shadows and snarled at the squirrel. 'Doomsfate' was raised in his paws while Wraith sauntered at his side. His eyes burned with anger and as he moved towards the squirrel, other vermin poured out of the Cavern Hole to guard the slaves. They also were curious to watch the mink tear the squirrel apart. Among the vermin was Bemal, the vixen's brow creased in worry. She kept herself hidden from the others and just prayed that her young charge would be alright.

"I knew it, traitor! Ya wench! Ya ain't nothing but a double crossin traitor." Ebonia snarled right back though she was trembling with both anger and fear within. Here stood the creature that had ordered the execution of her parents and had made her life a living hell from day one. She backed up slowly as Stelumos came forward and snapped at him.

"Then I guess I'm no worse then you, you murderer." Stelumos sneered angrily and swung the blade again, Ebonia quickly swinging up the dagger to counter the blow. The mink pushed forward and drove the squirrel backwards toward the wall near several of the stained glass windows.

"Ahh, Wraith told me what that pathetic excuse fer a seer said to ya. Well now ya know and I'll tell ya something, yer gonna die just as easily as yer parents did."

Ebonia's eyes widened with hate and she launched forward, her dagger slamming against his sword. The mink smiled craftily and kicked his footpaw at the squirrel's gut, using her rage against her. Ebonia pushed with the dagger but her attention was so drawn to torso attacks, that she didn't even see his footpaw coming. When the mink lashed out, she released a grunt as paw met stomach, and was forced back another foot. Before she could even regain her balance he advanced on her again, 'Doomsfate' singing through the air. 

Kenyo watched in surprise as the squirrel battled the mink with only one dagger. Surely she couldn't win against such odds with the measly small weapon. The mouse stared worriedly at her then looked at the dagger she had given him. He knew that she was going to need it if she hoped to survive. His decision was completely made up and as she stumbled back from a slash to the shoulder, he whipped the dagger at her.

"Ebonia catch!" The squirrel looked over and swung her paw out, grasping the dagger tightly in mid air. The moment the two daggers were in her paws, she became the aggressor and lashed out at the mink. Stelumos parried the blows with his sword but he couldn't keep track of where the two daggers were moving. He'd block one, but the other would knick his stomach. He'd block the right but the left would slash his arm. With a growl, he dived to the right and swung his paw to the hilt of a second sword, Martin's sword. As Ebonia came in for another attack on his turned back, the mink unsheathed the blade and swung both at the squirrel.

Seeing the two swords soaring towards her made the squirrel falter dangerously in her attacks. Where she had expected the one sword to end up she was able to block but then 'Doomsfate' came down again and she felt red hot pain rip across her stomach. The squirrel stared at the mink then slowly looked down to where the sword had slashed right across her gut. It was deep. Ebonia gasped out and fell to one knee, her daggers clattering to the ground beside her and her eyes watering with pain. The squirrel's white paws went to her stomach to stop the trickling of blood which only resulted in turning the fur a light crimson. The abbey beasts all looked at each worriedly but said nothing for fear of calling attention to themselves.

Stelumos stood over the injured squirrel chuckling evilly as he saw her kneeling in pain. He had wanted to finish off the maiden anyway for she was nothing to him now that the abbey was his. Though the mink was bleeding in several places, he ignored any pain and raised the blade slowly in the air.

"Any last words squirrel?" He snarled. Kenyo growled and moved to run forward but the vermin that had come in to watch the fight created a barrier so the warrior couldn't get any where near the wounded maid. Ebonia breathed in shallowly and glanced up to the mink chieftain, her eyes locking with his and burrowing into his black heart.

"I will be your downfall…I will make sure you never harm another creature…again." The mink roared out in laughter at her words and leaned so close that his mouth was just an inch from her ear.

"Not if yer dead ya won't be." He hissed and brought down the sword upon her.

A shadow shifted from across the room as the mink swung down the weapon. It moved with a strange gait towards the two, it's eyes glittering mysteriously as the blade glistened against them. Suddenly a cry rented towards the sky followed by laughter that reigned through the Great Hall. Stelumos felt his blade connect with flesh. His eyes closed with an evil smile and he roared up to the ceiling with mirth for finally he had gotten rid of the squirrel. There was complete silence besides his laughing.

Suddenly a voice rang out above it all.

"Bemal! NO!" Stelumos' eyes snapped open at the voice and he looked down to his sword. The blade indeed had hit flesh but instead of taking the head off of the squirrel, the blade had gone through the vixen seer. Ebonia crawled over to Bemal and held the vixen's head in her lap while Stelumos withdrew the blade.

"Bemal no…no…why…why did you do it?" Ebonia cried with grief. The vermin in the room looked at one another nervously and backed away from their leader. It was bad fortune to kill a seer, especially one that was right about everything coming true. Ebonia's tears rolled down her cheeks and fell upon the old vixen's head. It dampened her fur and turned it into an almost misty silver. Bemal's eye lashes fluttered lightly and she looked up to her young charge. A sad smile crossed her face as she saw Ebonia crying over her. With a gentle paw, the vixen lightly patted the squirrel's cheek and whispered softly.

"I knew…some beast would die by…by Doomsfate soon…guess it was…my turn. Ebonia…shhh…don't cry for me…I care for you…young one, that's why…I pushed you…out of…of the way." The squirrel's eyes watered completely and she lowered her head to Bemal in grief.

"No…no Bemal please, don't leave me, you promised you wouldn't…I'm so sorry, I never should have called you a vermin…I never should have doubted you…please don't go." Bemal chuckled weakly and stroked the squirrel's cheek with a motherly affection.

"I…told you that…I…I would have to go sometime…but we'll meet again…" The vixen coughed violently and her paws gripped onto Ebonia's even more tightly, as if they were her only link to life. "Ebonia…f..find your brother…solve the poem…y…you know what you must do..the tapestry piece…the one he has…read the top…it will help…sh…show you the way…Seek the answers…in …your heart…then you'll play your given part." The words of Martin rang in Ebonia's ears as the vixen spoke them. The squirrel cried and gripped onto Bemal tightly, refusing to let the vixen leave her so suddenly without being able to make up for what she had said.

"I can't do this alone, this is all my fault, Bemal do..don't leave me!" The vixen's eyes began to close slowly and she raised a trembling paw to point at Ebonia's chest.

"I'll…be with you…in…in your heart." Bemal's paw slowly began to lower to the ground but before she would allow herself to pass into the silent forest, she pointed straight at Stelumos and spoke in a voice that was not her own.

"The one you have taken

The one you have left

Will both be the cause of

Your unfortunate death

The black one is vengeful 

Because of your lie

Through ebony and red ray

You surely shall die."

As the last words left Bemal's mouth, the vixen's paw fell limply at her side and her eyes glazed over into death. Ebonia released a cry and hugged the vixen to her as she rocked back and forth with sadness. _No! She can't be gone, she just can't be…I never even got to say I'm sorry…Bemal no…come back come back! _The squirrel screamed in grief within her head while tears continued to glisten in her eyes. 

Stelumos stared down at the slain vixen, his eyes widened by her prophecy. He really didn't understand it but he had a feeling that the squirrel was involved. His paw closed over his sword again but before he had the chance to use it, Ebonia sprung right at him and sent him sprawling to the ground. Both Doomsfate and Martin's sword clacked against the ground beside him. The mink stared up in shock at the squirrel as she growled into his face.

"I will be your downfall, you'll pay for what you did." The vermin by then had come out of their stupor and ran toward the squirrel as she attacked their chief. Ebonia glared at them and snatched up Martin's sword and her fallen daggers in one swift motion.

"Ebonia, hurry and run!" Kenyo shouted as he grabbed his chains and swung them at several of the vermin. The squirrel rose to her full height, eyes red rimmed and her stomach bleeding. The vermin were advancing but she had a chance. With a bellow to the ceiling, she held on tight to the sword and ran towards one of the walls. The doors were blocked by vermin and she was too weak to try and climb so she had to take the alternative, the stained glass windows. The sword swung as she came close and slashed through the glass, creating a big enough hole for the squirrel to leap out. Shards of glass stabbed into her body but she disregarded them as she dashed towards the ramparts, her only means of survival.

Vermin that were guarding the gates looked over in shock as they saw the bloody squirrel dashing across the lawn. Ebonia panted deeply as the wound to her stomach flared up within her. The tears that had fallen down her cheeks froze as the ice cold wind bombarded her with it's fury. Wraith came running out after her, his paw moving to a sword while Deathfang ran towards her right side. The squirrel closed her eyes against the storm and ran in pure desperation towards the ramparts. Her footpaws struck hard wood as she dashed up the steps, the sword of Martin still held firmly in her quaking paws. She had to get out of there and quickly.

Vermin followed towards the ramparts from every corner. Stelumos' voice howled above the wind, shouting out for them all to take the squirrel alive so he could deal with her. Ebonia didn't plan on going back to the mink so with a shuddered breath, she leapt off of the ramparts and fell towards the trees below. 

Snow rushed up like a hail of daggers to meet her face. The flakes burned her eyes at the speed she was going and before she really could tell what was happening, her paws struck the tree branches and she went tumbling down, down, down to the ground with a painful thud. The snow beneath her stomach turned a crimson red as she tiredly scampered to her paws praying that the gates weren't going to open and let the vermin pour out. 

Once on her paws, the squirrel took off running as fast as her strength would muster. She was weak, she was hurt and she was mentally distressed. Things were just not going well for the young squirrel. Tears of anger flew to her eyes again as she raced past the land of Redwall and headed towards Mossflower woods.

Ebonia finally fell to the snowy ground after running for ten minutes straight. Beads of sweat appeared and froze to her dark fur. The coldness beneath her chilled her wound and forced her to curl up in pain as Martin's sword fell weakly to the ground. The snow storm began to pick up while the squirrel's pants turned white in the air, showing just how hard she was trying to bring oxygen to her heaving lungs. She stared up at the sky and held her stomach with one paw, knowing that if she didn't receive help, she wasn't going to make it and she would be with Bemal sooner then she expected. The thought of the fallen vixen made tears come to the squirrel's eyes and as she placed one paw over her eyes to protect them from the snow, her body gave a shudder and she laid still upon the frozen ground.

The storm began to rage through Mossflower, beating across the broken window of the Abbey and the fallen form of Ebonia.


	15. Chapter 14 Maiden of the Blackened Wood

****

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Redwall, the usual

Author's Note: I know you've all been waiting for this and I know that some of you hated the cliffhanger but hey, all writers do it and it adds more, how should I put this, flavor to story lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please R&R, it really helps to know people are reading it. Chapter 15-19 are currently still in the making. 15-18 are done, I just need to go over them and look for changes, while I'm still writing ch. 19. 19 would have been done already but I have exams this week sooo.. That says it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two As One: Chapter 14

Snowflakes swayed upon the winter wind, causing vision to become obscure. They whipped across the Abbey lawn, toying at the barren trees and stirring the fur of the freezing vermin guards. Stelumos stood with sword unsheathed, staring with eyes of fire at the ramparts where Ebonia had leapt to what he hoped to be her demise. His maroon eyes simmered with an unmistakable anger as crimson blood dripped from his several wounds. The blood soaked into the pearly white snow so that it no longer held it's untainted appearance 

There was dead silence on the grounds with every creature staring nervously over at the mink. They knew how bad his temper was and that it could flare at any moment. No beast wanted to be in the way when that happened. 

Wraith took a cautious step toward his chieftain, wary of the blade that was held in a death grip. He kept his paws at his side and in full sight so that Stelumos wouldn't have any reason to attack him. As he reached the mink's back, he made a quiet coughing noise to alert Stelumos of his presence. 

"Me lawd, why don't ya come inside so that we kin take a look at your wounds?" Stelumos continued to stare forward, ignoring the ferret completely. Wraith gulped quietly but wouldn't leave his chieftain standing and bleeding in the snow. Going against his will, the ferret slowly slinked in front of the mink and tried again.

"Stelumos sah, perhaps ya should come in--arggg" Wraith gasped out in pain as Stelumos' paw suddenly flew to his cloak and yanked hard. The breath in the ferret's lungs caught in his throat, causing him to choke. Though not one to be frightened easily, Wraith couldn't help but begin to sweat as the mink's dark maroon eyes burrowed into his own.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. Go out and find her. I don't care what ya have to do, just find `er and bring `er back to me. I doubt she killed dem other abbey beasts so if you find dem, follow them, make sure there ain't others. Find her Wraith, or it'll be yer head on me sword, not hers."

Stelumos' lethal voice came to a close and he gripped Wraith's cloak a little harder before releasing the ferret. Wraith fell to the ground and rubbed his neck slowly as he watched the mink step back into the abbey. 

"What ever ya say, yer chief ness." He snarled beneath his breath. Hensfloral stood near by and watched the ferret slowly rise to his footpaws. The rat grumbled quietly and turned to head inside, when suddenly a dagger ended up right at his footpaw. He jumped with a start and whirled around to find Wraith staring at him.

"What did ya do dat fer?" The rat snapped indignantly but quickly silenced as he realized who he was talking to. Compared to Wraith, Hensfloral was merely a foot soldier and really didn't have any authority to talk to the ferret. He took a nervous step back, but Wraith merely smiled and tapped the rat's chin gently with the tip of the dagger.

"Now listen here mate, I have a job fer ya. Ya know the slain vixen in the abbey? I want ya to take her and bury her in the graveyard over yonder. We all know that killin a seer brings bad luck but iff`n we bury her on holy grounds, maybe the bad luck will just go to Stelumos, and not us." The fur on Hensfloral's brow began to dampen from perspiration as Wraith spoke of his plan. The rat was a very, very superstitious creature and to him, just touching a slain seer was bad luck. With a nervous gulp, he shook his head at the ferret.

"No..no, I don want to be da one getting da bad luck. I touch dat fox and I'll be da one dats going to die-"

"You're going to be the one that dies if you don't bury her." Wraith snapped and toyed with his dagger at Hensfloral's throat. The rat stared down in fear as he watched a small trickle of his own blood slide down the tracker's blade. The ferret grasped the rat's cloak and hissed in his ear. "You do what I say Hensfloral, or I'll send Deathfang after you, and I know you two don't get along."

"Alright I'll do it, I'll do it!" Hensfloral shouted. Wraith grimaced as the fearful rat's paws flailed in the air. With a grunt of disgust, the ferret let Hensfloral drop to the snow covered ground.

"See that ya get it done befer I get back rat, other wise I might just use you for target practice." Hensfloral needed no second bidding. With a quick nod of his head, the rat leapt to his paws and dashed to the Abbey. A hefty breeze blew across the lone ferret as the storm intensified. Wraith's eyes stared coldly at the Abbey for a moment. _I should have the power to lead the horde, not Stelumos. He'll bring destruction on us because of the seer's death._ He thought to himself. With an angered sigh, he turned on his heel and headed towards the gates of the Abbey wall.

Hensfloral slunk through the Abbey hall, his footpaws nervously treading against the cold stone floor. He did not want to have anything to do with the dead fox. In fact, he didn't want anything to do with any of the vermin. Ever since Stelumos killed the two adult squirrels years ago the rat seemed to always have bad luck. First it was the arrival of Deathfang who just found pure delight in torturing him. Then he was ordered to be the second hand slave master. Unlike the other vermin, he didn't really find delight in torturing other beasts.

The rat shook his head. Bad fortune had fallen upon him to many times and now he had to touch a slain seer. 

As he entered the Great Hall, he saw Stelumos seething upon a chair. A young vixen worked on the vermin's wounds, though she was careful not to speak. One word could mean death for her. Hensfloral gulped quietly and glanced across the room. Bemal still lay on the ground though some beast had placed a white cloth over her body; out of respect or fear, the rat didn't know. 

Hensfloral looked up to Stelumos nervously as he passed by the mink and went to the vixen.

"What are ya doin rat?" Hensfloral froze in his step.

"Ju…just taking da vixen der and buryin her is all." He rattled off and continued to move. Stelumos eyed him closely but strangely enough didn't object. He knew as well as any vermin that killing a seer was not a good thing, and the fact that he had killed her made it worse for him. He watched the rat gently pick Bemal up from the ground then head towards the open door.

"Make sure ya put a marker on `er grave, rat." Stelumos growled quietly. Hensfloral looked up in surprise at his chieftains words. The mink glared over at him and suddenly stood. "What ya looking at rot face?! Get yer tail movin afer ya join the vixen in the grave!" Hensfloral gave off a tiny yelp and was gone in a flash.

Stelumos stared after him as he slowly sat down upon his throne. The mink's eyes roved from the retreating rat back over to his slaves. Strangely enough, Stelumos found his gaze met by that of Kenyo. The warrior mouse sat on the ground, rechained and bleeding from several whip wounds. The mink had to admire how the warrior was able to stare up at him.

"What are ya looking at, mouse?"

"Nothing..nothing but a cold blooded murderer." Kenyo spoke softly but it was a softness that could cause fear to grip the hearts of others, even vermin. Stelumos narrowed his eyes at the mouse but he couldn't stare at him too long. There was just something about the warrior that scared him. With a growl, he turned his head away to look at Deathfang. 

"Why don ya teach this mouse some manners." He hissed. The weasel chuckled with delight and withdrew his whip. Stelumos stood with a frustrated sigh and walked out of the room as the first whip lash came down.

The light snow storm had begun to turn into a blizzard. The barren trees were whipped around like twigs in a gale. Wood groaned as it was bent beyond capacity. The wind howled as it raced through the flailing branches. The wind though, wasn't the only thing that was howling. 

"When are we jolly well going to find shelter ol lad, wot? I'm jolly well freezing my flippen footpaws off!"

Crim looked over at Sprypaw with an agitated expression on his face. The squirrel was frozen to the bone as well. The storm had been a lot stronger then he had expected.

"For the last time Sprypaw, we'll find shelter as soon as we can. I know where there's a place to rest now please ju-, wait a sec, where's Malya?"

Crim stopped in his tracks and gazed through the snowy torrent. It was so hard to see anything as his eyes were stung by the frozen rain. 

"I don't jolly well know. I thought she was bally well right behind us, wot." The hare replied with a nervous tone in his voice. Crim sighed to himself and began to walk against the wind. 

"Well come on, we have to find her before she gets hurt or-"

"Crim! Sprypaw, where are you?!" The squirrel stopped speaking as Malya's terrified voice rang out over the storm. Sprypaw looked at Crim as he took off running towards the sound of the voice. The hare rolled his eyes and began to follow though at a slower pace.

"Confound it. My bally paws are already frozen, wot. Dash rude of this snow wot wot!" He grumbled. Crim ran as fast as the snow permitted him. Time and again his footpaws would get hampered from the mounds of frozen snow but he wouldn't stop. Malya stood between two tall trees as she looked around for her two friends. Her footpaws were frozen to the ground and small icicles began to form at the tips of her fur. She called out to her two friends in a shuttered voice again and was rewarded by the sound of footpaws tromping through the snow.

"Malya hang tight, we're coming!" The young otter laughed quietly to herself and called back.

"Like I have a choice mate?" Crim chuckled and leapt over a rather large mound of snow. Though the windy storm was forcing him to stumble backwards time to time, he still managed to make his way to the otter maid. The moment Malya saw him, she went to his side and gave a weak smile.

"Sor..ry mate. Go.got a little l..lost." She stuttered as her teeth clattered together. Crim placed a paw around her shoulders and began to steer her in the direction they had been going.

"It's alright Malya. Come o..on….we're almost there. Let's get Sprypaw and w..we'll g..get to shelter."

Sprypaw tripped and stumbled through the snow as he made his way towards the other two. A tree branch over head snapped from its trunk and flew at the hare, forcing him to drop to the ground near the mound of snow that Crim had leapt over. With a grumble, Sprypaw got to his footpaws.

"Dang flippen snow. Bad form that's wot I jolly well say wot."

The hare dusted some snow from his tunic and went to trample through the mound but soon found out that it was solid. With a cry of dismay, the hare stumbled to the ground again, kicking up snow behind him. As he fell, Crim and Malya came into view right beside him. The red sun squirrel bent down to help the hare up while Malya looked over at what Sprypaw had tripped over.

"Spry, are you alright there?" The hare spit some snow off of his mouth and glared at the squirrel.

"Does it look like I'm flippen alri-"

"Crim! Sprypaw! Oh by the claw look!" Malya began to leap up and down as she pointed frantically at a prone black figure in the snow. Both creatures looked over and before Sprypaw could make another complaint, Crim leapt to the snow covered creature. With diligent paws, he shoved the snow away, trying to see what Sprypaw had tripped over. The hare and Malya stood quietly beside one another, waiting for Crim to finish. Suddenly the squirrel released a gasp.

"Crim, what is it mate?" Malya asked nervously. The squirrel sat still for a moment then moved aside to show the still figure of a black squirrel.

"It's Ivy! I..I mean Ebonia!" 

"What?!" Both otter and hare yelled at the same time. Crim shoved some more snow away from the squirrel and gently cradled her head on his lap. She was cold to the touch and made no reactions to Crim's presence. 

"I..is she dead mate?" Malya asked and crouched down beside the squirrels. Sprypaw snorted and kicked a bit of snow bad temperedly.

"She jolly well deserved it if she is flippen dead wot-ouch! Watch it with the tail marm, ya hit me in the jolly rump."

"I know, that was the point." Malya retorted. Crim leaned down a little more and listened for any sign of life. As his whiskers brushed against her nose, Ebonia's eyes suddenly snapped open and she groaned in pain. Malya shrieked in fear and watched as the female squirrel slowly fell unconscious again. A deep frown came across Crim's face. Very gently, he placed his paws beneath the female squirrel and lifted her up in his arms. As he held her to his chest, Crim felt something warm drip down his arm and onto the ground. When he looked down, he gulped fearfully as the white snow was stained with blood.

"She's hurt pretty badly. Let's get going, she's going to need help from you Malya."

The otter and hare looked at each other in shock. As Crim turned to walk again, Malya grabbed his shoulder and gulped.

"Mate, are you sure that's such a good idea?" 

"What would you have me do? Let her die here? There's something about her Malya, now come on or we're going to freeze in this storm." With a sigh, the otter followed a short distance behind Crim. Sprypaw shook his head slowly and fell into step beside Malya.

"I don't think it's a bally good idea."

He muttered. As he shuffled his footpaws along, his claws clinked against something hard. The hare looked down and saw a silver blade sticking out of the ground. With a curious look in his eyes, the hare plucked the blade from the ground and stared wide eyed at a wondrous sword.

"Spry, come on!" Sprypaw licked his lips for a moment and tucked the sword in his habit cord as he ran after them.

An hour later saw the four beasts sitting within a small cave on the edge of the woods. Little did they know, it was the same cave that the long patrol and Valena had spent a cold winter's night within. Sprypaw quietly struck up a fire with what little bits of dry wood he could find. Crim had taken off his outer cloak and laid it upon the ground so that Ebonia could rest on it. He had no idea why he wanted to help her. Here was the creature that had been responsible for the Abbey's fall, and maybe even the death of some of his friends.

Malya placed her herbs near the fire and looked over the squirrel. The whole time she examined Ebonia's wound, her face was drawn up in a frown. Crim sat against the cave wall, watching his friend work.

"Well, will she be alright?" He asked, to eager to know the truth. Malya blew out a sigh and looked up to him.

"If she survives the night mate, she will be." She replied. Crim didn't find too much encouragement in her words but he didn't say so. The otter maiden slowly began to work on the deep wound on the squirrel's stomach.

Crim watched for a little while but found his attention pulled over towards Sprypaw as the hare shined the sword that he had found. The squirrel looked at it curiously but didn't really have the urge to ask about it. His mind was running with too many thoughts and a sword was the last thing on his mind.

Malya worked for quite some time on the squirrel before finally snipping the thread away with her teeth. She looked over her work quietly and began to wash her paws off with the snow.

"I guess Sister Shlamele did teach me something important, asides from turning an otter's fur green that is." The maiden joked. Crim smiled quietly as he folded another small cloak over the freezing squirrel's body. Sprypaw watched his friend and shook his head.

"I don't think it's jolly well safe to keep her here wot. What if she bally well leaps up and tries to cleave our heads off?"

"Sprypaw, with the damage done to her stomach, I don't think she can leap up mate." 

"She could be jolly well faking it though." Malya and Crim stared up at the hare with quizzical expressions on their faces.

"Spry, how could she fake a sword wound to the stomach?"

The hare shrugged his shoulders lightly and began to toy at a small twig with his paw.

"I'm just bally well worried is all wot."

He replied. Crim stared at his friend for a moment and sighed. With a flick of his wrist he unbound the habit cord at his waist and knelt down beside the unconscious squirrel. Ever so slowly, he took her paws and bound them together so that even if she could leap up, she wouldn't get very far. Once he was satisfied that her paws were secure, he put a paw to his hip and looked up at Sprypaw.

"There, that better?" The hare nodded his head slowly and curled up in a small ball to get some sleep. Malya smiled at the hare and did the same, leaving Crim awake with the sleeping Ebonia.

The warmth from the fire flickered across Ebonia's face as she slept in comfort. Her mind had swam in darkness the whole time Malya healed her and it still couldn't quite cling to consciousness. The squirrel's body moved around a little bit as she tried to wake but it was no use, something was keeping her in the dark.

Suddenly, she felt something cool dab at her forehead. For a moment, she thought that she was just feeling it in her dreams. But when the pain of the wound suddenly struck her, she realized that she was coming around.

The squirrel flicked her eyes open slowly and saw a blurry red figure dabbing a damp piece of tunic to her face. Ebonia groaned very quietly and reached out to shove the paw away but she found that she couldn't. That set off an alarm in her head. The squirrel blinked several times rapidly and looked down at the habit cord that bound her paws. Crim stared at her and leaned against the wall.

"Well, looks like Malya was right. I guess you are going to survive." He said as he deposited the damp cloth at his side. Ebonia stared at him for a moment then let her bound paws rest on the ground.

"I take it you brought me here to watch me die slowly?" She asked in a strained voice. Crim chuckled quietly beneath his breath and fiddled with a loose piece of fur. His blue eyes watched the bound squirrel before him with interest. 

"If I wanted to watch you die slowly, I would have left you in the snow Ebonia. Why don't you take a look at your stomach and decide if I'm waiting for your death."

The black squirrel gave Crim a quizzical look and slowly looked to her wound. It was bound with bandages and the squirrel couldn't see a trace of blood upon the snowy white cloth. Confusion shown in her eyes as she peered up at Crim.

"You healed me? Why?" The sun squirrel shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"What was I suppose to do? Leave you out there to freeze to death in the snow? Unlike some creatures, I try to prevent them from dying for reasons that can be helped." 

Ebonia stared up at him with rather confused eyes, but she wasn't about to object to being alive. The black squirrel shifted where she lay and wriggled her paws lightly within her bonds.

"Are you going to keep me a prisoner then?"

Crim peered over at the squirrel for a moment then reached behind his tunic. Ebonia tensed for a moment in fear of him pulling a dagger on her. The sun squirrel turned back around and instead tossed her a bag.

"There's some nuts in there. You need something to eat to regain your strength. And…about keeping you a prisoner…that's up to Sprypaw and Malya too, not just me."

The black squirrel maiden slowly nodded her head and pulled out a nut. It had been crystallized in honey and sugar, making it rather delectable. Ebonia popped the nut in her mouth then glanced up at Crim as he stared at her. Suddenly she could see in his eyes what Bemal had told her about. His eyes just seemed so familiar as if she had seen them before. Crim caught her staring at him and shifted his eyes away slightly.

"Why did you betray the Abbey?" He asked bluntly. Ebonia lowered her eyes to the ground and shoved the nuts to the side. She had suddenly lost her appetite.

"I see there is no use lying to you Crim…I…I betrayed the Abbey because the mink Stelumos threatened to kill a friend of mine as well as the shrew chief and a group of slaves. If I told the abbey, he was going to murder them- then he would have attacked anyway. You all wouldn't have been able to stand against him"

"We could have at least tried, Ebonia." Crim retorted sharply. Ebonia narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you would have been killed in the process. Crim, I did this so you all could live alright. If you had fought, so many would have died but he instead made them slaves. At least they still have life!" The squirrel replied stridently. Her voice echoed a bit through the cave they were in and almost aroused Malya and Sprypaw, but they slept on. Crim glanced at his two friends sleeping quietly.

"Get some rest, Ebonia.", was all that he would permit himself to say. His mind ran like a wave on the stormy sea. So many thoughts over her words just flooded his senses. Ebonia closed her eyes with frustration and allowed herself to rest on the ground again. She wasn't going to be able to do anything anyway.

_Four figures stood before her in the winter snow. The snow storm bashed the trees cruelly until their boughs were forced to touch the earth. Ebonia looked around and shivered from the cold. As she shook, she stared up at the four creatures. One was the armored mouse, Martin the Warrior, which Crim had called him. The black and sun red squirrel stood beside the warrior like before, but now, she could see that the fourth creature was Crim. His eyes stared into hers and she shuddered with guilt. Young Ebonia took a step forward to speak, when suddenly the snow swallowed her parents up and a fire formed on the ground between Martin and Crim. The sun squirrel bowed down to the ground and lowered his head to the fire. The warrior mouse though stepped forward and placed the cold sword upon Ebonia's shoulder._

Maiden of the blackened wood

Do what you feel's right and good

With my words your brother sleeps

Leave this cave without a peep 

Take my sword and find the squirrel

Seek hares in the snowy whirl 

Lead your brother and his friends

Don't ever let them meet their ends

Tell your brother that in time

In his dreams, his path he'll find

Help the good increase their might

For then you'll have done what's right

Ebonia awoke with a start as the last cords of the poem faded away into the recesses of her mind. The black squirrel's eyes surveyed the open cave closely. What she saw rather surprised her. Like Martin had said, Crim was sitting with his head bowed to his chest, lost in a peaceful slumber. Sprypaw snored uproariously and Ebonia had to wonder how the other two beasts weren't awakened by the sound. A breeze from the storm outside ruffled her fur and stirred the squirrel enough to sit up, despite her wound. The slash to her stomach was still painful but not nearly as bad as it was before Malya had placed the herbs on it.

"Hmm yes…umm..I'd like some of that jolly trifle eh wot wot." Ebonia froze and looked over at Sprypaw. The hare was scratching his gluttonous stomach with a paw while talking in his sleep. Ebonia shook her head and went to turn away when the light from the fire glinted across a piece of metal. The squirrel maiden snapped her head back towards the hare and saw the wondrous sword of Martin rising and falling with each breath.

"Take my sword and find the squirrel

Seek hares in the snowy whirl." She whispered to herself. Ebonia looked over at Crim for a moment and had the urge to lie back down and forget the poem. But then again, Crim had said Martin's words always held a purpose. The squirrel sat indecisively for some time before finally deciding to go with Martin's words. Ebonia looked down at her bound paws and slowly edged towards where Sprypaw was. Her eyes were riveted upon the gleaming sword at his waist. If she could just get it free, she'd be able to cut the bonds away.

Sprypaw turned on his side, muttering incoherent remarks to himself. Ebonia watched him closely and quickly swung out her tail. It latched around the hilt of the sword, and ever so slowly, she pried it from the habit cord. Without warning, Sprypaw shifted in his sleep, causing Ebonia to lose her grip on the sword. The weapon fell from her tail and hit the ground of the cave with a loud clang. Ebonia froze with worry and watched as the hare sat up. Sprypaw turned his head and stared right at the squirrel. A scowl formed on his face and he placed a paw near his stomach, as if going for the sword. The squirrel scooted towards the wall and waited for him to attack her. Suddenly, a comical look came over the hare's face and he muttered.

"Hey, you're not the bally chef, wot. Oh well, now where'd me trifle go?" The hare fell backwards with a plop and continued his snoring. Ebonia stared at him with a confused expression on her face but shook it off as she pulled the sword towards her. Within a matter of seconds, she cleaved through the habit cord around her forepaws then snapped them off of her hind paws. Carefully, she placed the sword tip into the ground and helped herself stand. Pain coursed through her stomach but she paid little heed to it. 

Ebonia turned and slowly walked to the entrance of the cave. She placed the sword in her belt and sighed.

"I'm sorry for all I've done you three, I'm going to set things right, though."

With one last glance at the sleeping beasts, Ebonia turned on her heel and dashed into the snowy storm to find the squirrel and the hares. Little did she know that a pair of eyes had spotted her as she ran. 

Wraith crouched down in the snow beside the cave. He had seen the three creatures bring the squirrel to the cave for treatment. It angered him that she was still alive but he wouldn't dare betray his position with trivial curses of fury. Instead, he just sat and watched the creatures. Once the squirrel left, Wraith pulled out a twin pair of daggers and made sure that his blow dart was close to his side. He probably wouldn't be able to fire at the squirrel because of the windy weather but he could at least try. With a snicker, he took off after her. 

Snow flakes struck Ebonia's face like icicles as she ran through the densely populated woods. She had no idea where she was suppose to go to find the squirrel or the hares. All she knew was that she had to follow the poem, she just had to. She leapt over a log and ducked beneath a branch as the snow pelted her body. It was rather amazing that the squirrel could still move with her wound.

Wraith watched her run and cursed quietly as he followed. His footpaws got trapped within the snow several times and the wind continued to batter his body. He had no idea where the squirrel was leading him, but one thing was clear; he had to get her back. With a growl, the ferret put on an extra burst of speed and soon began to close in on the squirrel maiden. 

Ebonia panted as she moved through the snow. Her wound was beginning to act up and the worry that she felt was draining her mentally. She turned her head to the side to make sure Crim wasn't following her. Her momentary elapse of attention caused her to miss the branch that swung down right towards her face.

WHACK! 

The squirrel fell backwards, stunned by the force of the blow. She watched her breath float in front of her in white puffs. With weariness, she closed her eyes and just thought _What am I suppose to do now, Martin?_

"Get up." Ebonia's eyes snapped open as she heard the warrior's strong voice. The squirrel sat up quickly and saw the apparition of the mouse before her. He stood in the snow, his strong and wise eyes staring at her. Slowly the armored mouse raised a paw and pointed towards a small section of trees. "Get up Ebonia. Find the squirrel, find the hares." 

The squirrel looked off into the distance where Martin pointed and without a second thought, she shoved herself to her footpaws and ran again. The moment she did, Martin nodded his head and disappeared. 

Wraith watched as the squirrel dashed off again. He had been so close to snaring her, what made her jump up so suddenly? The ferret cursed and leaped over the snow bank, intent on following her tracks until he caught her.

Ebonia ran through the woods on the path that Martin had pointed to. The sword at her side clinked against her leg. It felt heavy to her, heavier then a sword should feel. Her eyes glanced down at the weapon. It was truly a marvelous sword, one that only a true warrior should wield. 

The squirrel frowned at the thought and looked up ahead at a large snow bank. With a sigh, she picked up her speed, knowing that she'd have to move rather fast to leap over it and not sink. Her black fur stood out like a sore thumb in the white snow and as she readied herself to jump, a sling stone came hurtling through the air and clanked against the sword at her side. The squirrel stumbled with surprise and was caught within the paws of another creature. Ebonia looked up slowly and found her eyes meeting those of an older squirrel. With a start, the black squirrel moved backwards, only to feel the cool blade of a spear prick her neck.

"Don't make one more bally move wot, we have you surrounded. Valena, are you jolly well alright?" The elder squirrel nodded her head, eyes riveted upon the squirrel in front of her.

"Yes Fleetfoot, I'm fine. Weave! PeriNickel! SkyBreeze! Ballard! Come on out, it's just the squirrel." Ebonia watched in disbelief as four hares leapt out of the woods, Log a Log, Lezlo, Tellio and a red squirrel following close behind. Her eyes locked with Tellio who stopped in this tracks at seeing the squirrel again. Before she could react, Fleetfoot grabbed the sword from Ebonia's belt and shoved her to the ground.

"So vermin, why don't you jolly well tell us why a woodlander such as yourself is fighting on the mink's side, wot."

Ebonia looked up at him and tried to explain but Tellio spoke first as his eyes met Martin's sword. 

"What are you doing with Martin's sword?!" The black squirrel maiden looked up at the mouse.

"I stole it from Stelumos right after he killed Bemal." She replied and stared directly into his eyes. Log a Log took a step beside the mouse but allowed Tellio to speak his part.

"Why'd he kill her, squirrel?"

"Because she saved my life! I fought him and she took the blow!" She shouted at him and looked away. The last words the vixen had spoken to her ran through her mind again and she just wanted Fleetfoot to shove the spear in her neck. Tellio was a bit taken back by her words. He slowly went to Fleetfoot's side and took the sword in his paws. With a deep breath he looked over to Valena.

"I heard you talking to the hares, saying that this squirrel was related to you somehow. I think it should be up to you what we do with her." The elder squirrel stared at the mouse closely then down at her niece. Ebonia's face was contorted with complete confusion. Valena slowly crouched down beside the squirrel and pushed Fleetfoot's spear aside. She tilted her head to the side and then lifted Ebonia's head up with her paw.

"Tell me, who do you think you are and what you know." The black squirrel sighed and turned her eyes away.

"I don't fully know who I am but from the words of a vixen, my name's Ebonia, daughter of two slain squirrels and sister of one named CrimsonRay." Valena almost smiled as the words of truth filled her ears. The squirrel pushed against the spear again and took the younger creature in her arms. Ebonia stared up in surprise at Valena, as did the other hares.

"Let her be, she tells the truth, she tells the truth. Ebonia, you're right, your brother is CrimsonRay. Your mother and father were Punico and Sunbeam. I'm your mother's sister, Ebonia. I thought I'd never have you back."

SkyBreeze watched the procession with tear filled eyes. She leaned against her brother and threw her paws around his neck.

"Isn't it just so jolly well beautiful wot?" She asked batting her eyelashes. PeriNickel smiled like his sister then quickly shoved her away.

"Yeah yeah, jolly beautiful, just don't bally well grab me like that again, ick." The young hare giggled and tweaked her brother's ear.

"Aww wot wrong Peri Berry? Am I jolly well embarrassing you, wot?" Her brother took a swipe at her ears and was rewarded with a light cuff at the head from Ballard.

"Mind your bally manners." SkyBreeze giggled and began to trot away but Ballard caught her with his paw. "That goes for you too missy wot. Now hush." 

Ebonia looked at Valena in shock and slowly let her rigged body melt within her aunt's arms.

"Is Crim still at the Abbey?" Valena asked in sudden worry. The black squirrel shook her head and pointed through the gale.

"No, he and his two friends are in the caves over yonder." Weave glanced up at the heavily snowing sky and shook her head.

"If we jolly well try to find the trail there, we're never going to make it wot. The storm's getting too bad."

Log a Log held up a paw and voiced his opinion quickly.

"I know where there's a cave close to here. We can stay there until we meet up with Crim and his friends."

"Absolutely, positively, jolly good idea wot." Weave said with a smile to the shrew chieftain. Log a Log nodded his head and pointed off to the right.

"This way, come along then." Ballard stepped over towards Valena and helped the elder squirrel and Ebonia to their footpaws. He looked down and noticed the cut at her stomach. Though it was bandaged, he wanted to look at it to make sure the wound wasn't infected.

"Let me have a bally look at that when we're in shelter wot." The black squirrel didn't argue. Tellio watched her closely and looked into the sword blade. The form of an armored paw seemed to take shape in the sheen metal. Tellio jumped back in surprise and a claw slowly pointed towards Ebonia. Then it was gone. 

Tellio looked at the blade then up to the squirrel maiden. Without even thinking, he moved to her side and tucked the sword in her belt. His eyes met Ebonia's for a brief moment and the young squirrel could almost catch a glint of trust. It surprised her but Valena gently squeezed her paw and drew her attention away.

"Soon Ebonia, we'll be together with Crim. We'll be a family again." Ebonia smiled at the thought but soon shook her head.

"Not until this land is rid of the vermin and the Abbey is free." Came her response. Ballard looked back at her as well as did Tellio and Log a Log. All three creatures nodded.

"Well said young`n, jolly well said, wot." Ballard commented. 

Slowly, the congregation of beasts disappeared into the snow to find shelter and wait out the storm.

Wraith stood fuming as he watched the creatures move away. They had ruined his chance of getting the squirrel. _No matter, I have enough useful information to relay to the chief. Not to mention the squirrel and his friend's locations. Ha, they'll be ours soon._ The ferret wrapped his cloak around his body, and slowly moved back towards the Abbey to tell Stelumos of his news.


	16. Sigh Author's note

****

Author's note:

__

*Sigh* Alright, this is hard to say and I know a lot of you are not going to be to happy with me but, I'm stopping production on Two As One for a time. I'll put up another chapter after this but I'm afraid I'm going to through a horrible writer's block. I do have chapter 16, 17 and 18 done while 19's in the making but I need to work out a few problems in all of them to make them work. Since school got out my brain has kind of gone kaput (which is strange since you'd think that in my free time I could actually write something.) I wanted you all to know what's going on and apologize to those that have been faithful readers of my works.

I'm currently going to be working on another story that will not be posted here, that's part of the reason why I want to stop on Two as One. I need a break so I can work on a story that I'm hoping will be published. I don't know how long this writer's block will last. It could be a month, two months, or heck, maybe even just a day. I'll probably still set up some poetry or short stories I've written just to keep you guys busy but for now, I'll say farewell . I'll be leaving for a week for journalism camp so maybe my muse will start working again. Heh, I'll be bringing paper and all that so if I get ideas I'll write them down and hopefully have a couple chapters finished once I get back. Anyway, take care all and I'll put up chapter 15 sometime this week. (hopefully this writer's block won't last long.)

*~SilverRose~*


	17. Chapter 15 United as One

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall etc etc

****

Author note: Alright, here's the last chapter I'll be setting up for awhile. *winks* Don't worry, I'll come back to Two as One, you can't get rid of me that easily. I just need some time for the old brain to think. Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Two As One: Chapter 15 

Golden rays of sunlight descended upon the sleeping face of Crim. The sun squirrel twitched his whiskers delicately as a light snowflake fell upon his nose. A warble from one of the remaining birds interrupted the quiet morning and caused the squirrel to flick his eyes open. He allowed a yawn to escape his lips as he sat up against the cavern wall. The morning breeze was chilly as it filtered through the cave but Crim hardly felt the cold. He uncurled his tail from about his body and turned his eyes upon his two sleeping friends.

Malya slept in a curled up position near the entrance of the cave. Her rudder flicked up and down gently as dreams played in the recesses of her mind. Crim smiled softly at the otter maiden. She just looked so peaceful lying there. Malya rolled over as she giggled quietly in her sleep. As she moved, she accidentally bumped her paw against Sprypaw's leg. The hare rolled over and muttered incoherent words as he rubbed his gluttonous stomach.

"Hmm…yes…jolly good scoff wot….I'd like another scone…no not a bone I said scone…the nerve wot."

Crim chortled softly at his friend. At least they had had a peaceful sleep, despite sleeping on a hard cavern floor. With a sigh, the squirrel turned his attention to Ebonia to see how she was fairing. All his eyes met, though, were the severed habit cords, and his cloak lying upon the ground. The squirrel leapt up so quickly in shock that some beast might have thought that he had been stuck with a pin.

"Malya! Sprypaw! Wake up, Ebonia's gone!"

Malya jumped with a start and peered over at Crim with horror shining in her eyes.

"What?! Crim, what…what's going on, are we under attack mate? What's wrong?"

"Ebonia's gone, Malya. I just woke up and she..she wasn't here!"

The otter maiden rose to her footpaws and looked around the cave with a completely baffled expression upon her pretty face.

"But you had her bound didn't you mate? How could she have gotten awa-"

"Confound it! That blighter stole my sword. Why that little bush tailed thief. That's gratitude for you wot."

Sprypaw crossed his paws over his chest with frustration as he woke from his sleep. Crim and Malya turned their eyes on him in surprise.

"Sword? What sword?" Malya asked curiously. Sprypaw flicked his paw around daintily as dismissing his question.

"There was a flippen sword beside the squirrel when we found her wot. I just put it in my habit cord and…well she must have jolly well stolen it to get her paws free." Crim released an exasperated breath of air as he stood before his two friends. How could he have been so stupid, falling asleep like that? He should have known that the squirrel would find a way out of captivity. The sun furred squirrel gazed at the entrance to the cave and released a heavy sigh. There was only one thing that they could do now.

"Well, let's get going." Malya stood up and held out her paws imploringly to him.

"Where, mate? We don't have anywhere to go." Crim's eyes shone with a stubborn determination as he collected the shredded habit cords and stashed them in his tunic.

"We're going to find her. She's still wounded and if she's not careful, she'll get herself killed." Sprypaw and Malya exchanged questioning looks.

"Crim, are you sure you're jolly well feeling alright, wot? She probably went off to tell ol stink wart where we are."

"No she didn't, he would kill her if she went back to him, now either you come with me or you stay here; it's your choice." Crim looked into the eyes of his friends. No words had to be spoken among the three creatures. Malya and Sprypaw quietly nodded their heads and followed Crim outside of the cave. There was just something about the tone of his voice that made them follow. It was as if the squirrel had taken on the role of a leader.

"She's still alive and you didn't capture her?!" Stelumos threw his goblet across the room which clattered loudly against the stone wall. Wraith knelt before the mink and bowed his head. Every beast knew it was best not to anger their chieftain when he began throwing things; it just wasn't the brightest idea. Keeping his head low, the ferret tracker continued to speak in his most humble voice.

"Aye my lord she lives but is sorely wounded. I have seen her…as I have seen the sun squirrel and his friends."

The tyrant halted in his rants and turned his dark maroon eyes upon the ferret. The wheels in his mind began to turn as he paced thoughtfully. His horde remained in silence as their leader worked out his plans. It was usually death for any beast that interrupted him during the thought process. Wraith flicked his tail to the side and glanced over his shoulder at Hensfloral. The rat was still dirty from burying Bemal the night before and he looked as if he had caught a cold. The ferret snorted and turned back towards his chieftain just as Stelumos grasped his neck in his paw.

"Listen to me and listen good. This is what I want you to do. Take a score of my beasts and go after those brats, bring them here and get the squirrel. I want them brought back alive Wraith, but…you can use as much force as you want…just NO KILLING!" 

Wraith coward from his chieftain's dilated eyes. He knew how serious Stelumos was and what would happen if he failed. The ferret performed a small salute and spoke in what he hoped was a meek voice.

"As you say chief."

Stelumos glared at his tracker and released him with a shove. Wraith stumbled backwards and slowly backed toward the horde of vermin. His eyes gazed over the vermin with contempt as he slowly picked out his troop members, Deathfang being one of them. Hensfloral hid behind a young female stoat fearfully. The stoat growled at him and gave a sharp jab at his stomach with the butt of her javelin. The movement caught Wraith's attention and like a shadow, he glided to the stoat's side and growled.

"State yer name and rank."

The stoat stared evenly back at him and replied with a growl.

"Major Tolifen sah!" Wraith walked back and forth slowly as he observed the female stoat. She looked like a fighter and a creature that had no mercy for others. With a light chuckle, the ferret placed a paw on her shoulder and pointed over towards Deathfang.

"Alright, get moving Major. Ten hut! About face! March!" 

The vermin did as they were bade and quietly left the abbey to pursue their orders. Stelumos watched his militia leave with baited eyes. _They had better find them creatures _he thought with a growl. _Other wise, there's goin to be hell to pay._ The mink's fur stood on end in frustration as he slowly walked over towards where the Redwaller's sat chained.

Skipper flicked his rudder from side to side as he stared at the mink. The otter had remained rather quiet since his capture though his eyes could say differently. They blazed dangerously and even the abbey dwellers grew nervous around the burly otter. Kenyo was the only one that didn't seem very intimidated. The mouse warrior resided beside Skipper and shook his head.

"We need to find a way out of here soon." Kenyo muttered with exertion as he tried to use a claw to open the locks upon his wrist. His attempts were futile. The warrior placed his head against the cold stone wall and frowned deeply at Skipper. The ever optimistic otter shifted in his position and shook his head.

"We'll get out sometime mate, it'll just take time." He replied confidently. Kenyo was about to reply but he caught Stelumos walking towards them out of the corner of his eye. The mouse fell silent and stared evenly up at the sadistic creature. Stelumos met the gaze and slowly began to stalk around the Redwallers. Jenkins and SilverStreak growled beneath their breaths as they sat beside the Abbot. Welkum's eyes met the mink's harsh glare as well but the father of Redwall didn't seem the least bit intimidated. He had been a powerful warrior in his youth and some of his stubborn nature still resided within him, even at his old age.

"Well, I'm sure ya worthless creatures are wonderin when yer gonna start serving me."

Stelumos spoke to them with a sneer. Kenyo and Skipper exchanged a nervous glance but they continued to burrow their eyes into the mink's. A chill ran up Stelumos' spine but he paid little heed to it as he continued. "Well, first thing in the morning, yer all gonna be separated, the weaker in one pile, the stronger in another. Ya stronger ones will be working on enforcing me kingdom while you weaklings with serve me guards and horde. How ya like dat?"

The abbey beasts were so quiet that a soft breeze outside sounded like a giant storm. Kenyo and Skipper had to contain themselves from launching fiery insults at the vermin. They were being treated like items! They were creatures of their own and no beast had any right to take that away from them. Those exact thoughts filled Jenkin's head and he began to stand in fury.

"Go to hell gates mink. We won't be doing your biding."

Kenyo glanced quickly over at Jenkins and shook his head but the otter stood completely and practically sent a challenge out to Stelumos. Strangely enough, the mink merely smiled as he toyed with Doomsfate at his side.

"Ya have quite a mouth on ya otter. Hmm, too bad that could lead to the death of the ones ya love." 

Stelumos snapped his claws and two of the vermin suddenly grabbed SilverStreak. The otter maiden struggled in vain but the vermin were able to drag her over to Stelumos and throw her at his footpaws. Jenkins gave off a cry and leapt forward, only to be brought down by a hard whack on the side of his leg. The otter panted heavily and watched as Stelumos unsheathed his sword and pressed it to the back of SilverStreak's neck.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

Jenkins screamed in anguish. The tyrant had no mercy in his eyes. His paw closed over the hilt of his blade and he raised it higher and higher over the otter maiden's neck. 

"If ya don't do wot I say, and if ya challenge me powers, others die water dog. Let this be the first lesson."

The sword came down but didn't even brush against SilverStreak's throat. A chain instead caught the sword half way down. Stelumos looked up in surprise and stared into the eyes of Abbot Welkum. The otter jerked the chains, forcing the deadly blade to clatter to the ground.

"That's enough."

Welkum hissed between clenched teeth. The otter was always known as the most sensible of beasts but now, he just could not let the mink harm the maiden. Stelumos stared into the otter's eyes and nodded. The vermin holding SilverStreak stood up and grabbed the old otter instead. The Abbot didn't even struggle. What ever the price was, he was willing to pay it if it meant saving one of his own. Stelumos slowly lifted the sword from the ground and tapped it at the abbot's throat.

"You'll be the first one to serve me otter. Bring him!"

The vermin unhooked the chains from the rest of the slave line and shoved the abbot cruelly. The abbey beasts had fallen into disbelieving silence. They had never seen their Abbot defend one of their own like that before. The mink watched as Welkum was pushed and dragged down the hall. His eyes glistened with maliciousness. Just before he left, he turned and gave SilverStreak two harsh kicks at her side. The otter maiden cringed up on the ground and panted heavily. The mink glared back at Jenkins and snarled.

"Let that be a lesson otter. You challenge my leadership and others get hurt. Now! All o ya get a nice rest afer ya have to work tomorrow. And if one o ya doesn't do wot I say, yer abbot will be the one that suffers!"

With a malevolent roar of laughter, Stelumos whirled on his footpaw and stalked away from the Redwallers. Skipper slowly got to his knees and plucked SilverStreak from the ground. The otter maiden winced slightly and looked over at her brother who placed his head in his paws in shame. Every beast grew silent as a dark cloud of fear covered their heads. None could provide encouragement and no beast could speak of comfort. They were all lost in their own world of the pain and terror that was to come.

Midday soon took it's toll over Crim, Sprypaw and Malya. The three friends had been searching all day for Ebonia and yet they could find nary a sign of her. The snow had done a good job of hiding her tracks and even Sprypaw couldn't pick up the trail. After about twenty minutes of sniffing at the snow, the hare stood back up and rubbed his nose ruefully.

"Confounded snow. Jolly rude it is, wot. Sorry you two but I can't find any sign of her."

Crim sighed regretfully. How could I have fallen asleep? I'm such a fool. He scolded himself continually. Malya frowned deeply as she saw the frustration on her friend's face. With a sigh, she rubbed her shoulders and glanced around.

"Do you think we'll find her mate? I mean, she left so quickly and now Sprypaw can't even find her." Crim looked at the pretty maid and gave her a reassuring smile. The squirrel placed a paw on her shoulder and nodded his head.

"Don't worry Malya, I'm sure we'll find her."

"And wot if yer found first?" The trio quickly froze as the strange voice reverberated eerily in the suddenly silent woods. Slowly they turned around and found a female stoat standing in front of them. She tapped a javelin in her paws threateningly and gave a malevolent smirk. Crim quickly put a paw on Malya's shoulder and pushed her behind him so that she was out of range of the vermin. 

"What do you want?" The squirrel growled as his eyes began to glance around for others. Tolifen only had to say one word before all hell broke loose.

"You." With that, the stoat whistled sharply in the air and the sound of heavy paw steps alerted the four creatures. Deathfang quietly stepped out of the shadows behind Sprypaw and grabbed the hare by his neck. The weasel unsheathed a dagger and brought it to his unprotected throat.

"Alright ya two, just give yerselves up and I won't kill da bunny rabbit here." Crim turned sharply on his footpaw and stared up at Sprypaw's captor. The squirrel's eyes flashed with anger but his friends were more important then anything else to him. Slowly, he placed a paw upon Malya's shoulder and spoke to her.

"Don't worry Malya, I won't let them hurt you." Deathfang chuckled with glee and turned his full attention on the squirrel. Big mistake.

"Ya don have a choice squ-" As the weasel's attention went to Crim, Sprypaw bit down hard into the vermin's paw and lashed at his stomach with one of his powerful footpaws. The weasel doubled over in pain and fell to one knee before the three creatures. Just to make sure that he couldn't attack them again, Malya suddenly spun and struck him upside the head with her rudder. Sprypaw looked at the young maiden and gave her a brief smile.

"Nice shot me gel."

"It's the last time yer gonna get lucky hare. Take them!" Tolifen raised the javelin in the air and pointed it at the trio. The vermin horde unsheathed swords and cutlasses, slings and arrows. They knew they couldn't kill their soon to be captives but at least they could have a little fun with them. Right behind another tree, Wraith stepped out from the shadows and pulled out a dagger. His eyes roved over the young creatures and he decided that he would have his fun with the sun squirrel. With a malicious smile, the ferret tossed the blade in the air, caught it, then hurled it at Crim's unprotected back. 

Sprypaw quickly found himself hard pressed. Three vermin were closing in on him and all he had to defend himself were his paws. Well he put those to good use. He lashed left and right with a combination of uppercuts and right pawed punches. One of the vermin went down from the ferocity of the hare's attacks but the others stepped closer and drove Sprypaw back. Malya was pressed against a tree, her rudder snapping dangerously from side to side. Any vermin who placed a paw near her got a bruise on the leg or thigh from the force of her tail. The vermin though weren't going to allow themselves to be beaten by a pretty little maid. The otter was soon surrounded and the vermin closed in to finish the job.

Crim glared at Tolifen and ripped a small piece of his tunic off to use as a sling shot. He was just bending down to reach for a stone when suddenly a voice screamed inside his head.

"Crim! Behind you!"

Without even thinking, the squirrel threw himself to the ground and watched as a dagger struck a rat that was advancing on him in the gut. Crim's mouth dropped open in surprise and he did the only thing that came to mind. The squirrel leapt forward and grabbed a spear out of the dying vermin's paw and swung it aloft. Wraith cursed as he watched his 'fellow comrade' fall from his blade. With a growl, he pulled out another dagger and moved to the squirrels right.

The flat of a cutlass sang through the air and struck Sprypaw harshly on the back of the leg. The hare stumbled forward just as two paws grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. The hare growled angrily and kicked a stoat in the gut. Three more vermin pressed in on him and the hare was quickly shoved to the ground with a blade pressed to the back of his neck. Malya wasn't fairing any better. She swung her rudder at Tolifen as the stoat tried to grab her but only managed to get her tail caught by a noose. The stoat laughed and yanked the rope hard which caused the otter maiden to crash to her knees. Malya growled and scooped her paw in the snow. As a rat made to grab her, she swung a snow ball right at his face. He yelped out and stumbled backward.

"Incompetent fools!" Tolifen snarled and twisted the rope so that it went to Malya's neck. The otter gasped and was forced to kneel upon the ground. 

Crim swung the spear towards any vermin that came near him. He managed to strike a couple but he also had taken a sword wound on his leg. The squirrel turned to block a cutlass when something gripped his long tail and yanked him off of his footpaws. Crim hit the ground face first and turned to find Wraith holding his tail and menacing a dagger in the air.

"Tut tut squirrel, you should have done as we said. Now your friends will suffer for your foolishness."

The ferret chuckled and nodded towards his other vermin. Malya and Sprypaw were forced to stand with a sword and javelin pressed painfully close to their throats. The otter maiden winced visibly and called to the startled squirrel.

"Crim! Just get out of here mate!" Tolifen pulled the blade closer until the otter could barely breath. Crim's eyes narrowed dangerously. With a growl, he pulled forward and swung the spear up towards the ferret's chest. Wraith fell forward and released the squirrel's tail at the last moment which saved his life. A snarl escaped his lips and he raised the blade to strike the squirrel down despite Stelumos' orders.

Just as the blade came down, a black streak leapt over a snow mound and tackled the vermin to the ground. Wraith yelled in surprised as he hit the ground hard. An ebony footpaw pressed against the ferret's chest as the creature's voice rang out.

"Eulalia!"

Crim rolled over and stared up in shock. Right in front of him was none other then Ebonia. The black squirrel held the great sword of Martin in her paw as she shouted to the sky.

"Eulalia! `Tis death on the wind!" A reply came to the squirrel's cry and five hares, an elder squirrel, and a shrew leapt into view. The vermin that were surrounding Crim and the others froze in surprise. Wraith stared up at Ebonia in hate and lashed out with his dagger but the squirrel danced back and struck against the blade with Martin's sword. The flimsy dagger didn't have a chance. On the moment of impact, the metal snapped in half and fell to the ground. Crim's mouth was wide in amazement as the hare's set to work on the vermin.

Young SkyBreeze and PeriNickel launched themselves at the vermin that held Sprypaw captive. In the matter of moments, the vermin ran from the hares as if they were demons. SkyBreeze giggled and lowered her paw to Sprypaw.

"Need some help ol thing wot?"

The hare grumbled as he dusted snow from his tunic. He gripped the hare maiden's paw roughly but the moment he felt her smaller paw he looked up and his ears stood up on end. The hare maiden giggled at his comical look and yanked his paw gently.

"Well are you going to jolly well sit there all day?"

"Er..no no mi` gel.." Sprypaw rambled and leapt to his footpaws in a rather sloppy motion. Tolifen continued to threaten Malya with her javelin. Weave and Fleetfoot had other ideas. The hare maiden leapt right while Fleetfoot when left in a pincer movement. The stoat snarled and increased the dagger's pull. Malya's eyes shut in fear until a rough paw grabbed the vermin from behind and ripped the javelin from her grasp. Ballard flung Tolifen to the ground as if she were naught but a rag doll. Malya's startled eyes stayed on the dagger that was laying at her footpaws. She gulped quietly then went to Crim's side as he stood up.

"Crim, you alright mate?"

But the sun squirrel didn't reply. His eyes were riveted upon Ebonia as the squirrel lashed out at Wraith with the sword. The ferret backed up and kicked snow at the maiden's face as he turned tail and ran toward Redwall. Ebonia wiped the snow out of her eyes and tapped the sword point on the ground with a growl.

"Go ahead and run Wraith, I'll catch up with you sooner or later."

As she spoke, Crim slowly moved Malya behind him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Ebonia turned her head to look at the two creatures. They appeared nervous with the armed squirrel right in front of them, but Ebonia didn't take notice. She merely sheathed the blade in her belt and folded her paws across her chest.

"Saving your life, what else would we be doing?" Soft paw steps came behind her as Valena walked to her side. She smiled at her niece then turned her attention on the sun squirrel before her and gasped. He looked so much like his mother. Tears of joy came to the elder squirrel's eyes as she glided towards the squirrel. Crim instinctively backed away from the strange creature. Before Valena could so much as get a word in, Fleetfoot turned the squirrel around and motioned to Crim and Malya.

"Come on, we need to get out of here wot. We don't want those blaggards following our tracks."

"Crim…what do we do?" Malya whispered in the squirrel's ear. Crim's eyes shimmered with a strange light as he suddenly stepped in front of Ebonia. The black squirrel halted and stared up at Crim as the sun squirrel pointed a claw at her.

"This is a trick isn't? Why are you helping us?"

Ebonia looked over at Valena for guidance but the elder squirrel was to caught up with looking at her nephew. The black squirrel flicked her tail with exasperation and looked to Crim.

"I'm on your side now, simple is that."

"Well that's not quite as simple as it seems Ebonia. How do we know we can trust you?"

Weave took a step forward to speak but Ebonia waved her away and replied to Crim's words.

"Because you really don't have a choice but to trust me. You go off by yourself and Stelumos will pick you off and you'll be in chains like those other creature-"

"What do you mean in chains?!" Crim's eyes bulged at the news. The black squirrel sighed and nodded for the others to leave. The hares hesitated but with a nod from Valena, they motioned for Malya and Sprypaw to follow them. The otter maiden held onto Crim's arm and looked up at him nervously. The squirrel's eyes burrowed into Ebonia's as he spoke to the otter soothingly.

"Go and follow." Malya slowly nodded her head and walked to Sprypaw's side who was still staring transfixed at SkyBreeze. Once they were gone Ebonia turned her attention to Crim and sighed.

"I told you that he made them slaves Crim…that was the price for life." Crim's face contorted so that it appeared that he had been slapped. With a growl, he took a couple steps forward, forcing Ebonia to back up into a tree.

"Why should I trust you huh? Why should any of us trust you? Do you just join the hordes that you think will win or are just a conniving squirrel that has no hea-"

"How dare you! If I had no heart do you think I would have tried to save you and your friends! I'm the only reason you're still alive Crim!"

"You're the reason that the whole abbey is in shambles! Grr…you're a vermin, nothing but a-" That had done it for Ebonia. The black squirrel growled and shoved forward so that Crim had to back up. She drew the sword quickly and threw it to the ground as she held out her paws to him.

"If I'm such a vermin squirrel then take the sword and go ahead and kill me! I risked my life to save you…I got my only friend killed because I stood up to that mink for your friends! Crim…I tried to save them the only way I knew how and…and…I can't say anything besides that, alright. I'm sorry for what happened Crim and I…" The squirrel maiden turned away swiftly and kicked the sword to him. "Go on…if you still find me a vermin then kill me…"

The sun squirrel stared down at sword for a moment then slowly lifted it from the ground. It glistened softly in the dim sunlight and caused rays to dance across his fur. Crim furrowed his brow and looked up to the black squirrel maiden. There was just something…different about her yet so familiar though he couldn't put a finger on what it was. The sun squirrel began to sheath the blade in his belt when Ebonia turned to face him.

"Do you still have the tapestry piece that Malya gave you?"

Crim raised an eyebrow curiously and nodded his head. He reached into the folds of his tunic and pulled out the picture. Ebonia moved a step closer and took the tapestry from his paw so that she could see the pictures on it. She took a deep breath and pointed to the top of the tapestry where words were sown into the rich fabric.

"Crim…listen the reason why I've done all of this is because I didn't know who I was. Before the vixen that helped me died…she told me who I was…that my parents were murdered and my brother was taken away from me…but I couldn't remember until now…my mother was Sunbeam and my father Ponico and my aunt…Valena."

Crim took a swift step back at her words. She was just reciting his past that's all. There was no way that she could be his sister. Could she? The black squirrel saw the startled look on his face and pointed at the words Two As One on the top of the tapestry piece.

"Crim…look at this, it says two as one, the same sentence that's in your poem…If what Valena and Bemal told me is true then…I'm your sister."

The sun squirrel stared at Ebonia with widened eyes. He gently took the tapestry piece from the ebony squirrel's paw and stared at the picture. Hadn't he felt a sort of kinship with her when they first met? Didn't she resemble some creature from his past and wasn't she the one that always appeared in his dreams? Crim took a deep breath of air and stared at Ebonia. The moment his eyes moved to hers, he saw the reflection of Martin in her aqua striped iris's. The warrior mouse nodded his head slowly and Crim heard his voice speak softly to him. 

_"Together you will fight the battle_

The ebony beside the sun

Follow close the words of friends

And you will become Two as One"

Ebonia looked up at Crim with sorrowful eyes and took a deep breath.

"Crim…we're two of one family…if you don't believe me then that is your choice but I believe the wor-"

"Ebonia…I believe you. I've always dreamt that my sister was out there, Martin would come to me and show me a black squirrel."

"And I would see a red one that looked like you."

Crim looked down to the black maiden and smiled softly.

"And then I would see two other squirrels who would become engulfed by flames."

"Then the other squirrel and Martin would be left." Ebonia smiled widely at the squirrel before her. Crim eyes flashed softly as he took a step forward and placed a paw around her shoulders.

"Welcome home sister."

"You too, brother." The two stared into one another's eyes and they could almost see the resemblance of their heritage. Both had finally found their answers to the questions that they had been asking their whole lives, who were they? Who was their family? Now they knew.

Valena sat in a tree nearby and watched the two squirrels with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had her family back after so many years. With a quiet sniff, the squirrel leapt to the ground and walked over to the younger ones. Ebonia looked up at the light brown squirrel and gave one of her rare smiles. Valena grinned at her niece then turned to Crim. The sun squirrel looked into her eyes and laughed quietly as Valena took him and Ebonia into a large embrace. 

"Finally, we're a family again."

The elder squirrel whispered to them. Ebonia felt hot tears in her eyes as she felt her brother and aunt's paws upon her shoulders. Crim looked at sister with kind eyes but then took in a deep breath.

"We are a family yes, but we won't be able to live in peace until the abbey is free of the tyrant. I swear, that I will fight till my last breath to free them and Mossflower."

"You won't be alone brother, we'll do it together."

"Then you're going to jolly well need help wot." The three squirrels looked over to the right and saw the Long patrol hares, Log a Log and his son, Tellio, Sprypaw, and Malya standing close by. Fleetfoot walked forward and placed a paw on Crim and Ebonia's shoulders.

"We're behind you every step of the way wot."

Crim nodded his head in thanks and looked to his friends and his soon to be friends. Ebonia reached to the sword in Crim's belt and placed it softly in his paw.

"We'll do it brother, we'll set the Abbey free and defeat the sword of 'Doomsfate'." Valena looked down to her niece and reached beneath the cloak on her back. The elder squirrel stepped back and handed the younger one the bow and arrows that the badger lord had given her. Ebonia looked at the weapon with startled eyes as she took it in her paws. An instant feeling of comfort filled her as she felt the twinge of the bow string and the smoothness of the bow itself. The black squirrel nodded her head in thanks to her aunt and lifted the weapon in the air.

"For Mossflower!"

CrimsonRay's eyes flashed with the strange determination that Malya and Sprypaw had seen earlier. He lifted the great sword of Martin into the air as the sun flashed majestically against the mighty weapon.

"For Redwall!" 

A cool wind washed over both squirrels as they stood in the center of their friends. Their eyes slowly met and with perseverance etched upon their faces, they touched their two weapons together and spoke as one.

__

"Look for new protection

From across the sea

Defeat the sword of Doomsfate

And set Mossflower free

Some will fall in battle

And some blood will be shed

Some will kill the living

Some will mourn the dead

All will appear hidden

Until the battle's won

Until the ray and ebony

Become two as one!"

The Long Patrol waved their weapons in the air along with the other Redwallers. The light of battle glowed in their eyes as they raised their voices to the sky.

"Eulalia! We'll give them blood and vinegar!"

"Reedwalll!!" 

So began the unity of the only hope for Redwall.

  



	18. Chapter 16 Past becomes the Present

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Redwall

****

Author Note: I'm still not back to normal with the writing but I have completed chapter 19 and will try to be moving onto the other chapters. I figured you'd all like another chapter to come up since you've been so patient with me. Thanks 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two As One Chapter 16

A heavy snow had fallen over the Abbey in the last hours of the evening into dawn. The pond was riddled with snowflakes and ice, causing a sheen mirror to form on it's slick surface. The birds were silent and the sun remained hidden behind the clouds. A harsh winter breeze filtered amongst the trees, their boughs swaying to and fro while reaching towards the heavens. The morning seemed calm and quiet but the rattling of chains and the growling of a mink shattered that peacefulness.

****

Kenyo stood quietly in front of Stelumos, his paws chained at his sides with the mink pacing back and forth with a whip in tow. The warrior mouse had specifically been chosen to get the first "lashing down" in front of the abbey beasts to show them what they were in for if they didn't cooperate with the mink. Needless to say, Kenyo wasn't the least bit pleased about it but it was better then having some other innocent beast tortured for no apparent reason.

All the abbey creatures were standing out in the courtyard, lined up from youngest to oldest and strongest to weakest. Their eyes constantly meandered through their slave lines, hoping to find a loved one that they could no longer be with. The vermin hadn't been kind about separating them. Dibbuns were ripped from their mothers' arms while fathers were restrained from their wives who were being dragged further back in the lines where the weakest were standing. Skipper, Jenkins, Renla and SilverStreak were towards the front, all four held tightly by the vermin slavers. They would be next after Kenyo. If the strongest of warriors were brought down, then the weakest would lose hope that they stood any real chance against the malicious vermin.

Kenyo glanced over at his friends with a despairing frown. They had been taken so easily, it made him wonder why the abbey hadn't been successfully fortified even after years of constant attacks. But right now wasn't the time for him to worry about such trivialities; he had other things on his mind. The warrior shifted the weight on his chained paws and glanced up at the mink as he began to growl at the other bound creatures around him.

"Ya will work from dawn till dusk fortifying this abbey. You'll make the walls firmer, the gates stronger and remake the Abbey to fit the likings of our horde. Iff`n any o ya don't comply, this is wot happens."

Without warning, the hiss of the hide whip sang through the air and struck Kenyo on the back. The mouse winced visibly, not use to the painful lash but he remained standing, his paws clenching in defiance. He wouldn't give the mink the satisfaction that the strike had hurt him. He had to stay strong, if not for himself, then for the creatures around him. They looked into his face and eyes, searching for any hope that might be left to save their pitiful souls. It surprised the mouse how quickly they had seemed to submit their lives to this deranged creature. It was as if they had already been struck with the whip like he had. But that wasn't the reason why they were distant.

Kenyo turned his head slightly to glance over at Deathfang. The weasel had a firm grip on Abbot Welkum's shoulders. The otter didn't make a move, he merely stood with his eyes locked upon the warrior's own. With the Abbot under a "special" guard, the other creatures had lost hope in fighting back. If they displayed any sort of a rebellious nature, Welkum would surely receive the punishment for it. Kenyo sighed. It was just like a vermin to hide behind another creature so that they weren't threatened with death from the hordes of beasts that overwhelmed them.

"You'll start working today. The weaker maidens and dibbuns will serve us in our castle. The rest of ya will learn how to be proper slaves and-"

"I won't have my wife working like a servant to you mink! She's a free beast! We all are!"

A hush fell over Stelumos' speech as he eyed the male squirrel who had spoken. Every eye turned his way, fear written in the crevices of their frowning faces. The squirrel was in for it now. No slave questioned a master's order without some kind of punishment as a consequence. The mink folded his paws behind his back, the whip swinging slowly back and forth as he eyed the Abbey beast. 

"What's yer name squirrel?"

"I don't have to tell you any-argg!' As he spoke, a male fox struck him in the small of his back with the butt of a spear. The squirrel fell to one knee as Stelumos took a step close. His night blue cape fluttered around his footpaws in a menacing way. The edge of the whip came down slowly and lifted the squirrel's chin so Stelumos could see the pain and fear in his captive's eyes.

"Ya will tell me yer name slave iff`n ya know what's good fer ya. Other wise, I kin just torture those pretty squirrel maids over there and find out yer name from the screams of yer wife."

The squirrel coughed from the pain that lanced through his back but he slowly got back to his footpaws. He rubbed a paw cross his wound and growled under his breath.

"Ashwood."

"Well Ashwood, wot makes ya think that yellin at me is gonna have any effect on my decision?" He stepped closer to the squirrel who instantly began to back away, his eyes straying to the whip. Stelumos smiled slowly, his teeth sparkling dangerously as he grabbed Ashwood's tunic collar sharply. "Actually…you have changed my decision. Not all of the strong beasts will be working. Some o them will be burring your corpse!"

He snatched the sword from his belt and raised it in the air to strike the squirrel down when all of the sudden, one of the maidens leapt out and cried to the mink.

"Please no! He'll do what you say sir just please, I beg of you don't hurt him!"

Stelumos looked over at the maid and with a triumphant smile dropped Ashwood to the ground. Taking a step forward, he snapped two claws and watched a ferret grab the squirrel maiden by the shoulders. She struggled faintly but a dagger pressed near her throat halted any further movements. As the mink came closer, he placed a claw beneath her chin and leered at Ashwood.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" The female squirrel's eyes watered as she looked over at her husband. Stelumos seemed to enjoy the terror that flowed through her veins, and decided to make it worse for both she and the male. Slowly, he dug his claw into the maiden's tender skin and began to drag it to her cheek, causing a shallow wound to form on her face. Once the blood began to flow, he squeezed her chin and forced her terrified eyes to look in the direction that Ashwood was standing in. "Would be a shame if something should happen to her doncha think?." 

Ashwood's face paled visibly as he saw the fear glitter in his wife's eyes. He watched the blood dribble down her red fur and stain the green habit she was wearing. Stelumos prodded his claw even deeper into her soft skin as he got closer to her eyes. The further he went, the deeper his claws seemed to go and it was apparent what he planned to do once he got close enough to her eyes. Ashwood gasped and tried to run forward but a weasel restrained him with a jerk of his chains.

"Please…please don't harm her…I'll do what you say just don't hurt her."

Stelumos glanced over his shoulder at the squirrel and stopped his claw about an inch from the maiden's eye. She trembled beneath his paw, her cries held back by biting her tongue. The mink kept his eyes on the male before slowly drawing his claw away and shaking it free of crimson blood.

"Bring the weak ones inside, the rest o ya, get the stronger ones to work." The vermin moved at his command, their whips free from their belts. The elders, maidens and dibbuns were shoved inside the abbey while the others were dragged towards the walls to work. Stelumos walked over to Ashwood and with a deft flick of his fist, sent the squirrel sprawling backwards to the ground with a bleeding nose.

"Let that be a lesson to ya slave. Next time you challenge me power, yer wife will lose not only her eye but her life as well!" He sneered and kicked snow into the squirrel's eyes before heading indoors. Kenyo waited a few moments while the vermin passed before he gently reached down and helped the squirrel to his paws. The warrior's face drew back in a frown as he saw the blood leaking from Ashwood's face.

"It'd be best if you didn't test him friend. We don't know what he's fully capable of."

"I won't have my wife serve an die under him Kenyo…I've lost family to vermin like that before, I won't have it happen again." The warrior mouse released a deep sigh as he steered Ashwood toward the other slaves. He knew how he felt but for now, all they could do was serve under the vermin and hope to survive. 

"Hellgates to them all! When I get out of this I swear I'm gonna-"

"Jenkins, take it easy mate. Getting all worked up ain't gonna help us at the moment." Skipper gently clamped a paw on the otter's shoulder as Jenkins punched his fist against the stone wall. The otter growled deeply and when he felt the touch on his shoulder, he quickly pulled away.

"I will not take it easy! My daughter's out there being tracked by these damn vermin, my friends are chained like slaves, my sister has been injured because of me stupidity and I can't do a blasted thing about it!"

"Except be silent and just work for now until we can formulate a plan to get free." Renla replied near by. The badger hefted one of the stones that the vermin had collected to restore the abbey walls to full strength. Grunting in exertion, she dropped the massive weight near the foot of the wall and dusted her paws. "We'll find a way to freedom my friend, don't worry."

"What makes you so sure Renla?" Jenkins growled. Skipper gave him a light whack on the back of his leg with his rudder, warning him to be calm. Renla shook her white striped head slowly at the two as she began to feel along the wall.

"Because I've been here longer then the two of you and I've seen this abbey survive many things. We'll be alright. Now let's just get this work over with. I don't want to place a threat on the creatures within the abbey." Skipper nodded his head in agreement and glanced over towards the Abbey as Ashwood, with the aid of Kenyo came to their sides. The otter chieftain wiped a small bit of blood that was leaking from the squirrel's nose with his tunic as he addressed him.

"You alright there mate?"

"Been better-ouch take it easy there." Ashwood winced as the otter touched a tender spot on his face. Skipper patted the squirrel's shoulder lightly and peered over at Kenyo.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here fearless warrior?" Kenyo shook his head with a sigh.

"Not as of yet. We'll figure something out…the only thing I guess we can hope for is that Ebonia survived and is getting help for us an-"

"Ebonia? Ha…she probably ran off to join another group o vermin! Treacherous squirrel." Jenkins snarled viciously. Kenyo glared at the otter for a moment before shoving another stone next to the wall.

"Have a little faith in her, she-"

"Kenyo…how can we have faith mate when she tried to kill my niece…his daughter." SilverStreak asked softly. The warrior mouse looked up at the sky as it began to darken with heavily laden clouds. From the depths of the clouds, snow began to fall and drift towards the ground with the grace of white feathers.

"You just have to have it SilverStreak…we all do. Faith, hope…that's the only thing that'll hold us together." The other beasts grew quiet as they watched the warrior. His words were so profound. Jenkins looked down at the snow and released a white plume of breath.

"Faith…guess that's all we have going for us mate…come on, let's get this over with. We'll figure out a way to escape during the night." Giving a nodded agreement to each other, the six beasts began to work in silence. Their only hopes now rested with a black squirrel maiden whom they didn't even know was alive or dead.

By the time afternoon had come around, the sun was high over Mossflower while Malya, Crim, Sprypaw and Ebonia quietly made their way through the woods. After much hesitation, arguing and a bit of whining even, the four creatures had succeeded and been allowed by the elder beasts to search for a new place for them to stay. The cave that they had been residing in was too open and if Wraith had found Ebonia that easily, they certainly couldn't stay there. Though the other seasoned warriors wanted to go, the four that had left were the ones that really knew the lay out of the land.

Sprypaw had taken the lead, declaring that he knew the most about the woodlands. However, after leading the group in circles three times, they finally demoted him to watch their tails if something happened. Ebonia and Crim instead began to follow the trees, looking for a hidden cave or some form of underground cavern. After some time though, both grew disheartened and they all set up a small camp to eat and recollect their steps.

"This is ridiculous, you'd think that living here or around here all this time would give us all some clue on where to look." Ebonia sighed with a kick at the snow. She had done plenty exploring of the woodlands but at that time she hadn't been looking for caves or places to hide so she wasn't killed. The squirrel paced slowly back and forth while Malya prepared a small meal for them. Though she didn't look it, the otter maiden was a very good cook, one who made one of the best honey glazed chestnut scones in all of Mossflower. Unfortunately, they didn't have any scones as rations so she was limited to pasties and vegetables that the hares had brought with them from Salamandastron. She was heating a couple of the pasties over a small fire they had built while Sprypaw tested the sling Fleetpaw had given him for a weapon. Even as he practiced, he sang a song quietly to himself, his ears bobbing up and down comically to the beat.

"Well, I be a jolly young hare

As you can bally see

I wander through Mossflower

Enjoyin my life free.

I pick up me paws

And I'll kick up a rut

I love to fight 

And sing Wot! Wot!

What chap be so bold

As to challenge me?

A jolly good thwacking 

I'd bally give thee

And when I'm jolly good and done

Here's wot, wot, I'll do

I'll find me a feast 

And eat the whole night through"

Ebonia glanced over at the hare as he slung another stone at the tree. Leaning over to Crim, she whispered quietly in his ear.

"You weren't kidding when you said he could send the birds flying from the trees. By the claw." Crim laughed softly and glanced at Malya who had pulled out a small parchment from a bag that was wound around her waist. She rolled it out onto her lap and began to trace the figures that were drawn and written upon the scroll. Ebonia turned her attention to the otter maiden as well but didn't ask about what she was looking at. Instead she stoked the small fire with a stick. 

"I wonder if the others have had any luck finding help." She muttered beneath her breath to Crim. While they were looking for a place to hide, the others were searching for any beasts in Mossflower who might be able to help them take back Redwall, as well as warn them of the danger afoot. Crim shook out a clump of snow from his tail as he glanced up at the sky.

"I don't know Ebonia…they've probably found several creatures in the woods somewhere." He began to draw figures in the snow with a claw. "Let's see, there's Weave, Fleetfoot, PeriNickel, SkyBreeze, Ballard, Valena of course, Log a Log, Lezlo and then the squirrel. That's 9, 13 with us."

"I don't think we should make the squirrel fight. He was a slave and he seems skittish enough with us around. He's seen me before so he's going to be afraid that I'll attack or something." Ebonia added with a sigh. Crim raised an eyebrow and quietly asked her the question that had been bothering him since she joined their group.

"Have you ever beaten any of the slaves or killed them?"

Ebonia's ears shot back as she glared up at her brother. How could he ask her such a thing? She was on his side already, why did he need to know about her past? But then again…she knew she had to give an explanation about her history. Maybe once he knew… Ebonia took a deep breath and dropped the daggers she was wearing into the snow so that the fire light could gleam against their surfaces.

"I have never beaten a slave before. I've knocked them out to keep them from getting hurt but that was about it. I have killed, but I've never killed any of the slaves. Our horde would get into fights with other slavers at times and we'd have to battle. Many vermin fell to these blades…but I've never murdered a woodlander in cold blood." She stared down at the weapons then suddenly snatched them from the ground with a quiet growl. "I take that back, I was responsible for Bemal's death…so I did kill her."

The squirrel got to her footpaws and headed off towards the trees to take a be alone. Crim watched the young maiden with a frown, immediately regretting having asked her about her past. He was about to call to her when Malya let loose a surprised bark. Crim snapped his head in her direction and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Malya?"

"I…I think I know where we can stay mate! Ohhh, this is so exciting I thought all these copies were gone!" The otter maiden leapt to her paws and waved the parchment in the air as she made her way over to Crim. The sun squirrel scooted over as she sat down. Ebonia too looked quite curious and despite the mood she was now in, she came up behind them to hear what Malya had to say. The otter placed the writing on Crim's lap and grinned widely. 

"I always like goin through Redwall's history and writin about it so I know about the Abbey and Mossflower. I was looking up some of the information durin Martin the Warrior's time right before we were taken from the abbey and this newer parchment had been shoved into one o the books. I decided to take it with me and read it but I never did till now. Look. You see the trees and the path through here? This is Mossflower of course. It looks different because things have changed over the years like that tree right there-" She pointed to one of the markings then lifted her paw to a stump in the middle of the woods. "It's no longer there so it was written awhile ago…"

"What does that have to do with where we should hide?" Ebonia asked impatiently. The otter maiden rubbed a paw across the back of her neck and traced her claw from Redwall all the way to a certain tree not far from them.

"You remember the stories of Martin the Warrior…how they all hid in some under ground place that had a tree as the entrance?" Crim nodded quickly, realization suddenly hitting him in the face.

"Brockhall?! You know where Brockhall is?!"

"Shhh!! Yes I know. I don't know how long it was mate but like many years ago, the abbey beasts retraced the steps to Brockhall. This was AFTER Martin's time. I thought that all the scrolls of where it was hidden had been lost or destroyed but that's not true. It's all here in black and white mate! We can hide in Brockhall!"

Crim sat back slowly, completely surprised at the news. Brockhall. The place where Martin the warrior had met with so many simple woodlanders to beat the evil Tsarmina. Now they would be going there to make plans to beat Stelumos. The squirrel couldn't believe it. In the space of a few weeks and all because of a simple poem, his life, as well as the lives of those around him had completely changed. He rubbed a paw over the sword that hung at his waist and smiled. They were one step closer to defeating Stelumos.

"Let's find the others and head over that way then."

"Crim wait…maybe we should check it out first. If we bring them all to Brockhall and find out that it's broken down or something's wrong, we'll put them all in danger of being out in the open. Why don't we just go?" The sun squirrel looked in the direction of his sister, contemplating her words. She was right. If there were beasts waiting for them or if Brockhall was in shambles, what would be the point in dragging all the defenders through the woods.

"You're right. The four of us will go then and see how bad of shape Brockhall is in. No need to put everybody else at risk." Crim pushed himself to his paws just as something breezed right past his shoulder and struck the tree in front of him. The squirrel whirled and glared at Sprypaw who stood with the sling dangling over his paw. His ears drooped comically to the side of his head with his face was drawn up in an innocent grin.

"I think I'm bally well getting the hang of this wot..uh..heh." Ebonia rolled her eyes and snatched the sling from his paw as she stood up beside him.

"Watch where you're aiming long ears, you're trying to aim for the foe not our friends." She grumbled and dropped the weapon back into his paw. As the squirrel walked away, Sprypaw grabbed a stone and threatened to swing it at the back of her head.

"Yeah I'll watch where I'm slinging it ya little-"

"Spry! Knock it off." Crim grabbed the hare's paw and pulled him forward with a frustrated sigh. Sprypaw slipped the leather strip into his habit cord with a foreboding look shining in his eyes. "Spry, don't you ever call her that word…she's not a vermin whether you want to believe it or not. Now listen, we're heading over to Brockhall in case you haven't heard. Let's pack up and get moving, alright. And no more fighting."

Sprypaw huffed quietly as the squirrel released his arm. He couldn't help that he still didn't trust the squirrel. She had betrayed them, and allowed the abbey to be taken. As far as he was concerned it was all her fault and he wasn't going to turn his back on her for a second. Malya doused the fire with the snow on her rudder, her eyes glancing over at the two beasts. _We can't start fighting with each other,_ she thought to herself, _it'll only lead to disaster._

"Come on Malya, you're going to have to show us the way." The otter maiden buried the camp fire beneath the snow as she hurried to take the lead.

Malya looked through her map then up at a tree then down at the map again as she sighed deeply. The four creatures had been wandering for about an hour and they still hadn't found the famous Brockhall. Ebonia sat high in a tree sharpening her daggers as she watched out for trouble. Crim was searching the trees near Malya but just like her, he was having no luck what so ever. The squirrel sighed in exasperation as he called to Malya.

"Are you sure it's here?" 

"Yeah I'm pretty sure mate. All the pictures and writing point to it." 

Ebonia peered down at the two creatures as they looked over the map. She got to her paws and leapt to the lowest branch so she could see over the otter maiden's shoulder. The parchment was simple. It had writing that explained where everything was and a small map at the bottom of the page. Ebonia tapped her claws against the tree branch and sighed.

"Well we aren't getting anywhere with this."

"Think you could jolly well do any better tree hopper?" Ebonia snapped her head over towards Sprypaw and released a growl. Stubborn hare, she was trusted by the rest of them why wouldn't he just be the same? She knew what she had done was wrong but she had helped save his life as well, what more did he want from her? The squirrel turned and leaned against the trunk. She wasn't in the mood to start a fight especially if it was against an ally. Sprypaw however seemed to have different ideas. "Not so uppity now our we wot. If you jolly well think you can do any better, then why don't you dashed well go off and look for yourself? Maybe one of your fellow vermin will find ya." 

That had done it. Ebonia leapt down from the trees and took one step forward before Crim grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind him. Malya stumbled backward and looked over at Sprypaw with a shake of her head.

"Spry…come on mate stop fighting with her. We're all in on this together."

"We don't need her dashed help Malya. For all we know she could turn around and stab us in the back, wot! Ver-"

"You seem to have such a low opinion of me Sprypaw. I must be evil if I tried to help your friends from getting killed. I must be evil for taking you away from the Abbey before Stelumos separated your head from your body. I must be evil if I fought the mink and almost got killed. I must be evil that I'm trying to help you in freeing that blasted abbey! What more do you want from me?! I know I can't be forgiven for what I did but at least I'm trying to set things right. Just give me a chance!" Ebonia's voice echoed hollowly through the trees as she settled back on her paws and sighed. She didn't want to yell at this hare, she didn't want to yell at any of them, but he needed to understand. 

Sprypaw stared at the ground during her whole speech, his ears folded back in a frustrated way. To him, she was still the enemy whether they wanted to believe it or not. She had entered Redwall, betrayed them all and they wanted him to trust her? It wouldn't happen, not now anyway. The hare shifted on his paws and looked up at her with a faint growl bubbling in his throat.

"You can bally well try to redeem yourself all you want, but I won't believe it wot. I don't want my friends killed because of you." That said, he turned his back to her and walked away. Ebonia stared at him furiously but didn't try to follow. If that's how he felt, fine, she'd just have to deal with it for now. The squirrel shook her arm away from Crim and stared at the two creatures before her.

"Do you two feel the same way?" Malya and Crim exchanged quiet looks before shaking their heads in unison.

"No Ebonia, we don't feel the same way. Sprypaw's just hard to convince. Just give him time, he'll come around." Ebonia remained very silent, her eyes watching Sprypaw as he leaned back against one of the trees. She was tired of trying to convince him that she wasn't evil but something nagged at her to keep with it. Maybe she'd be able to-

"Whoa!!" The squirrel maiden's head shot up just in time to see Sprypaw go tumbling backwards then disappear from sight. Her eyes widened in shock as she took off running towards the tree. Crim heard the cry as well and followed close behind, his paw resting on Martin's sword.

"Spry! Spry you alright?!" The two squirrels skidded to a halt as they heard a cough and groaning coming from…within the tree? With a nervous glance to one another, Crim stepped closer and peered through the darkness before him. The little rays of light from outside filtered through the shadows and illuminated a narrow stair well that led into the depths of the tree. The squirrel glanced around for a moment then took a couple tender steps forward. "Spry, come on speak to me would you?" But there was only silence. 

Sprypaw slowly opened his eyes, his head pounding and his back aching from the painful tumble he had taken. He rubbed a paw over his face, clearing the dust and grime away from his muzzle. One moment he had been leaning against a tree, the next he was flying backwards into oblivion. For a moment he just stayed on the ground, his eyes taking in the darkness around him while white stars seemed to circle his mind.

"Can you see him?"

"No, I don't know where he went. Spry, come on don't do this mate!"

Voices? The hare shook his head, causing the stars to burst again then slowly fade away into the darkness. The voices sounded again only they were fainter as if they had moved away from him, or was it that he was slipping deeper and deeper into a conscious stupor? The hare groaned inwardly. What had he hit his head on? Surely just striking the ground wouldn't be causing so much pain to course through his mind. He took several deep breaths before everything faded and all he saw was a dark ceiling above him.

Along with two red globs. Two globs that blinked.

"AHHHHH!"

"SCREEE!"

Crim fairly jumped out of his fur as he heard the shouts echo in the room below him. The sun squirrel grabbed onto the wall to keep from falling as he called back to Malya.

"Malya, light a torch or something! I can't see anything!" The otter maiden didn't need a second bidding. She dashed to the nearest tree and snapped a low hanging branch from the side of the trunk. She looked at it to make sure it would suffice then took out her utensils to light the fire. Ebonia glanced at the otter as she struck the flint to the wood. She only stood for a moment before gently pushing Crim aside and descending into the darkness.

"You wait for the torch, I'm going to see what's happening."

"Ebonia wait you can't see a thin-" Crim's words came to a halt as his sister disappeared into the darkness, her ebony fur fading into her surroundings. Ebonia used the wall to keep herself erect. She was a creature of the darkness, or at least that's how she thought of herself. Her fur was dark as night, her body was trained with strong reflexes and her ears were open to the sounds around her. The squirrel maiden growled softly as she heard movement in front of her, something like a scuffle. She slowly pulled the bow and arrow Valena had given off of her back.

The squirrel didn't say a word, it was her own way of tracking. Even if she was looking for a friend she wouldn't betray her position to the possible enemy. An arrow came to the bow and the string pulled back as she prepared to fire. As she moved, her footpaws time and again stumbled over dirt clots, thick roots and other things that she couldn't see. She looked up towards the ceiling but it was so dark that she make out anything.

But she could hear the frantic breaths and frightened gasps of air as she made her way towards Sprypaw. She stepped over another root and lifted the bow, pointing it in the direction of where she felt the other creature was. Her paws tingled as she let her eyes settle in on the darkness, trying to make out the hare's attacker. She was about to release the shaft when her paw caught on something, causing her to stumble. The noise had been enough to attract the creatures attention. One moment Ebonia was staring into darkness, the next two eyes of fire came into view along with the fierce smile fangs. The squirrel released a cry of surprise then grunted as something struck her across the head and sent her reeling backwards.

She got to her knees swiftly, her paws scrabbling for the bow that had fallen to the ground. She snatched up the weapon just as the creature knocked her to dirt again. This time however, it stayed on the squirrel, it's soft yet fierce footpaws standing on her arms while something hovered over her face. She struggled on the ground and was about to call out to her brother when the glowing light of the torch struck the wall. She looked up at the beast before her as it was bathed in the fire light and gasped in surprise at the creature that stood before her. 


	19. Chapter 17 Hope Takes Flight

**__**

Author's note: It's amazing, I actually uploaded a new chapter. I'm still working out the next few chapters, testing plot ideas and the like. I don't know when I'll really start writing again but I figured you all have waited long enough for another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please review, it always helps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two As One: Chapter 17

"Ebonia! Spry! Where are you two?!" 

****

Crim dashed down the steps quietly with the torch flashing in the air. Malya stood at the entrance, her rudder banging frantically on the ground as her friend disappeared into the darkness. She had heard the screech and she was amazed that she hadn't fainted from fear already. Whatever had made such a noise sounded like a horrible beast! She couldn't do much in the way of weapons. She had a sling, yes, but she couldn't launch it if she couldn't see her target. The otter maiden sighed and lit another torch. She had to follow Crim and make sure he was safe.

Ebonia stared up into the eyes that burrowed into her soul. They were frightening yet mystifying at the same time. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized with amazement what kind of creature had pinned her to the ground..

A bat!

He was a large creature, larger than most bats that Ebonia had ever seen. His fur was that of a milky brown with black streaks that seemed to stretch from his back to his wings creating a type of web effect. Eyes of crimson red burrowed into her own as he gripped her arms more fiercely with the talon like claws on his footpaws. His wings hovered over her head, threatening to come down and envelop her in darkness. As he breathed, a golden ringlet that hung around his neck rose and fell with each breath. 

Ebonia gulped softly and glanced to the side of the bat as Crim came towards her, the torch raised. The newcomer didn't seem to notice until the flames burned brightly enough that he could see the squirrel he was standing upon. With a startled screech, the bat flapped his large wings and flew into a darker corner of the room. His claws hooked to the roof, allowing him to hang upside down with his wings wrapped around his head. There was silence for only a moment before the bat suddenly called out to them in a strange whispery like voice.

"Take that light….. light, away from this cave cave! You have no…. no right to be here….here without my say! This is my…..home home!"

Crim bent down beside Ebonia and slowly helped his sister to her paws. The squirrel maiden batted his paws away as she walked over to where Sprypaw was trying to lift himself off the floor. The hare glanced up at her through half closed eyes as the bright light from Malya's torch assaulted his vision. Ebonia glanced down at him and held out a paw with a sigh to help him up.

"Come on, up on your paws now."

Waving a paw in front of his eyes to keep the firelight from blinding him, Sprypaw took Ebonia's paw and pulled himself up. Once he was standing, he dusted off his tunic and glanced at the squirrel with a faint smile.

"Uh…thanks for that wot." Ebonia waved her paw dismissively and looked over at Crim who was standing in shock with his eyes riveted upon the bat. He took a step forward and spoke quietly, the torch still burning in his paw.

"I'm sorry sir, we were just coming down here to find our friend, we didn't mean to intrude upon your h-"

"Well you have…you have. Now leave…leave!" Crim backed up as the bat's wing began to unfold from his face so he could eye the squirrel dangerously. Malya bit her lip and cautiously walked over to where the bat was hanging. She hated to see a creature so upset and maybe even scared. Quietly she handed the torch over to Sprypaw and held out her paws.

"Please mate, we weren't going to hurt you at all. We are from Redwall Abbey and are looking for shelter."

This seemed to puzzle the bat for he uncurled his wings a bit more so that he could look at them from his upside down position. His crimson eyes reflected against the torch light, causing a frightening and almost dangerous snarl to form on his face. Crim looked at the firelight and lowered it to the ground so it wasn't shining in this new creature's eyes. Satisfied, the bat let one wing drift towards Malya as he spoke.

"Why do you need….need shelter if you…you are part of the…the abbey….bey?"

Though curious about the bat's strange way of speaking, the otter maiden refrained from asking him. Instead she spread her paw to indicate the creatures around her.

"Our Abbey was captured by a group o ruthless vermin. We and some others be the last ones left and we were looking fer a place to stay so we could find out how to defeat this mink." The bat was silent, his blood red eyes staring at the four creatures. Without warning, he suddenly let go of the ceiling and landed in front of them. Malya skirted back fearfully while the bat held out a clawed wing imploringly.

"And you wish to involve…volve me in this problem of yours…yours?"

Crim looked at the beast in surprise but Ebonia was the one to speak next. She flicked her tail to her side as she took a step forward and glared into the bat's eyes.

"We aren't asking you to get involved, we just need a place to hide. What happens to Mossflower affects us all. We just want to find a way to fight back against the mink before it's to late."

"This is your affair….affair not mine. This is my home…home you must find another..nother." Ebonia growled quietly as she thrust her paws in front of him.

"This _is _your problem! If Mossflower is taken, you'll become a slave and-"

"No beast will take me a slave…slave! Now be gone!" The ferocity of the bat's screech startled all four beasts into silence. Crim placed his paw around Malya's shoulders and began to steer her towards the door. Ebonia stood in front of the bat, her eyes burning with fury but a touch from Sprypaw caused her to pull away. They'd have to find another place to hide away. As they walked away, a sad frown came to the bat's face as he fluttered back up to the ceiling. He didn't want to seem cold hearted…but he had his own reasons for wanting them to leave. He couldn't take the risk of them attracting attention to his home.

The four beasts were about to step outside of Brockhall when another voice called out to them.

"Please wait…wait." It was a whispered plea and had a much softer tone to it than that of the male bat's voice. Crim glanced back into the darkness and was surprised to find a pair of green eyes staring at him. They blinked, then began to move downward as another creature came into view. The male bat let go of his perch and landed beside the new one, his eyes appearing softer then before. The sun squirrel placed his torch in a holder against the wall as he replied to the plaintive call.

"Who is it that calls us?"

The creature hesitated for a moment, unsure if these creatures could be trusted. After a silent debate within her mind, she quietly stepped forward and revealed herself to be a bat as well. Her fur was a soft coat of white with wisps of grey at some of the tips. A blue ringlet glittered around her neck as she tilted her head to look at the young creatures before her. Greyish headfur dangled over her green eyes as she spoke in the same soft voice.

"Please don't leave…leave. My husband is just worried…worried for my safety…ty." The others turned around quietly and watched the two bats as they came closer to them. They moved upon their legs as well as their clawed wings to get around, making them look rather odd yet graceful at the same time. Ebonia glanced at Crim quietly while the male bat spoke again.

"I did not want to attract attention…tion to the cavern if it would put my family in danger..ger." 

"If they are in need of help…help then we are to supply it. They are right…right, if Mossflower is taken under siege, then our lives…lives are destroyed as well." The white bat got to her footpaws and stretched out her long wings to un cramp them as she eyed the other creatures. Slowly she held a wing forward towards Crim, a small, kind smile etched upon her face. "I am called CloudDancer….er….this is my husband Webwinger…Winger for short….short. Who might you be…be?" Crim took the liberty of introducing their small group. He gently shook the bat maiden's wing as he pointed to each creature in turn.

"My name is CrimsonRay, these are my friends Malya and Sprypaw, and that is my sister Ebonia." CloudDancer quietly gave a polite nod of the head as Webwinger moved up to her side. He looked kinder now that his wife had shown herself. In fact, he sounded nicer too as he spoke to the female bat.

"You wish to help them then…then?"

"I do…do. I've lived around Mossflower for many a years…years. Tis a good place with good creatures…tures. We must aid them." The female's words were sincere and they drew a smile from her husband as he draped a wing around her shoulders. Though he hadn't seemed like it at first, Webwinger was a soft hearted bat, unless he felt that his family was being threatened. Crim watched the two bats in front of him before adding his own say into the conversation.

"You don't have to join us if you don't want to of course. We just need a place to stay and I promise you we won't attract attention here. We have to be careful about that for our own benefits too." Webwinger shook his head as he looked at the four young creatures who had such a large burden upon their shoulders. It saddened him that they were forced to fight at such a young age but that was the fate of the world at times. 

"Nay, my wife is right…right. We will lend our services for the good…good of Mossflower. Let your friends come here, we will gladly..ly welcome them. We only stay here during the day…day because we've been plagued by certain…creatures. It's for our own safety as well…well"

Crim bowed his head in a thankful and respectful way to the two bats. It wasn't often that creatures could seek out help so willingly and they were going to need all the help they could get if they wanted to defeat the mink.

"I thank you both for your hospitality, this means a lot to us. Now, I we must leave and find our friends. We'll be careful and conceal our tracks so you're not found."

CloudDancer stretched out her long wings and gazed at the four weary travelers. Cocking her head to one side she nodded and spoke in a gentle voice that could have made a babe feel safe.

"Mayhap two of your friends…friends would like to stay here in stead of traveling…ling? We can give you rest and food…food."

Crim looked over at his small party with a thoughtful expression on his face. Sprypaw looked tired and hungry. Malya wasn't fairing much better and Ebonia…well he could never really tell with his sister. He nodded his head to the female bat and placed his paws on the hare and otter's shoulders.

"Malya and Spry will stay behind. Ebonia and I will be just fine out there."

"Mind you, beware of the hawk…hawk."

Crim came to a halt as he heard Winger call to him. The sun squirrel raised an eyebrow and held out a paw imploringly.

"What hawk?" CloudDancer looked over at her husband then took a small step towards both squirrels. Her eyes searched their faces, trying to make them understand the urgency of her words.

"The reason my husband and I hide here…here is because there is a hawk out in the woods…woods, that has tried to prey on us…us. We have not seen him for quite some time…time but watch your back…back." 

Ebonia, who had remained silent since the first encounter with Webwinger released a heavy sigh as she looked over at Crim.

"If it's not vermin, it's hawks."

The sun squirrel chuckled and was about to turn and walk up the steps when CloudDancer called to him once more.

"Just a moment…ment. Who is to be the leader of this group…group?" Before Crim could even say anything, Ebonia, Malya and Sprypaw pointed in his direction.

"He jolly well is mate." Crim sighed deeply and turned to the bat.

"No I'm not….they just say I am. Now, Ebonia and I are going to go and get the others. Sprypaw and Malya both of you stay here. Spry, I want you to keep your eye out to make sure that no one saw us enter. Malya, start lighting torches so the others can see when they get here." Ebonia raised an eyebrow as she tilted towards Malya and whispered in her ear.

"If he's not a leader, then I'm a one eyed pike." The otter maiden giggled as she stepped over towards Sprypaw. Crim stared down at them and with an exasperated sigh he turned on his heel and headed towards the steps that led them out of Brockhall. Ebonia glanced at his back then with a polite nod of her head to the two bats, she dashed after him. Sprypaw blinked his eyes as they left and then glanced down at Malya with a light chuckle.

"And he says he's jolly well not a leader, ha!"

It didn't take very long for Crim and Ebonia to find the other hares. SkyBreeze had been sent out to scout for the two squirrels if they were looking for the rest of their group. Luckily she had found them with no trouble at all. Once the two groups met up with each other, they traveled back towards Brockhall while Valena told them of the despairing news.

"We've been traveling all day but the only woodlanders we've run across don't want to help us in the battle. We've recruited a couple of hedgehogs and a strange old otter but aside from that, no beast will fight."

"But Aunt Valena, we can't force them to fight and die for Mossflower. I mean…we need an army we know that much but we need those who are willing to fight."

"Crim, I know I know but…I just wish we could do more for, our numbers are so depleted."

The sun squirrel looked to the sky tiredly as they pressed on. Valena was right though, they needed a lot more help then what they already had. And the only place he could think of getting help was from Salamandastron, but they had heard nothing from the mountain since the five Long Patrol hares joined their group. 

Silently, the group continued their journey, oblivious to the two golden eyes that watched them march through the woods. 

"Well, what do you jolly well suggest we do ol bean?"

The troop had made it back to Brockhall without any problems. After clearing away some of the dust on the tables and righting fallen chairs, every beast assembled together and decided to rattle off what they could do. So far, they hadn't had much success. Fleetfoot gazed over at Crim as he waited for the red squirrel to answer his question. Even though Crim was young, they had given their leadership to him, partly because he was the carrier of Martin's sword, and partly because he was such a trustworthy creature. The sun squirrel tapped his claws against the table as he responded. 

"I think we should try again and search for help in the woods. Many beasts might be hiding because of the mink's tyranny but there are always those who are willing to lend a paw to Redwall. After that, well, has there been any word from Salamandastron Weave?"

The hare maiden sadly shook her head as she stood at attention beside Fleetfoot's chair. Unlike the others, she didn't want to sit down and converse. She felt that standing was the most direct way to get things done. Crim sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"We need to get word to the badger Lord but I don't think we can risk any more creatures leaving or something happening to them."

"Eh hem…Crim, if you would like…like I can fly towards Salamandastron and look for help…help."

All eyes turned in CouldDancer's direction as she released her claws from the top of the ceiling and fluttered down onto the table. Webwinger furrowed his brow and went to protest but the female bat held up a wing to stem his words.

"I know where the mountain is…is and I know of the badger lord…lord. I will ask for assistance and I will fly…fly to Mount Bat Pit and see if they can lend a wing…wing."

Ballard looked over at the female bat and shook his head slowly.

"Marm, I'm afraid that the jolly ol badger lord may not listen to a bat, beg your pardon. He might need some assurance that you are with us, wot."

"Well that jolly well won't be hard at all ol chap! CloudDancer come here would you mate?"

The misty white bat tilted her head in SkyBreeze's direction as the young hare maiden called to her. She glanced at the other creatures around the table then slowly made her way to the maiden's side. Once CloudDancer was close enough to her, SkyBreeze unhooked a necklace she wore and wrapped it around the bat's throat. Webwinger ruffled his wings in agitation but a glance from his wife caused him to calm down. The bat looked down at the necklace which was in the shape of a dirk cutting through a green leaf. 

"That's lord OakRealm's symbol. He bally well gave it to me when I was naught but a leveret so he'll know you're with us wot."

"Dashed good thinking me gel!" Sprypaw exclaimed with a large smile in the young maiden's direction. SkyBreeze blushed slightly and shook her head in embarrassment. 

PeriNickel rolled his eyes and shoved her gently.

"Will you stop it, you look like a bloomin cherry wot." Sprypaw glanced over at SkyBreeze's brother and couldn't help but scoff. He threw a paw around the hare maiden's shoulders and smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'd say more like a bloomin rose, wot wot. You sah, are the one that looks like a cherry with that flabbergasted face o yers."

"Why I oughta-"

"Can we get back to business please?!" Fleetfoot looked down at the three young hares severely. All three promptly fell silent as the General got to his footpaws and began to pace around the table. The shadows from the nearby torches descended upon his body, making him disappear into the background of the walls time and again. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, his eyes glistening with the seasoned light of a warrior. As he passed Ebonia's chair, the dark squirrel maiden could almost feel the authority and wisdom emanating from the towering hare. 

"What we dashed need to do is find out what's going on in that bloomin Abbey. If we could rescue some of them…we might have a chance to save the others, wot."

Now it was Log a Log's turn to scoff at the hare. The shrew chieftain sat up higher in his chair, Tellio and Lezlo sitting at his sides as he thrust a paw forward towards the hare. His eyes were tired and he looked worn from the sleepless nights he had suffered. And, though his frame was shaken, his voice still boomed with the same fierceness.

"Easier said then done mate. No beast is getting in that Abbey without a fight I can tell you that much. They'll have wall guards everywhere and even if we managed to get a creature in there, how in the world will they stay out of sight?! They'd have to be a ghost or something!"

"What if they were a shadow?" All eyes turned towards Ebonia as the ebony squirrel spoke in a whispered voice. She glanced over at Log a Log for a moment before turning to the others and continuing her statement. "I'm the darkest creature here save for my paws… as well as a tracker and assassin. Why don't you let me go to the Abbey and sneak in over the walls. They'll never expect me to return nor will they be able to see me if I travel at night."

"Ebonia, I don't think that's a good idea. What if you're caught?" Crim stared at his sister with worried eyes, pleading with her not to do this. The ebony squirrel shook her head and stood up from the table. 

"Fleetfoot, may I borrow your cloak?" The dark hare shook off the black fabric and pawed it over to her. Quietly, Ebonia wrapped the cloak around her shoulders then placed the hood over her head. Without saying a word, she took a step back and seemingly vanished into the shadows of the cave. Crim stood up slowly while Malya jerked her head left then right as she tried to look for the squirrel. Even Fleetfoot and Weave looked stumped and they were genuine trackers. After a few minutes, Crim took a step away from his chair and called softly.

"Ebonia, come into view now please?"

"I am in view." All eyes jerked up ward in surprise as they heard the voice, but all they saw was a dark shadow on the ceiling. Suddenly, the shadow shifted and Ebonia dropped onto the table, the cloak wrapped around her body. Fleetfoot stared at the squirrel maiden then suddenly began to clap softly.

"By the claw, that's probably some of the best dashed hiding I've seen in awhile." 

Ebonia tossed the cloak back to the hare as she stepped down from the table. Her eye gazed over at Crim who still wore a look of uncertainty. She knew what he was thinking, she knew he was worried about her getting captured again but, it was a chance she was willing to take. Gently she took her brother's paw and looked into his eyes.

"Crim, you know I'm the only way we're going to know what's happening at the Abbey. I will be safe, I promise you that. Just let me go and I'll get the information. Please Crim." 

The sun squirrel sighed tiredly as he gave up his last defense for protecting his sister. He had just found her, he didn't want to lose her now that they were together, but she was right. With a heavy heart, he nodded his head to her and squeezed her paw with his own.

"Fine, but don't do anything rash Ebonia, I don't want to lose you again." The squirrel maiden raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Me? Rash? My dear brother you still have much to learn of me." The black squirrel winked then turned completely serious as she took a step away from him. "I'll scope out the Abbey and report how everything is going. If I can try to talk to one of the abbey beasts I will and see if I can pull any information from them. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." 

Fleetfoot stared at the squirrel maiden for a moment then tossed his cloak over her shoulders. Ebonia looked up at him but he merely gave a salute then walked to Weave's side. Valena stood up and hugged her niece gently to her chest, her eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"Ebonia…please be careful." The ebony squirrel shook her head as she hugged her aunt reassuringly.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. Crim, I'll see you all back here soon alright. Fill me in if anything happens." The squirrel maiden smiled softly at her brother as she donned the cloak. The night was soon to come but she needed to have time to make her way to the Abbey so she at least could get an idea of how many vermin were guarding the wall top. Giving another faint smile, the squirrel turned and disappeared into the shadows.

As she left, CloudDancer spread her wings and turned to Crim like she always seemed to do.

"Once night falls….falls do you wish me to go and seek help…help?"

The sun squirrel nodded his head absentmindedly as he stood staring at the entrance where his sister had left. He had a bad feeling about her going off alone like that. Maybe he should have asked Fleetfoot to go with her, maybe he should have just told her she couldn't go. _Crim stop worrying, she'll be just fine_ He told himself reassuringly, and yet he didn't feel any comfort in his thoughts. Silently, he turned back to the creatures who were still waiting at the table. Until they knew what was happening, there wasn't much they could do.

"Alright…until Ebonia comes back or until we hear word from CloudDancer, there isn't much that needs to be done. Rest for tonight, we're going to need it."

That said, Crim walked past the moving beasts to where Webwinger hung from the ceiling. The brown bat stared at the squirrel closely while his wings tightened a bit more around his body. After glancing over his shoulder to make sure every beast was up and about, Crim turned his eyes to the bat and spoke in a soft voice.

"Winger…I need to ask you a favor. Tonight, can you please keep watch over Ebonia. I'm worried about her and I want to make sure that nothing happens to her. You're a night flyer, I know you'd be best at tracking her down."

Webwinger tilted his head at the squirrel, his luminous eyes glittering and his wings ruffling as he shifted on his claws. Crim felt his heart skip a beat from the dangerous look in the bat's eyes but the response he received soon stilled his fears. 

"Under my watch she will be safe…safe." The sun squirrel smiled widely and gave the bat a respectful bow as he headed towards the other beasts.

"My thanks to you Winger, it means a lot to me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." The bat smiled faintly and stared over at CloudDancer as he replied in a softer voice.

"I know how you feel….feel."

Night descended like a blanket over Mossflower, the moon hidden behind the clouds. The glistening lights that normally adorned the skies could no longer be seen as storm clouds roamed over the earth. The wind whistled through the trees and battered against Ebonia as she sat upon her perch. For two hours, the squirrel had sat in the trees, watching and listening to the guards to see if she could hear any news of what was going on within the abbey. But alas, all they did was complain about having to guard in the snow and about how they weren't getting enough to eat.

The ebony squirrel rolled her eyes slightly as she moved like a whisper down the tree trunk. Her claws clicked on the bark now and again but it wasn't nearly loud enough to alert the guards up above. As she landed, her black cloak cascaded over her body, making her fade away into the shadows once again. She had to remember to thank Fleetfoot once this was all over. Eyes of striped aqua gazed at the great abbey that loamed before her. It appeared that the vermin would shift around the walls hourly, leaving her maybe two minutes to get up and over the wall. That was going to be extremely difficult but with her climbing skills, she still had a chance.

The squirrel moved behind the trunk of a tree then dashed forwards towards a corner of the Abbey wall where there were less vermin. She almost praised the sky for not letting the moon shine upon her. The darker it was the better. Ebonia pressed her back against the red sandstone and slowly began to edge towards the tree closest to the wall. She listened to the shuffle of the guard's paws against stone along with the sound of vermin spitting over the wall, as was their disgusting habit. Ebonia wrinkled her nose as a wad of spit landed not but a foot from where she stood. The ebony squirrel crouched down and once she was satisfied that the guard hadn't seen her, she leapt towards the tree.

Her claws dug deeply into the soft bark as she slowly made her way up into the branches of the trees. There were no leaves of course but the branches and darkness itself would provide enough cover for her, as it had earlier that day. She wrapped her paws around the branch and waited for the right moment to spring. 

Tolifen paced back and forth angrily upon the wall. After the encounter with Ebonia and the rest of the escaped Redwaller's, Stelumos had made sure that he gave her, a sound thrashing for failing to capture them. Her back was still stinging from the harsh slaps of his sword flat but her pride was what had been hurt more. In his anger, he had demoted her two ranks down so that she was at the same level as Hensfloral. She hated that rat! He was such a frightened, excuse for a vermin that it sickened her that she was looked at the same way. 

The female stoat banged her javelin against the side of the wall as she went into a full stream of curses.

"That no good, half toothed vermin. I swear I oughta give him a piece o me mind the spineless yellow livered rodent. If he was half the leader I am I-"

"Hey Fen, yer shift's over, get yer tail in gear would ya."

The stoat whirled around with a growl as she came face to face with a male fox. He was larger then most, and so tall that he practically towered over the stoat maiden. His coat was that of a mixture of soft brown and cherry red, giving him a slightly mottled appearance. He peered down at the smaller stoat through midnight blue eyes as he nodded towards the Abbey itself.

"Come on, get movin, Stelumos wants to speak to you and Wraith again anyway."

"Alright alright, quit pushin me around, IceEye, ya ferget that I use to have a higher rank than you." The mottled fox rolled his eyes slightly as he pointed down the steps with his sabre. It was always like Tolifen to try and undermine another creature's authority, especially when they were higher then her.

"Yes, but now I'm higher then you by three ranks…so get."

The stoat sneered angrily and turned to leave when a cool brush of air hit her in the face. Tolifen turned and growled at the fox who only gave her a quizzical look. 

"Don't ya go waving yer paw in my face Ice."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Like hell ya didn't!" IceEye growled softly and began to patrol the wall so he wouldn't have to deal with the stoat's banter any longer. Another wall guard headed their way, his eyes giving Tolifen a strange look. Sending one last glare in IceEye's direction Tolifen turned on her paw and headed down the steps to seek out her leader. 

Ebonia watched silently as the fox and stoat parted their separate ways. She remained in the shadows, hanging onto the edge of the ramparts. While the two had been arguing, she took the chance to leap and skid onto the rim of the ramparts. Had she waited any long, she never would have been able to get past the guards who were often increased at night. The squirrel watched Tolifen enter the Abbey before she let go of the stones and climbed slowly down the back of the steps so she wouldn't be seen. There didn't appear to be much activity down below, much to Ebonia's luck. She waited until an ugly female rat passed before she let go and landed in the shadows of the stairs. 

The ebony squirrel sat silently for a few moments to make sure she hadn't been seen. The conversation between IceEye and Tolifen had intrigued her quite a bit. What could Stelumos want to speak to Tolifen and Wraith about? Surely he wasn't going to punish them more for their incompetence…but then again with the mink, one could never know.

Ebonia looked to her left and right to make sure that all the other vermin were out of sight. She lifted upon the balls of her footpaws, her paws spread to the side as she prepared to dart forward. Satisfied that none of them were going to give her problems, she took off like a ghostly streak and headed towards the Abbey door. Tolifen had just walked in and, like a common lazy vermin, forgotten to close the door. She knew it would be risky but she had to hear what was going on. The ebony squirrel took one last look over her shoulder then slipped through the open door. 

The moment she entered the hall she heard the unmistakable ranting of Stelumos as he lit into Wraith. A snicker arose on Ebonia's throat as she thought about him receiving exactly what he deserved for trying to capture her friends. She slinked in and out of the shadows until she came to a section of the room where it was too lit to cross. The squirrel sighed in frustration and crouched down at the corner. At least she could still see and hear well enough.

Stelumos paced back and forth in front of Wraith as the ferret kept his head lowered to the ground. Ebonia could see a couple tears in his cloak, most likely from the mink either scratching him or hitting him with the whip that was swaying back and forth in his paws. Tolifen moved towards the mink next while Ebonia hunkered down a bit more so she wouldn't be seen.

"Ya wanted to see me lawd?" She asked in a curt voice. Stelumos turned on his paw lightly and gave her an eerily kind smile.

"Well no, I didn't want to see you….but my whip did!" Without warning, the leather hide whisked through the air and struck the stoat right across the face. Tolifen leapt back with a yelp and cried out in a startled voice.

"Hellgates, wot was that fer?! Dash it, that blasted whip may want to see me but I certainly don want to see it! I mean s-"

"SILENCE!!" Tolifen's ears shot back as she crouched down towards the ground. What's he getting so angry about? She thought to herself with a snort. Stelumos rubbed his eyes furiously as he muttered beneath his breath. "Fools…I'm surrounded by incompetent fools! How hard is it to kill a squirrel and capture a bunch of worthless brats?!"

Wraith coughed softly beneath his breath as he gazed up to his leader. He hadn't said much for the past few days. Stelumos was already enraged enough and he wasn't about to make it worse. Now however, he finally loosened his tongue and spoke in what he believed to be a respectful tone.

"To be fair sir…they weren't alone. Five hares had joined them along with another squirrel and the shrew chieftain…I tried to defeat them all but it wasn't possible."

"Because you didn't try hard enough!" Stelumos whirled on his paw and shoved the butt of his whip into the ferret's nose. Wraith jerked back and breathed nervously as he stared at the end of the whip. He may have been a feared tracker but when it came to speaking to his leader, that was a completely different story. Wraith licked his parched lips and gazed up at Stelumos with nervous eyes.

"What do you command of us now your lawdship? We'll try harder and make you pleased. We ju-"

"Shut yer trap Wraith, I don need you grovelin at me footpaws." Stelumos growled as he turned away from the petrified vermin. Ebonia narrowed her eyes and crawled a bit closer so she could see where he was walking. The moment her eyes met the scene though, it took all of her will power not to cry out in shock. There before her sat Abbot Welkum. The otter was kneeling on the ground with heavy chains lining his forepaws. His spectacles were gone and he looked to have been through quite a bit since the last time she had seen him.

Stelumos stared down at the noble otter for a brief moment but to Ebonia's surprise, he didn't strike him. Instead, he set his whip upon one of the torch holders and began to speak in a quieter though more malevolent tone. 

"I've called you here because I need more slave masters. Deathfang is doin wonders but wit this many abbey beasts, we're gonna need more creatures to let into them when they ain't behaving. The slave here has already learned his lesson, I need you Tolifen to deal with the rest."

The stoat looked up in surprise while her paw continued to rub her nose constantly.

"Me? Thought ya demoted me."

"Do you want to stay demoted?! I could have ya go work with the other slaves if you want!" Stelumos snarled. Tolifen took a quick step back and shook her head earnestly.

"Uh..no no…slave master be just fine uh heh…" Wraith rolled his eyes in annoyance at the stoat maiden's incompetence as he gazed up towards his mink chieftain.

"And wot service do you wish of me?" For a moment, no beast spoke. Stelumos stood staring at the great tapestry of Redwall as the gears of his head began to work. He had been staring at that marvelous piece of work for some time now and he had often found the Abbot staring at it as well. Unlike some of the other warlords, he wasn't familiar with the story of Martin The Warrior, nor the history behind the Abbey's protection. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned to his right pawed ferret and narrowed his eyes a bit.

"I'm going to need ya to help her until I call on yer service to find the other Abbey beasts that have gotten away. Fer now…you and Tolifen will train them…beat them if you like just make sure you "break" them because I can't sell slaves if they ain't gonna work."

Ebonia's ears shot up and she almost fell backwards at the words she heard. Sell them?! He was going to run a slave trade?! Now they really needed to find a way to help the Abbey beasts. If they didn't hurry, who knew what would happen to them! Tolifen furrowed her brow and stared at Abbot Welkum before responding.

"How come you want to sell them? The more slaves we have the better-"

"I know that you fool! There's a pine marten empress that's been sending me letters. She needs slaves too since she's working on taking siege on a great fortress she calls it in the west and we've decided to begin a slave trade between our slaves and those of the other warlords. It'll lower what hopes these fools have left and it'll get me stronger beasts." Tolifen and Wraith glanced at one another in surprise. Their leader had never joined forces with another vermin horde before. Then again, Stelumos had never taken over a great Abbey before either so anything was possible. 

"When should we start our work milord?" Wraith asked in a slightly stunned voice. Stelumos turned to his two hench vermin for a moment as if looking at a pile of fresh meat. They really were fools compared to his superior intellect, but they'd learn in time. The mink collected his whip from the wall again and cracked it on the floor right in front of them.

"Now! Get yer slimy paws movin or I'll gut ya before ya kin beg fer mercy!" That was all it took. One moment the two vermin were groveling in front of him, the next they were racing to get to the door before he could unleash his fury upon their hides. Ebonia snarled deeply as she watched the mink walk back to the Abbot's side. Every muscle urged her to leap forward and finish the tyrant but even her blades wouldn't be fast enough to stop him. She stared at Welkum for one last time then whispered softly beneath her breath.

"I'll come back for you…all of you I promise." Blinking back the tears of anger that threatened to cloud her eyes, Ebonia backed up into the shadows and headed towards the door. It was closed this time but as she got close to it, a mottled paw snaked through the crack between the doors and pulled one of them open. Ebonia crouched down and watched as the one they called IceEye emerged into the Great Hall. His face didn't look nearly as kind as it had upon the wall but that wasn't a surprise to the ebony squirrel. He had always been the murderous type who would act politely to a vixen one moment then have her bound and rob her in the next. She had never had the misfortune of crossing paths with him but she knew that if Stelumos ever got a hold of her…well…she didn't want to think about it.

Once the vermin passed her hiding spot, Ebonia darted to the door and slowly edged it open. Once again there didn't appear to be many vermin on the lawns. Most of them she knew were probably getting themselves drunk down in the cellar or watching over the slaves in the hut they had forced them to make. The squirrel rearranged her cloak and moved towards the walls again. It was going to be tricky now since she couldn't exactly leap from a tree and over the wall. Still she was a resourceful maiden and always found a way out of trouble…most of the time.

Silently she moved towards the orchards where the trees reached up to ramparts. _Hmmm…maybe it will be just as easy_, she thought to herself with a soft laugh. Once again, she looked left and right then took off at a quick dash towards the nearest tree. Her paws moved without her even thinking and before she knew it, she was nestled within the branches of the tree, gazing across the lawn. Sure enough, the moment she got high enough she spotted Wraith and Tolifen making their way towards the slaves. She didn't even want to think what the vermin had in store for them and she knew that if she stayed long enough to hear their cries of pain…she wouldn't be able to leave. 

_Ebonia you have to get this news back to Crim. Now's not the time to dawdle_, she told herself stubbornly. The ebony squirrel shook her head sadly but her reason over powered her feelings. She took hold of the tree and climbed swiftly until she was just below the main level of the ramparts. Several vermin guards were still on top but none were staring in her direction. Taking a deep breath and praying that she was fast enough, the squirrel leapt from the tree and sprang over the wall. In midair, she twisted her body and caught hold of one of the stones jutting from the side of the wall. Her body struck the hard sandstone but it wasn't nearly as bad as if she had hit the ground below. Ebonia glanced over her shoulder and after a few moments of searching she found a tree not to far away. 

The guards were moving once again, probably to change spots and keep themselves awake. She had to act now. Biting back a gasp of trepidation, Ebonia let go of the stone and plummeted into the tree. Her paws stuck out, grabbing onto the ledges to stop her descent as quickly as possible. A couple of branches broke but judging from the silence up above, none of them had heard her. Ebonia released a silent sigh of relief as she dropped to the snow covered ground and vanished into the trees of Mossflower woods undetected.

Or so she thought. Not far away from the tree that Ebonia had jumped into, Hensfloral stood with narrowed eyes as he watched the figure of a shadow disappear into the undergrowth of the Mossflower trees. The rustling of a cloak had attracted his attention as well as the cracking of several branches. Once he had turned to look, he found his eyes locked upon a moving creature. However, the shadow was gone as quickly as he had seen it. Maybe it was nothing more then the shadow of a beast flying over head. Shrugging his shoulders, the rat leaned against the ramparts and watched a bat disappear into the night with a soft flutter of his wings. 


	20. Chapter 18 A Plea for Help

Two As One: Chapter 18

The wind was growing stronger and the moon was rising higher as CloudDancer walked outside of Brockhall to take flight. The white bat stretched out her wings as she gazed up to the night sky. It was cold out and she could scent a storm on the air but it wouldn't reach Mossflower for a few hours. Crim stood nearby as he watched the bat with kind eyes. He had thanked her over and over again for doing this for them and yet he still didn't feel that was enough. However, CloudDancer had stemmed any other means of thanks.

"You be careful CloudDancer, and we'll await your return." The misty white bat glanced over her wing with a kind smile as Crim wished her well. Nodding her head in thanks, she stretched her wings out and took off into the night sky with a quiet screech escaping her lips. As the cool winter air filtered beneath her wings, a dark figure launched itself from one of the trees and began moving closer to the bat.

* * *

CloudDancer released another screech as she swerved around a large oak tree. Out of all the bats at Mount Bat Pit, she was probably one of the best flyers. She was quick and agile, which had saved her life many times in battle, or during encounters with other creatures. Her misty white fur stood out in the night but, by flying in the shadows and away from the moonlight, she could hide as well as any bat. Thankfully, the moon was hidden behind storm clouds, obscuring her figure even more in the dark of night. Or so she thought.

The bat was about to fly upwards to reach the canopy of the trees when her screech suddenly struck something that was coming at her fast. Blinking in surprise, she gazed upward and gasped a second before a large bird went flying right over her head, creating a huge gust of wind that sent her tumbling towards a tree. Luckily, CloudDancer was able to regain her composure before she could strike anything. The bat slowly landed upon one of the branches and looked up as a red tailed hawk flew right over her head, laughing madly.

"Run run little batty, I'll getcha! I'll getcha!"

"Mad bird…bird." CloudDancer grumbled quietly. The hawk soared higher into the air and disappeared from the bat's sight. A cold feeling of dread clutched her heart as she stretched out her wings and prepared to fly again. She couldn't waste time with a foolish old bird. He would only slow her do-

"Ha! Gotcha!" Without warning, the bird appeared right behind CloudDancer and snatched her up in his talons. The bat screeched in surprise and felt her wings crushed against her body. The hawk rose higher and higher into the air, the female bat caught in his clutches. CloudDancer struggled frantically but it was no use, the hawk was just too strong. _I have to get him to release me…but how?!_ She thought despairingly to herself…then something occurred to her. It would take a lot of strength but maybe, just maybe she could disorientate the bird long enough for him to release her.

Taking a deep breath, CloudDancer closed her eyes and screeched as loud as she could, the high-pitched vibration flowing upward towards her captor's head. The moment the sound reached the hawk. The bird shrieked in surprise and unknowingly loosened his grip around the female. CloudDancer fell away from his talons and took off into the night while the hawk lowered himself to one of the tree branches. His golden eyes glared after the female in distaste as he sulked in frustration.

"I'll getcher….gotcher…getcher…." The hawk laughed madly and slowly headed back towards his tree base. He was an older beast, one driven on instinct rather then anything else. Once a great warrior, he was reduced to nothing but a bumbling old feather bag whose only purpose was to eat and survive. That hadn't always been his mannerism but a gash on the side of his head had caused him to lose his mind and become what he was. And what he might always be.

* * *

CloudDancer breathed heavily as she soared higher into the air. The hawk's talon had bit deeply into one of her wings, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Still, it stung horribly and just watching her own blood fade away into the wind was enough to make her feel a bit sick. The bat shook her head, furious at herself for having gotten attacked by some feather bag. She was supposed to be the best flyer and yet she was overrun.

_Now's not the time to think about that Cloud, you have a mission to do,_ she thought reproachfully at herself. Taking heed to her thoughts, the bat maiden silenced her frustrations and quickly continued her journey while storm clouds arose in the west. The winds whistled fiercely and the groan of trees could be heard from below. CloudDancer paid little heed to them as she disappeared from sight into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Out in the west where the storm was fully taking hold, a dark brown bat hung upside down in a cavern entrance. Mountains of all sizes and shapes arose around the center dwelling, almost making it impossible for any creature to spot the lone entrance. The bat watched with growing interest as the clouds opened up and released its fury upon the rock-covered land. Sand, stones, and snow became one as they twirled like a leaf on the wind. The screaming of the wind reached the bat's once sensitive ears and caused him to shiver slightly. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"See anything Eon..Eon?" From behind the bat, another one, much smaller than he, stepped into view. She was about half his size and had fur as tan as the sand below them. The female bat gazed out at the storm and fluttered up to the elder's side as he responded in a gravel like voice.

"See a ring…a ring? What do you mean see a ring…a ring?" The young bat shook her head at her grandfather as she moved closer to the male. Taking a deep breath, she repeated her question in a much louder voice. Eon screeched in frustration and batted at her lightly with his brown wing.

"Screee! No need to shout Kestra…Kestra. I am not deaf …not deaf." Kestra rolled her eyes slightly as she settled down on her stomach to watch the storm.

"Could have fooled me…fooled me," she muttered beneath her breath. Though Eon was one of the oldest bats of Mount Bat Pit, as well as partly deaf, he still refused to stop guarding the entrance to the caves. He was a faithful old creature and very wise in the way of the world…even if he couldn't hear much. Kestra sighed and leaned against one of her wings as she gazed at the storm. Their leader Nightscree had asked her for the fifth time that week to keep guard in case any of the vermin attacking Salamandastron made it over near them. Though she didn't mind defending her home, guarding five days out of the week didn't seem like much fun to a young bat. Kestra yawned and looked up to her grandfather who was snoring uproariously from his position. Smiling in spite of herself, Kestra flicked a stone off of the cave ledge and looked into the sky.

Out in the distance, a shape began to take form right in front of the young one's eyes. The bat maid tilted her head to the side and got to her footpaws, ignoring the wind that threatened to fill her wings and blow her over. She could hear faint, pained screeches through the storm though she couldn't make them out. Kestra glanced nervously up at her grandfather then did the only thing that came to mind; screeched right back.

Her young, child like calls echoed in the cavern, making them sound much louder than they actually were. The blurred figure changed directions and called back in a stronger voice as it made it's way towards the cave. Deciding that it was indeed a bat, Kestra stood up and flew up to her grandfather's side.

"Eon! Eon…Eon! Wake up…wake up!" The old bat groggily opened his eyes and stretched his wings wide as the figure came closer and closer to the cave.

"Kestra what are you-"

"Incoming!!" Kestra ducked down as a white streak crashed right into the hanging brown bat. Both beasts went rolling across the cavern floor and disappeared over the ledge that led into the inner section of the cave. Kestra lifted a wing from her eyes and crawled over to the side of the rock. To her surprise, Eon was standing calmly on one of the ledges while a white female bat lay sprawled at his side. Her wings moved up and down with each breath of air while blood dripped steadily from her wing. Eon nudged the bat with the tip of his nose then glanced up at Kestra angrily.

"Why didn't you warn me….warn me?"

"But I did…I did!! You just didn't hear me…hear me." Eon shook his head, still refusing to believe that he was turning deaf. The white bat had finally regained enough breath to place her wings comfortably on the ground and lift herself upright. The moment Kestra saw who the creature was, the little bat screeched in delight and swooped down beside her.

"Cloudy!! You're back…you're back! Are you alright…alright?" CloudDancer looked up to the young bat and couldn't help but give her a kind, little smile. Though her wing was hurting horribly and her body was just beginning to warm up from the freezing storm, she was able to act as normal as any bat.

"Kestra, tis nice to see you again…again," she replied then glanced up at Eon. The elder bat was staring at her accusingly but the moment she tried to apologize for running into him, he wrapped his wings around her in welcome.

"So good to see you…see you." CloudDancer sighed in content as the elder bat hugged her. It was good to be back with her fellow species, even if it was to convey troubling news. Slowly the female pulled away from the ancient beast but before she could tell them the meaning of her presence, Kestra broke out into a stream of questions.

"Cloudy, how long are you here for…here for. Where's Webwinger…winger. Are you going to be here long…here long. You're hurt…you're hurt! Can I get you something for the wound…the wound. Are yo-"

"Kestra, take it easy my little friend…friend. Tis imperative that I speak with Nightscree…Nightscree."

"Why do you want to speak to an impaired bee…bee?" CloudDancer raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at Eon who looked just as confused. Kestra rolled her eyes up to the sky then nudged the white bat with her wing.

"Come along, I'll bring you to him…to him." Without another word, both bats spread their wings and took off towards the center of the cave. Eon shook his head, bewildered, and spread his wings to fly. He released a loud screech, listening for the echo. However, by the time he heard it, he crashed right into one of the walls. The bat slid down and rubbed a wing against his head as he took a step back.

"Who put that wall there…wall there?" he grumbled then headed back to the entrance to guard instead.

* * *

The two bats soared quietly into the next cave, the largest and most important of them all. Stalactites hung high over the ground where a lake, that flowed out side of the cave, was situated down below. The dark grey walls seemed to thrive with life as bats of all colors and different sizes flew from crevice to crevice or climbed up on the walls themselves. As they passed some of the walls that appeared to give off a bluish glow, CloudDancer began to breathe a bit heavier from the wound in her wing. The injury hadn't been that bad until she flew through the storm. With a quiet sigh, the bat tilted her wings and landed on one of the ledges that draped over the swirling pool beneath them.

Kestra flew upwards in a fluent motion until she came to the uppermost ledge in the cave. She was about to enter when she noticed CloudDancer wasn't behind her. Furrowing her brow, the young bat looked over the ledge to where her friend was quietly panting. Kestra sighed worriedly and entered the cave to find her two leaders. The cavern she entered was just like all the others. The walls glowed softly, creating a small pathway towards the back of the room. The bat walked slowly with the aid of her footpaws and the claws on her wings. No matter how many times she went to see the rulers of Mount Bat Pit, she was always nervous out of her mind over it. Nightscree and his mate Mirage were stern bats though kind, when they wanted to be. They had never done anything to hurt their minions, but their strength and stares could make any young bat feel afraid.

Once she came to the end of the hall, she looked up and found one of the bats napping with wings wrapped around her figure. Mirage. The female leader was probably one of the strangest creatures Kestra had ever met. Not only was she an odd colored gray bat with bright silver eyes but, she didn't speak like the rest of her species. Her voice was more fluent and not as whispery, though none of them could understand why. She was a ghost like creature to many of them since she could fade in and out of an area of bats, almost making them believe that she hadn't been there in the first place; hence the name Mirage.

Kestra turned slowly and started to walk away to find Nightscree when the bat suddenly called to her.

"He's in the cave beneath this one, Kestra. I'm sure he's just checking up on CloudDancer." The younger bat jerked backward in surprise. How could Mirage have known that the other bat was back?! Quietly, she moved forward but when she looked up towards her leader…she was no longer there. Kestra frowned slightly and turned to find Mirage directly behind her. Kestra let off a startled screech and ruffled her wings in agitation.

"Scree…my queen, I wish that you wouldn't scare me like that…like that." Mirage laughed softly and began to walk past her with a ghost like gait.

"What is there to be afraid of? A mirage appears when it pleases, but it'll never hurt you." Kestra lifted an eyebrow then followed her leader with a sigh. That was Mirage for you, full of riddles that led to the truth. The aged bat glanced back at her young minion with a smile before she took off into the air to find her husband and CloudDancer.

* * *

The female bat in question remained seated on the ledge, her wounded wing outstretched as she looked over the wound. It would heal over time but it would make flying a bit more difficult. She used her other wing to wipe away a little bit of damp snow and blood, her mind completely focused on herself instead of the creature that was slowly sneaking up behind her.

"Welcome back CloudDancer…Dancer." The white creature turned quickly as a midnight bat walked out onto the ledge with her. He was he larger than CloudDancer, in bulk, not fat. Actually, he wasn't even the same kind of bat as the female. Where she was more commonly related to the fruit bat, he was a vampire bat, and a very dangerous one at that. His eyes glowed a crimson red as he looked down his nose at the female.

"I thank you Nightscree…Nightscre,." CloudDancer replied softly and folded her wings at her sides. She couldn't say that she was afraid of her leader, but he did have a kind of personality that made a creature wary of angering him. The two remained silent as they listened to the constant screeches of their fellow bats. Nightscree stared with half closed eyes to the other side of the cave before speaking in the normal whispery voice of a bat.

"Why have you come back…come back? Do you need aid…need aid?" CloudDancer shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her how her leader could know what she was thinking. That was what made Nightscree so odd compared to the others. No other creature that she knew could read a beast as well as he. Folding her wings once more in slight discomfort, CloudDancer nodded her head and responded in a quiet voice.

"That I do my lord…my lord. You know of Redwall abbey do you not….you not?"

Nightscree nodded his head slowly but that was the only response CloudDancer received. Clearing her throat, she straightened out her stature and continued in what she hoped was a respectful tone of voice.

"My lord, the Redwaller's ask for your aid…your aid. A horde of vermin has taken over Mossflower as well as the abbey…abbey. There is a small group of resistance but-"

"No bat under my eyes will be made to fight in a battle that is not ours…not ours. Too many have fallen because of that horde over at Salamandastron…tron. I will not involve them in another war…war."

CloudDancer knew it was best not to argue with her leader. Once Nightscree made a decision it was final…but she just couldn't lay this aside. The resistance was counting on her; she had to help no matter what the consequence. Taking a deep breath, she moved in front of him and outstretched her wings.

"My lord, please reconsider…sider. What happens to Mossflower effects us all…us all. If they fall to vermin what is to keep them from attacking our ho-" Nightscree whirled on her, his dark wing almost buffeting her over the head as he screeched in a low dangerous tone.

"They have no reason to attack if we draw no attention to ourselves…ourselves! I have made my decision…sion. We will worry about the battle closer to home before any other…other."

Complete silence passed between the two bats as they stood staring at one another. Nightscree's dangerous eyes flamed as he watched CloudDancer slowly back away from him. She was use to his anger, but not anger that fierce. He wouldn't even hear her out! The female closed her eyes and turned her back on him. She knew Nightscree cared about the other bats but wasn't it their duty to give aid as well? If they just let the vermin take over the abbey…what would they do if they made their way towards the mountains? They wouldn't stand a chance.

"You are welcome to stay here for protection, as is your husband…husband. But I will not give unnecessary aid…aid."

"I just don't understand…derstand." Nightscree glanced over his shoulder at the white bat and narrowed his eyes slightly. Was she still questioning him? No beast usually pressed to change his mind after the second time of asking him but here she was…questioning him.

"What do you not understand…derstand."

"The vermin will only grow and attack here…here. Why can you not spare but a few bats…few bats?"

"Because we have already lost several to the war at Salamandastron." Both bats looked up in surprise as Mirage appeared in front of them. She was hanging upside down from a higher ledge, Kestra at her side. Both had flown down just in time to hear the last bit of the conversation, though nothing more than that. CloudDancer glanced up at the female leader then at Nightscree.

"Is this true…this true?" The ebony bat sighed deeply and nodded his head.

"Twenty have fallen….fallen. Sniped out of the sky on their way to the mountain…mountain. We have given aid to the badger lord but it has ended in tragedy….gedy. We are all connected in a war, CloudDancer, not just you…just you. If we do not keep ourselves protected, then once the horde defeats Salamandastron we will fall as well…as well."

The white bat jerked backward and shook her head furiously. Salamandastron fall to the likes of vermin? It just didn't seem conceivable. The mountain was a strong hold; surely Nightscree was mistaken. However, the look in her leader's eyes told her otherwise. Slowly the white bat gazed out at the others in the cave and shook her head.

"Are you sure the mountain is to fall… to fall?"

"I do not know Cloud but we will take no chances….chances."

Mirage gazed down at her husband from her perch then quickly whispered something in Kestra's ear. The young bat furrowed her brow and quickly shook her head in shock. Mirage rolled her eyes and screeched at Kestra until she released her claws from the stones and flew off towards the center of the cave. Nightscree looked up at his wife curiously as she dropped to the same level as he and CloudDancer. Though he hated to admit it, he sometimes he couldn't figure his own mate out. One moment she was on his side, the next she was on another. She was a bat of mystery…and deception.

"I sent Kestra to talk to a couple of the bats. We will send a small bit of aid to Redwall. I know you don't want to risk our troops, Nightscree but CloudDancer is right. We need to stop the threat before it comes to us. Salamandastron is strong and even though you do not respect OakRealm as much as you should, he is a good leader and will lead them to victory. The only way the vermin would win is if they gained extra help…and the only way that could happen is if the forces at Redwall joined with Salamandastron's attackers. Do you not see? The war is connected all around us. If we stop it at one place, we stop it everywhere."

Nightscree stared at his wife quietly as she gazed after Kestra. For a moment CloudDancer thought that he was going to give her a lashing down but instead, he merely looked to the many creatures that flew high above them. These were his people; he couldn't let them enter a war unwillingly. But Mirage was right. If they stopped the battle here and now, they could prevent further destruction of life…that was if everything worked out correctly. Gently he placed a wing around her shoulders and nodded slowly.

"You are right…are right. Several of our troops will fight with those in Mossflower…flower. We'll stop this treat before it becomes invincible…cible."

CloudDancer smiled quietly at her leader. It was probably the first time any bat had seen him change his mind at the drop of a dime. Slowly, the bat moved to their sides and spoke in a quieter, even more respectful tone, if that was possible.

"I must fly to Salamandastron as well to see if more hares can give aid…give aid. If I am permitted, I'll leave now and come back once I get a reply…reply. Meanwhile, send the bats towards Redwall and I will join them shortly…shortly."

Mirage tilted her head back and peered over at the white bat with a stern look in her eyes.

"Kestra and I will accompany you just in case the vermin are looking for bats to hit."

"Mirage you ca-" Mirage quickly placed a wing to Nightscree's mouth before he could object and looked into his eyes.

"Tis best to have a leader to represent us when we go to see OakRealm. Neither of you like each other so, it is best for me to go. Then I will travel with them to Redwall. You can aid the bats here, and I will aid the troops in Mossflower." She gave a wiry smile. "You know that you cannot keep track of me all the time, Nightscree."

Nightscree shook his head furiously but before he could even object to her, Mirage spread her wings and flew after Kestra. CloudDancer shook her head with a light laugh as she looked up at her leader with earnest eyes.

"Don't worry…worry. I shall keep an eye on her…on her."

Nightscree watched his wife as she disappeared within the mingle of bat bodies before he replied.

"I don't think any beast can keep an eye on her…on her."

* * *

Sometime later saw Kestra, Mirage and CloudDancer quietly standing on the ledge of Mount Bat Pit. The storm had ceased quite a bit, which would allow quick and efficient flying. After talking with several of the bats, they had managed to round up twenty-five volunteers to help Redwall. Mirage looked over at the assembling bats and spoke in a loud voice so that all could hear them.

"You are to fly to Mossflower and seek shelter in the trees. Beware of a hawk that flies nearby. CloudDancer, Kestra, or I will join you soon so that you can find your way. Some of you may not see this mountain again so I suggest that you speak with your families one last time before joining us. I give my word that I will make sure that every bat possible comes back home. I thank you for pledging yourselves to fight. You are the bravest of the brave and will be held in high respects from now and forever. Be swift of wing Night Flyers! And may the winds guide you back home!"

With those parting words, Mirage, Kestra and CloudDancer took off into the sky on their way to Salamandastron. The twenty-five that had chosen to follow went back inside the cave to do as Mirage suggested; say goodbye to their loved ones.

As the three bats disappeared, another one quietly made his way to the edge of the cave entrance. He glanced over at the twenty-five retreating creatures then, with a screech, launched himself into the air. Soon, another was making his way towards Salamandastron.

* * *

Mirage stared out over the vermin campsite with a sigh. She and the other two had made it within the boundaries of Salamandastron but before they could get much closer, one of the vermin scouts had almost shot Kestra down. Mirage stepped back from her perch in the tree she had landed in and glanced over at CloudDancer.

"Too many vermin are guarding our passage. We're going to have to either wait for the guards to move or find some other way to fly there. I don't want to take the chance of getting us shot."

The white bat growled quietly as she glared at one of the vermin archers. _Curse the vermin and their ways_, CloudDancer thought to herself and began to fly up to a higher branch. The Redwaller's needed help and they needed it now. If they stayed in the trees too long, the sun would rise and they'd have to wait a whole other night before they could even talk to the badger! The white bat shook her head and hung upside down in the tree so that she could see Mirage.

"The longer we wait the more dangerous it will be…will be. If the sun arises and they spot us we will be shot down before we can fly away…away." Mirage rubbed her face with a wing and nodded her head in agreement. The last pair of bats that had tried to contact Salamandastron had waited too long and, once the first ray of light came up, they had been set upon by the scores of vermin down below. They had already lost several bats by the vermin's paws, she wouldn't stand by and let two more fall to them because of rushing.

"We will wait. We cannot fly over towards the sea because of the winds. They're still strong and with the force of the waves, we could be knocked into the waters and lost. Even flying too high is out of the question…If they do not move, then we are going to have to fly back some other time or try to fly around the mountain and hope no vermin are there."

"But what if they are…they are?" Kestra asked worriedly. The elder bat stared at the massive mountain before them, but remained silent. No wonder Nightscree hadn't wanted her to come. Getting within a few feet of the badger's dwelling could mean death to them. And if they used their echolocation to find the way, their screeches would alert the vermin to their presence. It was a no win situation. Sighing deeply, Mirage gazed up at the other two.

"I do not know, Kestra. I'd say we could provide a distraction so at least one of us could get there but I don't want to risk either of your lives. We will just have to wait." The three exchanged quiet glances of doubt when suddenly a figure streaked past them. CloudDancer screeched in surprise and looked up into the sky in shock

"What in the name of wing was that…was that?!" Mirage and Kestra turned their gazes to the sky as well until the younger bat let loose a horrified, strangled cry.

"Eon?! What's he doing here…here?!"

Sure enough, Eon flew with all speed towards the mountain, his wings pumping up and down constantly. He released a screech and waited for the echo to sound back. By the time it did though, he had almost run right into one of the vermin guards then continued his way towards the mountain. A weasel down below lifted his bow and took aim at the aged bat as he grew nearer and nearer to the mountain. Just before he landed, the arrow was released at Eon's back. The vermin, as well as the three bats waited in baited suspense. Suddenly a strangled screeched rented the air and a black figure went plummeting towards the ground.

"No! Eon!" Kestra made to leap off the branch but Mirage shoved her down with her wings.

"Kestra no! Eon wouldn't want you to get killed by going after him. Come on… the guards are starting to leave, we have to take flight while we can."

Kestra remained where she was, her eyes riveted upon the dark form of her grandfather as he hit the sand down below. Why had he done it? Why had he just flown towards the mountain and gotten himself killed? The young bat sniffed back tears as CloudDancer came to her side.

"Come Kestra…tra….I…" CloudDancer shook her head sadly, unable to finish her statement. Kestra moved away from the white bat then took off slowly after Mirage. Though she couldn't bare the thought of seeing her grandfather in a crumpled heap on the ground, she just had to make sure he was…truly gone. Kestra gazed down at the accumulating vermin, checking desperately for any sign of her grandfather within their midst. She knew she had to hurry and get to the mountain before the vermin turned on the three bats again, but she couldn't leave without making sure. She had to find him if it was the last thing she did.

CloudDancer glanced over her right wing as she saw Kestra fall behind. She couldn't imagine what was going through the young bat's mind after seeing something like that happen. Quietly, she turned in the air and soared back towards the younger bat, her eyes searching the ground as well.

"Kestra we must hurry…hurry." The young bat glanced up at the white one then, with one last desperate attempt to find Eon, she dipped her wings and soared close to the ground. Vermin were everywhere, most heading to see the crazed bat that had flown into their camp area. Kestra narrowed her eyes and screeched softly until she felt it echo against a still form on the ground. Then she knew. Eon had fallen.

Choking back the tears that threatened to over come her, Kestra lifted into the air and flew beside CloudDancer. The elder bat lowered her head in respect as she flew on. All they could do now was complete their mission and mourn their loss at the same time. Mirage closed her eyes for a moment as she landed upon one of Salamandastron's ledges. Though she didn't show it, losing one of her own was the most painful thing in her life. Like most leaders, she had a heart and felt a large responsibility for what happened to her troops. Eon had been a faithful soldier in his youth and now that he was gone, it only made Mirage realize how much he would be missed.

Sighing, she watched as Kestra and CloudDancer landed beside her on the ledge. She looked to the younger bat and held out a wing to comfort her, her face still trying to remain emotionless.

"Kestra, I'm sorry for your loss. Eon was a great ba-"

"Just leave me be….me be," she whispered softly and flew through the open window. Mirage lowered her eyes and sighed deeply before following close behind. CloudDancer remained on the rim a moment longer and gazed down at the company of vermin that surrounded Eon. Touching her wing to her nose as a sign of respect, she quietly ducked in after the two bats.


	21. Chapter 19 Fallen Hope and Rising Plan

Two As One: Chapter 19

The vermin slowly circled around Eon's motionless form, intent on making certain the bat was truly down. The weasel that had fired the deadly arrow slinked forward and smiled wickedly as he saw the arrow lodged near the bat's chest. It had been an easy shot for an archer, but for a beast that was just learning how to use a bow, that was a lucky hit. Snickering to his cronies, he prodded the fallen creature with his bow and winked to a fox beside him.

"Ha, nailed 'em dead on. Bat didn't even stand a chance, heh." The fox rolled his eyes in annoyance as he bent down to see if the bat had anything on him.

"I coulda made that shot blindfolded," he gloated. Without so much as a second glance at his fellow horde member, he rolled the bat onto his back. He gazed into the fallen creature's face and slowly moved his paw to take the arrow out of the bat's chest. Might as well save the arrow for another bat. The creature's wing was in the way of the blade so he didn't think much of it as he yanked on the feathered shaft. The moment it moved, Eon's eyes suddenly flew open and he swung a clawed wing at the fox's face.

With a yelp of fear, the vermin stumbled backwards as Eon got to his clawed wings and threw the arrow to the ground. There was nary a trace of blood upon the silver tinted tip. The vermin, their faces registered in shock, quickly took a step away from the dangerous looking bat. How could the arrow not have killed him?! The weasel archer that had fired the shot backed up until a voice rang clear in his ears.

"What in the name of hell gates is going on out here?" Turning his head, he watched as a tall, milky brown pine marten walked out of a nearby tent. She was taller than most of the vermin, which was a bit of a surprise, and held an air of royalty around her figure. A golden cloak swayed over her blue tunic as she stomped towards the unfortunate weasel. The moment she came to his side, the vermin recoiled in fear.

"Well? Answer my question one of you!"

"Mi…milady, Falamia, dis bat wos flyin' to dat dare mountain and we shot 'em down but he ain't dead and…." The pine marten rubbed her eyes in annoyance. How was it that no vermin leader was able to find good help these days? Snarling, she grabbed a spear from one of her retreating troops and pointed it at the bat.

"Well kill him then! He's just a bat!"

"What do you mean I'm a cat….a cat? I'm a bloody bat are you blind…you blind?"

Falamia looked down at the creature on the ground, his eyes glittering furiously as he stared up at the pine marten. She blinked in surprise and was about to speak when one of her vermin snorted.

"She did call ya a bat! Wot are ya deaf?"

"Death? I'm not dead you wrinkled faced rodent…rodent."

The fox that had spoken earlier rubbed a paw on the back of his neck and glanced over at Falamia with a sneer.

"Think the 'ol geezer really is deaf. Ha! Come on bat, let's see ya fly, or do ya hit things in da air?"

Eon rolled his eyes in annoyance then suddenly spread his wings with a screech. Startled once again, the vermin backed up, unsure of what to make of this strange creature. Eon couldn't believe the stupidity of those around him. No wonder he had been such a great warrior when he was young. All of the vermin he faced were idiots! Shrugging his wings he turned to look at the fox.

"Why don't we find out slobber nose…nose." Without waiting for a reply, Eon suddenly leapt forward and caught one of the thermals coming from the seawater. The wind filled his wings and he rose in the air, flapping for all he was worth towards the mountain. Falamia stared at him for a brief second then shoved the weasel that had taken aim earlier.

"Well don't just stand there gawking! Kill the beast!" Immediately, five of the vermin took up their bows and fired after Eon, each one falling short as he flew higher and higher in the sky. The bat screeched down at them and soared towards one of the high open windows. As he got higher though, a huge gust of wind knocked him off course and he went spiraling towards one of the lower windows, his wings wrapped around his body and his screech dying on the wind.

"I say, wonder wot all the dashed commotion is about down there, wot." A middle-aged hare muttered as he looked out of one of the upper windows. He leaned quietly on his spear; his heavily sleep laden eyes watching as several vermin shot arrows at some unseen sight. Vermin…such odd creatures. It was sometimes hard to believe that they were even close to overrunning Salamandastron's Long Patrol force. A younger male hare shook his head as he leaned against the windowsill.

"Don't dashed know sah. You know those vermin types. They'll sometimes shoot at their own flippen shadows wot!" The elder shook his head and turned to walk away from the window.

"Well as long as they aren't attacking us I'm fine and flippen dandy with wot they do..wot wot." The younger one laughed quietly and was about to reply when a dark shape suddenly came into view. The hare stood up a bit more and narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the figure.

"Hey Sarg, wot do you suppose that is?" The elder looked over his shoulder and glanced up at the sky a split second before he dove to the ground. The younger one wasn't so lucky and before he knew it, he was tumbling head over heels with a bat in his arms. Both rolled a few times before ending up in a heap several feet away from the window. Sergeant Galamore looked over at his son as he slowly disentangled himself from the bat's wings. He rubbed a small lump on his side and looked down Eon in surprise.

"Wot in the flippen world? If there aren't vermin there are bats! Where did he come from?!"

"Mount Bat Pit no doubt, lad. Come on, up you go." Galamore gently lifted Eon from the ground, the bat shaking his head to rid himself of dizziness. Quietly he glanced up at the hare and blinked a couple of times.

"Have you seen three others like myself though a bit younger…younger?"

"There are more of you here?!" Galamore held up his paw to stem his son's startled question as he shook his head.

"I don't know, wot. We've been up here most of the night and no bats have jolly well come through any of these windows." Eon was about to reply and ask while the hare had asked him how to sew when he heard a screech down the hall. Shaking his head, he stretched his wings and began to fly away while calling back to the two hares.

"Thanks anyway…anyway." And then he was gone. Galamore shook his head with a soft chuckle as he and his son turned to look out the window again..

"Dashed odd creature wot. Ah well, ain't as bad as vermin so I won't complain."

* * *

Mirage led her small party through the upper rooms of Salamandastron. She had planned to land somewhere near all the other hares but unfortunately; it was kind of hard to determine which window was which. The bat moved through one of the open doors then gazed down a flight of stairs that would in no doubt take them to where the other hares were residing.

CloudDancer followed right behind her leader but Kestra lingered behind. She stood beside the window, her wings pressed against the cool stone and her eyes brimming with tears. She wanted to be with her grandfather so badly but the thought of him lying amongst all those vermin while bleeding to death was enough to make her heart snap. The young bat rubbed a wing across her eyes and slowly made her way after CloudDancer who was standing at the door waiting for her. She didn't even look up at the white bat. Instead she walked through and followed Mirage down the steps to the second level from the top.

The grey bat looked up and down the halls and was relieved to find that the hares were traveling towards them. _The badger lord must be close _she thought to herself with renewed hope. Mirage looked over at her two companions, her expression trying to remain plaintive but it was getting harder and harder as she watched Kestra. She was fond of the little bat and she didn't want her to be so upset, but for now, they had a war to worry about. Mirage stretched out her wings and as a tall male hare went running past, the bat moved into the hall, calling to him.

"Might I have a word?"

Startled, the hare whirled on his footpaw and pointed a spear at the bat who merely raised an eyebrow. Seeing that it wasn't a vermin, he slowly pulled back the weapon and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you dashed doing hanging in the flippen halls?"

"I need a word with your badger lord… it's of the greatest importance."

The hare sighed and let the tip of his spear strike the ground as he replied in a frustrated, almost saddened voice.

"I don't know how jolly attentive lord OakRealm is going to be…he hasn't been himself for quite some time, wot."

"We will take our chances. This regards Redwall Abbey." This got the hare's attention and he quickly nodded his head. Without a word, he turned on his heel and began walking spryly down the hall with all three bats in tow. CloudDancer flapped her wings and actually flew up to the higher ceiling of the stone hallway. She had been to Salamandastron once or twice n her life and yet it never ceased to amaze her how massive and impressive the mountain was. She looked down to the ground where Kestra was following closely behind Mirage. The young bat kept her head lowered until they all stopped at the foot of a large door. The hare tapped his spear on oakwood and called out in an official tone.

"Sah, there are a few creatures out here who request an audience with you, wot. It regards Redwall abbey and they say it-"

Before the hare even got to finish, the door flew open and the impressive form of the badger lord loamed above them. He looked more worn and exhausted than when Valena had met him, but he still caused the three bats to slink backwards in shock at his great might. OakRealm narrowed his eyes and stared down at the three before speaking in a gruff tone.

"How do I know you are from the Abbey?" CloudDancer hesitated for a moment but knew that as long as she had SkyBreeze's emblem, the badger probably wouldn't harm her. The bat moved forward and held up the necklace as she spoke in her typical, whispered voice.

"A young hare named SkyBreezegave this to me so that you would that we are form the Abbey…Abbey." OakRealm leaned forward so he could get a better glimpse to make certain that the bat spoke the truth. Sure enough, there was his family emblem along with a badger inscription on the back of the necklace. Nodding his head, he stood up again and motioned to his chamber.

"Come in then. You can leave the door open Corporal. Tell me when General Burk gets back."

"Aye sah!" The Corporal saluted smartly then disappeared down the hall in a matter of seconds. Mirage watched the hare leave and waited until the badger motioned to a chair she could rest upon. In turn Mirage nodded to CloudDancer who moved forward to speak. The badger lord raised an eyebrow at her and started the questioning.

"So you are visiting from Redwall Abbey? How is everything over there? I hope the troops I've sent have been a bit of help." CloudDancer sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Redwall has fallen my lord… ,y lord." OakRealm sat completely silent at the shocking news. His features remained impassive and he didn't appear to have changed at all at the news, save for the gleaming red that began to grow in his eyes. Still, the news was like a punch to the stomach. The badger took a deep breath and placed a paw to his face, rubbing it ruefully as he responded.

"Have many have died and do you know if my five troops are still alive?'

"They are alive and well my lord and I know not how many have died…have died. A resistance is forming in Mossflower but they barely have any troops…troops-"

"How many do they have?" OakRealm cut in sharply. CloudDancer lowered her head and counted silently before responding.

"Fourteen if you count me…count me."

"Twenty five bats are also being sent to the Abbey under my command, OakRealm," Mirage interjected in a humble voice. The badger raised an eyebrow feeling quite bemused.

"Nightscree is actually sending some of his troops to help? I would have thought that he would just keep them hidden away from the battle." Mirage coughed softly in her wing to hide the frustrated look that she wanted to give the badger. Nightscree and OakRealm had been at odds for quite some time, ever since the bat had offered his services in battle and then retreated without warning, costing the lives of ten Long Patrol hares. Ever since then, the two hadn't asked for each other's services in battle and they were often at odds with each other.

"Yes, he is sending help because he doesn't wish for this battle to expand to the mountain as well as to Salamandastron. As my young friend here has told us, if the vermin at Redwall side with those here, Salamandastron may fall and therefore the battle will unfold at Mount Bat Pit. We want to stop the source of the problem before it spreads, and before it's to late. I know that your troops are falling be-"

"We are having problems yes but the mountain will never fall to the vermin," OakRealm growled and got to his paws. The badger was a stubborn creature at times and didn't like to admit defeat. He knew full well that his troops were losing ground and their nerve. Salamandastron was a strong hold but even they couldn't stand up to all the vermin just outside their door. So many of the hares had already fallen, that was why he hadn't been able to send more to Redwall in the first place.

The badger rubbed his eyes and stood with his back to the bats. All three stayed silent for a brief period of time until CloudDancer spoke up again.

"I understand the situation you are in but the Redwallers are asking for help and they are seeking it from you…from you." OakRealm didn't even respond. The badger turned around and looked into a hall where four hares were bearing a stretcher with a fallen hare upon it. The Corporal who had spoken to him earlier slowly moved beside the door and nodded to the stretcher as he whispered in a voice filled with grief.

"General Burk has returned…wot." OakRealm closed his eyes in pain and he slowly sat down on one of the chairs. That was the third general that week that he had lost to the vermin. It seemed that they were losing more and more by the minute. It was a wonder to him that Salamandastron still hadn't fallen. Even inwardly he couldn't keep up the hope that the mountain would stand.

The three bats watched the badger closely, Kestra close to tears as she thought about Eon again. The atmosphere around Salamandastron was one of sadness and despair as hare and badger alike mourned the loss of friends and family. Mirage lowered her eyes to the ground until OakRealm finally spoke.

"I cannot give any aid to Redwall. We're barely able to hold Salamandastron up as it is and I can't risk any more hares who might be shot down while they leave…You must understand that I have duties to my mountain and to my troops. I cannot allow them to go and fight another battle while their friends and family are dying here at home. If…If we can defeat this menace we'll join you but for now, I can't help you."

"But-" OakRealm lifted a paw, silencing CloudDancer's protest.

"I'm sorry but that's how it must be. I understand that Nightscree has sent aid but he's not fighting a war right now; we are. Give Redwall my condolences and tell General Fleetfoot that he and the other four will remain at Redwall and under no circumstances will he travel back to the mountain."

CloudDancer sighed deeply as did Mirage. They both understood the badger lord's words but they couldn't believe that evil was beginning to win over the good beasts. They had lived through battles before, always believing that good would prevail. What was happening now? Mossflower was falling apart, Salamandastron was fading and they just knew Mount Bat Pit would collapse soon after.

Mirage glanced over at CloudDancer and opened her mouth to speak when a whistling noise caught her attention. Without warning, a fire arrow arced into the room and struck the table where the badger lord was sitting. Kestra gave off a screech of fright while OakRealm smothered the flames quickly. Mirage flew over to the window and looked outside as glowing lights began to appear. As soon as her eyes focused down below, she screeched out to the badger.

"They're lighting fire arrows and getting ready to charge!"

OakRealm fairly knocked over the table as he rushed to the bat's side. Gazing down at the attacking army, the badger turned and began to roar out orders as he ran towards the hall. Mirage stayed near the window a moment longer then glanced down at the two female bats who were looking at her anxiously. She thought about the words the badger lord had spoken before she made her decision.

"Let us fly back to our warriors. Like OakRealm said, it's our duty to protect our troops. While the hares fight, we'll fly away and try to give as much aid to Redwall as we can." She glanced over at Kestra and spoke in a softer voice. "We will also mourn for Eon once we are safe. Now come, we don't have much time left."

The two bats needed no second bidding. Both spread their wings and followed Mirage out into the hall in the same direction they had come. Kestra moved closer to CloudDancer and sighed deeply. This was the first battle she had ever been in and now with Eon lost, she didn't even know if she wanted to try and help the Abbey. She didn't want to see creatures die or fall to arrows like her grandfather had. Life was important to her. Fighting just didn't seem to solve anything-

_WHOOMPH!_

Kestra fell back to the ground with a thud as something collided with her. Screeching in fear, she tried to scramble away from the creature until a soft voice filled her ears.

"Kestra why are you so afraid…afraid?" The young bat immediately stopped struggling and looked up into the kind eyes of Eon. Before the aged beast could even move, Kestra wrapped her wings around him and screeched in joy.

"You are alive….alive!" Eon folded his ears back and struggled away from his granddaughter with a faint laugh. CouldDancer and Mirage came to the elder bat's aid by gently pulling Kestra away from him. The grey female smiled softly and nudged Eon's wing as she headed towards the window.

"Pulling one of your old escape techniques, aye, my friend?"

Eon rubbed a wing over his ears and nodded slightly as he moved to her side. In his earlier days, he used to be one of the best con artists when it came to battle. He knew how to get out of every scrape without getting a scratch on him and even in his old age, he still knew how to pull some of the old tricks. Winking, Eon stretched his wings and prepared to fly.

"Aye, the vermin didn't even know what hit them…..hit them."

With a screech, Eon leapt from the window followed by his female bat companions who were trying to keep down a laugh.

* * *

Crim stood quietly with his arms folded across his chest as he looked out into the depths of Mossflower. The door of Brockhall was shut behind him, drowning out the sounds of the arguing beasts that resided within. The young squirrel pulled out Martin's sword from his back and looked into the keen blade with a sigh. Ebonia had returned hours ago and told them what had happened at the Abbey. The prospect that the Abbey beasts might be sold into slavery had lowered moral and turned a calm personality into an enraged one. The squirrel had finally grown so sick of it that he walked outside to think.

Quietly, Crim turned the fabulous blade over and over in his paws, just watching as the snow danced across the wintry cold metal.

"Martin, I don't know why you chose us for this and I don't know why I'm the one holding your sword. By the claw, I can't even be in the same room as the others, how can they expect me to be a leader when….I'm not there to decide on what to do? Sometimes I wonder if you've made a mistake about me…I know I was the one that received the poem and everything but…now they want me to lead. I am no leader…I'm just a squirrel that wants Mossflower to be rid of all tyranny and to have my family back together. How does that make me a leader?"

"Crim, it gives you a purpose to fight for what's right." The sun squirrel glanced over his shoulder as Ebonia slowly closed the door behind her. The ebony maiden looked into the snowy sky, ignoring the cold wind that was biting at her fur. Crim watched her for a long moment, his ears folded back against the cold. Slowly, he sheathed the blade and shook his head.

"Don't you have a purpose to fight to Ebonia? I mean, Stelumos killed our family and your friend….so why aren't you the leader?"

The squirrel laughed softly and shook her head as a snowflake fell upon her nose. She reached into Crim's sheath and pulled out Martin's sword in one fluent motion. Looking once at the keen blade, she pressed it in Crim's paw once more and nodded to it.

"Because I am not the wielder of the sword, Crim. Malya told me a bit about this Martin the Warrior. He's spoken to both of us but I think you're the one destined to hold his blade. You have a head on your shoulders Crim and you're not blinded to reality as I was…as much as I am. Take the sword and lead us like Martin would have. I know you're scared but you want to do what's right." She gently touched his shoulder and smiled. "That in it self should make you realize why you are the perfect choice for a leader."

Crim stared at his sister as he mulled over her words. Could it be true? Could he really be destined to be a warrior like Martin? Could he actually lead these creatures into battle to save the abbey? Crim shivered. Although he wanted to do what was right, he didn't like the thought of war merely because so many creatures could lose their lives. But then again, if they hadn't fought in the past, Redwall never would have came to be, nor would Martin the Warrior have ever come into existence.

The young squirrel slowly smiled at his sister as he patted her shoulder.

"I guess you're right, Ebonia, but even leaders need advice from the creatures around him. So….I'm going to ask you first of all. You know these vermin more than the rest of us. What do you suggest we do?"

The squirrel maiden leaned against the hardwood door as she gazed into the night. Her ebony fur seemed to make her vanish from sight, save for the white furred paws that she no longer hid. Sighing softly, she pulled one of the daggers she had taken from the Abbey and began to sharpen her claws.

"Well, the Abbey is being guarded by quite a few vermin but I can already tell that they aren't formed up well quite yet. Stelumos has never conquered a fort, Abbey nor a castle before so he's still trying to adjust to it, as are his vermin. He's switching rolls of the other vermin so they're going to be confused and not quite sure how to guard this place." She leaned back and thought for a moment before continuing.

"Personally, I think it would be wise if we did a stealth attack on the Abbey, not a big one mind you… just a few beasts going in and getting some of the warriors out. I don't want to leave the dibbuns or any of them unprotected but if we want to rescue this Abbey we're going to need the guide of Skipper, Kenyo, Renla…all of them.

"Log a Log's shrews are trapped so we can't expect them to help at the moment so we'll have to make do with the creatures we can get free. Fleetfoot can hide in the shadows as well as I can so he and I should be in charge of getting some of the captives out."

Crim rubbed a paw beneath his chin and began to shake his head slowly. It was going to be extremely risky and they were going to have to take careful steps in making this plan possible. The chilling breeze filtered through his fur as he spoke softly to his sibling.

"I could work, Ebonia but we have to be careful. I mean, we'll be in a fort full of vermin, how do you expect us to get in and out without attracting attention to ourselves?"

The ebony squirrel glanced at the door for a long moment then grinned slyly.

"Well, we can pull the vermin's attention away from us. CloudDancer is probably going to come back with a small troop of bats right? Well, let the night flyers cause a distraction. Stelumos doesn't need to know we're attacking. If the bats can just fly and keep the vermin's attention away from us we can get in and get out without much of a problem. They're not going to understand how to protect the Abbey properly if they're not use to it. There may be a lot of vermin there but if we are careful, we can pull it off."

Crim stared at his sister with a small smile etched upon his face. He couldn't help but to admire how Ebonia's mind worked and how she could think of a plan so easily. The sun squirrel placed a paw on the door to Brockhall and bit his lip. They'd have to talk it over with the others first but if all went well, they could definitely pull this off and maybe help save some of the warriors. The more they had, the better the chance that they could actually free the Abbey from the mink's evil clutches.

Ebonia glanced over her shoulder at her brother and sent him a small wink. For once in her life, she felt as if there was still hope left in the world; hope that she could do the right thing. The maiden patted the long bow on her back that Valena had given her and smiled.

"Don't worry 'ol chap. We'll dashed show them a thing or two wot wot." As she spoke, she took a stance much like a Long Patrol hare. Crim laughed softly and was about to speak when-

"Are you jolly well making fun of how we speak me gel?" Ebonia jumped with a start and looked over to the right as Fleefoot came into view. Both she and Crim exchanged embarrassed glances until the ebony hare began to laugh.

"Easy in the ranks there chap and lass. I'm dashed use to it, wot. Now, hope you don't mind but I was listening in on the plan you have cooked up. Hope you don't mind me saying that it sounds like a bloomin' good one, wot. And believe me, iffn it's for a bally good cause, I'm in on getting them out of those dashed chains."

A large smile formed on Ebonia's face as the hare claimed his loyalty to them. Shaking her head with admiration, the squirrel maiden placed her paws on her hips and nodded to Brockhall.

"Well that's one down. Now we just have to convince the rest of them of this plan. I'm sure CloudDance will give us help once we explain what we want to do. It's not all that difficult nor dangerous for them anyway."

Fleetfoot nodded his head while he rubbed a thoughtful paw beneath his chin. He glanced up at the velvety black sky as if contemplating what the squirrel maiden had said. She was right though. If the bats were merely a diversion, they wouldn't have many problems so long as they stayed in the skies. The hare nodded his head as if in confirmation then spoke in a clear, crisp voice.

"Don't worry about the rest of them, me gel. Just give me a few moments to talk to them and I'll have them convinced likity split."

"I thank you for that, Fleetfoot sir, but I'd like to talk to them as well if that's alright," Crim piped up quietly. The dark hare gazed down at him and gave a very polite nod of his head.

"Of course Crim. Yer the dashed leader, I wouldn't dream of taking command away from you." Crim groaned. They could say he was the leader all they wanted but he wasn't going to believe it. Pressing a paw against the door, he muttered beneath his breath.

"I'm no leader Fleetfoot but I will speak to them." With that, the sun squirrel disappeared within the room. Ebonia looked after him for a moment then rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"That brother of mine. I can't believe he doesn't think he's a leader. You can see it in him!" Fleetfoot smiled kindly at the flustered squirrel maiden. Planting a paw on her shoulder, he spun her around and gave her a small shove towards the door.

"I know Ebonia, but sometimes a creatah needs to find out he's the leader by himself. Just give him time, me gel, he'll come around. Now, let's get down there and put this plan into action. The quicker we get more dashed help, the quicker we'll be able to rescue the Abbey."

Ebonia gave the hare's paw a gentle pat with her own before stepping into the array of light. Fleetfoot watched her leave but he didn't follow. Instead, he turned his eyes up to the stars and sighed.

"I hope Crim finds out who he is soon…because an army without a leader, taint an army at all." With a shake of his head, Fleetfoot turned around and vanished from sight.

* * *

In the distance, the army of Night Flyers were making their way steadily back towards Mossflower, unaware of the plan that awaited them.


	22. Chapter 20 Battle of Darkness

Two As One: Chapter 20

Stelumos was furious. And when a warlord was angry, creatures got hurt. The mink stood upon the front steps of the Abbey, gazing out upon the pitiful creatures before him. The Abbey beasts had been assembled in lines of 20, each one looking tired, sore or just completely downcast. It was something every slave master wanted to see but it only caused Stelumos to glower even more. His vermin had done well breaking the spirits of most of the abbey beasts, but there were still a few who refused to submit to him. He wouldn't tolerate resistance for it made him look bad in the face of others.

Wraith, Tolifen, Deathfang and Hensfloral stood to one side beside the creatures who refused to bow to their warlord's wishes. Kenyo had his back to the four vermin, his eyes never leaving those of the mink. Out of all of them, he had been the most stubborn, and he also had the most wounds. Blood was crusted over the cuts on his back and shoulders, almost giving his fur a different tint. He knew that he needed to raise the moral of his fellow abbey beasts but unfortunately, most had been too afraid of having the same thing done to them than to retaliate. Beside him stood Skipper, his multicolored fur appearing torn and battered from a rough night with Deathfang. He loathed that weasel but unfortunately he couldn't do much about it.

Renla, Jenkins and SilverStreak didn't look much better. Granted Renla was a large beast and had created her own damage but even she couldn't stand up to that many vermin. After Stelumos had assigned extra slavers to "deal with them" she had found that their situation was worse than she thought. The slavers hadn't come to just watch over them but to beat them into submission so that they wouldn't stand in Stelumos' way. Jenkins glared at the ground, his face cut up rather badly from the whip. After the episode with trying to save his sister, the slavers had taken it upon themselves to make sure that the otter went through hell. Even SilverStreak couldn't hold herself up as well. She leaned against her brother, her back looking raw and bloody. All of them had received cruel treatment but those who rebelled felt it the worst.

"Ya think ya be so smart doncha?" Kenyo looked up as the mink called out to them from the stairs. It was evident that the warlord hadn't gotten much sleep from the dark shadows under his eyes. That's what happened when you had the cries of misery ringing throughout the air. Stelumos swished his cloak to the side of his body as he stepped nearer to the five battered beasts. "Ya thought that by rebellin' against me soldiers that ya would help yer precious abbey beasts dinja?"

None of them spoke. Kenyo just stared up at the mink, the rest doing like wise save for Jenkins whose head just refused to move. Stelumos glared at them and stepped up to the Abbey Warrior, his face only an inch away from the mouse's.

"From wot they tell me, ya and yer little friends tried to stand up to mah creatahs last night so they wouldn't beat these other pitiful creatures. Tell me mouse, be this true?" Kenyo once more remained silent, making Stelumo's fury heighten another level. With a low snarl, he grabbed the warrior by the collar of his tunic and pulled him close so that the two were staring each other in the eye. "I suggest ya answer me slave unless ya want something bad to happen."

At these words, Stelumos snapped his claws loudly. A moment later, the abbey doors opened revealing Wraith and IceEye as they dragged out Abbot Welkum between them. Several of the abbey beasts released quiet gasps of fear as the two vermin dropped the Abbot unceremoniously upon the ground right in front of all the others. Kenyo couldn't hold back the startled and almost pained expression that came to his face at seeing the Abbot there, looking so exhausted and weak. Whatever they had done to him, it hadn't been good.

Stelumos turned his eyes back on Kenyo and shook the mouse violently.

"I'll give ya a deal, ya do wotever we tell you to do like a good little slave, and I won't kill that otter over there in front o all o ya. Otherwise-" The mink slowly stood to his full height and snapped his claws again. While Wraith held the otter up, IceEye drew his sword and placed it firmly on the back of Abbot Welkum's exposed neck. Kenyo's eyes widened and he turned back to the mink with a barely contained snarl.

"Fine, fine we'll do whatever you say just leave him be." The mink turned his cruel eyes upon Kenyo and drew the Abbey warrior closer. He loved toying with the mouse like this; it made him feel superior in the eyes of his horde. Stelumos unsheathed Doomsfate in a very ceremonious nature and pressed the blade close to the mouse's throat, forcing him to move his head back.

"Now that's wot I want to hear. Ya go and tell yer little friends that ya all are gonna do wotever I say or we'll be feedin him to the birds." Every beast fell silent as Stelumos dragged the sword away from the warrior's throat, causing a small line of blood across his neck. Kenyo took a step back and turned towards the others. They already knew what he was going to say and none of them looked pleased about it. But what could they do? They didn't want to risk the life of the Abbot nor the lives of those around them. Kenyo lowered his eyes and sighed ruefully. They had to get out of this somehow before Stelumos did something that couldn't be reversed.

The mink stared at them for a long moment then snapped his claws. Wraith moved over to him, the ferret's gaze never leaving those of the creatures around him. Once he was at his warlord's side, he looked up respectfully.

"What is it milord?"

"Take these worthless creatures in back o' the Abbey and have them continue working on their 'homes.' If one stops working, whip 'em and then bring 'em to me. I will not have slackers in mah slave lines."

Wraith bowed his head quickly then stood up and called to the other slave drivers. Without a word, Hensfloral, IceEye, Tolifen and Deathfang drew their whips and began 'directing' the Abbey beasts away from their leader. Stelumos flicked his tail from side to side as he watched them go. Now, he was satisfied. He had won against the abbey warrior, he had depleted any kind of resistance…everything was coming into place for him. With a malevolent smile, Stelumos turned on his footpaw and walked back into the Abbey. Nothing could spoil his victory.

* * *

Nightfall fell quickly over Mossflower that evening, quicker than Crim had expected. He stood outside of Brockhall once more, staring up at the moon as it glittered within the velvet sky. The bats had returned the following evening and once they told them of the plan to help save the Abbey beasts, they leapt to it. The sun squirrel glanced back at the door and furrowed his brow. This would be their first battle together and, although he didn't want to admit it, he was worried. They had just formed into a group and he didn't think he'd be able to handle losing one of them in the battle.

Blowing out a breath, he gazed into the sky, watching as one of the bats flew past. It dipped its wings in a small salute, causing Crim to smile grimly. He raised his paw and rapped upon the door three times, signaling that it was time to go. The plan was quick and simple but it could end up destroying all of them if they weren't careful.

Weave was the first to step out. The hare maiden smiled kindly at Crim then went to her normal stern self; her ears upright and her paws folded behind her back, very much like Fleetfoot.

"Are you jolly well ready for this?" Crim sighed and shook his head. To be honest, he really didn't want to do this but…it was a good plan and he trusted his sister to get them in. It was just the risk that frightened him. However, with the sword of Martin at his back, he felt a bit more comfortable as if Martin himself were standing beside him, ready to help him fight.

"I'm ready but I'm just worried is all. Who all have decided to come?"

"Pretty much those with stealth because that's wot we're jolly well going to need. You, me, Ebonia, Fleetfoot, PeriNickel and SkyBreeze are all going, wot. Ballard will stay here with Valena, Sprypaw, Malya, Tellio, Log a Log and Lezlo." Crim snorted.

"Not much of an army." Weave chuckled and shook her head slightly as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Oh I know it wot but, we'll have one with the bats, with the warriors at the Abbey back and once Ballard can convince the beasts that live around here to jolly well join us we'll have a nice size army. You'd be surprised at his persuasion techniques." The sun squirrel chuckled then looked up as the others began to step outside. Ebonia whispered softly to Fleetfoot then took to the trees with out a word, her dark cloak vanishing her from sight. The two other hares moved out behind them and began to walk towards the Abbey. Weave glanced up at Fleetfoot and he motioned a paw to her. Nodding, she glanced back at Crim.

"Come on 'ol bean, better get going. Fleetfoot and I will take the rear. Good luck to you wot." Crim smiled softly.

"And to you, Weave." Without a word, the sun squirrel took to the trees after Ebonia, his tail flicking out behind him. Weave watched him go for a long moment then turned her eyes up to Fleetfoot who appeared down cast. Gently he reached out and took one of her paws.

"Are you sure you want to jolly well do this? This is going to be dangerous." Weave sighed deeply. They had had this conversation many times over. She squeezed his paw gently and nodded.

"Yes. OakRealm sent us here to jolly well help them right? Well that's wot I have to flippe'n do, wot. What do you think of the dashed plan?"

"Well…it can work but we have to be dashed careful about the slavers…Ebonia's right about them not being all that well set up since they're just settling in the Abbey. The bats will help, but we have to dashed be careful…including you, wot." Weave looked up slowly and nodded her head. With another squeeze to his paw, the hatr maiden turned and began to follow Crim and the others towards the Abbey.

"I'll be alright Fleetfoot, no need to dashed worry. I've survived higher odds than these before wot. Just give them blood and vinegar right? It's a simple stealth attack, nothing's going to go wrong…wot." Fleetfoot watched her as she disappeared into the shadows.

"That's wot I'm afraid of…" With a heavy sigh, the dark hare followed her into the night, his paw never leaving the blade at his side.

* * *

CloudDancer, Mirage and Webwinger glided through the air, well above the trees so that the hawk couldn't spot them. Behind them, ten of their fellow bats flew, their wings out stretched and their ears swirling as they listened to their screeches. The Night Flyers had been trained for battle ever since the first beasts had started attacking Salamandastron. Nightscree had felt it was best if they were prepared and at the moment, all their training was about to pay off.

Webwinger took the lead with Mirage, their eyes squaring upon the Abbey down below from their vantage points in the trees. They had a simple and hard part in their mission. If they failed, the others failed as well. Mirage glanced back at her fellow flyers and dipped her wings two times encouragingly. Most of them returned the dip though a few of the younger ones appeared a bit disturbed by having to battle so soon. Webwinger folded his wings and dropped towards the ground at an alarming speed before spreading them again and turning back to the other bats.

"You know what you must do…must do. Wait for the signal then fly high…fly high. Be swift of wing Night Flyers…flyers! And may the winds guide us home…us home!"

A number of screeches responded to Webwinger's words and the bats took off flying closer to the Abbey.

* * *

Crim sat next to Ebonia in one of the closest trees to the Abbey. The ebony black squirrel glanced up at the sky then down below to where Fleetfoot, Weave, SkyBreeze and PeriNickel were standing. She looked over at her brother who slowly nodded his head. With a glance up towards the abbey he watched as the guards left to change shifts. Now was the best time to attack. With a quick nod to SkyBreeze, the hare maiden cupped her paws and screeched into the air, mimicking the other bats' sounds.

All six creatures watched as the Night Flyers turned in mid air, stretched out in a V formation and began thundering towards Redwall. Crim shifted uncomfortably in the branches of the tees and glanced at Ebonia. The black squirrel's eyes narrowed as she saw the first bats fly down towards the wall guards. She gripped the branch and stood up, her legs bunched and ready to jump. Crim stood up as well and looked down at the hares with them.

"Get ready, wait for the signal."

* * *

A young rat guard leaned against his spear tiredly as he stared out over Mossflower. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and it appeared as if it was going to be a rather peaceful night. Too bad. Inwardly he wanted something to happen to at least keep him awake. The rat began to dose off when another jabbed him harshly in the stomach.

"RagTail ya blunderini idiot, keep yerself awake. We got sentry duty."

RagTail opened his eyes and glared at his brother as he gripped his spear harder. Why did Wetpaw always have to insist on bothering him when nothing was happening out in the woods? Growling, the rat stood up a bit taller and pointed up towards the air without looking.

"Why do I gotta stay awake? Taint nothing happenin' out thar. Taint like they're gonna attack us from the air or something-"

WHAM!

Without warning, a bat collided head first into the rat, sending him flying off of the ramparts. Wetpaw yelped and looked up just as Kestra crashed into his face, knocking him out cold and sending him flying off of the wall with his brother. Both landed hard on the ground, neither moving after that. The two bats screeched and rose into the air again. Two guards down, plenty to go. Kestra flew away from the others as they dive-bombed the guards without warning. It wasn't until they got closer to the back of the Abbey, that the vermin actually realized what was happening.

IceEye ran out from where they were keeping the slaves and looked up at the sky as a ferret was sent hurtling backwards off of the wall. The fox wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched another vermin get knocked flat from a blow to the head. Idiots! How did they ever capture the Abbey with incompetent fools likes these?! Growling, IceEye ran towards the ramparts, hollering to those who were trying to defend the walls.

"Get yer bows out ya idiots! Shoot them out of the sky and don't turn your back on them!" _Stelumos is going to kill me if he finds out I took command_, the fox groaned inwardly. But without their leader there at the moment, these bats were going to murder them. He looked up to the sky and growled as they headed to the back and left side of the Abbey, the vermin following. Blundering fools the whole lot of them. Snorting, IceEye followed suit, pulling out his daggers and preparing to throw them.

* * *

Ebonia snickered as she saw the first two vermin sent flying off of the wall. She looked to Crim who was already motioning for the other four creatures beneath them to start towards the Abbey. Fleetfoot and Weave faded from sight almost immediately while SkyBreeze and PeriNickel darted towards the closest trees. Crim looked up into the sky just as Kestra dipped her wings to them and he nodded.

"Let's get going. You know what to do Ebonia." The ebony squirrel didn't even wait. At the first sign, she took off at a fast sprint, her cloak fluttering behind her. Without guards on the wall, it was going to make it a lot easier to get through with the plan. She leapt into the closest tree to the abbey, her eyes always looking out for vermin. The moment she was in the branches, she hunched down and watched as a fox with startling blue eyes went running towards the other vermin. So far so good. With a powerful leap, the squirrel skidded on the ramparts and moved towards the stairs.

* * *

The abbey was in a state of chaos. The vermin ran around trying to collect bows and arrows or anything to hurl at the bats. She couldn't blame them really. Her former horde had never tried to defend a fort nor did they know how to handle aerial attack. Chuckling inwardly, Ebonia made her way towards the side door in the gates. One soldier was still standing there, creating a small obstacle. Pulling off the bow Valena had given her, she hooked an arrow to the string and aimed. With a soft _sssssshhh, _the arrow hurtled forward and took the rat through the neck with barely a sound.

The ebony squirrel stepped over the body quietly and unlatched the gate, shoving it open just a tiny bit. Crim smiled at her and slipped inside, followed by Weave, Fleetfoot, PeriNickel and SkyBreeze. The black hare ducked down quietly, glad that the moon was on the other side of the Abbey. He motioned to Weave to follow him as he called out to the other four beasts.

"Make way towards the slaves wot. SkyBreeze, send them the dashed signal then you all move to help the others. Ebonia, Weave and I will jolly well keep you covered, wot."

SkyBreeze looked up above them and quickly cupped her paws over her mouth again. Taking a deep breath, she emitted a horribly loud screech into the air. PeriNickel grabbed her arm the moment she did so and followed the others towards the left side of the Abbey wall. The bats turned around in midair and traveled towards the front of the Abbey as the call reached their ears. The vermin, like wise turned and followed them, hoping that maybe they were finally retreating. 

As Crim ran beside PeriNickel towards the slave area, he saw Stelumos burst out of the doors and dart towards a blue-eyed fox who was trying his best to direct them all. The mink hollered and shoved the vermin out of the way as he tried to lead his troops. It wasn't going too well. The sun squirrel grinned inwardly and followed close.

Ebonia and Fleetfoot had taken the lead towards the slave area. The ebony squirrel ducked down low as a vermin ran past then looked up. The abbey beasts were being held in what appeared to be a half made slave pen. Vermin of different sorts stood around them though most were on the wall, trying to keep the bats from killing any more of their comrades. The squirrel maiden bit back a growl as she saw Wraith pacing near Kenyo and a few other slaves. Flicking her tail, she glanced over her shoulder at the others.

"Alright, we know which Abbey beasts we have to free. Fleetfoot and I will go in. Crim, can you and the others cause a distraction if they see us?"

"Of course, now hurry. I don't know how much longer the bats can hold out."

With a nod of her head, the ebony squirrel motioned to Fleetfoot. The black hare looked over at Weave for a brief moment then followed Ebonia. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

* * *

Kenyo looked up towards the ramparts as another vermin went hurtling towards the ground, followed by the form of a brown bat. The mouse warrior grimaced and glanced back towards where Jenkins, Skipper and SilverStreak were standing. All three held bewildered looks though Kenyo was probably the most stunned of them all.

"I don't know whether to be cheering or fearing what's going to happen next."

Skipper shook his head and ducked down as one of the vermin accidentally loosed an arrow at the same time that he was flung backwards by a blow to the head.

"I don't know mate, but wot ever is happin' I hope it finishes soon cause iff'n these slavers aren't killed, we certainly will be!"

Kenyo ducked down and was about to respond when he watched a vermin crumble to the ground. Blinking in surprise, the mouse crept forward in time to see several of the slavers head towards a shadowed spot near the wall. There were fewer vermin by them now, not that it would help. After all, they were still cuffed.

He turned towards Skipper but fell silent as he saw a black paw cup around a weasel's mouth, followed by a silver blade that snuffed his life out forever. As the vermin crumpled the mouse caught sight of a black figure. It held a paw to its lips to signal silence then disappeared into the shadows again. The warrior shook his head and quickly turned as he heard another muffled groan. A second vermin collapsed with another larger beast standing behind it.

Skipper had seen it too. The otter crept forward and placed a paw on Kenyo's shoulder.

"Mate…I think we might be getting the help we've been asking for."

"You are correct."

The two turned with a start as Ebonia appeared at their sides. For a moment, neither spoke, just stared in astonishment as they watched blood drip off of the squirrel's blade. Without waiting for a response from the dumbfounded warriors, Ebonia grabbed their wrists each in turn, and plunged the dagger into the lock. With a quick twist, the cuffs fell away, leaving the two rubbing their paws.

Regaining his voice, Kenyo tilted his head and motioned towards the second black beast that was moving up behind her.

"What are you doing here y-"

"Less talk lad, we had better dashed get out of here before yonder vermin show up again, wot. Our friends are creating a jolly diversion but I don't know how long they'll be able to hold out. Here."

Fleetfoot passed two daggers to both warriors as he instructed them quickly.

"Ebonia and I are going to start freeing some of the others. I need you two to dashed get the badger free. Get some o' the shrews free then follow a hare named SkyBreeze out of here. Don't argue, we tain't got the time. Just bally well do it."

Kenyo and Skipper exchanged quick glances before heading off towards Renla. Well, they had asked for help and they weren't about to question it.

* * *

Once the two had fled, Fleetfoot crept over to Jenkins and SilverStreak. Stifling their surprised gasps, the hare freed them while Ebonia kept close watch. The squirrel maiden crouched down in the shadows, watching as the vermin raced about, trying to fend off the bats. Wraith was lurking nearby and though she felt the urge to attack him, she knew that he'd be a formidable opponent and the only thing she would accomplish would be giving them all away.

Ducking down from another stray arrow, she caught sight of PeriNickel and Weave as they loosed stones from behind the shadows, pulling the slavers away from their duties. They had their backs against the wall and one of the abbey side doors, protecting them from being ambushed from behind. Their plan was dangerous but as of now, they really had no choice. A sharp whistle told her that Fleetfoot had finished freeing the captive beasts. Without a word, she moved towards his side and nodded.

"Everything is going as planned. We have a clear path towards the abbey gates. Is SkyBreeze going to warn the bats?"

As if in response, a loud screech rented through the air. Ebonia folded her ears back and glanced up at Jenkins and SilverStreak. The male still didn't appear all that pleased to see her but they didn't have time to settle their differences. Motioning with her paw, she and Fleetfoot began to lead the two beasts towards the edge of the slave hold. The vermin had once again slipped towards the back of the Abbey where their numbers, as well as those of the bats were falling drastically.

Fleetfoot glanced towards the entrance where SkyBreeze was just urging Renla, Kenyo, seven shrews and Skipper through the door. Crim stood nearby, his blade drawn and two slain vermin at his paws. The hare could tell by his expression that Martin was working through the young squirrel for he had never seen Crim's features turn so cold before. He was about to usher Jenkins and SilverStreak forward when a weak gasp of pain caught his sensitive ears. Whipping around, the hare watched in horror as Weave stumbled to the ground with a dagger sticking out of her back. Screwing his eyes, he caught sight of Wraith as the ferret made to finish her off.

A swift strike from PeriNickel forced him to back away several steps but it wasn't long before the young hare was dealt a fierce blow across the face with the hilt of the blade. By now, the vermin were beginning to move towards the fallen hares, forgetting the army of bats up above. Narrowing his eyes, Fleetfoot slowly drew his blade and growled at Ebonia.

"Get them outta here now…I'll follow."

"Fl-"

"Just do it!"

Ebonia pulled back with a start as the hare snapped at her. With a small nod, she grabbed onto Jenkins' shoulder and began to maneuver them through the shadows towards where the others were standing. The bats made daring attempts to swoop within the walls of the abbey though by the time two of them had fallen, they pulled up again. Ebonia stared forward, daggers drawn as about five vermin neared her. Bows were drawn and arrows were loosed but with the distance between them, she dodged them and urged the former prisoners on.

SilverStreak grabbed her brother and shoved him forward as a sling stone passed between them. It would be only a matter of time before the vermin closed in upon them.

"We're not going to make it."

She whispered in disbelief. They had been so close-

A red blur caught her attention and she watched in shock as Crim moved to their sides, helping to protect them against the onslaught of vermin. Ebonia lashed out her blades at a weasel that was trying to attack and slammed her shoulder into the Abbey door, pushing it open fiercely.

"Go! The others are out there!"

The two didn't even wait. Without a word, they dashed out the door while Crim made his way back towards Ebonia's side.

"Where's Fleet and the rest?!"

The black squirrel motioned towards where the vermin were beginning to cluster. Crim felt a knot form in his stomach. No, they couldn't lose the hares like this. Looking at Ebonia, he was about to speak when she suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I have an idea."

Without a word, she yanked him out of the abbey door, slamming it shut behind them.

* * *

Stelumos whirled as he heard the abbey door slam shut, watching as two of his vermin crashed into it. The mink cursed vehemently, eyes blazing in fury. How had a bunch of bloody bats and a few beasts attacked his army so fiercely?! Snarling, he grabbed the nearest vermin who happened to be IceEye and flung him towards the ground.

"Where the bloody hell be the rest o' mah horde?!"

IceEye winced and scrambled to his paws as he motioned towards the vermin that were forming a ring around PeriNickel and the wounded Weave.

"Over there sah! I think they caught some of the defenders!"

Stelumos turned on his paw and released Doomsfate from its sheath.

"Go and get those blasted idiots off of the wall! I'll not have more o' mah vermin slain!!"

Without another word, he thundered towards his vermin and the hares. There would be hell to pay if he found even one of the defenders alive. If they didn't die by his horde's paws, they certainly would fall to his wrath.

IceEye swallowed as his chief stomped towards the hares. Blood would be spilt, of that he was certain. Turning, he began climbing up the steps to alert the rest of the vermin. He was fairly certain that the ones down below would be able to defeat the hares, unless one of them went insane or something, though that wasn't likely to happen.

He was about to step on the ramparts when a screech suddenly caused him to clutch his ears. Without warning, a bat collided with his body and sent him tumbling head over tail backwards down the stairwell. CloudDancer spread her wings and fluttered back up into the air, screeching in indignation as she watched the fox stumble to his paws, cursing as his leg twisted the wrong way. He glared up at the bat and watched as she disappeared beyond the wall before slumping backwards against the wall with a groan.

* * *

Fleetfoot unhooked the spear from his back, his eyes glinting a mad red. He watched as PeriNickel struggled to his paws and struck at the opposing vermin, fighting valiantly as he tried to protect Weave. The hare maiden was doubled over on the ground, her face sweating. It was hard to believe that a single dagger could have brought her down. However, if one had taken a closer inspection, they would have noticed something irregular about the blade that had struck her. Still, this matter didn't occur to Fleetfoot. No, saving his fellow hares and seeking out his revenge was the only thing that came to mind.

Rearing his head back, he shouted to the sky as he leapt at the vermin.

"Give em blood and vinegar! Tis death on the wind!"

The first vermin that he met didn't even have a chance. With their backs turned, they didn't even have time to meet the perilous hare as his spear struck out at their necks and backs. Fleetfoot shoved his way through the vermin like a mad beast, feeling blades cut here and there though none of them remaining inside of him long enough to cause a serious wound.

The hare twirled on his footpaw, spear singing through the air as the butt met the chin of one beast while the blade lashed out at the throat of another. It was true what they said about Salamandastron hares. Even when the odds were against them, they still fought valiantly. Nothing seemed to stop him, not even when he realized that he had some how made it through a small path of vermin to his friend's sides.

PeriNickel looked up and called something to the dark hare, but Fleetfoot didn't even hear him. Instead, he whirled on his paw and blocked the slash of a sword as it swung down towards his chest. Twisting his blade, he sent the spear tip crashing into the gut of his opponent, watching in satisfaction as blood glistened upon the ground.

Those that remained began to back up, frightened by the beasts strange tinted eyes. The vermin that were attacking the bats began to thin out as their adversary's took flight and headed back towards the woods. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the horde made it down the steps and captured the three hares.

Fleetfoot bent down swiftly and swept Weave off of the ground. As he touched her, he found that she not only had a dagger in her back from Wraith, but another blade had caught her roughly in the side, most likely from when she had fallen. The hare was unconscious but her limp body didn't hinder Fleetfoot. He gripped his spear and pointed it at any beast that came near him though it was evident that the Bloodrath was beginning to wear off.

"Nice try hare but ya ain't got any way out of here."

Fleetfoot looked up as Stelumos and Wraith began to move towards them. The mink's vicious face was creased in anger while a rather smug expression grew on Wraith's own. The ferret nodded to the hare on Fleetfoot's shoulder as he sneered evilly.

"Better hurry little hare, she's only got a minute or so to live…in case you haven't noticed the poison on the blade."

PeriNickel's eyes widened and he took a step forward to protect the two Generals from being attacked by the vermin.

"You'll bally well pay for this scum nose! Eulalia aahhh!"

The hare fell backwards with a gasp as a loud clang reverberated through the air and the side door of the wall flew open. Fleetfoot turned swiftly and hauled the fallen runner out of the door, kicking it shut behind him. Without waiting for the others, the black hare took off running towards Brockhall.

PeriNickel groaned as he stumbled to his paws, a bruise on the side of his face.

"I swear the next beast that dash knocks me down or gives me a bloody bump is going to get it."

"Peri! Get your tail out of there now!"

Crim snapped as he tried to keep the door closed. Before the hare could argue, Ebonia appeared next to him and gave a fierce shove.

"Once you reach the trees, don't stop running. Crim! Come on we can't hold them off like that!"

The sun squirrel held the door for a moment longer before racing after his sister and PeriNickel towards the trees. The door burst open and several vermin began chasing after them but with a sharp command from Stelumos, they stopped and stepped back inside. The remaining bats turned in the air and flew back into the trees, mindful of the hawk that might still be out there.

* * *

Wraith looked up at Stelumos as the mink sheathed his blade with a growl. It wasn't like him to stop his vermin from going after escaped slaves. Though he didn't wish to anger his chief any more then he already was, the ferret slowly looked up and inquired softly.

"Sir…why did you tell them to stop?"

Stelumos turned his fiery eyes towards his tracker and growled in a deep, seething tone.

"We've lost enough as it is. We send 'em out there and they might get slaughtered, no telling how many o 'em are out there. Now listen closely, I wantcha to follow them…track 'em down Wraith and tell me where they are."

The ferret lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Well,…this was a different mink than he was use to. Normally Stelumos was the kind that would lash out the moment something angered him…now he was actually thinking ahead. Giving a small bow, he threw his cloak a bit more tightly around his shoulders as he voiced another thought.

"What will you do while I'm gone?"

Stelumos turned and began to walk towards the abbey, a strange glint in his eyes.

"There's a certain vermin mistress that I need to speak to. These abbey beasts will not get off easily."

That said, the mink disappeared into the abbey, leaving his vermin to tend their wounds and fix the door. Wraith stood there for a moment then glanced over at IceEye as the fox made is way over towards his side. Giving a small wince with each limp, the vermin growled softly.

"Once ya find them, leave at least several of the bats fer me. I'm going to rip apart the grayish white one that hit me."

Wraith didn't respond. With a roll of his eyes, the vermin turned on his heel and vanished through the threshold. He would do as his leader commanded…and he would make certain he finished off his prey this time.


	23. Chapter 21 Death By Numbers

Two as One: Chapter 21

By the time PeriNickel, Ebonia and Crim had made it back to Brockhall, all three were panting heavily. The dark squirrel leapt down from the trees and held her chest while Crim collapsed in the branches, a paw running over his face to wipe away the droplets of sweat. PeriNickel leaned against the trunk and looked over at his two companions as he rasped out softly.

"Come….on mates…gotta see if…Weave's jolly….well, alright…wot phew."

The hare pushed himself up to his paws and reached out towards the entrance of Brockhall. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Fleetfoot thundered out, blood still coursing down his body. The younger hare's ears fell as he watched his general disappear within the shadows, a feeling of dread grasping his heart. Crim and Ebonia remained completely silent. Just by the hare's reaction…they could guess Weave's condition.

Quietly, PeriNickel turned and stepped down the stairs, the two squirrels followed closely behind. The room was lit by many torches, their newly acquired warriors sitting around the table and having their wounds tended. Off to the right, a curtain had been drawn over a separate room. Crim stepped up to the young long patrol hare's side as he watched SkyBreeze walk out of the side room, her paws held to her face.

Sprypaw got up from one of the chairs and gently wrapped his arms around her. PeriNickel felt his heart break and he slowly walked towards the curtain. Candlelight flickered against the red cloth, casting shadows along the ground. Lifting a trembling paw, he pushed it aside and looked into the room.

Weave lay quietly upon a bundle of cloaks and blankets that the other beasts had donated. Her head was facing away from them. From what PeriNickel could see, she looked to be in a peaceful sleep. Ballard stood over her, his head lowered and his ears drooped to the side. Slowly, he took a white blanket and draped it over the hare's body, tears falling unchecked from his face.

"At least she bally well died valiantly," he whispered.

PeriNickel stood stunned, his legs feeling weak beneath him. Slowly, he turned and stepped out of the room, just walking past the others with a vacant expression on his face. This couldn't be happening. It was just supposed to be a simple mission and now…now.

Crim and Ebonia watched him then glanced at one another quietly. The ebony squirrel closed her eyes and moved into the room. As she looked in the corner, she noticed Valena sitting with her head in her paws. The younger maiden walked to her side and sat down next to her aunt, one paw draping around her shoulders.

"I shouldn't have gotten them involved in this…they didn't deserve it."

Ebonia frowned and looked up at Ballard. The larger hare was trying hard to keep his feelings under control but from the glistening tears in his eyes, she could tell he was losing himself. The squirrel closed her eyes and felt a burning rage in her. She hadn't known Weave that long but she had grown to like the hare. The thing that truly hurt her was the fact that it had once again been Wraith who had dealt the killing blow. He had betrayed her and helped cause Bemal's death, and now Weave was gone.

Patting her aunt's shoulder once more she moved past the slain hare and out into the main section of Brockhall. Every beast was silent, each one going about their own way of mourning the loss of a Long Patrol hare. Ebonia slowly sat down against the wall and placed a paw to her face. The night would pass…no beast speaking…and no creature rejoicing in the return of the Abbey warriors.

* * *

The sun rose slowly over Mossflower woods, the birds silent and the trees seeming vacant of all life. Down in Brockhall, Ebonia, Crim, Valena and Kenyo sat together at the table. All the others were still resting in different rooms or still mourning the loss of their friend. The mouse warrior folded his arms across his chest and glanced at the other three creatures with quiet eyes. Neither of them had spoken since they sat down. However, as the silence began to weigh heavily upon their shoulders, Crim finally spoke up.

"We're all dealing with a horrible loss this morning…but we can't let that stop us from making plans to free the abbey. The longer we wait…the more creatures we are going to lose."

Kenyo nodded his head and took a sip of the cool water that had been provided for him.

"A agree with you Crim…but as it is, moral is going to be low and we can't really do much except heal and search out other creatures to join us. At the moment, I think we are going to have to be passive."

"But you know that the vermin aren't going to rest until they find us."

Ebonia interjected. Kenyo turned his head and stared at her, still disbelieving that he was actually trying to make plans with her on how to save the abbey. It seemed funny that the very creature that had caused this mess was trying to fix it. With a deep sigh, the warrior closed his paws over the cup.

"I know Ebonia…but we can't risk exposure. If they find us, Weave won't be the only one that we're putting to rest."

"I suggest ya not mention her like that…sah."

All four creatures looked up as Fleetfoot stepped out of the shadows. The hare looked worse then death. His fur was matted from the blood and his eyes were bloodshot from staying up all night, trying to keep his mind from snapping in rage. He took a chair and sat down across from them, his stern eyes gazing from one beast to the next. Valena stared at him then lowered her eyes as she spoke in a softer voice.

"We all need to stay here for now and try to let things die down. We can make plans then on what we will do next."

Ebonia shook her head.

"We can't make plans until we know what they are up to though. I wouldn't be worrying about this except Stelumos did something that I hadn't expected last night. Normally he would have sent his trackers and vermin out to capture any beast that still remained in the Abbey's proximity. Instead, he just let us go…he has something planned."

Kenyo sighed and ran a paw across his brow wearily. This was a very trying affair to deal with.

"I'd have to agree with you Ebonia…but as I said, there isn't much we can do."

The squirrel maiden curled her tail around the leg of her chair, a thought playing at the back of her mind. Crim wouldn't like it and nor would her aunt for that matter but it might be the only way that they could figure out why Stelumos was changing his plans. She caught Fleetfoot staring at her and grimaced inwardly. What if the hare wanted to go in her place? After all…he had just lost some beast close to him at the paws of a vermin. Still, she had to make the argument other wise they were sitting targets.

"Actually, there is something we can do."

Crim glanced at his sister and felt that impending doom grip his heart again. He hated it when she interceded during a meeting…it only meant more danger for her or for some other beast. Valena didn't seem all that confident either. Nether the less, she nodded for her niece to speak.

"We need to find out what's going on correct? Well…why don't I just pull a ruse like I did last time? I can sneak over the walls and see if I can hear what they're planning. The vermin are probably going to be too scared guarding the walls so it should make my job easier."

Crim immediately shook his head.

"No, Ebonia, if you go, they might capture you and then where would we be?"

The squirrel maiden grew quiet for a moment then stared at her brother.

"In the same position we are now. I may be captured…but I can work on the inside as well. I'll keep a dagger hidden on me where they won't think to check. If I'm taken, I can get myself free again and maybe a few other beasts."

"Yer bally insane you know that right?"

Though it probably wasn't the best thing to do, Ebonia gave Fleetfoot a small smile and nodded her head.

"I've always been insane…maybe that's why I'm still alive."

"Ya do know that if you jolly well do this, that we won't be able to send any dashed beast out to help if you're captured aye?"

Ebonia nodded her head.

"I'm fully aware of that…but I'm willing to do it if it means figuring out what is going to happen and if we're in any immediate danger. I know how Stelumos' mind works. He's going to try to retaliate but in what way? That's what we need to know…once we do, we can plan our defense as well as our counter attack."

Crim sighed doubtfully. This was all a big mess to him and, though he had already led these beasts into battle, he didn't feel ready to do so again. The squirrel glanced down to the ground and placed a paw upon Martin's sword, his ears pricked back as if he was in a deep concentration. Inwardly, he knew that Ebonia was right and the sooner they knew what was happening, the sooner they could get more help and defend themselves as well as the abbey. He glanced over at his aunt, her distraught face hanging heavily on his shoulders. If something happened to his sister…well, he didn't even want to think about it.

Before long, he felt Ebonia's eyes on him, burrowing into his very soul. The sun squirrel looked up and glanced at the ebony maiden as she spoke softly.

"Listen, I know you and aunt Valena are going to worry about me, but I'll be safe…I promise. But…I'll only go if you let me Crim."

The squirrel gave a start.

"What's that suppose to mean? You'll go no matter what I say."

Strangely enough, Ebonia released a soft chuckle and patted her brother's shoulder gently.

"That's not the truth. You're the leader aren't you? What you say goes so…will you allow me to do this? You know what I'm suggesting is dangerous but I'm ready to face it, despite the consequences."

Crim rolled his eyes towards the heavens and almost cursed his luck. Why did he have to become leader? He just wasn't cut out for it. His paw tightened around Martin's sword and he suddenly felt something like a pulse pass through his paw. Blinking in surprise, the squirrel suddenly glanced up at Ebonia and spoke as if the words were coming from the sword and not his own throat.

"Alright…I trust you to know what you're doing but I want you to take Webwinger with you. He can watch from above while you're out there and if something happens, he can come back and tell us. But promise me you won't do anything irrational."

Ebonia snorted gently.

"Come now Crim, I never do anything irrational."

Kenyo leaned against his paw and lifted an eyebrow imploringly.

"So says the maiden who almost took on half of the vermin when she decided what side she wanted to fight on."

Ebonia flinched at his comment, but it was Crim's response she was more concerned with. The sun squirrel gave a small nod of his head and reached out his paw to lie upon hers.

"Fine…just be careful alright? I take it you'll leave at dusk?"

"Yes, it'll be the best time to try and sneak up on them. I doubt Stelumos will expect another spy at his door tonight."

Crim nodded his head and went to say something, but Fleetfoot intervened before he had the chance.

"Aye, but you bally well didn't know that he'd call off his dashed troops either, wot. For all we know, he could have a vermin waiting to capture you."

Ebonia sighed and drummed her claws on the table. She knew he was right but, she had done it before and she was confident that she could do it again. Besides, all she had to do was slip in and out, nothing more. Slowly, the squirrel rose to her paws and looked at the hare.

"I'm aware of that…but I know I can do this. Now, I'm going to speak with Webwinger about this. If you need me, just call."

With that, she turned away from the table and headed out the door. Crim watched her go for a long moment, his mind in turmoil over what might happen to her. He never knew being a leader was so hard. By the fur, he was still a young squirrel and now he was expected to lead a brigade into battle, or something of the sort. Crim ran a paw over his head then looked down at the sword of Martin. Like a steak of lightning, a thought occurred to him.

"Kenyo…shouldn't you be wearing this blade? Technically, you are the Abbey Warrior."

Before the mouse could respond, Crim set the sword on top of the table, his paws clutching the hilt. For a moment, he felt sadness swell within him to think that he was going to be parted from the magnificent blade. True, he wasn't that much of a fighter, but he had felt such courage and such respect with it that he almost didn't want to revert back to the same old Crim. It just wouldn't feel right.

He could see the reflection of Kenyo's eyes in the keen blade, not quite realizing that the mouse was studying him. It came as a surprise when the warrior reached out and placed a paw gently on his own. When Crim looked up, he found his eyes locking with Kenyo's.

"Crim…I think that you should continue wielding it. You've done great with it so far and, well, I'm coming on in my years. I'll be there to help you but I think you deserve this more than I do right now."

Stunned, Crim looked down at the blade and closed his paw around it again. He couldn't even express the joy he was feeling. In all his years, he had never thought that he would be a warrior. Everyone, except for the abbot and Kenyo himself had put him down and thought he was merely a screw up. Now…now he could prove himself.

Kenyo smiled a little and patted the young squirrel before leaning forward.

"Now…I think it's time we decide what we're going to do."

Crim looked up, a newfound determination in his eyes. With a pure clang, he sheathed the great sword of Martin and started speaking.

* * *

Twilight settled over Mossflower, the darkening clouds lengthening over the land. A strong breeze from the west signaled the beginning of snow, much to Ebonia's displeasure. Snow might help cloak her in the darkness, or it might betray her, depending on the vermin. She sat in the trees over looking Brockhall, tail a twitch and ears flicking back and forth. Though she couldn't quite say why, she felt exceedingly worried about traveling to the Abbey again. The fact that Stelumos had not sent beasts out to find them frightened her. That just wasn't like him.

The squirrel glanced at her paws, both covered with black gloves to make her even darker. Hopefully this would work, otherwise they were going to have yet another beast captive. She wasn't about to let that happen, but she still had to look at every possibility, just in case it did.

A screech from overhead signaled Webwinger's arrival. She waved at the bat and ducked down into the trees. By the time she reached the Abbey, it would be dark enough to hide her…so long as the snow didn't start. Minutes passed, the sky turning darker and darker as Ebonia waited. It wasn't until a half hour later that she started off through the trees, Webwinger taking flight overhead. The squirrel maiden's movements were as smooth as liquid steel, her eyes staring forward and resolute. She knew what she had to do and nothing was going to dissuade her from her task.

Over, under, side and forward she went, claws digging into the bark to help her keep her balance. Part of her wanted to run back to Brockhall and send another out in her place but most of her urged her on, knowing that this was probably the only way they were going to find information. It was the only way they could hope to save the Abbey. Their numbers were miniscule as it was. They needed all the help they could get, be it through numbers or information; or even both.

Just as the first snowflakes began to fall, Ebonia landed in the tree closest to the Abbey, her eyes scanning the ramparts for sign of the vermin. Much to her surprise, there were very few on top. The squirrel's nerves broke once more and she took a step back, wondering if perhaps it was best to return and try again later. Still…Stelumos wouldn't expect them to make such a rash move so soon, right?

Biting back a sigh of agitation, Ebonia crept through the tree, traveling as high as she could. She knew Webwinger was somewhere close by, hidden by the shadows of the trees or by the darkness of the sky; she didn't know. Vermin chatted softly up above, some motioning out to the woods as if they feared that one of the woodlanders was going to come out and make his revenge. Ebonia snorted. It seemed that all vermin were superstitious. Maybe that would work in their favor in the end.

Filing the thought away, she crouched down, waiting until a ferret walked by, before flinging herself on top of the ramparts. With the agility only a squirrel possessed, she rolled over the ledge and held onto the walkway, waiting until a vermin passed before dropping on the stairs and swinging to the ground. She crouched in the shadows, watching as Tolifen swaggered by. Ebonia lifted an eyebrow. She was a bit surprised to see the stoat in one piece after failing Stelumos.

No matter.

Once the vermin had passed, Ebonia crept forward towards the Abbey itself, glancing left and right so that she wouldn't accidentally walk into some ambush. Surprisingly enough, it was easy to get to the door and slip in. That, however, made Ebonia all the more nervous. She knew she had to be careful…just in case. The squirrel pulled her cloak tighter and snuck along the wall, keeping away from the light and anything that might betray her position.

It wasn't long before she heard voices echoing down the hall, drawing her closer. One, she knew was Stelumos's but the other was foreign. The maiden frowned and crouched down far enough where they couldn't see her, but close enough where she could hear them.

"Well, wot does yer Commander think o' me proposition?" Stelumos growled bad temperedly. Ebonia glanced over towards him then found that he was talking to a rather small falcon. The bird clacked his beak and lifted a regal head towards the mink.

"Ach, she bae sayin' that iffn' yuh want tae sell the slaves tae her, she'll dae business witcha." A sick smile tugged on Stelumos's face as he quietly stepped back and forth, a paw on his chin. Ebonia growled under her breath and moved a little closer. He was going to sell the Abbey beasts already?! That didn't leave them much time. She ducked lower as Stelumos passed by her hiding place, his paws rubbing eagerly together.

"Good, good. Wot kinda beasties do she need?" The falcon stretched a wing and motioned outside.

"Mostly strong ones, aye, an' a few o' them dibbuns tae use as an example tae the Salamandastron beasts." Ebonia threw her paw to her lips as Stelumos laughed dementedly.

"We got plenty o' them. Now, wot will she gave me in return?" The bird sighed and started preening his feathers, trying to remember everything Falamia had said. He eyed Stelumos, smirking silently as the mink started pacing again, waiting expectantly. He was certainly greedy, that much the falcon could see. Once he was certain every feather was in place…and he had thoroughly annoyed Stelumos, he spoke.

"She said that she'd give yuh a few strong beasts tae help yuh forces. She also said she kin contact a slave trader tae take away some more o' yuh slaves and trade yuh better 'uns." Stelumos growled in delight and waved a paw at the bird.

"Aye, aye tell her I accept then. Ohh, I'll be one step closer ta destroyin' that little resistance out in the woodlands. Go on then, go back and tell 'er…I got work ta do."

Ebonia didn't wait to see how the falcon would respond. She already felt sick to her heart. He was going to divide the Abbey beasts and then bring in more soldiers to destroy what was left of their force? By the fur, she wasn't about to let that happen! She had gotten the Abbey beasts into this mess to begin and she'd be damned if she let them be separated because of Stelumos's cruel plans.

Without another thought, Ebonia backed up in the shadows, glancing left and right to make certain that the vermin weren't watching her hiding spot. She watched Stelumos from the corner of her eye, before springing towards the door. She had to get out; she had to tell them what was happening. Her paws fumbled a moment with the door, but it wasn't long before she shot off into the shadows, her cloak fluttering faintly behind her.

Vermin moved along the walls and around the Abbey, their weapons held up and their eyes glancing around, searching for any intruder. Ebonia bared her teeth at them silently. She'd make every last one of them pay for what they were doing and for what they were going to do. The Abbey beasts would not be separated. Even if she had to give her own life to see that it didn't happen, she would.

The squirrel maiden pulled her cloak tighter and headed for the stairs, though her mind was lingering on Stelumos's words. If the forces attacking Salamandastron joined with Redwall's own…it would only be a matter of time before both strong holds fell. They couldn't risk that. More and more vermin could overrun both places, and then what? Redwall was supposed to be the haven where innocent woodlanders could find safety, while Salamandastron was the force that was supposed to protect them all.

Ebonia felt her breath catch in her throat. If both of them fell, then what was going to happen to Mount Bat Pit? Before long, they would fall and the vermin would start ruling north, south and western lands. How long before Southsward fell? What about the other strong kingdoms that were ruled by good beasts? If the vermin gained the advantage…

The squirrel shook her head. No. It wouldn't happen. All she had to do was warn Crim and then they could decide what to do.

Ebonia looked up the steps and quickly scaled them, her dark form hiding her from the vermin. She looked away from the top of the ramparts and over towards where the wall was, contemplating what was the fastest route to get to Brockhall. So absorbed was she in her escape that she didn't notice the beast standing in front of her until it was too late. Ebonia looked up and found a pair of eyes staring at her malevolently, an evil smile drawn up on its face.

"ello wench."

That was the last thing Ebonia heard before all darkness set in.

* * *

Webwinger sighed as he flew around the vermin horde, his wings pumping as he rose higher and higher. Ebonia was certainly taking her own sweet time. She said she'd only be in there for a half hour but well over an hour, at least, had passed. Surely she would have found something out by now and at least let him know that she was safe. He knew Crim was going to be worried sick about his sister, and CloudDancer about he himself. Bloody hell, nothing was ever easy.

The bat swooped down towards the trees again and landed on a branch, just barely missing being spotted by a rat as he trotted along the ramparts. His gluttonous gut swaggered back and forth as he walked, his spear butt clanking on the rocks. Webwinger rolled his eyes. With all the commotion, he didn't even need to use his echolocation. Foolish beasts. Shaking his head, the bat was about to swoop into the air again when he heard shouts from down within the walls.

His face turned completely white in dread, his wings held out slightly and his body ridged. No…they couldn't have caught her, right? It wasn't possible! Shaking his fear away, the bat took off into the sky, swooping over the walls to look down. The first thing he noticed was the red liquid decorating the top of the steps. His heart started pounding in his chest and he flew to the spires of the Abbey, landing on one so that he had the best vantage point.

Within the murky darkness, he caught sight of a fox picking up a limp bundle that was sprawled across the ground. The moonlight flickered across the beast for a single moment, along with the blood that was strewn along the ground. The beast drew the other one's head back by the scruff of its neck, blood streaming from the side of its head.

Webwinger's heart jumped into his throat as he saw whom the vermin was holding.

Ebonia!

With fear clenching at his heart, Webwinger threw himself off the top of the Abbey and headed back towards Brockhall. He had to warn them…there were just far too many for him to fight off and free the squirrel…if she was even alive. From the amount of blood that he saw along the stairs and ground, he highly doubted it. The bat groaned inwardly and released a soft screech, ducking down into the trees once he found where they were.

By the fur and feathers, this couldn't be happening. Ebonia was the last one he wanted to lose, despite the fact that he didn't know the female well. However, she gave her brother so much hope and reassurance that he knew that this was going to shatter moral, especially if she was gone. Webwinger couldn't help but shiver at the thought. They were losing too many too quickly. Before they'd know it, they'd lose half of their forces to the vermin, and then where would they be? They had to do something!

* * *

Crim leaned against Brockhall's trunk, his eyes scanning the sky for any sign of Webwinger. They should have been back by now! What was taking them so long?! The squirrel swished his tail back and forth, his paw running over the pummel of Martin's sword. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do. They had finally found one another, finally figured out that they had a family…if he lost her; well, he didn't want to think about it.

The squirrel looked at the purely white snow as it fell from the heavily laden clouds. Yes, she should have been back, especially before the storm started. She'd be spotted too easily an-

Crim suddenly gasped out as he felt a sudden pain arch through his heart, ripping his breath from his lungs and causing him to drop onto his tail. His eyes flashed for a moment and he looked off into the shadows, feeling as if he had just been stabbed through the chest with a poisoned blade. What in the world? That had never happened to him before… The squirrel touched his chest for a moment then blinked as he felt an empty feeling inside of him, as if part of his soul had been ripped away from his body.

In that trivial moment, he knew something was wrong with his sister. They were twins, despite the fact they didn't look alike. It had always been said that twins had a special connection to one another, if that was true…

With a curse, Crim scrambled to his paws and was about to head off into the woods when he caught sight of Webwinger flying above. The bat careened downward, blown off course by a strong gust of wind. He swung out his wings and caught himself an instant before running right into the red squirrel. Both collapsed back in the snow, Webwinger struggling to seek purchase and Crim, trying to keep from getting clawed in the face by the bat's strong talons. Shoving a long wing out of his face, he shouted at the bat, eyes wide in fear.

"Winger! Winger stop! What's going on?!"

The bat finally managed to disentangle himself and crawl to his paws, a screech leaving his throat and bouncing off of Crim. Realizing who it was, he went down to his wings and paws, ears flicked back.

"It's Ebonia…Bonia. The vermin…there was nothing I could do…could do. I-"

Crim panted, dreading the very words that were trying to force themselves through the bat's lips. Grabbing the Night Flyer, he shook Webwinger and then pulled him close, eyes wild.

"Winger! Where's Ebonia?!"

Wings going limp, the bat looked up and let his mouth quiver before speaking a single word.

"Gone…"

* * *

Deep in the shadows of Mossflower, another creature was listening to what the bat had to say. However, he wasn't dreading the words leaving the flyer's lips, no, he was savoring them. A cruel, demented smile touched Wraith's lips as he watched the bat and squirrel stare at one another, both seeming shocked and filled with dread and horror. How he loved it…Not only had he found Brockhall, but he had discovered where the pesky bats where staying.

Sniggering to himself, the ferret turned and headed back towards the Abbey, his paws rubbing eagerly together. He'd get a bit promotion for this.

One squirrel down…and now the rest were going to join her.


	24. Chapter 22 Painful Decisions, Strained R...

Two as One Chapter 22

Crim didn't know how long he sat there, staring at Webwinger and trying to figure out if what the bat told him was all just some sick joke. He had to be kidding. It was dark; maybe he had just been mistaken in what he saw. Surely his sister was still alive? The eyes that he stared into told him differently. They were full of shock, fear, anger, and grief. They weren't lying.

Ebonia was gone.

Crim felt his arms go numb. This couldn't be happening. They had just found one another and now…she was being taken away from him?! It just didn't seem right! It wasn't fair! The squirrel pulled away from the bat and looked towards Redwall, the falling snow starting to obscure his vision. He had to go back and get her; she would do the same for him. He took a step forward, only to feel Webwinger's wing on his shoulder.

"No my friend…my friend. You remember what you told them…told them. You said you wouldn't be able to go after her…ter her."

Crim shoved the bat's wing off of his shoulder and whirled around, paw clutching the hilt of Martin's sword.

"Hang what I said, I'm not going into this without her. I can't lose her to them, I've already lost so much."

Webwinger screeched in annoyance and grabbed at his arm again, eyes blazing.

"But these beasts will lose a leader and much more if you run off…run off. You can't help her Crim, she's gone…she's gone. Continue on so that she didn't sacrifice herself for nothing…nothing." Crim came close to striking the bat out of pure anger, but he kept himself calm, or as calm as he could be. If Ebonia was indeed gone, Webwinger was right; he couldn't do anything.

The squirrel turned away and looked up at the sky again, his paw tightening around Martin's sword. With a metal ring, the blade left its scabbard and was lifted high in the air. The snow danced along the keen silver, causing the weapon to glisten in the faint light. With a growl, Crim drove it down into the dirt, the point piercing the frozen earth as if it was nothing but bread. The squirrel fell to his knees, his paws still wrapped around the hilt as he rested his head on the pummel.

Webwinger stepped back and gave a sigh, watching the squirrel. This was his moment of solace, the only thing he could do to keep himself from tearing off after the vermin and dying trying to kill every last one of them. The bat lowered his wings then headed inside, leaving Crim for the moment. He knew the squirrel wouldn't run off…or so he hoped.

Crim felt a tear fall from his eye as he gripped the blade fiercely, silently praying to the fates that they would watch over his sister if she was indeed alive. He prayed for strength, for guidance, for anything they could give him that would help him through his most desperate hour. Most of all, he prayed for Martin to watch over the Abbey so that he would be able provide a home that his friends could return to.

Swallowing down the tears, he gazed resolutely through the snow, teeth baring after a long moment. Feeling as if Martin had placed a comforting paw on his shoulder, Crim rose to his paws and slammed the blade home in his belt. Even if Ebonia was indeed gone, he wasn't going to let the vermin win. She'd still be with him in death…he only had to convince himself of that.

The squirrel turned on his paw, heading indoors with his eyes stone cold and his ears flicked back. He'd press on… at least until he destroyed Stelumos.

* * *

Darkness embraced her mind, hindering her from the light that she so desperately sought. From the first moment that her mind had tried to bring her back to consciousness, she thought that she was dead. She couldn't make out anything and the pain was so fierce that for a long time, she thought that she had ended up right in front of Hell Gates. Surely death wasn't supposed to be this painful, right?

As time passed though, she felt the wave of confusion fade away into one of relief when she realized that if she was dead, she would at least see something other than pitch darkness. Consciousness faded in and out for hours on end until, miraculously, she managed to cling to the light.

Ebonia groaned and slowly opened her eyes, almost crying out as the sunlight pierced her irises. She turned her head away, a hiss leaving her lips as she felt pain race through her. What in the world had happened? She remembered going up the stairs and seeing some beast standing in front of her, but then everything went blank. The squirrel blinked several times and found that she was lying on the ground, her paws stretched out in front of her. Both were bound in chains, the metal clamped so tightly that it had long ago cut the circulation off to her fingers.

Blood glistened off of the red stone floor, helping the sunlight blind her even more. Through blurred vision, she caught sight of what looked like whip marks on her arms. Well…at least that explained the pain. Ebonia sighed and shifted the best she could, her head screaming in agony and her back feeling raw as if a wildcat had scraped dull claws against the flesh for the whole night. Not a pleasant feeling to be sure. But…at least she was alive.

With what little strength she had, Ebonia sat up and touched her face. Part of it was matted from blood and she could feel a large wound stretching from the bottom of her ear, to the middle of her cheek. The squirrel grunted. Well, now she remembered the crack to the face and she could only assume that she had fallen down the steps. That would explain the sore muscles in her back and the pain in her ankle.

It took several minutes for her vision to fully return. When it did, she almost allowed herself to plop back down to the ground out of despair. She was in the Abbey itself, with her ankle and wrist chains attacked to a stake in the ground. Bits and pieces of the precious red sandstone lay scattered around the metal. Ebonia gave an experimental tug but the stake didn't even move. Instead, it caused more pain to run down her back and throughout her body.

The squirrel sighed and looked around. As far as she could tell, she was alone. She wasn't too sure how she had managed to survive but she wasn't complaining. At least she still had a chance to help the Abbey…at least once she got out of her chains. Her eyes glinted and she reached down to tug on the stake again when a vicious paw snaked out and wrapped around a chain hanging from her neck. With a strangled cry, Ebonia was dragged onto her back, eyes wide and mouth held open as she struggled to breathe. She looked up to the beast that had grabbed her and groaned.

"Stelumos…"

The mink smiled darkly and yanked the chain again, choking Ebonia to the point where she thought she was going to pass out again.

"Aye, me. Took ya bloody well long enough ta wake up, traitor."

Giving the chain another fierce tug, he released it and stood up, allowing Ebonia to flounder on the ground so she could catch her breath. The sunlight poured across her body as she watched Stelumos stalk to the window, a devious smile on his face.

"I thought IceEye had killed ya there fer a minute. Glad ta see you still alive."

Ebonia bared her teeth behind his back and struggled to sit up.

"Why do you care?" Again, Stelumos's paw came down at her but this time it cracked her right across the cheek, sending her flying to the ground again. Ebonia growled then yelped as the mink pressed his paw against her side, stabbing his claws into one of the wounds.

"I care because yer gonna help me destroy those little brats that ya saved." Though his paw began digging into her side harder, Ebonia couldn't help but release a derisive laugh.

"Help you? And here I thought you couldn't become any more idiotic. Go to hell gat-" Again, Stelumos struck her upside the head and grabbed her headfur. He forced her head back so that her neck was exposed to Doomsfate. The sword hissed as it left its scabbard, the keen blade pressing tightly against her throat.

"I'd watch me tongue, Ebonia. Now, ya haven't heard me terms yet."

Ebonia spat blood at his face, despite the fact that the sword was digging into her flesh. She didn't care how much he tortured her; she wasn't going to betray them.

"Do what you want…you won't break me."

A slow, malicious smile creased on Stelumos's face and he shook his head. This was all too easy. She'd regret the day that she turned her back on the horde. The mink stood up and stepped over Ebonia, sending a kick into her side as he headed towards one of the windows. The light washed across his back, only to be sucked into his black cloak. His body cast a lengthening shadow across the ground that encompassed Ebonia.

"I don't want ta break ya, Ebonia," he hissed softly and snapped his claws. "But I can break someone else iff'n ya don't do wot I say."

As he spoke, Deathfang walked into the room, dragging a beaten and bruised bundle behind him. Ebonia narrowed her eyes and managed to right herself, only to gasp in horror. The weasel threw his prisoner to the ground and sneered, a whip dangling from his paw. Right beneath him was Abbot Welkum, looking as horrible as ever. The squirrel maiden took one look at the otter then howled out in anger. Despite the chains, she threw herself at Stelumos, trying to drive him to the ground.

The mink took a step back, allowing the chains wrapped around Ebonia's neck, ankles, and wrists to yank her to the ground again. The squirrel breathed heavily, claws outstretched and eyes blazing. She wouldn't let them hurt the Abbot! She didn't care if she died trying to protect him….he would live!

Stelumos sneered and moved towards the fallen otter, his footpaw landing hard on Welkum's rudder. The Abbot groaned but didn't fight back. He just didn't have the strength any longer to do so.

"Well, Ebonia…this do make things interesting, wouldn't ya agree. Now…as fer me terms. Ya tell me about yer little friends and I'll leave the otter alone. Ya don' tell me and well…" He motioned to Deathfang with a grin. Before Ebonia could so much as cry out in protest, the whip came down and opened a new wound on Welkum's body. Grief stricken, the squirrel slowly sat down on her knees and glared up at Stelumos. Oh how she would have liked nothing more than to kill that mink where he stood.

Ebonia bit back a growl and looked over Welkum's quivering form, her heart going out to the beaten otter. Of all beasts, he didn't deserve this. Hell, none of them did. The squirrel glanced down at her paws, her claws gripping her skin tightly. She couldn't betray Crim and the others, but she couldn't just let the Abbot die either. So lost was she in her thoughts, she didn't notice Stelumos coming up to her until his blade tapped her beneath the chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Well?"

In his eyes, she could see the future for her and the Abbey beasts. He intended to torture them, to tear them away from their families, friends, and everything that made them who they were. She saw the horror of what she had done and realized that no matter how much she wanted to help Crim, she couldn't sacrifice the otter to this monster. Slowly, her eyes lowered and she breathed out a sigh.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

"We can't just sit here and do nothing. Ebonia's gone…we can't let that discourage us from moving on." Crim looked around at the beasts at the table, his tail twitching from side to side. After finding out what had happened to his sister, Crim had stayed away from everyone else for the rest of the evening so that he could collect himself. It had been a hard night and he hadn't been able to sleep at all both out of grief and out of confusion of what to do next.

As the first rays of dawn settled over them though, he had called the warriors to the table. Now he stood in front of them all, his eyes traveling over each face, both old and new. The four remaining members of the Long Patrol sat to one corner with Sprypaw. Malya remained seated near Crim as well as Kenyo, Renla, Tellio, and Log a Log. Skipper, Jenkins, and SilverStreak took up the other corner of the table, their paws folded as they listened quietly to Crim. Most of the bat warriors were off in the trees now but Mirage, CloudDancer, and Webwinger remained behind to listen.

The news of Ebonia's plight had shocked them all to no end. Out of them all, they thought that Ebonia would probably be the last one standing. With her gone, they had lost valuable information about the vermin, not to mention a friend. Valena sat with her head in her paws; ears flicked back as Crim continued.

"We have more warriors thanks to the bats, but we must find more to help us. The last we knew, Stelumos was going to sell the Abbey beasts. We don't know when but if he gets more help or something of the sort, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"We're already in a bally lot of trouble, chap," Sprypaw commented with a soft sigh. SkyBreeze touched his arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"We'll jolly well figure something out, wot. We always do." She glanced up at the other hares for a reassuring smile; which she didn't receive. PeriNickel looked like hell had frozen over, Fleetfoot was lost in his own grief, and Ballard couldn't really bring himself to speak. It was the first time in a long time that she had seen her fellow hares look so down cast.

Crim glanced over them and fingered Martin's sword with a sigh.

"I…know that we're hurting because of the losses that we have recently been forced to go through, but we can't let them die in vain. Can any of you think of a way to get us more help?"

Mirage scratched the bride of her nose apprehensively.

"Well…I realize that not many beasts around here want to fight for the Abbey because they don't want to lose their lives but…I think we should do something to make them realize exactly what will happen to them if they lose Redwall."

Silently, the others nodded their heads. That would be the best thing to do, but how exactly were they going to prove what could happen to them? Mirage folded her wings a bit and looked at Crim.

"Asides from that…I guess that we can only hope that Nightscree and OakRealm send more help."

"We can't rely on that though," Crim replied with a heavy sigh. "For now, I think that we're on our own. We haven't been found yet so we at least have that to our advantage."

"But for how long?" The rest of the beasts looked in Malya's direction as the young otter maiden held out a paw imploringly. "We're safe, yes, but how long will it be before he sends trackers out to find us? For all we know, some of them could be lurking in the woods right now."

Kenyo placed a paw on the otter maiden's shoulder and nodded his head.

"She's right, I suggest that we take turns guarding the entrance, just in case they do come. We'll have to stay hidden of course but-"

"My bats can watch over Brockhall from the trees. They won't be able to see them…trust me." Kenyo sent Mirage a soft smile and nodded his head. At least they were doing something to ensure the safety of the resistance. Crim tapped his claws on the table and sighed.

"Alright…at least we have a way to protect ourselves. All we can do now though is send a few of us out and try to convince others to join us. We can't fight how we are now. We need help. I don't care what you have to do, just try to get others to join us. If we lose, Redwall and Mossflower are gone from us forever."

A hush fell over the warriors, their heads bowed in a silent prayer. The days ahead were going to be rough, they knew that much, but they had to do something to help the Abbey. If they lost, Salamandastron and Mount Bat Pit would fall as well. Fleetfoot closed his eyes then slowly got to his paws, his black ears folding back.

"Ballard and I will jolly well go off and try to find some beasts. Most realize how serious something is when a Long Patrol hare visits them, wot."

Mirage nodded and released her talons from the top of the ceiling. She fluttered and landed lightly on the table.

"I will go as well. Bats are rarely seen around Mossflower. They'll know we're desperate."

Crim gave a small nod of his head before motioning with his paw to Log a Log and Skipper.

"Both of you go and see if you can find any shrews or otters that weren't captured. They'll listen to you more than they'll listen to us."

Without responding, both gave small salutes and headed outside, followed by Fleetfoot, Ballard, and Mirage. Crim leaned against the knuckles of his paws and looked at the others. Malya quietly touched his arm and frowned.

"What do you want us to do?"

Crim's answer was slow and faint.

"Make weapons. Use whatever you can find even if it's just using your tunic hems for slings. We need to be ready at any time."

Grimly, the other beasts stood up and started to disperse, their ears tilted back and their eyes darkening. Moral was lowering, Crim could tell that much. First Weave now Ebonia. If they lost any more…he didn't know if he'd be able to keep them all together. At least his closest friends seemed optimistic; for the most part. He watched Sprypaw go off with SkyBreeze to find sturdy branches that they could turn into spears. Kenyo started searching through Brockhall, trying to see if he could spot any extra blades that had been discarded.

Crim sighed and backed away from the table, ready to assign guard shifts to Webwinger and his wife when Malya touched his arm again.

"Crim…we'll figure something out, I promise. This is Redwall Abbey; Martin wouldn't let anything happen to it. Everything will be alright."

Crim looked down at her paw and slowly closed his eyes, his shoulders sagging. How he wanted to believe her. She had always been the voice of reason and a strong asset to his life. Now, he just didn't know what to think.

"I hope so, Malya…I really do."

* * *

OakRealm stood at his room window, his eyes narrowed as he watched the vermin activity from down below. Since dawn, they had been strangely quiet. He could catch sight of their retched leader, Falamia stalking amongst her troop members, motioning with her paw to a few then jerking her arm back, signaling for them to form another group. It was strange behavior to the badger. They had been constantly bombarding the mountain with vermin and arrows…what was causing them to become so organized?

"I don't dashed like this milord." OakRealm didn't even looked back as he responded with a sigh.

"I know, Galamore. I don't like it either. They should be doing something to us but instead they're just standing there."

The General twitched his mustache slightly and poked his head out the window.

"Hmm…I could send a bally squad out to s-"

"No…no I won't risk any more hares right now. We've lost enough as it is. We'll just wait and see what happens." Galamore lifted an eyebrow in mild surprise as the badger walked to his bed and sat down, paws clasped before him. This was probably the first time he had ever seen his lord lose hope. He knew that OakRealm was worried about the mountain and the Abbey, but he seemed much more downhearted than usual.

Tweaking his whiskers once more, the hare looked out the window. He caught sight of a black dot on the horizon that was growing larger the closer it got to the mountain. Galamore furrowed his brow then looked down at the vermin. Most were too busy with their chieftain but a couple had grabbed arrows. The hare looked up, his eyes widening when he realized what it was.

"Sir! Sir there's a bally bat headed this way!" OakRealm rose to his footpaws quickly and stepped over to his General's side, eyes narrowing at the vermin. One loosed an arrow that arched up, just barely missing the bat. A gust of wind blew the creature off course for a moment; much to his luck for another arrow just missed him. The badger growled then bellowed loudly.

"Get the archers! Tell them to fire on the vermin! Distract them!"

A volley of arrows flew through the air towards the vermin, the deadly blades thunking into the ground a few feet away from the beasts. They already knew that the vermin were out of range, but they could at least try to pull their attention away from the sky.

It was just enough. The bat folded back his wings slightly and shot through the window. The tips of his wings banged into the sill and sent him tumbling right into Galarmore's arms with a soft screech. The hare helped the unfortunate beast up and scrambled back with a shake of his head.

OakRealm turned away from the window and was about to inquire about the Abbey, until he noticed who the bat was. With a frown, the badger folded his arms and spoke curtly.

"Nightscree…"

Nightscree went down on his wings and talons, his eyes watching the badger with an unwavering stare.

"OakRealm…OakRealm. I'm surprised you didn't try to shoot me down yourself…yourself." The badger growled and stalked away from the bat, his footpaws crashing down on the ground bad temperedly.

"Keep speaking to me like that and I might reconsider. What do you want?"

The bat screech in indignation and was about to snap right back at the badger lord, but thought better of it. He hadn't just risked his life to lose it just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. Slowly, Nightscree moved closer and called after him.

"OakRealm, please wait…please wait." It took all of Nightscree's energy to keep from sounding scornful. This was going to be a hard meeting, he knew that much. OakRealm looked over his shoulder then finally turned and nodded his head for the bat to speak. Nightscree blew out a breath and held out his wings. "This has gone on far enough…enough. We've been at one another's throats for well over a season now…now. It's time that we put it behind us and think of what to do next…do next."

OakRealm gave a small grunt and tightened his arms across his chest.

"I've wanted to patch things up for a long time, Nightscree, but you wouldn't heed my calls. Now tell me why you're here. It has to be more than trying to bury the feud between us."

The bat's eyes glinted angrily and this time he couldn't keep his temper. Leaping onto the table, he stuck his face close to the badger's and growled.

"Stop acting like this is all my fault, OakRealm…OakRealm!" The badger flung his paw out, motioning towards Galamore.

"Why shouldn't I?! I asked you for your help and you just abandoned us, costing us the lives of 30 noble hares!"

"Where were you when I asked for your help two seasons ago…ago?! You stabbed me in the back and cost me 45 of my bats…my bats! I forgave you then…you then. What makes this so bloody different…different?!" Silence passed between the badger lord and the leader of Mount Bat Pit. Neither of them could bring themselves to look into one another's eyes. In truth, they were both at fault. Long ago, OakRealm had pulled his hares out of a battle and Nightscree had lost many of his own. The bat had forgiven him after time…it made him wonder why he couldn't do the same now.

The badger ran a paw through his short headfur, his armor clinking against his body as he replied in a strained voice.

"You're right…I guess I've just been too blind by what's happening to really think about it. You forgave me when I backed out of that battle…so I can forgive you for doing the same. Now what…was it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Nightscree released a long sigh of relief. He was still angry but he'd put it off to the side for now.

"I came to talk to you about Redwall…Redwall. Salamandastron has been under attack for a long time now…time now. You've lost many beasts and it doesn't seem to be doing you much good…much good. Mount Bat Pit is in a similar position…sition. Ever since the vermin started defeating you, they've been trying to head over towards my mountain to attack us…us. I will not have it…have it. As far as I can tell, so long as Redwall is fallen, we will not win this war…this war. We've given it all our best effort but I don't think it's going to be enough…enough. With Redwall gone, Falamia may bring more troops towards the mountain so that we all fall…all fall."

Nightscree sighed and looked up. "I think it's time we gave our troops to Redwall…Redwall. We'll keep as many as we can here to at least make certain we don't completely fall…fall. However, we will not survive if more help comes…help comes. We have to focus our attacks on one place and that place is Redwall…Redwall."

OakRealm looked out the window again, his eyes landing on the vermin. He knew Nightscree was right but how…how would they get the hares and the bats to Redwall without getting killed? They still had to defend both places but if they could retake the Abbey, at least half of the threat would be gone. Rubbing his chin, the badger glanced at Nightscree and frowned.

"How would we get them there? The vermin have this place guarded."

The look that appeared in Nightscree's eyes actually sent a shiver down OakRealm's back. It was a haunted look that told him that what the bat was about to say was going to be hard for him.

"I will send some of my bats to attack the vermin while you get your hares out…hares out. Once enough have left then we will follow…follow."

OakRealm shook his head.

"Nightscree, you could lose a lot of bats that way." Nightscree held up a wing and sighed.

"This I know… I know. But I will lose a lot more if we don't stop the vermin from attacking us…us." The bat glanced out the window for a long time. He knew that either way he was going to lose many of his loyal subjects, but it was something that he was going to have to do. Being a leader wasn't an easy thing; he knew this full well; as did OakRealm. "At twilight, I'll fly back to Mount Bat Pit and get my troops together…gether. Have your hares ready to travel…travel. We'll set up an attack late tomorrow night and then you can send off your hares…your hares."

OakRealm looked down at his fellow chieftain and reached out a paw, placing it on the bat's shoulder. Nightscree looked up at him and placed a wing on the paw, nodding his head a bit.

"We'll put our differences behind us from now on yes…on yes?"

A small smile touched OakRealm's lips.

"Yes…Stay here for awhile, my friend. We'll be ready to defend your bats when they come. I don't want to see them die."

"Nor do I want to see your hares die…hares die," Nightscree replied. The two old friends exchanged long looks then glanced outside. The badger stepped forward and tightened his paw into a fist, his eyes darkening.

"I'll die before I let them take my mountain." Nightscree didn't even look up. Instead, he turned away and started heading for the door, his wings and talons running across the ground. Before he left, he closed his eyes and spoke softly.

"I might take just that…just that." With that, the bat disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Ebonia sat with her back against the wall, her paws dangling over her knees, which were pressed up to her chest. After she had answered Stelumos's questions, he had had Deathfang whip her until she was unconscious. When she awoke, she had found herself in one of the make shift shelters that the Abbey slaves had built to protect themselves from the snow. She watched her breath rise in small plumes, her eyes narrowed to mere slits.

The squirrel glanced to the right, catching sight of Welkum who was watching her with those stern eyes. The whole time he had begged her not to give Stelumos the information of where Crim and the others were or what they had planned. The whole time…Ebonia had avoided his gaze and told Stelumos what she knew; or what he thought she knew. The squirrel maiden rubbed her paws to keep them warm and looked at the other beasts, who were glaring at her with hate filled eyes. They remembered seeing her fight against Stelumos right before she fled off into the snow, but after what Welkum had told them, they just didn't trust her.

Ebonia just ignored them and glanced up at the morning sky, watching as a few snowflakes drifted to the ground. The vermin had left her alone for the time being, much to her relief. She really didn't have the strength to fight against them at the moment, not in her condition anyway.

She rubbed her paws slowly then glanced at Welkum. The slave masters were out and about, forcing a few of the stronger Abbey beasts to continue working on the walls. Idiots. Flicking an ear to make certain they weren't around, she leaned forward and whispered to the Abbot.

"Can I speak with you?"

The otter lifted an eyebrow at her and was about to decline until he saw the look in her eyes. It was the same tortured gaze that had made him feel sorry for her so long ago. Biting his lip, Welkum slid weakly over to her side and spoke before she even had the chance to say anything.

"Why did you tell him? Why did you tell him Crim and the others were hiding in the cave and that they were going to attack tomorrow evening?"

Oddly enough, a small smile touched Ebonia's lips and she whispered softly in his ear.

"Because he'll believe just about anything I tell him. Crim isn't hiding there, none of them are. They've found a hiding place where the vermin won't think to look and they aren't going to attack. I just made it up so Stelumos thought I was telling the truth. I couldn't very well refuse to say anything and let him kill you now could I?"

Stunned, Welkum tilted his head back and just stared at the squirrel maiden. Ebonia touched his paw and lowered her voice.

"I know what I did was wrong before but…I told you, I'm not part of them any longer. I was supposed to get information about the Abbey to help Crim but they caught me. I promise you though, we'll find a way to get you all out of here and get your Abbey back. It's time I righted some wrongs."

Welkum sighed deeply and held out his paw imploringly to her. Though he was still surprised at her actions, it was good to know that they at least had another beast to help them.

"But how are you going to help? And what did you find out from Stelumos?"

The squirrel maiden sighed and leaned back into the shadows. Her body hurt and all she wanted to do was rest, but this was important.

"I have my own ways…don't worry. As for Stelumos, he's going to sell the Abbey beasts in turn to receive aid from a group of vermin that are attacking Salamandastron. We're doing our best to get you out, but it's going to take us time. I need to get more information and then I'll find a way out of here. As far as I know, Crim is still safe so…I'll just have to hope that I get to him in time."

Welkum nodded slowly and glanced at the other Abbey beasts. They were watching the duo with curious, almost distrustful eyes. Ebonia couldn't blame them. The squirrel maiden shifted and folded her paws, eyes resolute as she spoke once more.

"I need your help though. Give me any information that you can while I figure out a way to get out of here. This could either help the Abbey or destroy it. I promise though, we'll do something to save Redwall." She looked at the otter and folded back her ears. "Even if I have to die to protect these walls…I will do so."


	25. Chapter 23 A Child No More

**Author's note: **I know I haven't updated Two as One for years. While my writing style is much different now, I want to keep the story mostly in it's original text. I hope you enjoy what remains of it.

* * *

**Two as One Chapter 23: **

CrimsonRay stood beside Sprypaw, watching as the hare finished up on his fifteenth sling that morning. He rubbed his paw along the stones that his friend had chosen and lifted an eyebrow when he noticed one of the "shell badges" amongst them.

"Spry? Why's this here?"

The hare glanced up at his friend and gave a small grin. He ran his paw along the shell fondly and nudged the squirrel.

"I was jolly well short one stone so I picked my hardest shell. It should serve it's purpose, wot."

Crim smiled softly and patted his friend's back before moving on towards the others. Kenyo had managed to dig up about four blades that had been covered in dust and dirt over the years. After careful examination and some much needed attention, three of the swords gleamed brightly while the other was shoved off to the side to be used for spearheads. Crim trailed his paw along one of the blades and grinned.

"This'll be excellent to use, Kenyo. I didn't know you knew how to take care of blades like this."

The warrior sent the squirrel a small wink and dusted a little dirt off of one of the swords. "After carrying Martin's sword for a few seasons, it was important I knew how to take care of it. You'll have to learn eventually too, Crim. At least once this is over."

The squirrel grinned slightly though on the inside, he was in turmoil. Once this was over? How did he know if he'd even be alive once this had come to an end? For all he knew, none of them would still be breathing. Still, he didn't let that discourage his answer.

"Yeah…you'll just have to teach me."

Kenyo gave a nod and went back to the blades, checking over the rejected one to make certain he could break it into a few pieces. Crim stepped away from the mouse and was about to check up on Webwinger to see if he had spotted any vermin when Malya called to him.

"Hey Crim. We finished with the spears but, we need a few more sticks for the extra beasts."

The squirrel waved a paw and headed for the door. "I'll go grab some then." Without a second thought, Sprypaw set his last sling down on the table and climbed the steps after the squirrel.

"Er, Crim, I'll go with ya, wot."

Crim glanced at him with a small smile and nodded as he disappeared outside. In the last day, Skipper had managed to collect another 10 otters to help them. They were still at the holt at the moment, thankfully, but they would still need extra weapons. They were still waiting for Fleetfoot, Ballard, and Mirage to return, but he figured they would have told them if they had had any problems.

The squirrel closed the door behind them and started through the snow, waving a paw up at Webwinger as they passed the bat. Sprypaw walked at his friend's side, paws clasped behind his back, though ready to grab the sling on his belt. The day was quite cold and both had to wrap their tunics tighter around their bodies just to stay warm. The hare looked around, tapping a paw along the trees to find loose branches. However, he didn't seem too inclined to find sticks. No, he had other reasons why he wanted to be with Crim.

Once they had traveled a fair distance away, the hare turned and put a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"Crim…wot's bally well going on with you?"

A bit startled, Crim looked up and furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

Sprypaw fidgeted on his paws and glanced off towards the Abbey. From their distance, he couldn't quite make out the spirals but that didn't bother him. At least that meant they weren't close enough to be spotted.

"Well…it's just that you've been acting strange since Ebonia…well, since she died."

Crim folded back his ears and sighed. "Oh…well don't worry about it, I'm f-"

"Don't you dashed tell me yer fine, because I know you're not. Crim, wot's bally well up with you?"

The squirrel glanced up at his friend after a long moment then placed his paw on Martin's sword. He couldn't help but admire his friend. It was true, Crim was hurting a lot because of what had happened but he just couldn't show it, not now. He had been too horror stricken when Katal was killed, and then just as shocked with Weave's death. Now that Ebonia was gone, the defenders needed a beast that could keep his form, even during his time of mourning.

"You want to know the truth, Spry?" he whispered softly. "The…truth is, I miss her so much and I hate myself for letting her go off after those vermin. I should have kept her here. I should have known that she wouldn't be safe at the Abbey."

Sprypaw sighed deeply and put a paw on his friend's shoulder. It was kind of funny to think that he, Sprypaw, was talking to Crim about his feelings when normally it was Malya who had to struggle to get them to talk about it. The hare glanced off in the distance and spoke softly.

"You're still holding on to the hope that she's alive, aren't you, wot?"

Crim chuckled faintly and grabbed a stick from the ground. "Is it that obvious?" Sprypaw grabbed another and gave a valiant stance.

"You can't hide anything from me Crim. I was a Long Patrol hare once, after all." Crim rolled his eyes with a smile and stepped off to the side, heading in another direction. "Too bad you don't act like one, heh." Sprypaw shoved him and caused him to grin a little more as he glanced up at his friend. "But yeah, I guess I'm still hoping that she's alive."

Sprypaw nodded his head knowingly and tapped the stick against his chin.

"Crim…I wouldn't be surprised if she dashed ran into ya while we were out in the bally woods, wot. She's a surprising beast, ya never know." He sent a wink at Crim who gave a shake of his head. The squirrel sighed and stepped forward, a faint smile tugging on his lips.

"Come on…we have to find the sticks and head back. Malya will probably be wondering where we went otherwise." Sprypaw nodded and was about to head off when Crim called to him again. "Hey Spry…thanks." The hare gave a playful salute then disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

"Get movin' slave!"

Ebonia grunted as she was sent toppling over into the snow, a whip following and cutting through the flesh on her back. She watched as her own blood tainted the pure flakes an ugly reddish color. It had been a day since she had been taken as a slave and she already had more wounds than she could count. The vermin normally used her as their beating toy, merely because Stelumos just really didn't care what happened to her as long as she wasn't killed.

The squirrel forced her paws in the snow and rose to her knees, her black headfur stuck to a large gash on her cheek. The vermin kicked her viciously again then walked off with a laugh, his stomach jiggling. Ebonia merely rolled her eyes and picked up the block of stone that she had been carrying before the rat had sent her to the ground. It was amusing to her how these vermin, who had once been her friends, could turn on her so easily and inflict wounds just for their own sick pleasure.

She grunted and set the stone on top of another pile, glancing to her right as Sister Shlamele did the same. The healer looked thin and ragged, her once vibrant eyes blank of emotion. Ebonia couldn't blame her. Throughout the years, she had gazed into the eyes of slaves and saw the same look every time; lack of care. She knew how daily torture could break a creature's spirit. Even the torture Stelumos had inflicted upon her when she was once on his side had come close to breaking her. Now that she was a slave though, she could see just how fickle his attacks had been.

A cry from behind her caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder as a young squirrel fell to the ground, his paws over his head. Blood streamed from his body in thick rivulets while his tail quivered in pain as Hensfloral whipped him viciously. Ebonia stared for a long moment then bit her lip. She really didn't want to be beaten any longer but this was going too far. Grabbing a thicker rock, she ran forward and hurled it at the rat. Hensfloral gave a yelp and fell backwards, paw clamped to his face. Ebonia grabbed the squirrel and shoved him forward, pushing him away from the rat as the whip flew. Once again, a new wound was opened on the maiden's body, causing her to cry out in pain. She hadn't realized that he had the barbed whip.

Yanking the metal pieces out of her flesh, she quickly skirted back towards the wall, her teeth clenched in pain. Bloody hell, was all slavery this bad? _Dumb question, Ebonia,_ she thought ruefully. The squirrel maiden stepped over to the one she had helped and held out a paw to him.

"Come on…if they see you on the ground it's only going to give them more incentive to attack you."

With a swallow, the male gripped her paw and stood, ears flicked back. Ebonia glanced over his body and sighed as she caught sight of one of the barbs. Reaching forward, she plucked it out of his skin and frowned.

"What's your name?"

"Ashwood…Ebonia right?"

The squirrel maiden nodded and picked up another block of stone, grunting as the wounds on her back stretched. Ashwood didn't look any better from what she could see. The male did like wise and moved his block in place before leaning his head forward on the stone.

"Fine mess we've gotten ourselves into eh? Too bad we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

Though the guilt was building up inside of Ebonia again, she still gave a small nod and a smile, placing her block on top of his.

"Yes…being in slavery isn't exactly the ideal meeting, now is it?"

Brushing the blood from his eyes, Ashwood gave a faint smile and looked up down at her. He was becoming just as thin as Shlamele and Ebonia wondered if Stelumos was trying to starve them to death. Beasts didn't get this thin this fast unless they weren't allowed to eat anything.

"True…listen, I know a lot of the Abbey beasts are still upset at you over what's happened but…I want you to know, I thank you for helping us. I remember how you said that you had only done this so that we would actually survive. I guess being alive and in pain is better than being dead, huh?"

Ebonia sighed deeply and rubbed her burning paws through the snow. It was cold out, much colder than usual. However, the snow seemed to be the only thing that could keep her mind off the pain. The squirrel glanced over her shoulder to make certain that the vermin weren't watching her then nodded.

"Thanks. Welkum's trying to convince all of them that I don't mean any harm. You'd think that seeing me like this and in chains would give them a hint." Running a paw through her headfur, the squirrel lowered her voice and whispered to him. "Have you heard anything from the other slavers?"

Ashwood likewise started looking around. He reached down after a moment and grabbed her arm, leading her off towards another section of the Abbey so that it looked like they were collecting more blocks.

"A little bit. I heard that the beast attacking Salamandastron is sending a few of her beasts here in three days and then Stelumos is going to part us and force us to go with her other troops so that we can be slaves to them."

Ebonia clenched her fists and growled under her breath. Three days? That was all they had? There was no way they were going to be able to defeat Stelumos before the three days were up. If anything, she probably wouldn't even get out before that! The squirrel slammed her paw angrily into one of the stone blocks and folded back her ears.

"We can't let that happen. I'm going to have to get out of here to warn Crim soon…otherwise we're all going to be in trouble."

Ashwood nodded his head and placed a paw on her shoulder. The tender touch surprised her and Ebonia looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"I know. Like Skipper and Kenyo said, all we can do is stick together for now. Come on, we better get these blocks on the wall before they start beating us around again. We're only making them physically stronger by giving them beasts to whip."

Ebonia found a faint smile twitching on her lips as she picked up another block.

"Well, muscles are probably the only thing they have as an advantage. It's certainly not brains." She motioned to Hensfloral who was still trying to figure out how to get his whip off of his arm without tearing the flesh from it. Ashwood smirked slightly then stepped away from her side.

"You have a point there…Let's hope it stays that way."

* * *

Stelumos watched Ebonia with narrowed eyes as she traversed along with one of the Abbey slaves. That was unlike her…surely she hadn't made friends with these beasts right? Shaking his head, the mink called over his shoulder at Wraith. The ferret had returned the night before and was waiting orders on what to do about the defenders.

"Take a squad of vermin out and kill them. I want the otters and mouse brought back as slaves as well as that bloody red squirrel. The rest, ya kin destroy and do wot ya want wit them."

Wraith jerked a bit in surprise and scuttled up closer to his leader. "Are you sure that be wise me lawd? If we split our troops away, we could lose quite a few ta the warriors." The ferret immediately regretted his words and gasped as Stelumos whirled on him, smacking him across the face and sending him tumbling backwards.

"Wot did I tell ya about questionin' me orders! Take A SQUAD not half the bloody troop and find them! Don't make the mistake of angerin' me again Wraith or you'll join the squirrel in slavery!"

With a whimper, Wraith headed for the door, keeping his head down and his paws wrapped in his robes. The whole time he moved, he muttered rapid apologies.

"Sorry sah, right away sah."

Stelumos sneered in disgust then glanced off towards the slave line again. He was about to walk off and check on the wall productivity, when a thought came to him. Rubbing his chin, he called to Wraith again.

"After ya send the vermin off, I wancha ta grab Ebonia fer me. I think a little mental torture would be a nice touch."

Wraith grimaced and gave a nod before heading out the door. He didn't want to go near the black squirrel. The last time she had almost killed him and he wouldn't put it past her for her to try it again. Stelumos watched the ferret got then stroked his chin. Everything was working out.

* * *

Ebonia glanced up from her work as she saw several vermin walk out the Abbey doors, weapons in their paws and their eyes filled with blood lust. The squirrel maiden lifted an eyebrow and tried hard not to smirk. They could look all they wanted but they wouldn't find Crim. All the caves were away from Brockhall anyway. It would be days before they returned with their news of failure. _Then they'll feel what it's like to have a whip on their backs,_ she thought scornfully. The squirrel rubbed blood from her face and grabbed another block.

"Wonder where they're off to."

Ebonia glanced back at Ashwood and gave a smirk. "Probably off to find Crim and the others. They won't have much luck I can you that much."

The male smiled at her then jerked as he saw a ferret heading their way. Startled, he backed up and motioned to him as he rasped softly. "Vermin's coming. Look active."

Ebonia sighed and carried the stone over a few feet, lifting so that she could put it on top of another pile. Before she had the chance, the vermin's paw grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around. Ebonia lost her grip on the stone and it fell to the ground, an inch from hitting their footpaws. The squirrel looked up and growled as she found Wraith glaring right back at her.

"Stelumos wants ta see ya, wench."

Ebonia pulled her arm away and bared her teeth, paws bunching into fists. "You can tell him to go to hell gates for all I ca-"

Wraith struck her across the face and grabbed the front of her tunic, dragging her close so that her nose was barley an inch from his own. "You'd best learn some respect wench or yer gonna end up in a lot of trouble."

Ebonia sneered and spat blood into his eyes. That was the last thing she should have done. With his nerves on edge, the ferret wasn't in the mood to deal with the stubborn beast. His paw reached into his tunic and he pulled out a dagger. Before Ebonia could do anything, he stabbed the blade into her arm and then wrenched the injured limb behind her back. The squirrel cried out in pain and almost dropped to her knees. Only Wraith's firm grip kept her standing. "I told ya not to test me, Ebonia. Now yer goin' ta Stelumos whether ya like it or not."

Yanking her arm, he pushed her towards the Abbey. He removed the dagger with his other paw and slammed it into his scabbard, blood and all. Ebonia gritted her teeth in pain and found that it was hard to breathe with her arm incapacitated as it was. Bloody vermin, bloody horde, bloody Stelumos! She'd kill him one of these days, she swore.

Once the pair had walked into the Abbey, Wraith flung Ebonia to the ground then headed off after the vermin. He'd done his part; Stelumos could have his own fun. Ebonia struggled to her knees and clapped a paw around her bleeding arm, her ears folded as she stared at Stelumos. The mink was standing calmly by the great tapestry, his eyes wandering along the picture of Martin and the different pictures of vermin.

The squirrel maiden bit back a growl as she watched him. She couldn't believe that she at one time had served him loyally. He was nothing from a monster and she was sorry that it had taken Bemal's death to make her realize that.

Slowly, the mink turned around and let a murderous glare rest upon Ebonia. Long dangerous claws tapped Doomsfate's hilt as he stalked closer to her, a malicious smile coming to his face. The squirrel hated when he gave her that look. It usually meant he was about to hurt her, or he was going to tell her something that would more than likely come close to driving her over the top.

Unfortunately both were about to happen.

Stelumos's paw snaked out and grabbed the squirrel around the neck, dragging her to her paws. Ebonia gurgled and fought to take in a breath of air, but he wouldn't allow her to have it, not yet.

"I know…where yer friends are, Ebonia," he hissed, his putrid breath filling her nostrils and causing her to gag. The squirrel maiden shook her head and kicked at his stomach. Stelumos merely dropped her hard to the ground and gave her kick to the back of her shoulder. "Stop strugglin', it ain't gonna do ya a lick of good."

Ebonia rubbed her throat ruefully and glanced over her shoulder, eyes blazing.

"Why are you telling me this? I already told you where they bloody well are!"

Much to her surprise, Stelumos began laughing, his head thrown back and a sneer on his face. Once more, he grabbed her, though only by the tunic this time. Saliva dripped off of his teeth as he bared them, his eyes gleaming.

"No you didn't Ebonia…I know where they really be. Wraith told me."

Ebonia felt her blood turn cold. Wraith? Oh fates no. Of all beasts he would be able to find where Crim and the others were hidden. The squirrel maiden tried to keep the look of surprise off her face and merely growled.

"Then he's a fool. I told you the exact lo-"

Once more, Ebonia was sent careening for the ground, her head smacking against the stones painfully. The squirrel managed to turn over before Doomsfate was pressed up against her throat.

"No you didn't. Ya said that they were hiddin' in a cave. I know they be in a tree hideout. Wraith saw it fer himself."

This time, Ebonia could find nothing to say. Surely he had to be lying but…how could he have come up with the fact that they were in a tree? The squirrel maiden tried to push the sword out of the way but he pressed it further into her neck. "Wraith be off right now ta destroy yer little friends, Ebonia. It won't be long afer I have that bloody red squirrel as a slave as well….and then I'm gonna kill him in front of ya!"

With a cry like a wounded wolf, Ebonia shot her paws out at Stelumos's legs. The mink pulled back with a start, toppling to the ground like Ebonia had done so many times already. He grasped the sword firmly as he fell and swiped out at the squirrel, catching her in the ankle. She fell to her knee and kicked out at him again before going down to all fours. Granted, she couldn't use her forepaws well but at least her hind paws had been unchained because of the work she was forced to do.

She had said that she'd die to help the Abbey and if that meant dying trying to warn Crim, then so be it. Before Stelumos could grab her, she sprinted out of the room, slamming right into IceEye as he tried to walk inside the Abbey. The fox fell back with a grunt, eyes wide in surprise as he watched the squirrel maiden sprint for the stairs. What in the world?

Ebonia panted heavily as she struggled to get her arm to work. It hurt so badly because of the stab wound, but she didn't care. She was going to get out, and she was going to get out now! The figures of a few vermin appeared out of the corner of her eye as they started running towards her but she ignored them. Her goal was to get to Crim and by hell gates, she was going to do it.

Leaping, she started climbing up the stairs on all fours, Stelumos's voice raging behind her. Vermin ran across the ramparts, trying to cut her off before she got to the wall. Ebonia bared her teeth, knowing full well that she'd probably have to fight her way out, or at least die trying. The moment she reached the top step, a vixen flung herself at Ebonia, trying to bring her down. The squirrel swung up her chains and cracked the vermin right across the face, but not before receiving a face full of claws.

Blinking past the blood, Ebonia knocked the stunned fox into another one and leapt for the wall. With a soft sssth, an arrow thudded into her paw, causing her to miss her target and crash right into the wall. The squirrel groaned and put a paw to her head, cursing as pain raced up her arm. The thump thump thump of footpaws hitting stone alerted her and she looked up as the vermin closed in on her. She only had one chance…and it was going to be painful.

Fighting back the pain, she kicked off of the ground and leapt right over the ledge, jumping for the trees. She managed to grab a branch before slipping and falling down a few more, thanks to her injured paw. Just before she hit the ground, another branch caught her chains and she hung suspended with her arms stretched above her head. Curse her luck! Ebonia kicked off of the trunk and managed to get herself free, though not without the cost of hitting the snowy ground hard. Shaking her head, the squirrel looked up at the vermin and quickly darted towards the woods of Mossflower.

She could hear the gate opening up behind her, signaling the arrival of five more vermin. If she made it to the trees, she knew that she would be fine; or so she hoped. Ebonia stumbled and cursed from the pain, blood splattering in the snow around her, leaving a clear trail. The squirrel snapped the arrow in her wrist and hurled it away before trying to work on getting her chains unlocked. So far, she just couldn't figure out how to undo the clasps.

Closer and closer the vermin grew and Ebonia suddenly began dreading that she was going to be captured. She couldn't be this close and then lose herself to these beasts! Growling in determination, she put on an extra burst of speed and leapt at the trees. It hurt like hell but she managed to scramble up into the branches, leaving the vermin behind her. Ebonia hastily wound part of her tunic around the wound so that she wouldn't leave a trail for the vermin to follow.

Once it was covered, she darted off into the trees, praying that she'd find Brockhall before the other vermin.

* * *

Crim crouched down and dusted away the snow from a rather large stick in the ground. He twirled it in his paw and nodded. This would make a good javelin and if not that, a staff at least. The squirrel hooked it on his back and was about to ask Sprypaw something when he heard cracking in the trees.

The hare looked up at him but Crim lifted a paw, silencing him. Drawing Martin's sword, he crept close to the trees and started looking through the woods, trying to figure out who or what was there. He took a step forward and was about to move away from Sprypaw when a figure shot out of the trees and jumped into the clearing. Crim gasped and stumbled back, staring in shock as Ebonia ended up in a roll against one of the trees.

"Ebonia!"

Before he could rejoice that his sister was alive, Ebonia scrambled to her paws and clamped a paw over his mouth, chains rustling.

"Shh! Shh, vermin are heading this way. They know where the others are."

Even before Crim could speak, he heard the vermin charging through the trees, their calls echoing in the dense woodlands. The squirrel looked at his sister, grimacing as he saw the blood running from her body, and the chains on her wrists. He took a step back and ordered softly.

"Keep still and hold out your paws."

Ebonia did as she was bade and bit her lip. Crim swung the blade over his head and brought it down, shattering the weak links with a soft clank. Ebonia rubbed her wrists and wavered. She had worked too hard to get to Crim and the blood loss wasn't helping. The male grabbed her gently and nodded to Sprypaw. "Hide…we'll ambush them."

Ebonia tried to protest but he put a soft paw over her lips and dragged her into the woods. He pressed a sling into her paws and whispered in her ear. "Stay in the trees and cover us. You're not strong enough to fight. We'll stop the vermin here then get to the others. We can't lead more there."

As he spoke, the first vermin stepped into the clearing, their eyes lifted to the trees as they tried to find Ebonia. Crim gripped Martin's blade and nodded at Sprypaw. The hare released two stones, knocking one of the vermin unconscious while wounding another. They started and backed up, but they didn't get the chance to flee. With a cry, both squirrel and hare tore out into the open.

"Redwalll!"

"Give them blood and vinegar!"

Crim met the first rat head on, driving his sword right through the beast's chest. Another pulled up behind the squirrel, his dagger singing as it stabbed down towards Crim's back. The blade barely touched before a sling stone from Ebonia silenced him forever.

Sprypaw smirked as both injured and healthy vermin tried to gang up on him. The wounded beast leapt at him, his sword-arching to stab through the hare. The second swung a sling stone at him, his face drawn back in a sneer. Sprypaw jumped back and kicked out one long leg, catching the first in the stomach and driving him back into his companion. The stone clacked across the hare's shoulder but he didn't notice. Instead, he launched another two stones at the beast, killing the injured one and stunning the other.

The remaining beast looked up at the two and scrambled back, his eyes wide. Unbeknownst to them, the rat reached inside of his cloak, searching for a dagger. He flipped it into his paw at the last moment and sent it sailing towards Sprypaw. With a cry, Crim knocked his friend to the ground, taking a gash across the back as the blade barely missed cutting into his bone.

Enraged, Ebonia released a stone and the vermin fell to the ground dead. She stored the sling away and leapt out of the tree, staggering as she collapsed to her knees. The squirrel looked at her brother, sighing in relief as he got to his paws, pulling Sprypaw with him. The male had a bloody gash on his back but he seemed no worse for wear, much to her relief.

Crim picked his way back towards her side and crouched down, looking over her body anxiously.

"Ebonia, will you be alright?"

"Yes, yes…now get back to the others! I don't know if the vermin have made it there or not!"

Crim looked at her again and gave a grimace. He didn't want to leave her here but he couldn't just let the others fall. Gripping his sword, he grabbed Sprypaw and motioned to his sister.

"I'm going ahead. Help her if she needs it. Don't put yourself in danger though." Before the hare could respond, Crim took off in the trees, his eyes wide and his heart thumping. If the vermin had found Brockhall already, they were in a lot of trouble. They barely had any beasts as it was and if they lost any more, he just didn't know what they would do. Though he was overjoyed to have Ebonia back, he couldn't help but worry about the others. He couldn't let them die.

He raced through the trees with all the speed he could muster, Martins' blade clanging against his waist. The adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going at the moment and blocking out the fact that he had just killed a couple beasts out there. He had been saving his sister's life, he couldn't feel bad about it. A true leader would know the right time to kill and the right to let live. He new this time was the time to kill.

Even before he reached Brockhall, Crim felt his heart plummet. He could hear cries of pain and roars of anger, telling him exactly what he feared had happened; they had been found. Growling in rage and anguish, the squirrel shot through the trees and landed not far from where Brockhall stood.

The moment he saw the battle scene, Crim felt his stomach plummet. Vermin and good beast alike had fallen to the snowy ground, some wounded, some dead. He could make out Renla reaching out and cracking vermin skulls together with her brute force. Kenyo was amongst the battle, bloody, but alive as he hacked at the retched beasts. Even Webwinger was struggling to keep the vermin away from the entrance. If they got in, all was lost.

Still, that wasn't what scared him the most. Lying in the snow not far from him was Malya, a paw clutched to her chest as blood ran between her fingers. She tilted her head and looked over at him, her eyes dim. Crim froze then and there, his fears coming true. He was leading his friends and family into death. They couldn't keep fighting the vermin like this…they wouldn't survive!

A cry pulled his mind away from his thoughts and he watched a bat plummet to the ground, his wing pierced by a dagger. The battle suddenly came back to him and Crim roared out in anger. Remember the hate he had felt towards the vermin attacking Ebonia, he sprang forward and jumped right into the battle, attacking at the vermin's backs.

At the same moment, he saw brown figures moving towards him, their rudders swinging and smacking into the heads of some of the vermin. Otters wielded javelins and hurled them at the vermin's backs, driving them deep so that they would never rise again. Crim cheered them on silently as he worked his way to Malya's side, his sword always swinging and never stopping. He couldn't afford it, not yet.

Left right, left right, the keen blade swung, severing through tunic and flesh or stabbing deep into the chest of others. Blood flowed down the vein of the sword and swarmed around Crim's paws. In that moment, he began to realize that he wasn't a child any longer. He was actually in a war and he couldn't let his childish innocence get in the way of what needed to be done. He was still young but Martin had been the same. He wouldn't succumb to his feelings. No…he had to fight for what was good, what was right.

Another vermin fell at his footpaws, clutching his throat as he gurgled through a slit wind pipe. The squirrel stood over Malya, his sword raised and threatening the vermin if they came any closer.

With the arrival of Skipper's crew, the remaining vermin turned tail and ran back towards the Abbey, leaving their dead and wounded behind. Crim glared furiously after them and motioned with a bloody paw towards them.

"Skipper! Finish them! Don't let any of them make it back alive!"

The otter stared at the squirrel in mild surprise and motioned with a paw, sending his otters after the fleeing beasts. He turned his eyes on Crim and frowned as he saw the look of lust and hate in the young squirrel's eyes. Tenderly, he reached forward and touched his shoulder.

"Crim, mate…it's over. Ya can calm down."

But Crim was far from calming down. He pulled away from Skipper and looked down at one of the vermin that was still struggling to breathe. A slow, dark smile touched his lips and he moved forward, his paws gripping the blade. These beasts had almost taken his sister from him, they had taken the lives of innocent beasts from him, and they had taken the Abbey from him. He would not let a single one of them live after this. He'd have his revenge!

The squirrel lifted up the sword and was about to bring it down when he felt a soft paw on his leg. Crim panted and looked down at Malya as she struggled to speak.

"Crim…mate…don't. If ya…kill him like this…y..you'll just be like one o them. Don't do it…don't Crim…please."

Crim stared at his friend for a long time, the sword shaking as if it was goading him on to release his fury on the dying vermin. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, the voice of reason whispered to him and he began to realize what he had been about to do. His paws shook and his face twitched into one of shock and horror. Slowly, he looked down at the blood coating his paws and then at the vermin. The beast breathed in once, released it, then breathed no more.

Slowly, Crim dropped the blade to the ground and fell to his knees, eyes wide. They landed upon the slain bodies of both enemies and allies. They took in the blood that had been spilt over a once purely white ground. As he knelt there, Crim began to realize just how ironic it was. Not only had the snow been tainted by this cruel deed, but so had his heart. He had given into his anger and hate just because of what had happened. That wasn't the act of a true warrior, or a true healer. That was the act of a child.

Crim fell back on his haunches and just stared forward, blood dripping from wounds that he hadn't realized that he had even acquired. Softly, so that he was the only one that could hear it, the squirrel whispered.

"What have I done?"


	26. Chapter 24 Friend or Foe?

**Two as One chapter 24: **

_Swoop…swoop…swoop_

_Powerful wings pumped the air, lifting a creature high and higher above the trees. Crim looked up through the branches and backed up, his paws flying to his waist for his sword. His wide eyes watched as the beast went into a dive and headed straight towards him, the beak wide own and waiting to take in the delectable squirrel. Crim cried out and tried to drag Martin's sword out of the scabbard, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, the metal sparked and the bird screeched, flying upward._

_The young squirrel panted like mad then looked up and saw a mist form right in front of him. Slowly, a mouse stepped through it, his body naught but a vague shadow in the forest. Crim immediately fell to one knee and bowed his head._

_"Martin…I need your help. I…feel like I'm losing myself and losing control of the situation. We've lost so many already an-"_

_"Seek your answers not in me_

_I can't help set the Abbey free."_

_Crim's mouth fell open and he rose to his paws quickly, his fur blazing in the sunlight. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Martin! The great warrior couldn't help?!_

_"Martin! How can you abandon the Abbey?! We're all lost…we can-" _

_But the mouse merely held up a paw, cutting Crim off. Slowly, the warrior looked up towards the sky and whistled. Through the branches, a large hawk flew to the ground and landed with a soft thump of his talons. Martin folded his paws behind him as both he and the great winged beast looked down at Crim._

_"My reign was ended long ago_

_Now it is you that must know_

_Follow what you feel is right_

_To win this everlasting fight_

_Greet the warrior in days of old_

_Be ye firm…and yet not bold_

_Seek his guidance and his might_

_If you wish to stop Redwall's plight."_

_Crim's eyes widened as the mouse started fading away into the shadows once more. With a start, the squirrel sprang forward, only to be cut off as the hawk spread his wings in front of the squirrel, his eyes blazing._

_"Crim…" it whispered. "Crim…"_

* * *

"Crim!"

Crim jumped with a start as Ballard shook his shoulder gently, pulling him out of his sleep. The squirrel was sitting in a chair next to Brockhall's table, his head lowered in his paws and his back arched. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. Slowly, Crim rubbed his eyes and leaned back, a deep sigh leaving his throat.

After the battle, it had taken quite some time to get Crim to come inside. He had been so horrified over how he had acted that he was almost afraid to be around the others. Still, his worry for Malya and his sister had overruled his fear and he forced himself to come inside. After all, he was still the leader.

Ebonia had refused medical treatment and instead stood and told them what she had heard while blood flowed off of her terribly wounded body. By the time that she had finished, she had passed out and was carried back towards where the other wounded beasts were being tended.

The news that Stelumos was going to sell the Abbey beasts in three days had shot morale into the dirt. Not only that, but the fact that they were close to losing some of their close friends had just shattered their last hope. The hares were out of ideas and even the warriors of the Abbey didn't know what to do. Skipper had returned with several otters, but Mirage and Fleetfoot had yet to come back. Lucky for them, Ballard had returned early…only to have to tend to the wounded. They could only hope that they might have some help…or so they prayed.

Crim was at the breaking point and it was evident in the way his face was etched in constant misery. He looked up at Ballard and slowly stood, dry blood cracking on his tunic.

"Malya?"

Ballard smiled softly and motioned to one of the rooms.

"She's going to be just fine, lad. She's bally well exhausted, but, she'll be alright in time. She and Ebonia are both bally well awake now if you'd like to see them, wot."

Crim nodded and patted the hare's shoulder before stepping towards the room. His movements were stiff and somewhat jerky, and his eyes had a far away look to them. He just couldn't get over the fact that he had felt like such a monster during the fight. A warrior wasn't supposed to be like that, especially the one carrying Martin's sword.

The squirrel curled his tail around his leg and pushed the curtain aside as he stepped into the room. A small smile tugged on his lips as Malya looked up at him, her eyes glistening softly. Beside her, Ebonia was sitting up in bed, tying back her headfur. Crim knew that his sister hurt a lot, but she wasn't going to stay down, not until this was over.

Crim crouched down at Malya's side and touched her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

The otter gave a shrug and patted his paw gently, careful not to jostle the wound in her chest.

"Wish I could say right as rain mate…but I feel more like I've been tossed about on the high seas." Crim smiled as she chuckled jokingly then gave his paw a squeeze. "I'll be alright, Crim. Doncha worry yer head about it. Hm…wish we could have protected this place better. Webwinger was able to warn us at the last minute at least."

Crim shook his head and ran a paw tenderly over his friend's own, then through her headfur tenderly. It pained him to see her lying here, but the knowledge that she was going to live gave him strength.

"Don't worry about it, Malya. Things happen…at least we're still here and we can still fight against Stelumos." Malya gave a faint nod and closed her eyes, her paw staying on his. As Crim watched her, he couldn't help but remember that just months ago, she had awoken him by jumping on his bed. They had been able to play and joke around in the abbey and now…now they were stuck in Brockhall and she was wounded. How many more deaths were they going to have to go through? How many more friends were going to get hurt before this was over?

"Some will fall in battle, and some blood will be shed. Some will kill the living, and some will mourn the dead…" Crim sighed as he recited the poem and sat back on his heels. How many more? How many…A tender paw to his cheek gave him a start and Crim looked up to find Malya's eyes locked on his.

"Crim…don't blame yerself for any of this. I know yer beatin' yourself up over what happened outside, but don't. Ya remember when Katal died and I had to keep throwin' my sandals at you to keep you from blaming yourself…this is another one o those situations." Crim let a small smile slip but he still tried to argue. "But Malya, I'm in control of my actions an-"

"Will you let me finish, mate?" Malya lifted his chin softly and looked into his eyes for a long moment. "I know that ya were in charge of yer actions, but…there is a warrior's heart beating inside of ya. The fact that ya listened to me, and listened to yer heart before you could deliver the killing blow shows what kind of creature you really are. I know yer upset, but sitting here and moping about it won't help. Doing something will."

The ottermaiden took in a deep breath and shook softly. Crim was about to ask her if she wanted him to get Ballard, but she grabbed his paw. Gently, she slid something in his paw and patted his shoulder.

"Remember the gifts ya've been given, both you and Ebonia. Now… I need to rest for awhile." Malya sighed and squeezed her friend's paw before he could go. "Don't give up hope…something will happen to help us…I can feel it."

Crim ran a paw through Malya's headfur as she leaned her head back and drifted off into darkness. For a long time, he sat there, contemplating her words and wondering, hoping, that there was an easier way to finish this battle. He didn't want to lose anyone else.

Shaking his head, he looked down to the scroll and tapestry piece that she had given him. He unrolled the cloth and stared at his and Ebonia's picture, along with Stelumos. He knew that the scroll contained the poem, but he wasn't interested in looking at it yet. It couldn't help him any longer. He'd found the lost one, he'd sought for help from across the sea. What else could he do?

A gentle paw on his shoulder gave him a start and he looked up as Ebonia glanced over his shoulder, staring at the tapestry piece. She rested her head on his arm and sighed deeply.

"What are we going to do?"

Crim looked up at her and took her paw, giving it a small squeeze to reassure her. He didn't even need to say how happy he was to still have her with him. She knew it. The squirrel leaned back and ran a paw over his face.

"I…don't know, Ebonia. The long patrol is out of ideas. The warriors don't know what to do. Even if we find a bunch of help in the woods, what kind of chance do we have to stand against the vermin? I mean, we'll have to use quite a few just to create a diversion and we don't have enough bats for that any longer. We need beasts that can pull the enemy force's attention away from the rest of us so that we can flank them…I just don't know."

Ebonia ran a paw over the picture of Stelumos and sighed.

"If we cut off the head of the snake, the rest of it will die. We have to destroy him and finish as many vermin as we can in the process. There's naught else we can do. We need more help."

Crim stared at the tapestry for a long time, his ears tilted back and his tail curled around his legs. It seemed like a battle they just couldn't win. Stelumos knew where they were so they were going to have to move. Not only that but…their numbers were so depleted that it just didn't seem like they even had a chance. Crim glanced at his sister and closed his eyes. The Abbey beasts were going to be gone within three days. Three days to win back the Abbey. Three days before their future was determined. It just didn't seem fair.

Running a paw through his headfur, he patted his sister's shoulder and nodded to the bed.

"Ebonia…get some rest. I think we could all use some. I doubt Stelumos will risk sending another raid out after us. Maybe some sleep will clear our minds."

Without another word, Crim stepped out into the main room, leaving Ebonia sitting on the bed with a half raised paw.

* * *

Stelumos looked out towards his vermin, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. He was not happy. Not only had he lost his captive but he didn't know where the rest of his vermin squad was. Granted, he still had plenty of vermin left, but they should have returned by now. He couldn't risk sending out another group, not until Falamia's vermin made it to the Abbey. Still, it angered him to no end that he had so many incompetent fools around him.

Turning away, the warlord stalked towards his throne in the Great Hall. There really wasn't much for him to worry about. He knew the resistance would try to make a last stand before Falamia's troops came. His vermin were getting used to guarding a fortress now and the reinforced walls, doors, not to mention the extra forces that were coming would ensure his victory.

Still, something was worrying him. Bemal's last words came back to him and he found himself shivering at the prospect of what might happen. He knew he'd be victorious, he had to be…but there was still that lingering fear that they would somehow manage to get a hold of him. Stelumos put his head in his paw and gave a deep sigh. Maybe this Abbey really was protected or cursed.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted Wraith standing with his arms folded behind his back, awaiting orders. Stelumos stared at the ferret for a long moment then sat up with narrowed eyes.

"Set up guards on the walls and tell Hensfloral, Tolifen, Deathfang, and IceEye ta work wit the slaves…I want ta hear their screams echoing through the walls."

Wraith gave a small bow and stepped out of the room without a word. Stelumos rubbed his eyes and looked forward. He would not be defeated. The Abbey…would be his.

* * *

_A warm mist floated around Ebonia as she stood within a clearing near Brockhall. She gripped her daggers and looked around with wide eyes as the area grew darker and darker. Up above, she heard a screech reverberate through the air, along with the mad cackle of a deranged beast. She backed up, ready to run and warn the others when the mist suddenly swooped around her paws. Ebonia threw her paw in front of her face and growled, ready for a battle. However, all she heard was a familiar voice ringing loud and clear._

_"Tell your brother that in time_

_In his dreams, his path he'll find_

_Help the good increase their might_

_For then you'll have done what's right"_

_Ebonia looked up as a dark shape came plummeting from the sky. She threw her arms in front of her face an-_

Ebonia sat up with a start, sweat pouring down her face. Her heart pounded against her chest and she ran a paw through her headfur, trying to get herself to calm down. She hadn't had a dream like that since the night Crim and the others had captured her. The words echoed in her ears and she vaguely remember Martin speaking to her, guiding her to the hares.

The squirrel sighed and turned on the bed, letting her footpaws drop to the ground. The poem was confusing to her…along with the screeching that had penetrated her dreams. Martin had to be behind it, but what exactly did he want her to do? Tell your brother that in time…in his dreams, his path he'll find? What a strange verse. Ebonia just couldn't understand why Martin would tell her this but…she supposed it wouldn't hurt to question her brother about it.

Leaping out of bed, the squirrel maiden wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She walked into the main room, glancing at Ballard, Sprypaw, SkyBreeze, Skipper, and Kenyo as they spoke quietly. Ebonia waited for a moment but then shook her head. She'd worry about what Martin had told her first. Tugging the blanket closer, she headed towards the room Crim had taken up. A solitary candle glowed from behind the thin curtain, sweeping shadows along the ground. Slowly, Ebonia pushed the curtain aside and stepped inside.

Crim was curled up on the bed, his paw held out and gripping the hilt of Martin's sword. He barely stirred as Ebonia moved to his side, her claws scraping along the ground. She tilted her head then shook his shoulder softly.

"Crim? Crim can y-"

With a yelp, Crim suddenly shot out of bed, causing Ebonia to drop back against the wall. He looked up at her with wild eyes, his sword drawn and poised to stab the squirrel maiden through the chest. Ebonia threw up her paws to protect herself, calling to him in a startled voice.

"Crim! Put the sword down! It's just me!" She watched her brother stare then blink slowly as if he couldn't quite figure out what was going on. With a clatter and a gasp, he suddenly dropped the sword and jumped backwards as if it was on fire.

"Ebonia…I…I'm sorry. I was just dreaming and…"

Ebonia was about to reassure him again when she thought on what he had just said. Dreaming? The squirrel maiden felt a shiver pass down her spine. Sometimes the dreams Martin sent her were just a little too unnerving.

Ebonia sat down beside her brother and leaned forward, her tail tapping on the bed.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Crim glanced at her with weary eyes and pressed his head into his paws. For a moment, she thought he wasn't going to say anything. Hopefully it wasn't that horrible.

"I had it earlier today. I was just dreaming that I was in the woods and this bird was trying to come after me. Martin came and said this poem…or something like that and then the bird started speaking to me. That's when you woke me up."

Ebonia sighed inwardly. It didn't seem like any sort of important dream but then again….Crim had said he heard a poem. Rubbing her chin, she nudged his shoulder.

"Do you remember what the poem was?" Oddly enough, she felt her brother stiffen beneath her touch. His back straightened and his eyes had a far away look as he whispered.

"My reign was ended long ago

Now it is you that must know

Follow what you feel is right

To win this everlasting fight

Greet the warrior in days of old

Be ye firm…and yet not bold

Seek his guidance and his might

If you wish to stop Redwall's plight."

Ebonia stared at him for a long time, the words running through her head. Greet the warrior in days of old? What was that supposed to mean? Surely Martin could have given them a better clue than that…right? The squirrel maiden almost cursed at the warrior mouse. Why couldn't he just tell them what to do? They didn't have time to keep running around and solving riddles!

She looked at Crim and was about to tell him not to worry about it when his eyes grew wide. He leapt out of his seat and slapped a paw to his face.

"Ebonia! I think I know what he means!"

The squirrelmaiden wrapped her arms around her legs and frowned. "What?"

Crim started walking back and forth through the room, his tail twitching spasmodically back and forth. If Ebonia didn't know any better, she could have sworn he had lost his mind.

"The dream itself. Alright…first Martin says that his reign at the Abbey is over and that it's up to me…up to us to figure out what to do. To fight the war though, we have to greet the warrior in days of old. Now, we really don't know who in the world that is. It's the rest of the dream that solves the riddle though. Throughout it, a hawk kept flying at me and called my name…Martin even controlled him for a moment. It has to be the hawk…he has to be the warrior."

Ebonia stared at her brother's blood shot eyes and lifted an eyebrow. "A hawk? But Crim…out of all creatures, what could a hawk do?"

Crim shook his head and sat down quickly. "I don't know…but it has to be something. Martin wouldn't have sent the dream otherwise."

Ebonia watched him skeptically and was about to argue when she thought of her own dream. Hadn't she heard screeches and saw a dark form flying towards her? Normally that would have warned her not to go anywhere near the great bird…but maybe that was the help they needed. The squirrel maiden sighed and rested her head on a paw.

"Well, even if it's true…where are we going to find a hawk?" The two exchanged long looks the jerked when they heard a bat screech in the hall. Both of their eyes widened and at the same time, they shot out of the room, crying a single name.

"CloudDancer!"

* * *

"I don't believe we're doing this. We're going to get ourselves killed." Crim rolled his eyes as he drew his cloak over his head. Both he and Ebonia were walking through the snow, away from Brockhall, and away from the Abbey. After they had established what the dreams were about, they'd talked to CloudDancer about where she had last seen the hawk; or rather, where the hawk had last attacked her. They really didn't know how they were going to convince the hawk to help them but…there had to be a way. Martin didn't send them dreams for nothing.

"Ebonia, stop worrying. Look at it this way, if we don't get killed by the vermin, we'll get killed by the hawk. We have nothing to lose really." Crim winced mockingly as Ebonia shot him a glare.

"Oh, that's realllly comforting, Crim. You know Malya would kill us if she knew we were doing this."

The sun squirrel waved a paw dismissively and looked up towards the trees, his tail swishing back and forth. "Kenyo and Ballard almost did that already when they found out where we were going. I know they want to help but I think that the dream was meant for us alone. Besides, if we get killed, at least Kenyo can lead them."

Ebonia glanced over at her brother and put her paws on her hips. "Why do I get the feeling that we're going on this little escapade just so we can die a more pleasant death?" Crim lifted an eyebrow at her and nudged her forward a bit. "If you can call getting torn in half by a ravenous bird, pleasant."

Ebonia grimaced. "Er…good point."

Crim couldn't resist giving her a small smile. Though he was worried about what might happen and the battle itself…he just felt more comfortable now that he was going on a mission for Martin. If this couldn't help them, then he didn't know what would. They'd tried about everything else and still they couldn't figure out what to do. Maybe this would give them some answers.

The squirrel rested his paw on Martin's sword, his eyes scanning the sky and waiting for the bird to come diving down and tear them apart. It wasn't a pleasant though, but he had a feeling that was what was going to happen. He had been able to sneak up on CloudDancer so he knew the bird was a good hunter.

He watched Ebonia fidget beside him and he placed a paw on her shoulder, gently trying to comfort her. Both of them were on edge but they couldn't lose it now. What was at stake was too important to mess up. The woodlands loamed around them, encasing them in a ring of white and brown. The wind blew through the trees, causing the branches to creak and making them jump in fright.

An hour passed before Crim finally came to a halt, his ears folded back and his paws shoved in his pockets. "I don't understand. We should have found him by now."

Ebonia rubbed her paws beside him, her breath coming up in white plumes. "I know, Crim, but I don't think we're going to find anything. Come on…we'd better head back. I don't want the others to think that we've been killed or something." Reluctantly, the red squirrel pulled his cloak tighter and stepped up to her side. He didn't want to leave but they still had a duty to their troops. Maybe today was the wrong day to look for the bird, he didn't know.

Sighing, he turned and took a step forward until a screech echoed behind them. Both squirrels turned as one, their eyes wide as a hawk went tearing towards them, his talons out stretched. Ebonia cried out and tried to yank her bow out but Crim knocked her to the ground to keep her out of the way of the talons. His paw flew to his sword and he started dragging it out. However, the blade refused to come out of the scabbard! The cross hilt got caught on the belt strap, causing Crim's paw to rip past the metal, nothing more.

The screech echoed again and Crim looked up as the hawk came down at them, its dangerous eyes glaring into his. The squirrel tugged again, ready to fling himself into a bush. At the last moment ,the blade tugged free and the sunlight blared off of the metal. With a cry, the hawk shook his head and took off into the air, blinded by the sudden bright light. Crim released a gasp. It was just like his dream.

Ebonia scrambled to her paws and came to her brother's side. She could see the bird sitting on one of the branches, watching them with a sneer on his face.

"Crim…I'm beginning to think this wasn't a good idea."

Crim patted her shoulder then slowly lowered the blade into his scabbard. He opened his mouth to respond when the bird suddenly shouted at them.

"Mhehehe, silly squirrels, silly squirrels, enter in my realm. Won't lose you like the batty nope mhehehe."

Ebonia lifted an eyebrow at her brother. "Martin wants us to get him to help us?" Crim was thinking along the same lines. Surely this bird wouldn't even be able to distinguish who was the enemy and who was the friend. The sun squirrel drew back and released a sigh. "Um excuse me…but-"

"Mehehe silly squirrel…mehehe."

Ebonia threw a paw to her face and touched her brother's shoulder. "Crim…he's not going to listen. He probably doesn't even understand what you're saying." The squirrel maiden jumped with a start as the bird suddenly streaked down from the tree and landed on the snow a few feet from them. His large eyes narrowed and he clacked his beak at them, feathers bristled.

"Don't mock me, squirrel." Both stared in surprise, their mouths held slightly open. Crim grabbed Ebonia's arm and threw her behind him, whispering urgently to her. "Think of the dream…Martin said to show him respect, remember?"

Ebonia swallowed and nodded her head. Normally she wouldn't have been afraid but this was a horribly large creature…and a dangerous one at that. Crim patted her arm then slowly stepped forward. The hawk clacked his beak warningly, causing the squirrel to skid to a stop. Slowly, Crim bowed his head slightly, ears tilted back.

"We mean you no disrespect. My sister was just a bit startled because of how truly dangerous you are." The hawk tilted his head to the side and took a step forward. He stood over the squirrel, his wings folded along his body. Crim knew however, that if he wanted to, the bird could rip him in half with one slash of his talons. Instead, he was surprised to find the hawk's head lowering towards his.

"What do you want? Why do you seek me out?"

Crim blinked and looked up slowly, making certain not to look threatening…not that he looked all that dangerous since he was a young squirrel. When he spoke, it was in a soft and humble tone. "I…the Abbey that I live at is under attack and I heard that you…were once a great warrior. I was seeking you out to ask for your guidance."

The hawk lifted an eyebrow and slowly stood up. Crim couldn't help but notice just how large the creature was. He heard Ebonia start to move closer to him, but the bird's glare froze her in place. Lifting one powerful leg, he stepped forward, lowering his beak again to rest right in front of the squirrel's face.

"This Abbey, I know of….squirrel…squirrel. Uh hem…powerful place it once was. Powerful place it should remain. What has attacked the Abbey?"

Crim swallowed hard and felt his knees shake slightly. Though the hawk was speaking civilly now…well mostly, he was afraid that the mighty flyer was going to lose himself again. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Vermin…um, foxes, stoats, rats, a mink…They captured our friends. We're trying to build an army to defeat them."

The hawk's response wasn't one that he expected. "Hm….yes…vermin taste good. Very tasty indeed. Hm…need a diversion then to make it easier to rescue Abbey, yes?" The red squirrel gave a nod of his head and took a step back as the bird moved forward again. "Strike up a deal then. I divert vermin attention from you…then I eat vermin."

Ebonia grimaced behind her brother but didn't say anything. That was probably one of the most vile things she had ever heard but if it was going to give them aid…then she supposed she couldn't object to it. She saw Crim's back stiffen a bit and he rubbed the back of his neck. After a moment, he bowed again then held up a paw.

"Is there anything else that you want?"

The hawk narrowed his eyes then looked up at the sky. "Rocky mountains…place to rest."

Crim smiled slowly and reached out, touching the bird on the wing. The hawk stiffened but relaxed as the squirrel spoke softly. "Then you shall have it. Might I ask you for your name then?"

The flyer nodded his head and backed up, his wings spreading. "McLear…General McLear. Lead me to place of hiding. Me see how many soldiers you have."

Crim stepped back as McLear took a few quick steps forward, allowing the wind to fill his wings and lift him up into the air. Ebonia walked to his side and watched the hawk disappear for a moment in the sky.

"Crim…are you sure about this?"

The sun squirrel sighed deeply and looked over at her. "Not really but this is the best we have, Ebonia. You saw how he reacted when I acted calmly towards him. Maybe that's all he needs. Now come on…we need to get back before something else happens."

Ebonia sighed and touched his arm with a small shake of her head.

"Don't jinx it."

* * *

Crim looked up ahead as a screech echoed through the air. They had been walking for around an hour now and he knew Brockhall was close. He figured that WebWinger was probably just reacting badly at seeing McLear flying through the trees. However, when he saw the bat come tearing towards him, he knew something wasn't right. The Night Flyer swooped down and almost slammed into the squirrel as he motioned in another direction.

"Some one is coming…coming! There is a large horde of some sort heading right towards Brockhall…Brockhall!"

"What?!" Crim pushed the bat gently out of his way and went tearing through the woods, his tunic and cloak hugging his chest. Ebonia ran after him, her eyes looking up towards where McLear was. WebWinger turned and started flying behind them, his screeches resounding off of the Mossflower trees. Crim couldn't believe this. They had just been attacked! Surely Stelumos wouldn't send another force out!

The squirrel skidded to a halt as he saw Ballard and Kenyo come out of Brockhall with blades raised. They looked off into the distance…though it wasn't towards Redwall. Crim frowned and moved to their sides, his paw clasped around Martin's sword.

"What's going on?"

Ballard narrowed his eyes and lifted a single paw, pointing into the distance. Sure enough, beasts were appearing out of the sunlight, their forms stepping lightly over the snowy land. Above them, the trees seemed to darken as if a black cloud was following them. Crim's mouth dropped. The vermin forces weren't supposed to come for another two days!

"Get the others! We need to stop them where they stand or we won't even stand a chance!"

Crim took a step forward but was stopped as a heavy paw fell on his shoulder. Ballard pulled him back then released a sharp whistle. Much to the squirrel's surprise, a second whistle reached his ears just as the creatures came into view. Crim felt his knees buckle a bit and his mouth dropped open.

This couldn't be happening…


	27. Chapter 25 Some Will Kill the Living

**Two as One: Chapter 25**

General Galamore stepped forth and gave a smart salute to Ballard, the large healer returning the gester instantly. Behind him, his troop of hares stood in a parade rest. Each one was armed to the teeth and had a determined light in their eyes. Above them, row and row of bats hung upside down in the trees, their wings folded and their eyes blazing challengingly. They were the largest group of fighters Crim could remember ever seeing.

He grabbed onto Ebonia's arm, his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe this…They'd been praying for help but never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of so many warriors coming to his aid. Crim's paw slipped off of Martin's sword and he looked over to the right. Much to his surprise, he saw Fleetfoot walking forward to join the hares, several woodlanders standing at attention behind him. Right above, Mirage landed in a tree, a smile on her face as more woodlanders joined her.

The squirrel shook his head in amazement. Martin had to be watching over them now. He couldn't even fathom how all these creatures had suddenly shown up at his doorstep…literally. A cry from beside him alerted the young male of Valena's presence. The squirrel clasped a paw to her lips, her eyes wide. SkyBreeze and PeriNickel looked just as shocked as they came flying up the steps.

Fleetfoot quietly stepped away from his woodland troop and gave a salute to Galamore, a smile on his face.

"Good to see you, General, wot."

Galamore returned the salute and gave a small bow with his paws folded behind his back. "And you. Oakrealm decided you jolly well needed a little bit of help. Along with Nightscree. How goes it with your bally troops?"

Fleetfoot motioned to the three remaining hares and brought them over. They gave a salute while he spoke to the General quietly. "Weave fell in one of the most recent battles. She died valiantly." Galamore stared at Fleetfoot for a long moment then did something Crim didn't expect. The hare strolled forward and wrapped an arm around the black General's shoulders and started whispering quiet reassurances. Fleetfoot nodded his head then patted his shoulder. "It's alright my o' friend. Now…I think it's best we dashed well inform you of what is happening. But first…"

Fleetfoot reached back and gently placed a paw on Crim's shoulder, pulling him forward. The squirrel kept his paw on Martin's sword, but he managed to throw a salute to Galamore.

"This is CrimsonRay, our leader."

The elder veteran leaned forward and looked the squirrel over with a critical eye. "Hm…kind of dashed young and small, wouldn't you say Fleet, wot?"

The black hare gave a small smile and looked down at the crimson squirrel with a kind expression. It was the first one that he could remember Fleetfoot ever giving him.

"Aye, but he's wise for his age. Had it not been for him, this resistance wouldn't have ever bally well started. Besides, he has elders that he turns to for help and we give him advice. We're all a bally group…a team. Now…come in." The hare motioned with his paw and watched as Galamore stepped past them and walked into Brockhall, leading his hares. The Night Flyers stayed in the tree, along with Mirage who informed them of what was happening.

Crim stood quietly beside his sister and looked back at her with a slightly gaping mouth. Above them, McLear gave a small chuckle and sat in the tree branches away from the other bats. No need to cause an uproar of fear. Ebonia nudged her brother and motioned to the bats.

"Go on…I'll tell them that we have McLear with us."

Still stunned by this change in luck, Crim turned and headed inside.

* * *

"Well, you dashed well have had quite an adventure." Galamore folded his paws in front of him and rested his chin on top of his fists. The other hares lingered around Brockhall, some helping the current defenders make weapons or just trying to get more information about the lay out of the land. Crim leaned back in his chair, Fleetfoot, Skipper, and Kenyo at his sides. All of them had helped inform the Long Patrol of what had happened. Obviously, Galamore wasn't pleased about it. He tapped his claws and leaned forward. "You've done a jolly good job forming these beasts up, but that's not going to be enough. If the Redwallers are going to dashed well be sold in well…two days now…we need to act now."

The hare got to his paws and folded his arms behind his back thoughtfully. His mustache twitched, and he looked at the beasts around him, both familiar and new. Log a Log sat off in the corner with his son and what shrews were left. Mirage hung upside down with a couple of her bats. Fleetfoot and his remaining troops sat beside Crim while the newcomers lingered around the table. It was a formable army, but numbers didn't always matter, skill did.

Crim looked around then held out a paw towards the hare.

"We also have a hawk on our side now…a large and powerful one. He said that he can help create a diversion for us."

Galamore nodded and leaned against his chair. "Right…that'll bally well help, but…we're going to need more than a dashed hawk to divert the enemy's attention. We still have to figure out a plan to get inside."

Ebonia ran a paw along her injured arm and spoke quietly. "We could pull an attack like we did before. If the bats and McLear take care of the scouting vermin, I, as well as the other squirrels with us can get inside to open the gates."

Crim shook his head and folded his arms. "I don't think that'll work this time…Stelumos will be expecting that."

SkyBreeze pursed her lips and rapped her paw gently on the table. "Perhaps not, though. If this McLear fellow can attack the vermin near the dashed door, then the squirrels can get in and open the gates. Others can bally well sneak around and get to the other smaller gates as well. They probably won't be expectin' that."

Sprypaw smiled at the hare maiden and gave her a small nudge with his shoulder. The two exchanged a private word, which caused SkyBreeze to blush. Fleetfoot waved a paw at them then sighed.

"Aye, but they'll probably be guarding the bloody gates."

Skipper rubbed a paw along his cheek and grinned slightly. "Aye, but they may not be guardin' the walls. Listen, iff'n the squirrels can get up there then we can do this. Iff'n the bats can knock em off and distract em, I can get a few troops up there ta fire down at the bloody rodents."

Galamore sighed and went to speak, but Ebonia cut him off. "That could work. Stelumos has had control over the Abbey for some time, but he does not know anything about ruling large fortresses. He has a lot of vermin but not enough to guard them…simply because he sent a force out that we destroyed. They caught the Abbey off guard because they did it at night while the creatures were still in their beds. They weren't ready. Stelumos's troops will be but they won't have the strong defenses and the knowledge of ruling. If we do this right…we could win Redwall back by tonight.

"But what's most important is that we attack before Falamia's troops come in. We can catch them off guard but if they flank us…we won't have a chance."

Galamore nodded slowly and sat down again. "I'm going to leave a bally small squad here when we attack so they can take care of that dashed rodent's troops, if they come early. We don't know how many they are exactly sending so I don't want to risk them reaching the Abbey before us." The others fell silent for a long time, thinking over the situation. It was going to be hard to fight when they were worrying about two vermin groups…but if they were careful, they knew victory may yet fall into open paws.

Crim looked over at his sister and put a paw to his head. It was a hard decision to make but they had to do this. The main problem was if the squirrels didn't get over the wall and into the Abbey…they were going to lose part of their troop before they had a chance. The male pursed his lips. He had an idea…but this was going to be dangerous.

"Just to ensure that at least one of the squirrels gets to the door…" he started "I propose that I go with McLear. He can hold me either on his back or in his talons and bring me down when he attacks. I'll be close enough to the gates and I'll fight if I have to." A chorus of objections rang through Brockhall, causing Crim to sigh. He glanced from one beast to the next, glad to see that at least Galamore wasn't complaining, nor was Fleetfoot.

He glanced at his sister who had her ears folded back. After a long moment, she slammed her fists down on the table and whistled to catch every beast's attention.

"Enough! What Crim suggests is dangerous but…if it works right, it would ensure that everyone gets in. If not, at least there are still the other squirrels. However," she held up a paw and glanced at her brother. "I'll be going with you whether you like it or not." Crim stared at her for a long moment then reached forward, clasping her paw. He saw Valena off in the corner, holding her head in her paws. He didn't want his aunt to be upset…but they had to do this. Sighing, he looked around at the others and stood up.

"Alright…we know what we're going to do then. I want the leaders of each section of troops to inform them of what they're part is in this ploy. I'll talk to McLear and, Mirage, tell the bats that they'll have to do the aerial attack. After that, I want you to spend some time with your friends and family…it may be the last time you do. We'll start at twilight."

That said, Crim turned and headed for his aunt, leaving the rest to their own whims. Skipper watched the young squirrel then looked at Jenkins and SilverStreak. A sad smile touched his lips and he motioned to the young squirrel.

"There goes a warrior in the makin', mates…"

* * *

"Crim…Ebonia…you can't do this."

CrimsonRay sighed as Valena clutched his arm, pulling both he and Ebonia into her arms. Tears were streaking down her face and her frail body shook as she held them close. They'd been talking well over a half hour but their aunt still couldn't bring herself to let them go. "Please…I don't want to lose you both."

Ebonia was the first to draw herself away from their aunt, her paw gently running along the elder squirrel's arm.

"Aunt Valena…we'll be alright. Crim and I have lived through worse things. Besides, if we hide behind McLear's wing, they won't see us as well. We'll get the door open and we'll get the Abbey back…don't worry."

But Valena didn't pay heed to her niece's words. Instead, she pulled them close again and shook her head. "It's been so long since we've actually been together. I want us to still have our family."

Crim spoke this time and sat down beside the elder squirrel. "I know…but we will be once the Abbey is free. You'll have a family one way or another….we'll all be part of one." He nuzzled Valena on the cheek then looked over at Ebonia. Both exchanged glances and they sighed inwardly. They were worried sick about their mission but they knew that out of all beasts…they would have to do it. The most important thing was getting the gates open. It was their idea so they would do it.

Crim closed his eyes as Valena wept softly, her old paw clutching his. The squirrel closed his eyes for a long time, just thinking. He couldn't ensure their survival, but he would try damn hard to get them out in one piece. One tender paw ran over Valena's own as he leaned his head down, speaking softly.

"We'll get through this…no matter what. It'll be a hard journey and battle, but we will live. Martin will watch over us. He didn't send all of us together only to lose one another. I swear I will fight to my last breath to make certain that I get back to you so that we can all be a family. We just need to do this first."

Valena looked up into her nephew's eyes and ran a tender paw over his face. Tears were still shining in her eyes but she seemed much more settled. "Thank you Crim…I know you'll both do your best to come out alive." She drew in a deep breath then hugged them tightly. "Just…be careful." Both squirrels gently hugged her back and whispered quiet reassurances. Inwardly, they were both scared out of their fur. They knew that if they didn't do this right, they were both going to die. Not only them, but the others as well.

Crim finally drew back slowly and looked at his small family. All he had ever wanted was to find someone like him…someone who was a part of him. Now that he had found them, he was coming dangerously close to losing them as well. That alone scared him more than the ensuing battle. He clutched martin's sword tightly and looked up towards the roof of Brockhall, his tail winding around his legs. They would live…they would win…he swore it.

With that thought, no, that promise in mind, he turned to his aunt and sister, and held out his paws towards them. "Come…we need to talk to everyone else. If we're going to battle…then I want them to go with words of hope in their hearts and determination on their eyes. We will fight for the good of the Abbey…and for our friends and family."

That said, he pulled his family up to their paws and stepped out of the room, his red tail swishing behind him. Ebonia looked at Valena and gave a small smile, her paw landing on her aunt's shoulder.

"Martin chose the right one to wield his sword."

* * *

Twilight settled over Mossflower woods, the clouds covering the moon and stars. A cold wind blew over the congregation that had gathered outside of Brockhall, their paws holding weapons and their heads held up high. Night Flyers hung upside down on the branches, their glowing eyes watching as Crim climbed onto a tree stump before them, his body clothed in warm tunics and decked with Martin's blade.

Fleetfoot and Galamore stood together, both leading different groups into battle. Ballard stood with Sprypaw, SkyBreeze, PeriNickel, and Valena, all of them with eyes filled with hope for the future…along with fear. Mirage, CloudDancer, Webwinger, and Kestra hung close by, quietly exchanging words with their fellow bats. Not far away, Kenyo stood with Renla, his paws wrapped behind his back.

Crim looked out over the group and smiled softly as he saw Malya standing by Brockhall, her body swathed in blankets. At least she would be staying to rest. He saw Skipper and Log a Log standing together along with what troops they had. Crim couldn't help but shake his head in admiration. Had it not been for the hares and the bats, he knew that Redwall would have never had a chance. Up in the trees he saw McLear clack his beak and bob his head to the squirrel. Most were staying a few feet away from the hawk, much to the squirrel's amusement. Perhaps McLear really was as dangerous as they had said; they could only hope.

A hush fell over the beasts as Crim raised his paw, his face resolute and determined. Ebonia joined him on the stump, though she allowed him to make the speech. He was their leader, he had been the one that had led them. It only seemed right. Crim tapped her footpaw affectionately with his tail and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"My friends. We are all united today under one purpose. We've left our wives, our husbands, our fathers, our mothers, our daughters and sons…so that we can fight for a cause that's greater than what we can even imagine. Our hearts were clouded in horror and doubt when we found out that the abbey had been lost, but did we run away? No. We joined together to fight for the greater good…to fight for what is right.

"Many of us have been through hard trials be it at Salamandastron, or even right here in Mossflower. It's been an arduous journey, but we've seen through it…even when we thought all hope was lost. We miss close friends at the moment…but their deaths will not be in vain. They've helped us become stronger and they've given their lives to make certain that we can carry on their names, by fulfilling their duty. They will be sorely missed.

"This battle will be hard and dangerous, but I know together, we will see it through. We have friends amongst Salamandastron, Redwall, and Mount Bat Pit that have given their services to fight for the Abbey. When we're brought under one purpose, nothing can stop us. We will fight together and no matter what happens, we will have fought for the greater good. We are united…we are the defenders…and we will be victorious!" With a cry, Crim thrust Martin's sword into the air. "For Redwall!"

"For Redwall!"

"For Mossflower!"

"For Mossflower!"

Crim slowly looked down over the cheering beasts, their blades held high into the air as their cries rang out into the night. The bats screeched and even McLear reared back and let loose a cry. The young squirrel looked over his army and felt his heart swell in pride. Never before had he thought that he'd see such a sight. Never before had he thought he'd lead an army into battle. Never before had he thought he'd ever be a warrior.

CrimsonRay took a step forward then waved a paw to them all.

"Let it begin!"

* * *

The clouds lengthened across the sky, spreading darkness along the ground and around the trees. Up above, it was near to impossible to see if there was something soaring through the sky, especially if it was a darker color. Ebonia poked her head past McLear's head as his powerful wings swept them higher and higher in the sky. The squirrel maiden clung to the rope that had been fastened around the bird, just incase either she or Crim should slip.

Ebonia ducked her head down and released a long sigh. Though she was a squirrel and should have loved heights, this was just a little too much for her. She didn't like being this high off the ground. Crim scooted over next to her and patted her paw as he tried to catch sight of the others. It was hard but he could just pick out Skipper making his way towards the trees around the abbey to help his otters, squirrels, and other beasts up.

"Skipper's almost there. We'll be heading down soon, McLear."

The hawk gave a small jerk of his head, signaling that he knew. Crim held onto the rope tightly again and smiled softly at Ebonia. He was scared to death, but he knew they would get through this; they had to. Beside them, the Night Flyers flew. They screeched faintly, though they knew that nothing in the sky was going to disrupt them. Mirage flew close by the hawk and spoke softly.

"Our first volley will fly in and then our second. You go down right after CloudDancer leads them and attack. We'll send in our third volley soon after."

McLear bobbed his head and glanced back at her, his strange eyes glinting.

"Batty that I attacked befer…she still be with you?"

Mirage nodded her head and flew up a little higher. "She's the one that will lead the second volley. No eating bats, aye?"

McLear gave a smile and bobbed his head. He was still a bit disturbed in the mind but…something about the squirrel and that sword had helped him. He was remembering who he was…though a lot of it was just a blur.

A sudden updraft caused him to fly higher and he looked down, clacking his beak to the squirrels a moment later. "Yon hares be moving in quick like now."

Crim shifted behind the bird's wings and leaned forward. The hawk could see better than him, but he managed to make out a couple figures. "Good. Once SkyBreeze gives us the signal, Mirage can start the attack."

Ebonia looked at her brother and reached out. Gently, she took his paw in her own and gave him a small smile. "Good luck, brother."

Crim gave a smile in return. "You too sister."

With a nod of her head, they both turned and listened for the signal. Crim felt fear race through his spine, but he was also filled with excitement. Here they were, the young creatures combined with the experienced, ready to infiltrate the Abbey and rescue their friends. It seemed like the odds were against them, but he just knew that they would succeed. He could feel it.

Suddenly, a screech, much like a falcon, rang out. Crim looked up as Mirage led her bats forward, the first volley shooting down from the sky towards the vermin. The two squirrels leaned forward and watched as vermin were knocked off of the walls, their wails echoing in the air. A second screech echoed and they watched as CloudDancer went tearing after the vermin, her group screeching and using claws to rip through the flesh of their enemies.

"This is it," Ebonia whispered softly. The squirrel maiden closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer. Crim grabbed Martin's sword then gripped the rope tightly. This was it…no turning back.

At the next screech, McLear swooped his wings then went diving towards the Abbey, taking the two terrified squirrels with him.

* * *

Wraith cursed as he pulled himself up from the ground, blood streaking down his face. He had been on the wall top when the first volley of bats had come down. He'd managed not to get killed by falling off the wall, but he had a nice wound along his forehead. The ferret scrambled back, ducking as a rat was sent crashing into one of the brick walls that they had only recently been reformed.

Bloody hell! Where were they all coming from?! They hadn't had this many before! Wraith swore and dove again as another bat tried to ram him into the ground. Pulling a dagger from his belt, he hurled it, sneering in satisfaction as the bat went tumbling and hit the snow with a sickening thud. Good riddance. The slaver pulled himself up and looked towards the Abbey. Stelumos would be furious, but he had to warn the mink. He didn't know what kind of attack this was, and frankly, he didn't want to find out.

Throwing himself forward, he darted towards the door, his arm streaked out to rap around the handle. He never got the chance. With a roar of anger, Stelumos stepped out and knocked the ferret to the ground, his eyes racing across the sky and watching as the bats came tearing towards his vermin.

"You idiots! Keep yer heads down!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs. True to his shout, the vermin started ducking, using their spears or javelins to jab at the passing bats with accurate precision. Three bats went tumbling down the walls of the abbey and hit the ground, never to rise again. Sneering, the mink motioned towards the gates. "Get the forces out ta protect the bloody gates! We can't let em get in!"

Wraith turned to do as he said but Stelumos grabbed him by the throat, almost strangling him as he dragged the unfortunate vermin towards him.

"Not ya! Get the slavers ready and guard them slaves! I swear if one o' em gets free, it's gonna be yer head that I have!"

Wraith swallowed and yipped as Stelumos threw him towards the slaves. The mink drew Doomsfate and went racing towards the walls as a bat came swooping down. He lifted his sword and slashed forward, cutting right through the creature's wing. She gave a pitiful cry and fell to the ground, her wings crumbling beneath her. Wraith winced at the sight and turned, running to do as he was bade.

Stelumos stood over the bat, his sword held high and ready to stab down. As the blade dropped, a white blur shot from the sky and knocked him to the ground with a vicious screech. The mink grunted as he fell, his sword flying and clipping the beast across the chest. The white and misty gray bat backed up with a groan, a wing held over her chest wound.

With a small screech, she turned and helped the other one up, forcing them towards the shadows while the mink tried to recover himself. Stelumos growled and got to his paws, only to gasp as he saw a large, dark shape falling towards the Abbey gates.

It was a monstrous creature with such a large wingspan that it even made the mink want to run. He stumbled backwards, shouting out orders to his vermin as he lifted the sword high over his head. He didn't know how they had gotten hold of a hawk, but he wasn't going to let it destroy his chances at protecting his Abbey!

The beast landed hard, crushing a weasel beneath his powerful talons. One wing swept out, knocking vermin off of their paws and clearing a path. At the gate, Stelumos' troops scrambled to pull out arrows or long weapons. One dared to hurl a javelin at the mighty bird. He snapped his beak around the flimsy weapon and cracked it in half, his eyes glaring challengingly.

Though scared out of their wits, the vermin still tried to hurl weapons at the beast, oblivious of the squirrels nestled on his back. Stelumos raced forward and was about to slam his blade into the bird's side when a black streak leapt out and drove him to the ground. His eyes widened and he gasped as he stared at Ebonia.

"Miss me?" Even before he could speak, a dagger streaked out towards his throat. The mink slammed his paw forward, catching her wrist at the last moment before crashing his other one across her face. Ebonia fell backwards with a grunt but scrambled back to her paws, the two weapons held out at her sides. He saw the fire and danger in her eyes, but there was something else, something he didn't understand.

The mink snarled and lifted his blade, eyes blazing. "Ya'll die taday squirrel!" He drove forward, slashing at the squirrel maiden with his great sword. Left right left, they maneuvered their way across the grounds while the battle raged around them. Ebonia kept one step ahead of him, though he came close to hitting her a couple times. Stelumos narrowed his eyes then suddenly sprinted forward. His paw shot down and he grabbed a clump of snow, hurling it at her eyes. Ebonia cried out and fell backwards, her paw trying to clear the frozen droplets away.

Stelumos sneered and slashed his blade forward, aiming for her stomach. She'd die today. He wouldn't wait for the pleasure of watching her blood run. No. She would die now!

With a cry, a red squirrel suddenly shot out and shoved Ebonia out of the way, Stelumos's blade striking nothing but thin air. The mink turned and looked up as a sun squirrel moved to Ebonia's side, Martin's sword held in his paws. The vermin's eyes narrowed and he started circling the two, his blade held tight.

"You…I swear you'll suffer ten times worse than any o the slaves!"

The red squirrel smiled slowly and shook his head, the blade gleaming as brightly as his eyes. "You won't get the chance."

Stelumos' eyes widened and he gasped as the hawk's wing smacked him in the back and drove him to the side, knocking him hard to the snow. He grunted and rolled to his knees, only to watch as the sun squirrel went tearing towards the gates. Vermin littered the door, their blades held out and ready to take out the young creature.

Stelumos sneered and clambered to his paws, looking over at Ebonia as three of the vermin set in upon her. The mink gripped his blade and looked around, watching as both vermin and good beast fell. He wouldn't wait to see what happened. No…they'd have to come to him.

Turning, Stelumos darted past the other beasts and skidded into the Abbey, slamming the door behind him. He had other forces inside. Even if they broke through the walls…they'd still have to go through his other troops to get to him.

Crim ducked the first blade that was thrust at him, his sword cutting through the vermin's wrist and causing him to fall to the ground, crying out in pain. More tried to rush the squirrel, their war cries filling his ears. Crim didn't even know what he was doing. He reached deep inside of himself and pulled up the anger that he had felt when Malya had been hurt. The same anger that had possessed him when Ebonia was threatened by the vermin.

They would die.

Roaring out, he dove forward, his blade cutting through the first three. He took a brutal blow to the side but even as the crimson liquid dribbled down his leg, he kept going. He didn't know how long he'd last if he took a bunch of wounds, but he wasn't thinking about that now. No, he hungered for their blood. As the vermin pressed in, he became aware that one by one they were slowly dropping. Not by his blade, but by arrows.

Crim took a chance and glanced over his shoulder and grinned in relief as he saw Skipper's troops make it on the walls. Some had already fallen but more where sending arrows streaking towards the beasts blocking Crim. He saw the squirrels jump onto the walls but they were immediately set upon by the vermin. It was up to him.

Swinging the blade, he moved forward again, growling as it cut through the arm of one beast, and then across the face of another. A dagger clipped his paw and had it not been for another arrow, he would have been killed. The last few vermin were thinned out, leaving the doors free for him. Crim ran forward and pressed his paw on the latch.

Even before he got to open it, a weasel leapt out of the shadows and shoved him against the wall. Crim gasped in pain as his head cracked against the stone, stunning him for an instant. Deathfang snarled darkly and lifted a dagger, the weapon poised over the young squirrel's chest.

"Goodbye ya bas-"

The words died on his lips as Crim drove his sword forward right through his gut. Deathfang's eyes glazed over, his mouth falling open in shock. Ever so slowly, the vermin fell to his knees and then slid off of the blade. The squirrel stared at the slick blood running down his paws and gulped hard. Part of him wanted to break down weeping in horror of what he had done, but the other, urged him on. This was only the first of what he would have to do.

Reaching out, the squirrel clasped the bolt and yanked hard, freeing the gates of their restraints. Crim grabbed onto the wood and pulled back, opening the doors to his fellow goodbeasts. With a bellow, they poured in after the vermin, their cries reverberating through the air.

"Redwallll!!"

"Mossflowerr!"

"Give em blood and Vinegar!!!"


	28. Chapter 26 Some Will Mourn the Dead

**Two as One: Chapter 26:**

Skipper looked out over Redwall as his troops fired arrows or fought off the vermin littering the walltops. The otter spun, smacking his rudder into the face of a fox, sending him careening back into one of his fellow vermin. It was invigorating to be the one doling out the punishments instead of being the one receiving them while in chains. Just the thought sent him reeling again and he knocked a second beast off of the wall with a punch of his fist.

Jenkins stood beside the otter and gritted his teeth as a spear ripped across the top of his shoulder, causing blood to arc through the air. He gripped his arm then sent a sling stone flying towards the back of another vermin's head.

"Looks like Crim got the gates open, mate!"

Skipper grunted and knocked another beast open, clearing the way for Valena as she shot over the wall and headed for the stairs. Her blade hissed as it cut through the unsuspecting body of a rodent. The otter grinned a bit as he watched her and cleared the way for a few others. "Aye! Let's hope he can bloody well keep it open long enough for the others to make it in- Whoa!" With a cry, he grabbed Jenkins and threw him to the ground as a bat went soaring past, crashing into a vermin that had been aiming at them. Skipper threw a smart salute then looked down. His eyes widened a bit and he cursed as he saw CloudDancer against the wall with another bat, both wounded. Tossing his spear to another otter, he shouted at Jenkins. "Cover me, mate!"

The large chieftain dove towards the steps, slamming into a vermin and sending him toppling backwards into the others that were trying to climb up. He skidded down the steps, close to falling as an arrow nicked him in the side. Blasted vermin, he thought to himself with a growl. Skipper hurled a sling stone at one then shot off towards the shadows where the two bats were.

"CloudDancer! You alright, mate?!"

The bat looked up and gave a faint nod of her head and stepped side. The other was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. "I'll be fine…be fine. But I am worried about this one…this one."

Skipper nodded and tore off a piece of his tunic. Gently, he wound it around the wound and scooped the bat up into his arms.

"I'll put her somewhere safe."

CloudDancer nodded then stretched her wings and took off again. Skipper headed for the shadows, deeper in the abbey and gently huddled the bat up in the corner before turning back to the battle at paw. Goodbeasts poured through the front of the abbey, the otter raising a paw and cheering them on. He spotted Fleetfoot's group heading off towards the slaves. Skipper hooked his sling in his belt and ran after them. They'd need as much help as they could get.

As he passed McLear, he called out to Crim and Ebonia.

"Take a few beasts and finish off Stelumos! Hurry mates!"

Up above, the bats continued diving towards the vermin, their claws raking at unsuspecting backs and tearing into tender scalps. Kestra flew next to Eon, her eyes narrowed as she spotted several vermin attacking Jenkins and SilverStreak. Releasing a screech, she flew down towards them, claws stabbing into the head of a rat, causing him to fly right over the rampart wall. She landed close by the two and flashed them a smile.

"Are you alright…alright?"

Jenkins grinned and gave a salute, looking up as another set of five vermin suddenly veered their way. A curse left his lips and he backed up, blades drawn. "Bloody hell, well we were alright!"

Kestra screeched as one of the lances almost stabbed her through the wing. She stumbled back, trying to spread her wings far enough so that the wind would lift her into the air. Unfortunately, the cramped space allowed her little movement. The vermin came closer and closer, all three preparing themselves to fight to the death. SilverStreak growled and lifted her spear.

"Well…at least we can take them down with us, mates."

Jenkins gave her a grim nod and took a step forward; ready to take down the first one. Suddenly, a screech rang through the air and a grayish shape came tearing down towards the vermin. With a THUD, all five were knocked clear off the wall, landing on other vermin down below. Kestra stared in wide-eyed amazement as Eon toppled over on the ramparts…laughing!

"Reminds me of my younger days….ger days!"

Kestra just shook her head and flew to her uncle's side, helping him up to his paws.

"What did you think you were doing…doing?"

Eon squinted an eye up at her and leapt onto the top of the ramparts. He smiled slowly and gave a wink. "Just saving your life, what else…what else?" That said, he fell backwards, taking off into the air again to attack once more.

* * *

Wraith looked up and cursed as he spotted beasts heading for the slaves. Most were weak and exhausted but the moment they saw their fellow Redwallers, along with the Long Patrol hares, they grabbed chains and tried to fight back to the best of their abilities. The slavers, terrified of what might happen, started beating their captives so that they couldn't revolt. Wraith looked just as worried. He hadn't anticipated that this would happen so soon…and even when it had, he hadn't expected them to fight back so viciously.

The ferret backed up, growling as an arrow almost slammed into his chest. Very well, he'd leave these beasts to their own deaths. Pulling his blade from its sheath, Wraith turned and shot towards the shadows. He was tired of fighting for these cowards and he was tired of fighting for Stelumos. The mink never did anything but ridicule and hurt him. To hell with his leader…he was going to get out of here.

But not before he finished off a certain squirrel.

The ferret weaseled his way through the fighting creatures, his eyes flicking as he tried to seek out Ebonia. His paw clutched his blade tighter and he could feel the adrenaline race through his body. She had stood in his way for too long…If it hadn't been for her, the abbey would still be theirs. Oh he was going to make her scream in misery before the dark forest opened its gates to her. In and out he swerved, his lethal body hidden by the pressing shadows. These creatures had made a mistake attacking at night. They'd never know that a silent killer was making his way towards them.

Wraith pulled back his lips in a sneer, his eyes locking on Crim as he battled with the creatures at the gates. Over and over he watched the blade fly, the keen silver reflecting in the moonlight like a beacon. The ferret licked his teeth in lust. Maybe he could rid himself of another little nuisance first. The red squirrel had evaded him enough times. Death was calling him.

As the shout went up for Crim to go in and finish Stelumos, Wraith let a poisoned dagger slide into his paw. He watched the young warrior's head lift as he called for help from his fellow woodlanders. Despite the noise around them, the ferret could swear that he heard the squirrel's heart beating with the rhythm of his blood. One well-placed dagger would sever his lifeline forever.

Wraith brought the weapon close, his eyes overcast in delight. He was a marksman assassin. He just needed one clear shot, and that would be that. The squirrel turned, his blade shimmering as he ran for the Abbey. Wraith brought his dagger up, the blood lust gleaming in his eyes. He took one step forward; ready to deliver the merciless hand of death upon the warrior.

With a soft clatter, the dagger hit the ground. Wraith's eyes grew wide and he slowly looked down, staring at the blade that had been driven through his stomach. Ebonia glared up at him, her striped eyes gleaming as she twisted the weapon, causing a strangled squeak to leave the ferret's throat.

"For the Abbey, for my family…and for my brother." A sickening squelch resounded as Ebonia yanked the dagger out, causing Wraith to fall to his knees. He looked up at her, his mouth opened partially as if he wanted to say something…to curse her, condemn her. No air came to his lips and the last thing he saw was Ebonia vanishing into the darkness like a shadow of death.

* * *

SkyBreeze grunted as she was driven against a wall, her blade the only thing blocking the spear trying to stab through her neck. A long gash of blood ran from the side of her face to the tip of her neck, precious life fluid dampening her shirt and turning it a hideous red. The vermin sneered in her face, his putrid blood filling her nostrils and causing her to gag. Snarling, she lifted one powerful leg and delivered a kick to his stomach, sending him crashing into the back of one of his fellow creatures.

"Bloody vermin," she hissed then ducked as another blade swung at her head. She had gotten herself trapped in one of the far corners, away from most of the others. It had been her job to lead a small group of defenders around the abbey to snipe at the wall guards, but a fox, IceEye as she heard him called, had managed to block them and trap her from getting more help. The canine himself was working his way towards her, his bright blue eyes flashing dangerously.

SkyBreeze winced as another sword cut into her paw, making her right arm practically useless. Her chest heaved with each intake of breath as she fought valiantly to gain purchase. She hadn't thought that she'd get caught off guard like this, but even Long Patrol hares weren't invincible. Neither the less, she'd fight till her dying breath if it meant that it would keep the Abbey free. That was her soul purpose now and would forever be until the battle was won, or she was making her way towards the dark forest.

Unfortunately, it appeared that the latter would be more likely, much to her despair. So be it. If she died fighting…then she died with a purpose in her heart. Lifting her blade, she used her left arm to stable it and brought it down on a rat, her voice echoing.

"Blood and vinegar!"

SkyBreeze fought valiantly as more and more vermin tried to trap the haremaiden against the wall. Deep within, she was scared to die but if it meant helping her fellow good beasts, then she was ready to lay down her life for the cause. Metal beat against metal and twice she was driven back against the red stone wall, her back aching from the continuous pain. She couldn't keep going on like this.

A sudden well placed spear shaft crashed into her neck, driving the air from her throat and causing stars to burst before her eyes. The hare collapsed to her knees, panting and her eyes gazed over the numerous bodies that lay strewn around her. A shadow passed before her and she glanced up only to see the malicious blue eyes gazing back into her own. The spear lifted again, the point poised over her neck.

"Good-bye, wench!"

SkyBreeze shut her eyes, waiting for the strike to come…for her vision to go black and her last breath to float from her lips.

It never came.

With a bone-wrenching howl, the fox suddenly dropped to the ground, a stone lodged in the back of his head. His eyes stared upward into nothing, blood pooling around his shattered skull. SkyBreeze released a gasp of surprise and looked up as Sprypaw grabbed her arm, helping her to her paws.

"You alright, me gel?" His answer came in the form of a hug as the hare wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Sprypaw blinked in surprise but didn't reject her gratitude. Instead, he held her close and stroked her headfur gently. "It's alright…come on, we still have dashed work to do."

"Thanks…Spry."

The former Salamandastron hare gave a small salute to her then grabbed her arm, gently pulling her away from the vermin. Both skirted past the fallen bodies of countless foe, their weapons swinging and their cries ringing through the air.

* * *

McLear landed in the midst of several vermin, his powerful wings sweeping out and bowling the unsuspecting creatures over. His eyes gleamed with malicious intent as he clacked his beak down, tearing the flesh from an unfortunate weasel's arm. Crim had asked him not to eat the vermin, but at least he could make their deaths all the more painful.

Skipper's call reached the hawk's ears and he looked up, watching as Crim struggled to make his way towards the Abbey. The bird clacked his beak then screeched loudly, causing those closest to him to fall to their knees, paws thrown to their ears. He still had his honor to uphold…he had to help them.

"Get yerself goin', Crim." McLear smirked slightly as the squirrel gave him a salute. He ducked beneath the great bird, barely ruffling the hawk's wings as he tore for the Abbey. From the shadows, Ebonia appeared, along with Valena, Tellio, and a few other goodbeasts that had joined them.

Vermin started racing towards the door to help their leader but McLear turned his mighty form on them, snapping his beak at some or throwing several off their footpaws with a wave of his wing. He screeched loud and clear, his adrenaline level rising with each attack. He didn't notice the archers aiming at him until three arrows suddenly slammed into his body, causing the hawk to stumble, deadly talons scraping at the ground.

McLear grunted and stared at the blade lodged in his body, not quite realizing that he was injured. The indignity at being attacked was enough to keep the old bird going and he fought with a will. Vermin scattered as his talons came down at them, seeking flesh and blood. Another arrow hit him in the wing and he screeched, slowly starting to fall back.

A vermin close to the bird lifted an arrow, aiming for his neck. If the blade hit, the defenders would be without a powerful ally. The weasel licked his lips and pulled back, counting to three.

SLASH!

The headless vermin collapsed to the ground as Fleetfoot pulled his blade away from the corpse. Ballard moved up behind him, edging closer to the Abbey to help block the attacks from the vermin. As he did so, the black hare threw his paw into the air and hollered to McLear.

"Get your dashed tail feathers out of here, wot! Go! We'll cover the entrance!"

The hawk looked down at the Salamandastron warrior and gave a small nod of his head. Releasing one final cry, he ran and flew into the air. The arrow wound to his wing hurt terribly, but at least he would escape with his life. He had done his part…it was up to the woodlanders now.

* * *

Fleetfoot stood with his legs apart, his blades in his paws. PeriNickel and Ballard flanked him, fighting off vermin left and right. Both supported nasty gashes but attacks from Skipper's group kept quite a few vermin away from them. Fleetfoot charged forward a step, cleaving the head off of a vixen and stabbing a stoat through the stomach. His eyes glowed a dim red as he allowed himself to get lost in bloodlust. These monsters had taken Weave from him. He would not allow them to take his other hares, nor win this battle. They would fall before his blade and writhe in agony before they died.

From the corner of the Abbey, Galamore brought forth his garrison, sending hare after hare to help defend the door so that the other vermin couldn't lend aid to their leader. He worked his way past a fallen vixen and slid to Fleetfoot's side, his blade drawn and ready.

"Are you bally well alright, Fleet?" The only response he received was the loud clank of metal meeting bone as Fleetfoot cleaved the head off of another vermin. He turned his gleaming eyes on Galamore and gave somewhat of a dark smile. Still without responding, he leapt back into the battle, cutting away at those that came near.

Galamore frowned and turned his attention on Ballard as the large healer staggered back from a blow to the shoulder. He rubbed the injured limb then motioned with his head towards Fleetfoot.

"No use talking to him, wot. He's in his element."

The two hares exchanged a silent look then went back to the battle at hand. So long as they kept Crim and the others protected…they knew that this battle was close to an end.

* * *

Crim skidded to a halt as he, Ebonia and the others made it within the Abbey. He looked around with his blade drawn ears folded back in mild anger. There was no sign of Stelumos in sight, nor of his fellow vermin. In fact, it was as if they were all alone. Valena stepped up beside her nephew and gave a frown.

"They're probably laying a trap for us."

The crimson squirrel nodded in agreement and tapped his tail on the ground. They had to find Stelumos before the mink got to them. There were only so many defenders…they had to be careful. Crim placed a paw on his sister's shoulder and motioned to the group.

"Alright…Ebonia, Tellio, you three there and I will head towards Cavern hole. The rest look in the upper corridors. Stay quiet and stay out of sight. If you're caught, warn the other group and we'll come up to help. Now go." The two groups split and silently went about their separate ways, both fearing death and yet both ready to die for the cause.

As Ebonia and Crim slid into the shadows, heading towards Cavern hole, one from the second group slowly broke away, following them on the other side of the room.

"Something doesn't feel right…"

Crim looked over at his sister as she whispered in his ear, a frown drawn up on her face. He had been feeling the same thing since they started moving along the wall, searching yet finding nothing. Surely Stelumos would have barricaded the door or something to at least keep them out…but no. They had easily stepped in without any trouble.

Ebonia bit her lip hard and placed a paw on her brother's shoulder, ready to suggest heading in another different direction. Suddenly, a thought struck her and she cursed.

"The Abbot…he always liked having the Abbot in here. What if he has Welkum now?"

Crim growled darkly and fingered the hilt on Martin's sword. He swore on the graves of his parents that if Stelumos laid one paw on the Abbot, he was going to die a horrible death. They hadn't gotten this far to lose their most trusted friend, leader, and teacher. They would not lose the Abbot if it was the last thing Crim ever did.

Instead of answering his sister, the sun squirrel squeezed her paw, giving her strength and reassurance. They couldn't panic now otherwise all was lost. Stelumos would have to use Welkum as protection and therefore couldn't kill the otter; at least not yet. Still, even the prospect of losing the Abbot had Crim on the edge of his nerves. They'd lost so much already, he didn't want to add Welkum to the total.

In silence, they continued on down the hall, Crim's eyes landing on the great Tapestry. He longed to ask Martin what they should do to finish this but he already knew the answer. Cut off the head of the snake and the body would fall. All they had to do was finish Stelumos…and then everything would be fine. It was the matter of finding him that was making it hard.

As they came to Cavern hole, Crim lifted his paw and motioned to his group.

"I'll go in first. If there's an attack, I'll draw it out. All of you, be careful."

Ebonia wrapped her paw around his arm, silently urging him not to go. "Crim…why don't I do it? I can at least sneak in the shadows and-"

"No, this is my burden." Patting his sister's shoulder, Crim moved into Cavern hole, Martin's sword held out in front of him. A shaft of moonlight glistened off of the blood channel, forcing Crim to lower it slowly. The room was completely dark except for what little light shot through the windows. The squirrel perked his ears up, listening for any sound that might alert him of the presence of the vermin. Each step caused a twinge of fear to pass down his spine but still…he wasn't going to worry. If he died, at least he'd die knowing there were others that could protect the Abbey and take over in his place.

The squirrel placed one footpaw in front of him then suddenly stopped when he caught the reflection of moonlight on a piece of metal. Crim's heart pounded against his chest and he turned, gazing off into the shadows towards where his enemy stood. Not but twenty feet away from him, Stelumos was pressed up against the wall, his arm around the shoulders of a creature and his blade pressed against its throat. Crim turned and held the blade out in front of him, growling.

"Come out, Stelumos…there's no place to run."

"Foolish squirrel…ya be too young fer the responsibility that's been bestowed on ya." Crim furrowed his brow then growled as Stelumos shifted. In his arms was Abbot Welkum, the otter's head forced back as blood dripped from the small slash on his neck. Thankfully, the squirrel could tell his friend was still breathing. That still didn't quell the rage rising within him though and it took all his will power not to leap and stab Stelumos through. The mink sneered viciously and leaned forward just a bit. "Ya won't free the Abbey, squirrel…Ya don't have enough warriors. Already I can hear me vermin cutting them down."

Crim went to speak but one ear flicked up, taking in the screams and hollers coming outside. The cries of the wounded echoed through the hall and he felt a shiver run through him. Were those his troops? Were those the ones that he had brought with him…the ones he had sentenced to death just because he wanted to free the Abbey? The young squirrel stood a bit taller, eyes shifting from Stelumos to the window. He wanted to believe that it was the vermin he was hearing but how could he be sure? What if the mink was right and in any moment, the rest of his troops burst through the door and killed them?

"Ya know wot I say be true…don't ya?"

Crim looked up at the mink as he stepped closer, dragging Abbot Welkum along with him. The otter tried to cry out to the squirrel but the gag around his muzzle kept him silent. All he could do was shake his head desperately. Crim eyed him for a long moment then shifted his stance. He wasn't aware of the arrow that was pointing towards the back of his neck.

"Even if those cries are coming from my own warriors," he began, his voice wavering only slightly, "I still have enough time to defeat you." With resolution gleaming in his eyes, Crim snapped his head towards Stelumos, his sword lifted. The mink snarled and backed up, a triumphant smile coming to his face.

"Not if ya be dead!"

It was at that moment that the hidden creature released the arrow. The shaft flew unhindered, the faintest of whistles trailing its path until it reached its target. With a sickening thud, blade meet flesh and a terrible cry emitted from the beast's lips.

* * *

Ebonia jumped as she heard the cry, her eyes widening so far that she thought that they would fall from their sockets. Horror gripped her heart and, disregarding her safety, she raced forward, the others doing the same. Crim had been the only one in there besides the vermin…The fear that she had just lost her brother shattered her inner resolve. She couldn't do this without him. He was too important to her and to their cause! He had been the one that had led them through this, even during the darkest times!

Daggers left her sheathes as she sprang forward, ready to kill the beast that dared attack her brother. What met her eyes even surprised her. A huddled figure lay on the ground, blood streaming from between its shoulder blades. The darkness hid the creature from sight, but Ebonia could clearly see that it wasn't her brother.

Crim knelt on the ground off to the side, shaking like a leaf as he stared at the bundle on the ground. Martin's blade fell from his paws, landing with a loud clank on the stone ground beside him. Ebonia pushed back the confusion and looked up as Stelumos went running down the hall with another vermin, Abbot Welkum still in his arms. The squirrel maiden just couldn't understand it. Why hadn't her brother killed him?!

"Crim?! What are you doing?! You're let-" The maiden's words died on her lips as she stepped further into the room, her eyes locking on the creature writhing in pain. With a strangled sob, she almost collapsed to her knees. "No…"

There before them lay Valena, the arrow lodged deeply between her shoulder blades. The squirrel breathed heavily, her eyes filled with tears of pain as she looked at her niece and nephew. A pool of blood formed around her back, an eerie black in the faint moonlight that cascaded over her body. Ebonia fell to her knees behind her aunt, the rest of their group slowly moving into the room to see what had happened.

"Aunt Valena?" Even for a warrior, her voice sounded shaky, her eyes glassy from tears. She reached out with a paw, touching the elder squirrel's shoulder as Valena struggled to breathe. Crim scooted over to their sides, his own paw touching his aunt's arm. She looked up at the young warriors, her mouth held open slightly as she tried to force the words out.

"Crim…Ebonia…d..don't worry about me…Go…go stop him. Please…"

Ebonia rubbed a paw along her eyes and tried to shake her head though she knew she and Crim still had a duty to do. Still, the thought of leaving her aunt behind to die in the darkness broke her heart. Crim looked ashen, his paw shaking as he whispered.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

Valena gave a weak laugh and touched his cheek. "I…I promised your mother…I…I would protect you…Couldn't let th..em kill you." Her breath shook as she took it in, her eyes closing. "Both of y…ou go…I…I'll wait for you. Please…"

Tellio stepped up from behind the two and knelt down, lifting Valena's head onto his lap. "Go, I'll stay with her."

Ebonia glanced up at her brother, tears falling from her eyes. She could see the same fear and horror in his own. After everything that had happened, they still might lose the one they both cared about so much. It just didn't seem fair. What had they done that their aunt was forced to endure this cruel fate? The squirrel maiden swallowed hard and gripped her blade so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Crim was holding Martin's blade just as tightly, his eyes shut to the world. With a deep breath, his heart breaking, he finally got to his paws.

"We have to finish this…Come on." He looked down at Valena and forced his voice to keep from wavering as he spoke softly. "We'll be back…both of us."

Valena gave a faint nod and closed her eyes, allowing Tellio to tend to the injury in the best way possible. Ebonia looked at her brother and then both turned as one, heading into the shadows to kill the monster that had should have never been given life.

* * *

Stelumos made his way towards one of the windows, his breaths leaving him in heavy pants. It was hard enough trying to keep ahead of those bloody squirrels but now he had an Abbot to deal with. The otter was doing his best to keep the mink from dragging him along…but it wasn't enough to make the mink release him. If anything, he gripped his captive tighter, whispering obscenities under his breath.

Beside him, Tolifen panted just as heavily as she tried to hook another arrow to her bow. The others were upstairs unfortunately…though at least the good beasts up there would meet their ends. She looked at her leader and choked out a whisper, her headfur flying across her eyes.

"Wot we gonna do? Dem squirrels are gonna be mighty mad that ya killed the other one."

Stelumos growled at her and almost smacked her with one of his paws. What kind of foolish question was that? He was going to get out of there, that was what he was going to do, even if he had to use the Abbot or Tolifen as a shield.

"We're gonna kill them that's wot we're gonna do. The group from upstairs will kill the good beasts then they'll come and help us. The squirrels will scream afer they die."

Tolifen grunted and lifted her eyes towards the ceiling as she heard yelling from above. A slow smile flickered on her face as she thought of the good beasts being gutted and murdered right in their very own Abbey. It was a treat to know that they would die a horrible death while the vermin would become the soul rulers once again-

With a cry, Tolifen suddenly fell forward to the ground, an arrow lodged in the center of her back. Stelumos leapt in surprise and looked over his shoulder, spotting Ebonia's black form standing close to a window, a bow held high. Cursing, the mink raced on, panting as he almost stumbled to his knees. He was alone now, left with the Abbot and nothing more. Past tables and chairs he ran, heading for the kitchen without even realizing it. Like the fool he was, he hadn't taken full stock of what was around him. He was too desperate to get away from the squirrels to really care.

The sound of claws on stone echoed behind him as both squirrels tore after him, both intent on making him suffer before he died. The mink growled to himself. They could try all they wished but if they killed him, their Abbot was going to die as well. Stelumos sneered at the thought and was about to turn a corner when he almost ran into a wall. His eyes opened in surprise and he backed up, whirling instantly so that he wouldn't leave his back open to the squirrels. He unsheathed Doomsfate and held it against the otter's neck, heart pounding.

From the shadows, he saw the sun squirrel slowly step into view, his eyes dark and his sword pointed at the ground. Something was different about the young creature. He looked murderous…dangerous…and ready for blood. Stelumos shouldn't have been surprised but even seeing the look startled him. The mink backed up slowly again, yanking the Abbot closer.

"Back off squirrel…or the otter ain't gonna see another day."

Crim narrowed his eyes and moved forward a step, his blade slowly lifting into the air. "You kill him and you lose your shield, mink. Let him go." The fury behind his voice caused Stelumos to shudder. He remembered the squirrel the day they had captured the Abbey. He remembered the innocence in the young one's eyes. That look had long since disappeared, replaced by the warrior that had been burned within him since birth. Surely this squirrel's parents had been powerful warriors.

The mink bared his teeth slightly though the fear was evident on his face. If he made one mistake, he knew his life would end.

"If I kill him, it'll be one step closer ta killin' ya, squirrel. Ya ain't going to leave this Abbey alive." He saw Crim stop, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. A shaft of silver passed over him and for a long moment, he thought that he was looking at an apparition from the past. Another had had fur like that, but he couldn't remember who…He watched as the squirrel moved forward again, his eyes never leaving the mink's own. When he spoke, his voice was as dark as Stelumos's heart.

"And neither are you."

Stelumos snarled but it was too late. A pain in his arm forced him to release Welkum and he looked over his shoulder as he saw the dagger plunged in his forearm. Ebonia growled at him, twisting the weapon until the mink cried out. Furious, he swung out his arm, smacking her against the wall and forcing her to release him.

It was all that Crim needed. The squirrel ran forward and slammed his blade down, the silver metal glinting. A clang echoed as Stelumos's own weapon came up to parry the blow, both pushing to gain an advantage over the other. The mink was barely aware of the Abbot's presence until Ebonia yanked him away from the two, causing him to howl out in anger.

Pushing forward, he threw Crim off balance and slashed Doomsfate down, clipping the red squirrel across the cheek. Still, that didn't stop the warrior. He brought his blade back up and once again, they were locked together in a deadly duel, both struggling to gain advantage…both struggling to spill the blood of the other. It was a vicious battle, both working their way around the room, grunting and hissing vile oaths.

Stelumos couldn't believe that he was struggling to defeat such a young squirrel. He was a warlord, he was supposed to be all powerful! He wouldn't die to this puny little nothing! The mink howled as the sword stabbed into his arm, cutting clear to the bone. Blood splattered on the ground, making the floor sticky and causing a metallic smell to reach their nostrils. The scent seemed to invigorate the squirrel and he stepped up the attack, spinning and slamming his footpaw into the mink's stomach.

Stelumos tumbled backwards, his back smacking against the wall. He was panting heavily by now, eyes beady and narrowed. This couldn't be happening! This bloody squirrel couldn't defeat him! He had been so close…so close to capturing the fabled Abbey, he wouldn't lose it all now.

With a roar, he leapt forward, taking Crim off guard. He swung with his fist, smacking the squirrel across the face and driving him to the ground. The warrior struggled to get up, yelping as Stelumos's knee came down on one of his arms, his paw reaching out to pin the other. Crim strained to get out from beneath him but the mink wouldn't budge. He leaned forward, putrid breath filling the squirrel's nostrils.

"Goodbye…brat." Doomsfate lifted and fell, the sword aimed for Crim's throat. Just before it hit, he felt a stabbing pain in between his shoulders. The sword fell from his numb paws, falling harmlessly to the side as Ebonia twisted her dagger in his back. He'd forgotten about the squirrel maiden…

Stelumos coughed and choked, blood filling his lips as he stared down at Crim. Before he could speak or do anything, he felt another searing pain stab into his stomach as Martin's blade passed through the tender flesh. The mink gurgled, his eyes growing wide. He had never been in so much pain before in his life. His body shuddered and he swallowed a mouthful of blood, three words leaving his lips.

"Who are ya?" He saw the squirrel's face curl up into a slow smile, his eyes gleaming.

"I am that small squirrel that you thought would never amount to anything…I'm the one you left in the snow while you took my sister away from me. I…am a warrior and this is for my family…"

With that, Stelumos felt the squirrel twist the sword in his gut, blood spilling down the mighty blade. With a howl of pain, he collapsed, his once fiery eyes glazing over in death. He would haunt the abbey no more.

* * *

In the corner of the room, a cold wind blew over the three creatures, two panting heavily and one lost in death. Slowly, a white light glistened and two figures emerged, one a mouse and the other a tall vixen. She looked over Ebonia quietly as the squirrel maiden went to her knees beside Stelumos, shoving the mink off of her brother. Martin drew up beside the fox as she whispered softly, her paws folded.

"The one you have taken

The one you have left

Will both be the cause of

Your unfortunate death

The black one is vengeful

Because of your lie

Through ebony and red ray

You surely shall die."

Martin nodded slowly to Bemal and stepped back into the mist, allowing the vixen to look over her young charge, one last time. She saw Ebonia look up slowly, their eyes locking for a single moment before the fox, too, disappeared towards Dark Forest's gates.

* * *

Ebonia felt warm tears falling from her eyes as she watched Bemal disappear, the words filling her senses. They had done it…they had finally killed Stelumos. Now the Abbey could be-

"Valena…"

Ebonia looked at her brother as the bloody squirrel rolled to his knees, sheathing Martin's sword on his belt. The sudden realization caused the maiden's heart to slam in her chest, destroying every joyful feeling that had swept through her. With a soft cry, she sprang to her paws and pulled Crim to his own. Her brother's face was once more as pale as death as both raced towards the place where their aunt was hopefully still alive.

* * *

As they ran, Crim felt his heart breaking all over again. It was his fault. He should have been watching for the vermin, making certain that none of them were going to pounce on him before he killed Stelumos. Now, because of his mistake, he had cost the life of his aunt. All she had wanted was for them to be a family and he had taken that away from her! The squirrel cursed himself over and over again. He wasn't worthy to wear the title of warrior.

The moment they reached the entrance hall, he saw Tellio look up at him, tears streaking down his cheeks. Beside him, the now freed Abbot knelt, quietly saying a prayer over the fallen squirrel maiden. For a long moment, Crim dreaded venturing closer, fearing that he'd be looking into the vacant eyes of his aunt. He didn't know if he could bare that. He took a faint step forward and breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw Valena turn her head towards her niece and nephew. One trembling paw lifted, urging them to come closer before it was too late.

Sniffing, Crim knelt down at her side, gently rubbing her scarred paw, giving her what comfort he could. He could already feel the cold grip of death chilling her skin, forcing the tears to fall unbidden from his eyes. Ebonia knelt down at her aunt's other side, her head lowered in grief. They had been together for such a short time and now…now they were going to be separated again.

Valena sighed softly and gave them both a weak squeeze.

"He's gone?" She didn't even need to explain who 'he' was. Crim gave a small nod of his head and lowered his head, nuzzling her paw.

"Yes, Aunt Valena…the Abbey is free again." He looked into her once vibrant eyes, watching as a small glaze started to take away the glittering irises. Despite the pain that he knew must be racing through her body, he saw a smile touch her lips.

"Then..we…we can be a family again. Y..you said it before Crim…On…once the Abbey was free…we could be…be a family. I..it's all I ever wanted."

Crim shut his eyes, avoiding Ebonia's eyes as she choked up a sob. He knew that she was going to be hurting horribly after this. He only wished he could right this terrible wrong. He craved to. Instead, he was forced to endure his aunt's last moments of life as she talked about being a family once again.

"Yes…we can be a family…I just wish…we could be one for a lot longer."

Valena chuckled softly, a cough breaking through soon after. She took a moment to swallow before looking up at them once more. "We…we'll be a family forever…n…no matter where we are. I…I may be going..to…to another place, but I'm…still with you. Yo…you both have no idea…how proud I …I am of you." She lifted her paws and gently stroked both of their cheeks, her breathing labored and her eyes glazing even more. Crim felt the tears soak his cheeks again as he tried to keep her down.

"You'll be alright…we'll get you a healer and-"

Valena shook her head and smiled sadly, tears glittering in her own eyes. "No…it is m…my time. I'll be with you…you're parents again…and…and my dear sister. I'm just glad…that…that I could see you one last time before I left."

Ebonia shook as the sobs racked her body and she leaned down, gently hugging her aunt. If she hadn't helped Stelumos take over the Abbey, none of this would have happened. They could be living together, free…only worrying about how fat they might become by eating all the good foods. It wasn't fair.

Valena stroked her niece's headfur and shut her eyes, the pain causing her body to spasm once then go still. With what little strength she had left, she pulled Crim close, hugging them both as she whispered to them. "I love you …both with all of my heart. Do…do not blame yourself for what…what has happened…but look to a new life together. You have much to l…live for. Just remember…your family is watching you…and we'll always be there for you…We'll…always be within…your…hearts."

With another deep breath, Valena looked up towards the heavens and whispered one final phrase.

"Finally…I am at peace." The breath left her and the squirrel maiden's eyes closed for the last time.

Crim shut his eyes tightly, feeling his aunt's limp body fall back towards the ground. He set her down gently, his tears melting in with the blood that had been spilt from both Stelumos and Valena. The pain was so great that he didn't know if he'd even be able to stand and look at how the Abbey beasts had done. It just hurt so much.

Across from him, Ebonia wept bitterly, her tears lost in the darkness of her fur. Crim looked up at her and reached forward, gently pulling her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him as both succumbed to their grief, their shoulders shaking and tears streaming down their cheeks.

* * *

Neither heard the cries of victory that the good beasts released from outside as they sent the last of the vermin to hellgates. 


	29. Epilogue: Two As One

**Two as One: Epilogue **

_Five seasons have passed since Stelumos's reign and fall at Redwall. Even now, we still tend to remember that final battle, for what it meant, and for what we lost. It was bloody and gruesome but with the help of the Salamandastron hares, the Night Flyers, along with our own leaders, we were victorious…though not without a cost. I still remember coming back to the abbey and seeing Ebonia and CrimsonRay standing beside that mound of dirt where beneath their aunt lay. I never thought that they would recover._

_Once the victory over Redwall had been proclaimed, the hares and Night Flyers ventured back to Salamandastron to finish the battle there. Mirage told us days later that once they reached the mountains, both Mount Bat Pit and Salamandastron joined together. With the combined efforts of all their warriors, they were able to drive the vermin away from their land. Their leader was killed during the escape, by Eon no less. I must say that bat is truly resourceful for being deaf. _

_A season after the battle ended, Abbot Welkum decided that he would step down from his position. We were greatly saddened by this turn of events but good news came of it as well. Kenyo decided to take charge as Abbot in his place…handing the title of warrior over to Crim. Of course, they decided that they'd let Kenyo teach Crim a couple more seasons until he felt strong enough to take the former warrior's place. In fact, his orientation is today. It's amusing for this spring has been entitled "Summer of the Warrior's Reign." It's quite fitting if I might add. _

_Ebonia was named Lady Warrior of the Abbey and given the duty to help the younger warriors train in the area of stealth. Of course, some of the adults are worried since the dibbuns are hard enough to find as it is. With their kind of luck, the little ones will end up giving a few creatures heart attacks from their "sneak antics." I can only hope I won't be one of those creatures sent to an early grave._

_Oh dear, there tolls the Matthias and Methuselah bells. Today is a proud day for us all. Not only is Crim being named warrior but our dear little Sprypaw is getting married! Can you believe that? He's had his eye on SkyBreeze since the first day she came here. Granted, PeriNickel isn't too happy but now that Sprypaw is an official Salamandastron hare again, he can't complain too much._

_In fact, the wedding is about to start very soon. I'd better get down there and help my father before he comes and drags me out of this room. He always said I spent too much time with my nose in a scroll. I guess he was right! _

_Malya. Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower country._

Malya put down the quill pen and rubbed her eyes as bright sunlight filtered through the room. She had been Abbey recorder for a season and a half and was quite happy with how everything was turning out. Though she hadn't been part of the battle, she at least had been able to help defeat the vermin that Falamia had sent to add with Stelumos's troops. Had they reached the Abbey, it would have been disastrous.

Now, however, was not the time to worry about that. This was supposed to be a joyous day and she was ready to share it with the world, especially her friends. It seemed that all of them had gained special titles. She was quite pleased to sit inside and be the writer while Ebonia and Crim were the warriors. They could make the history and she would record it.

The otter's gown swished around her legs as she headed for the Abbey door. She looked around the room fondly; smiling as she saw the small bit of parchment that Crim had received sown on with the rest of the history. In fact, she had done it herself not but a season ago. It had taken her a long time to record all that had happened during that frightful season when they had lost everything important to them. But…it was done and tucked away with the rest of history.

"Malya! What are you dashed well doing in here mate? It's a beautiful day isn't it, wot!"

The ottermaiden chuckled as Sprypaw walked towards her, a fancy tunic and breeches decorating his frame. He had grown up quite a bit in the last five seasons, as had she. The hare gave her a wide smile and clapped her on the shoulder, almost sending her flying forward.

"Oof! Spry, easy there, mate. Heh, I was just makin' a new recordin' that's all."

Sprypaw gave a snort and threw his arm around Malya, his face creasing into a wide smile. "Bah me gel…you should be spending your jolly time outside with the rest of us. You're going to bally well waste away your young years writing like this."

Malya chuckled softly and nudged Sprypaw with her tail. Her face was beaming with the rays of sunshine that were gleaming through the stained glass windows. "Hey, someone has ta keep a record on what's happening, mate. One day, your children will be able to look back and see what a hero their father was."

Sprypaw laughed heartily and wrapped his arm around Malya, hugging her tightly.

"Oh ho me gel, you certainly know how to make a dashed hare feel loved, wot! Now come on, we don't want to jolly well miss Crim's orientation. Have you seen him?"

Malya brushed off her habit with a paw and lifted her eyebrow at her friend. She could tell he was nervous about getting married, but at least he was trying to hold it in.

"How would I know, mate, I've been in here the whole time."

Sprypaw glanced down and chuckled softly. "How could I dashed forget with all that dust on your bloomin' face-ow! That hurt!"

Malya smirked as she let her tail drop to the side again, watching as the hare rubbed his bottom ruefully. "It was supposed to. Heh, now come on! I'll race you!"

Giving Sprypaw a shove, she darted down the steps of the Abbey. A few of the older beasts looked over at them and she could see them rolling their eyes. They were still young but they were soon going to be adults themselves. Some just thought they were still so immature. Frankly, Malya didn't care what they thought. This was a joyous day….not everyone had to act like themselves.

* * *

The warm summer breeze flew through the trees, causing the scent of the newly opened flowers to filter over the grounds. Creatures filed out of the Abbey, all of them in good humor as they made their way towards the pond where tables were set up with food and drink. Two creatures, however, weren't currently in attendance.

CrimsonRay stood silently beside the grave of his aunt, his paws folded in front of him. Ever since the battle, he had grown quieter and much more independent. It wasn't a bad thing since it allowed him to focus on becoming a warrior, but it was apparent that the young, innocent spirit inside of him had died away, instead replaced by the calm soul of a warrior. His eyes gleamed faintly as he whispered a silent prayer under his breath, his paws holding a single white rose.

Even though five seasons had passed, he still hurt on the inside. His aunt hadn't deserved this. Then again, neither had Katal and Weave…and in Ebonia's case, Bemal. All of them had been good creatures and met horrible fates. Yet, in retrospect, Valena had seemed quite happy to be reunited with her late family. Crim only wished that he could bring himself to understand that.

The soft sound of paw steps caught his attention, causing the squirrel to glance over his shoulder. Ebonia walked up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder, her striped eyes locking with his. She had grown so much over the last five seasons. She was taller, stronger, yet quieter just like him. Soft blue clothing flowed off of her body with a green embroidery for the wedding. In her paw were two roses, both of a soft red. The squirrel maiden nuzzled her brother softly and looked at the graves.

"It's hard to believe that so much time has passed. It still feels like yesterday that we were fighting to free the Abbey."

Crim gave a small nod of his head and wrapped his arm around his sister, pulling her close for a hug. Ebonia took his comfort and settled her head on his shoulder, ears folded back. It was just as hard for her to forget.

"I know, Ebonia…but at least it's over. And with the new warriors that we're training, we'll make certain that this doesn't happen again."

The squirrel maiden hugged her brother tightly then turned her eyes to the tombstones. A soft white paw brushed back the headfur from her eyes as she knelt down. One rose she placed on Valena's grave, and the other upon Bemal's. She rubbed a paw along the tombstone, sighing as she traced her finger across the name. So many years the vixen had been like a mother to her…and now she was gone.

Crim knelt down and placed his own rose on Valena's grave, a tiny smile forming on his lips as he looked at all the flowers that had been given already. He glanced over at a marker that symbolized Weave where flowers from the long patrol littered the tiny rock. The hare had been taken back to Salamandastron after the battle to be buried next to her family. Fleetfoot hardly spoke of her anymore.

The young squirrel looked at Ebonia and gave her paw a squeeze before starting to stand.

"They'll rest peacefully now, Ebonia. I know…the pain will stay with us for a long time, but so will they. Like Valena said, she and our parents will watch over us and I'm sure Bemal will do the same."

He helped the maiden to her paws and gave a sad smile. Ebonia looked up at him sadly but she nodded her head in understanding. It was going to hurt for a long time as he said but over the seasons, they'd recover, hopefully. Crim patted her shoulder, his mouth opening to speak. However, he caught sight of another figure standing close by, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Fleetfoot?"

The black hare gave a small salute to both of them. His fur was still as black as ever but there were some gray hairs mixed in with it. His mustache twitched over his lips slightly as he walked towards the graves. A tunic decorated in medals adorned his chest, the silver and gold pieces flashing in the light of the sun. In his paw, a rose dangled, the petals the soft color of red.

"It's jolly good to see the both of you here, wot."

Crim and Ebonia both smiled softly and reached out, giving their friend a small pat on the back. Fleetfoot grinned a little then glanced over the graves. "I decided to be here with all of you for the orientation and wedding, wot. It'll be interesting to see SkyBreeze with a mate."

Crim chuckled softly and glanced off towards the pond where the others were standing, waiting for the warriors to reveal themselves.

"It'll be just as strange to see Sprypaw with a mate as well. I assume they'll both be traveling back to Salamandastron then aye?"

Fleetfoot gave a nod of his head and looked down at Weave's grave marker. His face looked almost vacant of emotion as he spoke softly. "Aye…but you two are jolly well welcome to come along as well."

Crim lifted his eyes towards the Abbey, watching as the sun glistened across the red sandstone walls. A feeling of peace passed through him and he heaved a deep sigh, tail flicking back and forth. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around Ebonia and smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, Fleetfoot…but Ebonia and I are needed here. We'll come to visit of course but we have our duties as well."

Fleetfoot nodded his head, a sad smile touching his lips. Very slowly, he placed a paw on each of their shoulders and gazed into their eyes, his old, wise ones glinting. "Then so it shall be…You two have bally grown up so much over the years. When I first saw you, wot…I thought it insane that two young squirrels were leading an army. Now I can see why I was wrong. You'll make this jolly Abbey proud me laddie and lass. You'll make it proud indeed." The hare's tender smile and truth filled voice caused a prideful grin to touch both squirrels' lips. Crim hugged Ebonia's shoulders again then patted Fleetfoot's paw.

"I thank you…Now…I think it's time that we go and join the others. They'll be ready to start soon."

Fleetfoot sighed and gave a small wave of his paw as he moved closer to the graves.

"You go on bucko…I need a moment alone." Without arguing, Crim and Ebonia turned as one and headed towards the pond. They both knew why Fleetfoot needed the moment. Like them, he was still trying to recover. The aged hare knelt down at Weave's grave and ran a paw over the tombstone, clearing away some of the fallen leaves. He sighed deeply and put the rose to his lips.

"From this world unto the next, my heart will always remain true. From now until the end of time, my love will beat anew. Farewell to you, my dearest and most trusted friend. I'll await the day when life's complete and my last breath will end."

With that, Fleetfoot gently dropped the rose onto the pile, listening as his voice echoed around the walls. It was an old prayer that his father had spoken over his wife's grave. Now Fleetfoot was doing the same. He placed his paw on the tombstone then got to his paws, a warm breeze floating through his fur. Without a second glance, he walked towards the festivities…never to look back.

* * *

"I wonder where they could have gotten off to."

Renla looked over her shoulder as Kenyo spoke, her arms wrapped around two dibbuns that were trying to attack a plate of meadow cream for the scones. The badger had spent half of the morning trying to get the little terrors dressed and ready for all that was happening that day. Unfortunately, being the main caretaker, all of the dibbuns were trying to find some way to annoy her.

"Sit still you little scamp! Arg…Holly take your paw out of that strawberry fizz or you're going to be in big trouble miss…Julis! Stop pulling on your sisters ears!" The ranting went on and on until Renla managed to clear the dibbuns away from the table, her eyes a little beady. Breathing out a sigh, she glanced back at the mouse warrior and shook her head. "I don't know. I saw both of them up early this morning. They're probably catching up with some of the other warriors…"

Kenyo gently nudged a dibbun away from the table as he nodded his head, tail flicking from side to side. He looked older and wearier since the great battle but there was still a spark of life gleaming in his eyes. Nothing could destroy the warrior inside of him.

"Well I hope they hurry. The dibbuns are going to keep trying to tear everything apart until…ahhh there they are. Crim! Ebonia!"

The mouse waved his paw in the air, signaling the two over towards the largest table bedecked with scones, pasties, nut bread, cheeses of all varieties, and various other things. Crim gave a wide smile, ushering his sister forward as he came up behind her, tail flicking.

"Sorry, we just needed some time to talk. Fleetfoot's here."

Renla nodded her head and motioned towards the entrance of the Abbey with a paw.

"So are some of the other hares. They wanted to come and see their little SkyBreeze married I guess."

Ebonia smirked at her brother and gave his paw a sympathetic pat. "Aww, and here we thought that they were all here for you."

Crim sent her a mock scowl then winced as Renla let her heavy paw fall on his shoulder. "I still can't believe how much you've grown Crim…well, both of you. To think that you'll be protecting the Abbey from now on is a great honor and a great joy."

Ebonia chuckled softly as Crim blushed, his paws tucked in his tunic. The black squirrel maiden leaned back, arms crossed. "I say we lock the dibbuns away and get the other warriors ready…knowing Crim, he'll bring down the Abbey the first day he tries to protect it." Ebonia grinned then laughed as Crim grabbed her around the neck, rubbing his paw frantically through her headfur.

"Oh very funny, Ebonia. What about you? You've turned the dibbuns into absolute terrors with all your tracking skills. None of us can sleep at night!"

Ebonia struggled in her brother's arms and gave him a smack on the arm as he snickered at his comment. Renla rolled her eyes and pulled the two apart, almost lifting them high enough so that their footpaws barely reached the ground.

"I take that back…you two haven't grown up a bit." Chuckling, she dropped the pair and looked up as the former Abbot Welkum stepped out of the Abbey, accompanied by Sprypaw, Malya, SkyBreeze and several other creatures. The hare maiden had her arm wrapped around Sprypaw's, her head resting on her shoulder as her soft blue gown blew in the warm summer breeze.

Welkum motioned to the pair to stand by their fellow hares, Ballard welcoming them with open arms. From the shadows, Fleetfoot quietly walked over to join them, his paws folded behind him in a military fashion. The aged otter smiled at the group then stepped lightly over towards where the two squirrel warriors were, both quickly bringing themselves to attention.

Kenyo stood proudly beside them, the sword of Martin dangling over his shoulder. He pulled the mighty blade out of the scabbard and handed it over to Welkum. He took it in his paws easily and looked over the two, speaking softly.

"This is an honor that you both deserve…I am glad that you've both decided to stay and protect this Abbey. You both are true warriors."

Crim smiled and sent a wink to his sister. Above them, several bats of all shapes and sizes sat in the trees, on the wall tops or just watched from the ground. Mirage, CloudDancer, and WebWinger were amongst them, watching quietly as the ceremony began. Higher in the air, Kestra flew down towards SkyBreeze and Sprypaw, a ribbon dangling in her talons. Eon had the other end though the bat was performing so many whoops and whirls that Kestra was almost afraid that he'd get himself wrapped up in it.

Welkum looked up at the pair and waved his paw, motioning for them to wait for a moment. They still had to take care of the two warriors. The otter cleared his throat loudly, causing a hush to fall over the many beasts that had gathered. SilverStreak, Jenkins and Skipper stood off to the side with their paws on Malya's shoulders. Tellio and his mother, forever clinging to him watched from one of the tables. Log-a-Log, his wife, and son Lezlo stood with their small garrison of shrews, some grinning and pointing at the gathered beasts. Even McLear was there, the great hawk nestled to one side of the Abbey with his wings folded around his body.

Welkum cleared his throat one more time then spoke loudly so that all could hear, his voice ringing along the walls.

"Five seasons ago, a great tragedy befell this Abbey. A menace made his presence known and took something very dear from us. Everything appeared lost and many of us wondered if we would ever see freedom again. The time and experience tried our mentality…our faith and our trust in friends." The otter turned towards Crim and Ebonia, the sword held in his paws. "Five seasons ago, four young creatures took it upon themselves to do something about her terrible fall. They joined together along with friends from Salamandastron, Mount Bat Pit, and even within our own Mossflower woods. They knew that they had to do something to help us…and help us they did.

"Through their friendship, their skills and their love for the Abbey they were able to vanquish this land of the terror that had tortured us, stolen our lives and our faiths. Two, however…stood out amongst the group. Two devoted their lives to the cause and led everyone to victory…though not without a cost." Welkum looked at every single creature as he said this, some lowering their eyes while others whispered soft prayers. The old otter waited for a long moment then held his paws out to the two in front of him.

"CrimsonRay and Ebonia were those two creatures. Despite the differences between them and their young age, they took what they had learned from their elders and put it to heart. They fought with not only their paws, but with their hearts and their minds. They showed us that a warrior doesn't just come from the strong and the powerful…but it comes from those that have a purpose…those who apply themselves to something so great that they will do anything to see it through.

"It is with great honor then, that I bestow the title of Abbey Warrior to CrimsonRay. From now on, he will carry the blade of our founder through the rest of his days, watching over us and guiding us as we have done for him for so many years." Welkum smiled and held out his paws, the sword of Martin extended between the two. Crim stood slowly and took the magnificent blade in his paws, watching as the metal gleamed softly in the sunlight.

Beside him, Ebonia smiled with pride, her striped eyes glittering. It was at that moment then Welkum turned to her and held out a paw, helping her back to her paws.

"It is also with great honor, that I bestow the title of Lady Warrior upon Ebonia. May she forever help lead us through our days, teaching us that the light of truth can shine upon us even through our darkest days. May her wisdom guide us and may she be there for her brother…and he there for her."

Ebonia stood beside Crim quietly, her paws folded in front of her. Even through all that had happened, the Abbey still wanted to give her a second chance to live the good life that she had never had the chance to live before. Welkum turned towards the gathered crowd and held out his paws, motioning to the two.

"I give you our warriors." The moment the last word left his lips, a great cheer went up. Paws stretched towards the heavens as the creatures cried out, filling both squirrels with such pride that it almost brought tears to their eyes. Crim looked at Ebonia and she up at him, a large smile creased on his face. Grabbing her paw, he lifted it into the air, their two paws joined as one. They truly were one now.

The cheering continued even as the groups parted to leave SkyBreeze and Sprypaw standing by themselves, preparing to be wed. The two hares held onto one another's paws, smiling as widely as Crim and Ebonia. Kestra and Eon flew over their heads and dropped the ribbon, allowing it to encircle the two soon to be newly weds. Soon the Abbey creatures would be cheering for them as well.

Welkum made his way towards the pair, directing the Abbey creatures so that they could participate in the ceremony. It was a good day…a day that they would all remember and would be recorded in history.

Together Crim and Ebonia shared a silent look and turned to take part in the celebration. Even as they stood there, listening as Welkum started the ceremony, their paws remained clasped together. They were one family now…two very different creatures under one title, within one Abbey and holding one feeling of hope for the future. They had fought together for a purpose and sought a better life for the Abbey. Now that they were together, they could live in peace. Now that they were together…they understood what the poem meant.

All will appear hidden

Until the battle's won

Until the ray and ebony

Become two as one.

**_The End_**


End file.
